Drs Wily-Light-bots DWLN
by Spica M
Summary: AU. En un universo en el que el Dr. Wily nunca se vuelve la mente criminal detrás de las guerras, ¿es posible que exista Mega man sin el Dr. Wily? La respuesta es si.
1. Proto Man

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje ni algunos puntos de esta historia me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de CAPCOM

Este es un AU en el que el Dr. Wily no se vuelve el villano, pero los juegos de Megaman van a existir.

* * *

 **Prólogo:** Protoman

Corría el año 20XX. Una era de progreso y paz se aproximaba mientras las grandes mentes del mundo se preparaban para los nuevos adelantos. Mentes brillantes y con gran futuro como Thomas X. Light y Albert W. Wily. Grandes maestros de la robótica y grandes amigos. Inseparables desde que trabaron amistad en la universidad de Tokio.

Thomas, con su positivismo y buena actitud lograba comprender y ablandar el carácter huraño de Albert con el proposito de sacar lo mejor de él. Albert, con su paranoia y su creencia que el mundo estaba lleno de idiotas, lograba mantener a Thomas en el piso y centrado en sus objetivos.

Con un equipo complementario como este, muchos esperaban grandes cosas de ambos. Y no se equivocaron.

Con su primer proyecto de una inteligencia artificial, estaban listos para ser contratados y financiados por la milicia con el fin de crear un robot que pueda ser usado con propósitos bélicos en caso de que estalle en cualquier momento una nueva gran guerra.

Los doctores Light y Wily trabajaron incansablemente para crear el primer prototipo de un robot con conciencia. El famoso DWLN-000. Protoman.

Durante las pruebas, Protoman o Blues, como era llamado por los doctores, había demostrado habilidades de batalla sin precedentes en ese entonces. Una gran habilidad táctica y un cuerpo flexible. Los militares pagaron gustosamente para una producción en masa sin las habilidades tácticas.

Los doctores llamaron a esa clase de robots que solo disparan sin pensar, "Sniper Joe".

Blues, a diferencia de los Sniper Joe, tenía un núcleo de poder que requería de su conciencia para ser operativo. Una amalgama entre el centro de poder creado por el Dr. Light y la tan famosa fisión fría del Dr. Wily.

Sin embargo, esta amalgama era inestable e iba a afectar el poder de Blues. Los doctores inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar en una forma de arreglar a Blues sin dañar su personalidad. Lamentablemente, los riesgos que conllevaba esta acción, solo desembocó en la huida de Blues.

Ambos doctores buscaron a Blues incansablemente durante un largo tiempo y el Dr. Light nunca perdió la esperanza de que Blues regrese.

* * *

Determinados a crear un futuro en el que los robots sean una realidad, los doctores pasaron un largo tiempo entre ensayos y errores. Unos más peligrosos que otros como los DWLN-00A "Time man" y DWLN-00B "Oil man", lograron que la comunidad científica comenzara a tratar al equipo como una amenaza y a denigrar a uno de ellos para lograr una separación entre ellos.

Afortunadamente, el Dr. Light decidió no dejarse llevar por los halagos y la fama que le querían rodear para patentar y entregar el crédito necesario a su gran amigo y compañero, el Dr. Wily. Esta acción llevaría al Dr. Wily a reforzar su esfuerzo en su sociedad ya que alguien aprecia su talento y le dio el crédito que tanto deseaba.

Los modelos DWLN-001 "Rock" y DWLN-002 "Roll" fueron creados como ayudantes de laboratorio y ayudantes en la casa de los dos doctores. Rock, que tenía la apariencia de un niño, tenía la herramienta de múltiples usos y el núcleo de poder mejorado que le permitía pasar un largo tiempo antes de tener que ser recargado, un diseño simple pero bastante útil. Roll, con apariencia de una niña, contaba con una conexión directa a todos los sistemas del hogar y podía manejar a los robots más simples para las tareas del hogar y del laboratorio.

Y de ese modo, ambos científicos fundarían "Light & Wily Labs" los laboratorios elite en la construcción de robots comenzando con la línea de los primeros "Robot Masters": DWLN-003 "Cut-man", DWLN-004 "Guts man", DWLN-005 "Ice man", DWLN-006 "Bomb man", DWLN-007 "Fire man y DWLN-008 "Elec man", los cuales fueron hechos para ayudar a la humanidad en sus labores diarias y evitar daños.

Junto con los robot masters, se liberaron una serie de robots pequeños, cuya función era guiarse de las directrices de un Robot Master para cumplir sus funciones. Los robots, conocidos como "Mettools" eran la última parte de la robotización de la sociedad y el avance del mundo.

En otro punto de la próspera ciudad, un robot sufría un cortocircuito que comenzaba a freír lentamente sus circuitos internos. El robot, anteriormente conocido como el DWLN-000, comenzaría de este modo su camino a la destrucción de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo que sus creadores pusieron en esta era.

Con la firme creencia de que sus creadores solo buscan la esclavitud de los robots, Break man, antes conocido como Blues, comenzó su plan de liberar a los robots y destruir a sus creadores.

Tomó tiempo y esfuerzo, considerando que no tenía un núcleo de energía estable que pudiera funcionar durante un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, lo había logrado. Un chip que pueda liberar a sus hermanos para poder hacerles frente a los dos doctores de modo que nada los pueda detener.

Acercarse a los robot masters fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba, todos ellos son robots para la ayuda de los humanos, por lo tanto no tienen sensores de peligro o armas como su buster. No esperaban a alguien en las sombras esperando el momento perfecto para actuar.

El esperar a que fueran apagados para su labor al día siguiente fue sencillo, el abrir sus compartimentos para poder colocar el chip que diseñó fue fácil.

El controlarlos una vez despertaron fue complicado, pero después de una larga charla, accedieron bastante rápido a sus planes.

Porque él no va a hacer un plan a medias esperando lo mejor, no, el necesita hacer una estrategia de batalla mucho mejor que eso. Una estrategia que le ayudaría a tener su gran venganza.

Ignoró la mirada extrañada que le dio Cut man cuando unas palabras se repetían o las pausaba para seguir explicando su plan detalladamente.

Y nada podría salir mal.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Mega Man

**Capítulo 1: Mega Man**

La ciudad se preparaba para un nuevo día lleno de trabajo duro por parte de los humanos y los robot masters. Cuando abrieron el almacén donde los robot masters eran guardados cómodamente durante la noche, se extrañaron al encontrar todo el lugar vacío.

Inmediatamente se pusieron a buscar a los robot masters y contactar con L&W Labs para informarles de la situación.

El Dr. Albert Wily había despertado cómodamente en su habitación en la casa de su compañero de trabajo, Thomas Light y se había dirigido a la cocina encontrándose con Roll ya despierta preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, Dr. Wily. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?-

Fue la respuesta de Roll mientras el Dr. Wily se servía su café matinal. Estaba llena de energía desde la mañana y eso era agradable, considerando que algunas personas despiertan de mal humor.

-Muy bien, dime, ¿Cómo amaneciste tú?-

Siempre era difícil dejar de lado su curiosidad de científico por ver como se desarrollaban las personalidades de las creaciones de Thomas y suyas. Considerando que había puesto bastante énfasis en la programación de Roll y que se basaron en esa programación para hacer a los robots masters, tenía bastante curiosidad en sus creaciones.

-Bastante bien, sin ningún problema que reportar. Rock está trayendo algunas cosas para el desayuno y el periódico, Doctor-

Indicó Roll sin despegar su atención de la complicada tarea de hacer el desayuno para ambos doctores. Wily se preguntaba cómo podrían hacer que los robots pudiesen saborear las cosas tal y como los humanos y que sería una buena idea de comentarlo con Thomas como un pasatiempo.

-Gracias Roll

-De nada, doctor

Y en ese momento decidió Thomas Light hacer su aparición, jovial y alegre como siempre. Entonces ha tenido una buena idea mientras dormía. Eso siempre lo pone de buen humor.

-Buenos días, Albert, Roll

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, doctor Light.

Un poco de charla amena y tranquila después, Rock entró con los víveres y el periódico. Roll había terminado de preparar el desayuno.

-Bien, es hora de...

La frase del Dr. Light no pudo continuar por la alarma que llamaba su atención. Una llamada de emergencia.

Preocupados, ambos doctores se dirigieron a la pantalla de la llamada de emergencia.

-¡Doctores! ¡No están! ¡Los robot masters no están!-

El rostro preocupado que les dio tal noticia era del encargado de encender a los robots masters para sus labores.

-¿Como que no están?-

-¿Los apagaron bien?-

-¿Revisaron a sus alrededores?-

Preguntaron los doctores mientras el Dr. Wily se movía rápidamente a una de las pantallas donde monitoreaban a los robots masters para evitar infortunios y el Dr. Light se quedaba en la pantalla de la llamada de emergencia esperando más datos.

-¡Thomas! Las lecturas de los robots masters ya no están.-

Informó el Dr. Wily tecleando en la computadora rápidamente.

-Su sistema de ubicación está apagado pero ellos están encendidos. No puedo activarlo desde aquí-

Mascullaba el Dr. Wily sin dejar de teclear rápidamente.

-¡Pero ellos no podían hacer eso!-

Exclamó el Dr. Light regresando a ver al encargado que les dio la noticia.

-Lo resolveremos lo más pronto posible. No sabemos lo que ocurrió pero lo averiguaremos-

Aseguró antes de que el encargado desapareciera de su vista y cortara la llamada para informarles a sus superiores de la situación.

El Dr. Wily se alejó del monitor para que el Dr. Light se acercara para revisar las lecturas. Rock y Roll estaban mirando a los doctores preocupados en el marco de la puerta del laboratorio.

Al divisarlos, el Doctor Wily se les acercó mirándolos cuidadosamente en caso de que algo se activara en ellos del mismo modo.

-Rock, Roll. ¿No tienen algún comando extraño o alguna señal desconocida?-

Preguntó extrañado que ni Rock ni Roll hayan reaccionado de la manera de los Robot Masters.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza antes de mirar de nuevo al Dr. Wily.

-No doctor Wily, estamos bien-

Informó Rock preocupado regresando a ver las pantallas de los robots masters.

-¿Que piensan que pasó?-

Preguntó Roll revisando sus sistemas en caso de que no haya visto algo antes.

-Creo que no fueron los Robot Masters, los probamos de una y mil maneras diferentes. Algo debió afectarlos. Un comando, una señal defectuosa de alguna máquina o algo.-

Dijo el Doctor Wily regresando su atención al Dr. Light.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-

El Dr. Wily tenía un plan de contingencia para todo, llámenlo paranoico pero sabe muy bien que puede hacer en estos momentos, pero necesitaba la autorización de su compañero en caso de que las cosas se tornen legales o ilegales.

-No lo sé. En cuestión de minutos el dueño de la compañía de construcción va a llamar exigiendo una explicación y una solución para todo un día de actividades pérdidas-

Explicó sentándose en un asiento cercano con un pesado suspiro mientras el Dr. Wily se acercaba a una de las pantallas y comenzaba a teclear.

-No sé dónde están los robots masters, pero por ahora tengo un plan de contingencia hasta hallarlos.-

Light lo miró sorprendido un momento antes de asentir a las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Qué clase de plan de contingencia?-

Wily señaló el programa en el que estaba tecleando.

-Lo hice en caso que necesitáramos hacer una revisión o algo con los robot masters y tuviéramos que traerlos aquí y que no perdieran productividad. Una computadora que tiene las últimas ordenes de los robot masters hacia los mets y los demás robots y el cómo iban a seguir sus planos. Esta computadora enviará los datos a los robots como si fuera los robot masters y seguir con la productividad hasta que podamos hallarlos. Porque ninguno de nosotros tiene una mínima idea de arquitectura moderna-

Explicó con autosuficiencia el Dr. Wily mientras el Dr. Light suspiraba de alivio al ver que su compañero tenía un problema bajo control.

-Albert, eres un genio. Cuando llame el supervisor, le informaré de esto.-

Y con el plan de contingencia del Dr. Wily, lograron tener tiempo para buscar a los robot masters.

* * *

Al pasar dos días desde la desaparición de los robot masters, una gran explosión se dio en un lugar abandonado de la ciudad seguida de más explosiones pequeñas que causaron pánico entre las masas.

Cuando el humo de la primera explosión se disipó, las figuras causantes fueron los robot masters desaparecidos.

Inmediatamente la policía fue contactada y trataron de detener a los robot masters sin éxito. Las fuerzas armadas fueron llamadas pero seguían siendo inútiles ante el poder de los robot masters.

Una vez más se contactaron con L&W Labs para exigir una forma de detenerlos.

Los doctores no esperaban ver a los robot masters de este modo y no podían explicarse el motivo de esto. Habían teorizado y buscado una explicación, pero nada de lo que pensaron se comparaba con lo que estaban siendo testigos.

-Thomas, ¿Cómo vamos a detenerlos?-

-No tengo idea, no sabemos siquiera que fue cambiado en ellos como para entender cómo arreglarlo y acercarnos es imposible.-

-Doctores

La voz que tomó su atención era de Rock. Los estaba mirando junto a Roll, pero a diferencia de ella, él se veía determinado.

-Yo fui construido como ellos. Soy igual de resistente. Puedo detenerlos para que ustedes los arreglen-

Lo que Rock estaba ofreciendo ahora era demasiado. La memoria de Blues resonó en ese momento en la mente de ambos científicos. Sin embargo, de ambos, fue el Dr. Light quien se negaba más a la idea. Habían perdido a Blues, no querían perder a Rock. Pero ahora tenían todo lo necesario para evitar que le suceda lo mismo a Rock.

-¡No puedo dejar que vayas!

Exclamo el Dr. Light acercándose a su querida creación y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estas ofreciendo? No tenemos idea de lo que les pasó a ellos y no podemos asegurar que no te pase lo mismo-

Advirtió el Dr. Wily. Era imposible pelear contra una determinación así. Pero no iba a interponerse entre la batalla moral de Rock y uno de sus creadores.

Rock miró al Dr. Light fijamente antes de hablar.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, tengo que hacer algo. No puedo dejar que sigan lastimando a más gente y si no me quieren ayudar, iré yo solo a detenerlos-

El Dr. Wily aceptó la lógica de Rock y esperó a que su compañero aceptara también. No le gustaba la idea. Sería alterar el propósito de Rock y ponerlo en peligro, pero ahora estaba seguro de que aprendió el error con Blues y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

El Dr. Light dejó escapar un pesado suspiro lleno de pesar antes de mirar a su casi hijo y a su casi hermano para tomar la decisión.

-Sube a la mesa de trabajo. No podemos dejarte ir así-

Con esas palabras el Dr. Wily comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en la armadura mientras el Dr. Light trabajaba en las alteraciones del diseño original de Rock para finalmente ambos trabajar en su arma, una variación del buster de Blues y todo lo que puedan hacer para asegurarse que Rock regrese con vida.

-Rock, he alterado algunos de tus programas junto con la multi herramienta de trabajo que te permitirá tomar los datos de batalla de los robot masters a los que te enfrentes.-

-Tu armadura será resistente. Tiene diferentes puntos en donde es diferente para resistir los golpes más certeros. Es una aleación que resiste diferentes temperaturas y cargas eléctricas. Podrá proteger tus circuitos más sensibles de esa clase de ataques y es adaptable a los datos de batalla que poseas-

-Finalmente, tu arma es el mega buster. Un cañón que está conectado directamente a tu fuente de poder. Puedes obtener un golpe preciso y certero, sin embargo puede haber casos en donde debas enviar varios disparos.

-Además, el buster está diseñado de forma que se adapte a los datos de batalla. Al igual que la armadura, está cubierto en la parte externa de modo que no sufras daños mientras disparas. Pero eso no significa que debas quedarte quieto y dejar que otros te disparen.-

Indicaron los doctores antes de preparar todo para enviar a Rock a la batalla.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarte ahora, Rock?-

Preguntó Roll ayudando a los doctores a prepararlo todo.

-Si mi arma es el Mega Buster, entonces supongo que seré Mega Man.-

* * *

Y de este modo, Mega Man ha nacido.

Aclaración: Muchas de las situaciones que fueron o van a ser descritas fueron tomadas del primero juego, los comics y los mangas que existen del Mega Man clásico. Por lo que existirán muchas similitudes al primer juego.

Gracias por leer


	3. Cut Man

**Capítulo 2: Cut Man**

Mega Man llegó al lugar de los hechos corriendo rápidamente hacia donde los reportes indicaban que estaba Cut Man. Su hermano menor.

El camino para llegar al robot fue una larga cadena de escaleras, unas cosas que le disparaban pegadas a las paredes y muchas bajadas.

-¡Rock! Ten cuidado y evita que te disparen. Puedes dispararlos para dañar su cañón y nada más-

Indicó el Dr. Light mientras subía o bajaba escaleras hacia su hermano. El camino parecía imposible, lleno de peligros y trampas en las que temía por su vida.

-¡No dejes que esa cosa te pise o te salte encima! No tienes mucha resistencia ante esa clase de ataques-

Indicó el Dr. Wily cuando Rock divisó un robot que saltaba hacía él. La advertencia era bienvenida, considerando que había recibido daño de los disparos que no pudo esquivar a tiempo. Con un poco de imaginación, logró llegar a un punto en el que pudo disparar a su gran ojo para desactivarlo y parar sus ataques.

La gran puerta frente a Rock le indicó que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su hermano.

Disparando a las máquinas que estaban frente a si, finalmente llegó a su objetivo.

-¡Cut Man! ¿Porque haces esto? Vamos, los doctores pueden arreglarte y todo estará bien-

Ante sus palabras, Rock solo recibió las risas de Cut Man.

-¿Arreglarme? ¡Estoy perfecto! Nada ni nadie me detendrá. Ni siquiera tú-

Dijo Cut Man preparando su tijera para atacarlo. Rock no tuvo otra opción que esquivar los ataques y disparar para detener a Cut Man hasta que tuvo éxito. Cut Man había caído. Estaba fuera de línea.

-Rock, acércate a Cut Man, de este modo podrás obtener los datos de batalla y vamos a transportarlos a ambos para arreglarlos-

Indicó el Dr. Light para que Rock se acerque al cuerpo de Cut Man que estaba fuera de funcionamiento. Un momento después, pudo sentir como el transportador llevaba a ambos hasta los laboratorios.

Allí estaban los dos doctores, que primero se acercaron a Rock revisando la cantidad de daños.

-Muy bien Rock, lo hiciste muy bien, mi pequeño-

Decía el Dr. Light aliviado dejando que el Dr. Wily arreglara los daños de la armadura de Rock para mirar a Cut Man y el daño causado en él.

-Bien, la mayor cantidad de daño fue por Cut Man. Pero se puede reparar rápidamente. Los datos de batalla de Cut Man van a darte una nueva habilidad. Vamos a recargarte mientras arreglo tu armadura y la adaptamos para los datos que tienes de Cut Man. Buen trabajo-

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras comenzaba a reparar su armadura de los daños.

-Lamentablemente por cada dato de batalla que ganes, tu armadura cambiará de color. No puedo dejarlo todo azul-

Indicó el Dr. Wily mientras conectaba a Rock para recargarlo y tenerlo listo para la siguiente batalla mientras el Dr. Light seguía revisando a Cut Man.

-Afortunadamente, Cut Man está funcionando perfectamente una vez lo reparemos. Has evitado dañar su cabeza y eso es lo más importante.-

Unos momentos después, el Dr. Wily tenía reparado a Rock y preparando todo para los nuevos datos de batalla.

Rock estaba listo para la siguiente aventura.

* * *

Los capítulos estarán divididos por Robot Master siguiendo el orden más fácil considerando que no soy una experta en los juegos.

Gracias por leer


	4. Elec Man

**Capítulo 3: Elec Man**

Una vez todo estuvo en orden, Rock se transportó de nuevo para el siguiente lugar a batallar. El camino lo llevaría hacia Elec Man. Durante las muchas subidas y escaleras que se hallaba en el camino, se detuvo a preguntarse un momento porqué sus hermanos hacían todo esto.

-Doctores, ¿Por qué mis hermanos están haciendo esto?-

Cuestionó mientras seguía subiendo las interminables escaleras evitando los disparos de los robots que lo asechaban durante la subida y los bloques eléctricos que, en cada momento, amenazaban con freír parte de su armadura antes de llegar a sus circuitos.

-Hasta donde Albert y yo estamos averiguando, parece que algo o alguien colocó un chip que suprime las tres leyes en todos ellos. El objetivo no lo sabemos bien…-

-¡La dominación mundial! Si algún día tuviera que dominar el mundo para gobernar a todos los idiotas que viven en él, tomaría a los robot masters, les quitaría las tres leyes y los programaría para que hicieran lo que yo quiera.-

Respondió el Dr. Wily con su sentido del humor bastante animado por la situación.

Rock no podía imaginarse que el Dr. Wily pudiera ser una malvada mente criminal centrada en la dominación mundial. A pesar de todo, no era una mala persona.

-Al, ¿estas confesando ser la mente detrás de todo esto?-

Cuestionó divertido el Dr. Light, cosa que hizo a Rock sonreír en medio de todo el camino lleno de peligros. Era bueno saber que había personas con las que podía contar en estos momentos donde se sentía más solo que nunca entre tantos enemigos y peligros.

-¿Para qué quiero yo gobernar a un mundo lleno de idiotas que solo van a llorar y cuestionar todo lo que haces? El mundo de idiotas es para los idiotas. Yo estoy bien tratando de hacer una mente lo suficientemente inteligente como para que comprenda la idiotez del mundo-

Rock no pudo evitar reír ante la declaración del Dr. Wily. Sus motivos eran tan…Wily, que sabía que era cierto. ¿El Dr. Wily el villano? ¡Hilarante!

Cuando la puerta se cerró debajo de él mientras subía las escaleras, supo que estaba cerca de Elec Man. Activó los datos de batalla que obtuvo de Cut Man y su arma, el Rolling cutter, cuando se vio cerca del final de la escalera. No se equivocó.

Ahí, esperándolo en la sala vacía, estaba Elec Man.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?-

Preguntó Elec Man levantando sus brazos, listo para batallar.

-¡Soy Mega Man! Y estoy aquí para detenerte. ¿Por qué no te rindes y regresas conmigo a los laboratorios?-

Esperaba no tener que pelear con el robot master, pero la risa de Elec Man destrozó esas esperanzas.

-¿ir contigo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me apaguen y me destruyan como estoy seguro hicieron con Cut Man a juzgar por tu apariencia? ¡No lo creo!-

Con esas palabras, Elec Man saltó al ataque mientras Rock esquivaba lo que más podía. Al lanzar el Rolling cutter, se dio cuenta que ese ataque era la debilidad de Elec Man. Cuando las tijeras tocaron a Elec Man, el daño que recibió fue bastante. En cuestión de un par de ataques, Elec Man había sido derrotado.

-¡Doctores! Ya tengo a Elec Man-

Indicó Rock acercándose a su hermano rápidamente para ser transportado de regreso.

Al llegar, se topó con la maravillosa sorpresa de que Cut Man estaba despierto y se veía mucho mejor.

-¡Cut Man!-

Llamó felizmente dejando que los Doctores se hagan cargo de Elec Man y se dejó llevar a una de las mesas para que uno de los doctores, esta vez el Dr. Light, revisara su armadura.

-¡Mega Man!-

Exclamó Cut Man acercándose con cuidado a Rock sin interponerse en el trabajo del Dr. Light o el Dr. Wily.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Cut Man-

Dijo Rock mientras lo revisaban y curaban.

Cut Man desvió la vista un momento, avergonzado, antes de sonreírle un poco.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Mega Man, lamento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar-

-¡Si lo lamentas deberías decirnos lo que te pasó!-

Exclamó el Dr. Wily trabajando en Elec Man desde la otra mesa.

-¡Albert! Dice que no tiene idea de lo que pasó-

Le reprendió el Dr. Light mientras ambos seguían trabajando en un robot.

-Lo sé, Dr. Wily, pero no entiendo lo que pasó. Ese sujeto...era extraño y no nos dejó ver su rostro, pero...todo parecía bien cuando hacíamos lo que decía-

Comentó Cut Man cuando el Dr. Light terminó las reparaciones en Rock.

-Muy bien, hablaremos de esto cuando los otros cuatro Robot Masters estén aquí-

Dijo el Dr. Light dejando que Rock salte de la mesa, listo para su siguiente misión.

-Ahora... ¿Debo ir por Ice Man?-

Preguntó a ambos doctores mientras el Dr. Light se movía para ayudar con Elec Man.

-Con la habilidad de Elec Man, es la mejor opción, de ese modo va a haber menor cantidad de reparaciones por hacer en cada uno de ellos. Pero ten cuidado. No tienes botas anti deslizantes-

Comentó el Dr. Wily sacando una parte de Elec Man para repararlo por dentro.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado. Ice Man está diseñado para temperaturas muy bajas y sus robots también-

Indicó el Dr. Light trayendo unos cables para reparar ciertos circuitos.

Y de ese modo, Rock se embarcó a la siguiente aventura.

* * *

Rock ha vencido a Elec Man. ¿Los doctores averiguarán la verdad de Break Man?

Gracias por sus reviews


	5. Ice Man

**Capítulo 4: Ice Man**

La travesía hasta Ice Man estaba siendo bastante complicada para Rock. El piso, como dijo el Dr. Wily, era resbaloso. Y no sabía cómo sus sistemas iban a soportar el agua, pero asombrosamente no tuvo problemas con eso.

—Rock, no te preocupes por el agua, tu cuerpo está diseñado para soportar el agua a grandes presiones. Pero deberás saltar para evitar quedarte en el fondo—

Indico el Dr. Light mientras Rock hacía lo que el Doctor le indicaba y saltaba para evitar algunos disparos. El agua lo hacía muy fácil.

Pero de todo lo que Rock había pasado, las partes en las que aparecen y desaparecen cosas fue la peor. Hubo momentos en los que iba a caer estrepitosamente cuando desaparecían y aparecía otro cuadro.

—No lo intentes así, vas a matarte, regresa por donde viniste y quédate mirando el patrón de esas cosas antes de cruzar—

Aconsejó el Dr. Wily. Al hacer como dijo el doctor, fue mucho más fácil llegar al otro lado. Tuvo que repetir esto una vez más y estaba listo para llegar a unos robots plataforma y finalmente a Ice Man.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta que lo comunicaría con Ice Man, activo el Thunder Beam y entró a la cámara en la que esperaba su hermano.

—¡Jo! ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Le robaste su poder a Elec Man? Entonces eres el famoso Mega Man que robó el poder de Cut Man también. Yo soy Ice Man y no te dejaré detenerme—

Exclamó Ice Man antes de comenzar a atacar a Rock. Con la experiencia ganada de sus dos batallas anteriores, Rock esquivó la mayoría de ataques lanzando el Thunder Beam, que resultó ser muy eficaz contra Ice Man por sus pequeños circuitos.

Eventualmente, Rock logró lanzar un último Thunder Beam y sacó de línea a Ice Man.

—¡Listo doctores!—

Exclamó tocando el hombro de Ice Man mientras los doctores los transportaban a ambos.

—¡Mega Man!—

Escuchó cuando llegó al laboratorio y miró a Elec Man y Cut Man despiertos y funcionales.

—¡Elec Man! Me alegro que estés bien—

Exclamó dejando que los doctores se hagan cargo. Esta vez, el Dr. Wily estaba reparando a Rock mientras el Dr. Light revisaba a Ice Man.

—Gracias, en serio lamento mucho todo este problema, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos y ese sujeto está loco—

Respondió Elec Man pasándole herramientas al Dr. Wily.

—¿Y tienen un nombre para este sujeto?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily reparando una parte de la armadura mientras le acercaba a Rock un energy tank.

—Se hace llamar Break Man. No nos dio más información. Aparte de ayudarlo en algo, él hacía todo así que no comprendo en qué estaba trabajando—

Respondió Cut Man asistiendo al Dr. Light en sus reparaciones con Ice Man.

—¿No saben algo más que nos pueda ayudar?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mientras revisaba los circuitos internos de Ice Man.

Elec Man y Cut Man se veían pensativos mientras el Dr. Wily terminaba sus reparaciones.

—Y estas listo Rock. Ya está ingresado tu nuevo dato de batalla. Te sugiero que con el poder de Ice Man vayas por Fire Man. De ese modo podrás derrotarlo más fácilmente y no le harás mucho daño—

Dijo el Dr. Wily dejando que Rock esté listo para la siguiente batalla.

—¡Ten cuidado!—

Escuchó una voz que pertenecía a Roll que estaba llegando con un par de tazas de café y corrió a abrazarlo antes de que se vaya dejando las tazas a un lado.

—Lo tendré, Roll. Lo tendré—

Murmuró en el abrazo antes de separarse y transportarse hacia el camino que le llevaba hacia Fire Man.

* * *

Seré sincera, me tomó mucho mucho mucho tiempo pasar el nivel de Ice Man y sé que ese piso me mató, que las plataformas me mataron. Todo en ese nivel me mató, todo en este juego me ha matado.

En un punto, parecía que al ser un robot iba a tener algún efecto al entrar al agua, sin embargo, no hubo efecto, tenía que darle una explicación a eso. También a las espinas, pero eso es para el segundo juego.

Este fic actualmente está siendo escrito con antelación, es decir que ahora mismo ya estoy terminando el segundo juego pero lo subo así para mantenerme con una leve ventaja y no tener que escribir al apuro.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del lector que sigue esta historia (no puedo poner el nombre sin que fanfiction lo borre, perdón)

El fic es un completo paralelismo a los juegos originales pero hallé la mejor forma de escribir los niveles para que no sean tan aburridos considerando que casi todos los han jugado. Así que todo el camino de Rock va a ser igual al de los juegos, pero al final en lugar del Dr. Wily, este juego tiene a Break Man. Si, sé que Break Man aparece por primera vez en el tercer juego y luego es Proto Man. Pero todo tiene una explicación.

Como un punto extra, se va a hacer un bonus del fic entre el segundo y el tercer juego porque ahí es donde está el primer juego de game boy Megaman I y como forma parte del universo del Mega Man clásico, tiene que ser incluido por el papel que juega Mega Man V en el desarrollo del fic.

Pd: El Dr. Wily no es el villano, pero sigue siendo arisco.

Ahora que todas las aclaraciones están hechas, ¿Se darán cuenta los doctores de la identidad de Break Man?

Gracias por leer


	6. Fire Man

**Capítulo 5: Fire Man**

Escaleras.

Rock estaba acostumbrado en este punto a las escaleras y a los robots que le disparaban mientras subía las escaleras. Lo que era nuevo en este camino era la lava y las paredes de fuego intermitentes.

Y los pequeños robots de fuego que vivían en la lava y saltaban al sentirlo.

—Son robots rastreadores, evita que te toquen o dañaran tu armadura—

Advirtió el Dr. Light mientras Rock evitaba ser golpeado por los pequeños robots o caer en la lava.

Mientras subía las escaleras, les preguntó a los doctores por qué no se estaba sobrecalentando.

—Como sabes, hicimos tu armadura lo más resistente posible. Al igual que la resistencia al agua y a la presión, también eres resistente a altas temperaturas y al sobrecalentamiento. Pero no caigas en la lava o te pares en una pared de fuego que no eres invencible—

Explicó el Dr. Wily cuando Rock se vio frente a uno de los cuadros que lanzan una pared de fuego y esperaba a que terminara de lanzar fuego para saltar.

Hubo ocasiones en las que los pequeños robots de fuego amenazaban con lanzarlo a la lava con un ataque, sin embargo, logró salir avante pese a la situación en la que se hallaba.

A medida que estaba llegando y podía ver a lo lejos la puerta que le comunicaba con su hermano, vio que había una escalera en un punto del camino que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

— ¿Por qué hay una escalera en medio del camino que no conduce a ningún lado?—

Se preguntó Rock deteniéndose un momento para ver la escalera.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Fire Man primero?—

Opinó el Dr. Light al otro lado del comunicador antes de ser interrumpido por uno de los Robot Masters.

—¡Porque Fire Man es un descuidado!—

Exclamó Elec Man junto al comunicador del Dr. Wily.

—¡No lo grites en mi oído! Podemos darles comunicadores ¿Sabías?—

Reclamó el Dr. Wily haciendo reír a Rock antes de negar levemente y saltar hacia las plataformas esquivando a los robots que salen de la lava.

Finalmente, frente a la puerta que le comunicaba con Fire Man, tomó un momento para activar los datos de batalla de Ice Man y entrar.

—¡Mega Man! ¡Déjame darte la más calurosa bienvenida a tu fin!—

Exclamó Fire Man cuando vio a Rock llegar.

—¡Fire Man! No tienes que hacer esto, podemos arreglarte—

Dijo Rock tratando de arreglar todo antes de pelear, sin embargo, temía que fuera inútil.

—A este paso yo te arreglaré... ¡Fundiéndote!—

Exclamó Fire Man preparándose para atacar rápidamente.

Rock esquivó algunos ataques y recibió otros antes de atacar con el Ice Slasher. Eventualmente logró derrotar a Fire Man y se acercó para ser transportado al laboratorio.

El Dr. Light se acercó a Rock mientras el Dr. Wily junto a Elec Man llevaban a Fire Man a la mesa para repararlo.

—¡Rock! Lo has hecho fantástico—

Exclamó el Dr. Light dejando que Rock se suba a la mesa de reparaciones y comenzando a revisar los daños.

—Gracias Dr. Light—

Dijo Rock mirando a Cut Man junto a Ice Man antes de sonreirles.

—Me alegro que estén bien—

Exclamó mirando a Ice Man recuperado mientras trataba de no moverse para que el Dr. Light siguiera con sus reparaciones.

—¡Gracias a ti por traerme aquí! No sabía lo que hacía—

Comentó felizmente Ice Man mientras Cut Man le pasaba las herramientas al Dr. Light.

—Ninguno sabe bien lo que estaba haciendo posiblemente por el chip que les instalaron—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras seguía revisando el daño hecho en Fire Man con asistencia de Elec Man.

—¿Chip?—

Preguntó Rock desde la mesa de reparaciones en la que estaba.

—Sí, hallamos un chip en el sistema de Cut Man. Cuando lo quitamos y encendimos de nuevo a Cut Man, estaba bien. Por eso parece que quien sea que hizo esto, sabía cómo alterarlos—

Explicó el Dr. Light mientras cargaba los datos de batalla en Rock.

—Sea quien sea, hay que darle crédito. No hay muchas personas que sepan suficiente de robótica como para crear un chip así y acercarse lo suficiente a los Robot Masters para insertarlos sin que sus sistemas no los prendieran al sentir una invasión en sus sistemas—

Comentó el Dr. Wily mientras revisaba el regulador de temperatura de Fire Man.

—¿Nuestros sistemas pueden hacer eso?—

Preguntó Elec Man sorprendido antes de pasarle al Dr. Wily otra herramienta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Creen que haríamos fácil el que algún remedo de científico los robara solo para llevarse el crédito? Puede que Thomas confíe en la humanidad, pero yo no. Ustedes tienen sistemas de seguridad, incluso un sistema de alerta y un sistema de ubicación. Lamentablemente, el chip que les instalaron actuó como un programa normal en sus sistemas y desactivó el sistema de seguridad y de ubicación cuando fueron activados—

Explicó el Dr. Wily sacando el chip de Fire Man y mostrándoselo a Elec Man, quien se alejó un poco del objeto en sí.

Rock levanto su cabeza para poder ver el famoso chip que volvió locos a sus hermanos.

—¿Quién podría hacer algo así?—

Se cuestionó Cut Man mirando de lejos al chip.

—Alguien que sepa de robótica—

Dijo el Dr. Light.

—Alguien que sepa de sus sistemas—

Dijo el Dr. Wily.

—Alguien que tenga algo en contra del mundo—

Dijo el Dr. Light.

—Alguien que quiera venganza contra los robots o nosotros. Porque hasta yo tengo algo contra el mundo pero estoy aquí arreglándolos—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily pensativo.

Una vez Rock estuvo listo, saltó de la mesa de trabajo y miró su buster.

—¿Guts Man o Bomb Man?—

Preguntó a los doctores que trabajaban en Fire Man.

—Bomb Man—

Respondieron los doctores al unísono.

—Con la habilidad de Fire Man es más fácil derrotar a Bomb Man—

Rock asintió, listo para transportarse y se despidió de los robot masters antes de irse.

* * *

Cuatro fuera, quedan dos.

¿Alguien se dio cuenta que está mal en este orden? ¿No? Bueno, no les diré hasta que lo lean.

El nivel de Fire Man parecía infinito y que nunca lo acabaría y que moriría en cada momento. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que cerca del jefe, hay una escalera que no va a ningún lado y en realidad no hace nada en el nivel. Me quedó la duda durante todo el tiempo en el que pasaba este nivel. Si alguien sabe la respuesta, porfavor pónganla en los reviews.

Respecto a los reviews, bueno, lo de Break Man no puedo revelarlo porque todo se revela por si solo en el fic cuando lleguemos al final del tercer juego o el comienzo del cuarto. Además que hay que tomar en cuenta que se necesita a Proto Man para algunas partes del canon (como cuando rescata a Kalinka en el 4) lo sé. No desespereis, tengo todo planeado.

Cualquier cosa que pueda responderles sin que afecte el canon, por favor dejenlo en los reviews.

¿Cual fue su nivel más dificil del primer juego? El mio fue Ice Man.

Gracias por leer


	7. Bomb Man

**Capítulo 6: Bomb Man**

Como esperaba, el camino hacia Bomb Man estaba lleno de saltos y enemigos. Algunos lo alcanzaban y otros los desactivaba antes de que lo golpeen. De entre los primeros ataques que recibió, una bomba que nunca había visto antes caso lo golpea si no fuera por la advertencia del Dr. Light.

—¡Rock! No dejes que esa bomba te golpee.—

Rock esquivó la bomba casi a tiempo antes de que el Dr. Light le dijera que es una Napalm Bomb. Una bomba muy peligrosa.

Eventualmente, Rock se halló subiendo escaleras, cayendo, desactivando enemigos y tratando de no morir.

—Esos Sniper Joes verdes son molestos—

Gruñía el Dr. Wily a un lado del comunicador haciendo a Rock asentir mientras evadía los ataques de dicho Sniper Joe. Esperando a que salte para poder correr y esquivarlo.

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta que lo iba a comunicar con su hermano, se preparó y comenzó a bajar la larga escalera evitando ser golpeado por esos robots que van en una dirección cuando abren su ojo.

—Esos robots son muy molestos—

Escuchó un comentario por su comunicador y sonrió ampliamente sintiendo a los robots moverse al otro lado del muro.

—¡Fire Man!—

Exclamó feliz al reconocer al dueño de la voz.

—Mega Man, te daré las gracias y una calurosa bienvenida cuando regreses. ¡Ánimo!—

Con una gran sonrisa, Rock siguió bajando con más ánimo que nunca. Todo este esfuerzo vale la pena y no se va a rendir.

Una vez la interminable escalera se terminó, Rock activó los datos de batalla de Fire Man y se preparó para bajar.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?—

Preguntó Bomb Man cuando Rock bajó a su dominio.

—¡Bomb Man! Soy Mega Man y estoy aquí para llevarte de regreso con los doctores para que te arreglen—

—¿Arreglar? ¿Una de mis bombas te afectó? ¿No puedes ver que no necesito nada? ¡Estoy perfecto! Y tú, mi amigo, vas a estallar cuando termine contigo—

Dijo Bomb Man sacando una de sus bombas y lanzándola a Rock.

Y así comenzó su ataque.

Rock se había preguntado por qué los doctores le habían dicho que fuera por Bomb Man y no por Guts Man. Pero al disparar se dio cuenta que los doctores le enviaron por Bomb Man por la misma razón por la que fue primero por Ice Man y después de por Fire Man.

Bomb Man era débil ante los ataques de Fire Man.

Un par de ataques más y Bomb Man había sido derrotado.

Rock se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y se transportaron juntos hacia el laboratorio.

—¡Rock!

Llamó el Dr. Light aliviado mientras Elec Man y Fire Man tomaban a Bomb Man y lo colocaban en la mesa.

—Muy buen trabajo, me alegro que hayas vuelto—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock se sentaba en la mesa de trabajo mirando a todos lados y sonriéndoles a los Robot Master que estaban allí.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Fire Man—

Dijo Rock felizmente mirando al robot master.

—Gracias a ti. Estaba ardiendo en deseos de agradecerte por traerme aquí—

Comentó muy agradecido Fire Man asegurando a Bomb Man y dejándolo listo para el Dr. Wily.

Al no ver al Dr. Wily, Rock movió su cabeza a los lados buscándolo.

— ¿Dónde está el Dr. Wily?—

Preguntó al no hallar al otro doctor.

—Albert está con Roll y Cut Man haciendo la declaración oficial de lo que pasó. La prensa comenzó a invadir la casa mientras estabas peleando con Bomb Man y habíamos acabado con Fire Man, por lo que Albert fue a tratar con la prensa—

Explicó el Dr. Light con un suspiro arreglando a Rock, quien estaba muy confundido.

—Pero el Dr. Wily odia la interacción humana...—

Replicó recordando todas las veces en las que el Dr. Wily se acercaba a "la estupidez universal de los humanos" como él lo llamaba a la prensa.

—¡Y lo sigo odiando con todas mis fuerzas!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily entrando malhumorado con una Roll muy molesta seguida de un Cut Man culpable.

—¡Dr. Wily! ¿Qué pasó?—

Preguntó Rock desde la mesa en la que lo reparaban mirando a Ice Man entrar con un vaso de agua con bastantes hielos y entregárselo al Dr. Wily que lo tomó con cuidado.

—Gracias Ice Man. Es bueno verte de nuevo Rock. No pude ver la mitad de tu batalla pero lo averiguaré reparando a Bomb Man—

Dijo el Dr. Wily evitando hablar del tema de la prensa.

—Albert, ¿Qué pasó? Usualmente cuando hablamos con la prensa vienes irritado por tratar con ellos, pero ahora estas furioso. Dime lo que ocurrió—

Pidió el Dr. Light reparando algunos rayones que tenía la armadura de Rock.

El Dr. Wily suspiró comenzando a sacar algunas partes de Bomb Man para reparar sus circuitos internos.

—Están diciendo que todo esto es un plan para crear una máquina de destrucción masiva y tomar el mundo. Que Cut Man y los demás robot master son solo razones por las que vamos a usar a Mega Man para hacerles temer a los robots y otras estupideces—

Dijo con molestia el Dr. Wily antes de continuar.

—Si quisiera dominar el mundo, ya lo hubiera hecho, grupo de idiotas—

Murmuro entre dientes antes de seguir sacando algunas partes que necesitan cambiarse por el calor que recibió de los ataques después de terminar su vaso de agua.

—Al final el Dr. Wily perdió la paciencia contra ellos y les dijo algunas cosas para ponerlos en sus puestos, pero antes de que comenzara a decir algo acerca de la estupidez humana, tuve que pararlo y Cut Man junto con Ice Man se lo llevaron adentro mientras activaba los protocolos para sacarlos de la propiedad—

Dijo Roll sentándose cerca de la mesa de Rock mirando como el Dr. Light trabajaba en él.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo?—

Preguntó Rock con una leve sonrisa mirando a su hermana.

—Bueno, les dijo que ellos no hicieron una máquina de guerra, solo alguien que quería detener a sus hermanos de hacer daño. Que si salvaste a los humanos y a los robot master es porque eres mucho más humano que todos ellos. Que deberían agradecerte todo el esfuerzo que estás haciendo porque tú no tenías la obligación de hacerlo. Finalmente les dijo que Cut Man y los demás no tuvieron la culpa de nada y que todo fue culpa de un chip que alguien diseño, también dio a entender que fue un humano el que hizo esto por los celos y la envidia. Así que si quieren culpar a alguien, que culpen al sujeto que casi destruye a los Robot Master con su chip. Y muchas cosas más que estoy segura van a salir en las noticias—

Contó Roll quitándole la ira a medida que hablaba y Rock podía ver que Cut Man estaba sonriendo un poco.

Rock sabía que el Dr. Wily lo aprecia y que él está muy orgulloso de los Robot Masters, pero escuchar que salió a defenderlo, es algo que Rock no imaginó.

Al mirar al Dr. Light pudo ver que estaba mirando a su gran amigo con mucho agradecimiento en su rostro.

—Roll, estas exagerándolo todo. No le crean—

Dijo el Dr. Wily comenzando a reparar a Bomb Man con ayuda de Ice Man y Elec Man mientras Fire Man y Cut Man asistían al Dr. Light con los datos de batalla de Rock.

—Y ahora voy a ir finalmente contra Guts Man—

Dijo Rock una vez estuvo listo para irse mirando a ambos doctores.

—Rock, sé que tú puedes, no te preocupes. Siempre te apoyaremos pase lo que pase

Dijo el Dr. Light colocando sus manos en los hombros de Rock mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, gracias—

Dijo Rock con una mirada llena de agradecimiento hacia ambos doctores.

El Dr. Wily asintió un poco antes de despedirlo.

Iba a traer a Guts Man. Iba a arreglar esto e iban a regresar a la tranquilidad que tenían.

* * *

Primero, sé que puede parecer que va en contra de la forma de ser del Dr. Wily, pero yo creo fervientemente que el Dr. Wily es un hombre muy orgulloso y vano en su trabajo, siempre está orgulloso de sus creaciones y usualmente usa más las acciones que las palabras para probarlo. Como sabemos, el Dr. Wily estuvo orgulloso de Zero hasta donde las memorias casi nulas de Zero nos dejan ver. También siempre que crea un robot master nuevo lo aclama como "su más grande creación". Es alguien orgulloso y en este universo, no usa toda esa determinación en destruir a Mega Man, sino a hacer a los robot masters y hacerlos lo mejor que pueda. Es obvio que va a estar orgulloso de Rock y de Mega Man ya que él creó a Rock y creó parte de la armadura de Mega Man junto al Dr. Light. Cuando la prensa comenzó a atacar a sus creaciones, era obvio que iba a reaccionar. Sería como insultar su gran genio y todos sabemos que eso no termina bien (usualmente termina con una guerra, pero la premisa es que el Dr. Wily no sea malo)

El nivel de Bomb Man, como todos los otros niveles, fue dificil para mi, en especial las napalm bombs (en la wiki de Mega Man las llaman asi, yo las llamo las malditas bombas del dolor) porque explotaban en el cielo y los pedazos caian y me daban. Eran dos ataques con una sola bomba.

Bomb Man fue difícil pero creo que fue más difícil Guts Man.

Debido a la falta de reviews, este fic no va a continuar hasta recibir un review. No sé si les gusta o no y si no les gusta no hay razón para continuarlo.

En fin, gracias por leer


	8. Guts Man

**Capítulo 7: Guts Man**

El camino hacia Guts Man iba a estar lleno de peligros, lo sabía. Mientras corría por el lugar, tuvo que evitar disparos que no provenían de algún robot que haya enfrentado antes, sino de un Met. ¿Qué hacía un Met disparándole?

—¿Que hallaste ahora?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light a través del comunicador y Rock se halló alejándose un poco del rango de disparo del Met.

—Hay Mets que están disparándome—

—¿Mets? ¿Qué hacen Mets disparándote? Ellos no están hechos para eso—

Replicó el Dr. Wily al otro lado del comunicador. Antes de agregar algo.

—Ten cuidado. Sus cascos son bastante resistentes—

—¡Gracias Dr. Wily!—

Exclamó Rock esperando a que el Met apareciera debajo de su casco para poder dispararle y debilitarle. ¿Cómo consiguieron Mets?

Mientras avanzaba esquivando más Mets, vio a otros robots que se usan para la construcción también atacándolo. El saltar mientras le disparaban era bastante complicado y eventualmente terminaba herido.

Las plataformas que caían en algún punto de su viaje fueron algo que le hizo detenerse y mirar un momento antes de escuchar la voz del Dr. Light.

—Rock, mira si debajo de la plataforma hay más. Debe haber una forma de llegar—

Dijo el Dr. Light y Rock miró debajo de las plataformas y asintió un poco antes de decidirse cómo saltar.

Mientras seguía avanzando, los robots que ayudaban en la construcción eran parte de sus enemigos en este punto y, aunque no le sorprendía, le entristecía mucho porque esos robots no tenían nada que ver en esto.

La caída en la que tenía que medir bien cuando y donde saltaba le hacía dudar de su propia supervivencia.

—No saltes sin pensarlo dos veces, Rock—

Escuchó la voz del Dr. Light, tranquila y calmada. No estaba solo.

—Entendido, Dr. Light—

Respondió disparando y sacando de servicio a los robots que vuelan mientras miraba bien como debía saltar para no morir.

—Deberíamos hacer un sistema que te ayude en estas circunstancias...—

Dijo el Dr. Wily y Rock parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender a lo que se refería el doctor.

— ¿Cree que haya otra situación como esta?—

Preguntó no muy animado con la idea.

—Si no hallamos al responsable, me temo que sí. Espero que con Guts Man podamos saber bien quien está detrás de todo esto—

Respondió mientras Rock tomaba su decisión y saltaba aterrizando en otra plataforma larga.

—Le dijo a la prensa que el responsable era humano...—

Comentó Rock mientras miraba dónde debía aterrizar de nuevo.

—Lo dije para que dejen de culpar a los Robot Masters y a ti. Por lo que sabemos podrían ser los militares, otros científicos o un aficionado—

Respondió el Dr. Wily haciendo sonreír a Rock al recordar que el Dr. Wily voluntariamente lo protegió.

—O podría ser un robot—

Comentó en tono de broma saltando una vez más llegando al suelo y ver a otro robot y la puerta que comunica a Guts Man.

El Dr. Wily ya no le respondió, parece que sabe que Rock debe concentrarse en esto.

El viaje había sido largo y bastante cansado, sin embargo, logró llegar finalmente hacia su hermano, activando los datos de batalla de Bomb Man para enfrentarse a Guts Man.

—¡Guts Man!—

Llamó Rock cuando vio a Guts Man y, aunque sabía que era inútil, tenía que darle una oportunidad.

—¡No se aceptan niños pequeños en el área de construcción!—

Exclamó Guts Man mirando a Rock aparecer.

—¡Guts Man! Regresa al laboratorio, estoy seguro que los doctores pueden ayudarte—

Dijo a pesar de todo. El gruñido de Guts Man era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¡Nada va a detener esta demolición!—

Exclamó preparándose para la batalla.

Rock suspiro un poco antes de prepararse para esquivar y atacar. Afortunadamente, el gran cuerpo de Guts Man es débil ante los impactos de las bombas y altera sus circuitos internos.

Eventualmente, Rock salió airoso de la batalla y estaba listo para ser regresado a casa.

Le recibieron los dos doctores y tres robot masters para tomar entre ellos a Guts Man mientras los doctores llevaban a Rock a la mesa.

El Dr. Light felicitó varias veces a Rock antes de ponerse a trabajar en Guts Man mientras el Dr. Wily comenzó a revisar todos los sistemas y circuitos de Rock.

—Felicitaciones Rock. Por ahora descansa—

Dijo el Dr. Wily comenzando a reparar a Rock con la ayuda de algunos robot masters.

—Gracias Dr. Wily—

Murmuró Rock mirando a Bomb Man fuera del laboratorio saludándolo.

—Bomb Man no puede entrar porque puede romper algo—

Le informó Elec Man mientras ayudaba al Dr. Light con Guts Man.

—Pero dijo que muchas gracias por salvarlo—

Finalizó Cut Man ayudando al Dr. Wily.

Después de unos momentos en los que Rock pudo cerrar los ojos y relajarse, escuchó la voz del Dr. Wily.

* * *

¡Todos los robot masters han sido liberados!

Es en este momento en donde aparece el Dr. Wily en su ovni, hace su signo de cejas raro y vuela. Pero aquí no hay un Dr. Wily que haga eso, así que tendrán que sufrir la historia del cómo pasó todo en el siguiente capítulo. Este capítulo es corto y todo lo demás porque si lo ponía con el momento en el que se enteran de Break Man iba a ser muy largo.

El nivel de Guts Man fue difícil, como todos los juegos y niveles, pero después de morir interminables veces, se puede conseguir. Lo curioso de este nivel es que es el primer nivel en el que debutan los Mets. He discutido bastante el nombre, no se si son Mets, mettools, Mettaurs, etc. Asi que fui por el nombre que le ponen en la wiki. Pero si prefieren mettools, tambien se puede usar.

Los robot masters tienen la capacidad de dar órdenes a otros robots y manejarlos de acuerdo a la normativa que tienen, por lo tanto, todos los pequeños robots que disparamos en el nivel, son robots que están siendo manejados por el robot master, que, a su vez, está siendo manejado por Break Man (en este fic). Así que tenía que hablar de los enemigos normales en el juego.

¡Ya nos acercamos a los Break Stages! de ahi al final del juego ya no es tanto. ¡yay!

Gracias por sus reviews. Puede que no los responda pero no es que no los lea, simplemente sé que si respondo termino dando spoilers y no quiero eso. Todo en este fic tiene que ser sorpresa...hasta cierto punto porque saben el orden de todo. El fic, como ya les indiqué antes, está escrito con antelación. Así deje de actualizar, no voy a dejar de escribir. Ahora mismo estoy más o menos por el tercer juego de la NES. Sé que muchos de ustedes solo lo leen y ya así que está bien, yo también lo hago a veces. Con el conteo de lecturas, que son muchas, me dicen bastante acerca de la historia así que comprendo. ¡Sigan leyendo!

Debido a que entré a clases voy a seguir actualizando una vez a la semana tranquilamente, posiblemente los viernes.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Investigaciones

**Capítulo 8: Investigacione** **s**

—Listo. Puedes despertar, Rock—

Al abrir los ojos sus sistemas le informaron que todo andaba perfecto y se sentó en la mesa del laboratorio mirando su armadura.

—¿Que va a pasar con quien los alteró?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a los doctores trabajar en Guts Man.

—Bueno, cuando Guts Man despierte, podemos ver exactamente qué pasó y quien es el responsable—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras ambos doctores seguían trabajando en el robot.

Eventualmente, terminaron y activaron de nuevo a Guts Man.

—¡Gah! ¿Qué pasó?—

Exclamó Guts Man mirando a su alrededor y deteniéndose en Rock.

—¡Mega Man! Gracias por traerme aquí, lamento el problema que causé—

Dijo Guts Man moviéndose hacia Rock antes de ser detenido por el Dr. Wily.

—¡No te muevas así o tiraras algo! ¡Afuera!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily señalando la puerta para que los robot masters salieran y dejen de tratar de romper algo.

Rock no pudo evitar la leve risa al escuchar al Dr. Wily.

Guts Man salió detrás de los robot master mirando hacia atrás.

—No vi tantas cosas antes—

Comentó acomodándose afuera del laboratorio mirando a sus hermanos hasta que los doctores salieron.

—Muy bien. Ahora que están todos, ¿Qué pasó?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light.

—Bueno, nos apagaron para guardarnos en el almacén como siempre y cuando volvimos a ser prendidos, un nuevo software fue colocado. No nos dimos cuenta de este software hasta que este sujeto llamado Break Man apareció—

Explicó Elec Man cruzándose de brazos.

—Hablaba algo acerca de vengarse de los doctores para dejar de ser sus esclavos—

Prosiguió Ice Man pensativo.

—Al comienzo la idea era horrible, pero después comenzó a parecer una buena idea. Por más que piense en lo que pasó, sigo sin entender como parecía una buena idea—

Dijo Bomb Man asintiendo un poco a sus propias palabras.

—Después de "convencernos" lo seguimos a una fábrica abandonada donde dijo que iba a comenzar su gran plan. Ahí nos separó por habilidades—

Explicó Guts Man pensando un poco.

—Nos dio misiones pequeñas, obtener cosas por aquí y por allá. Incluso robar parecía una buena idea en ese entonces—

Comentó Fire Man bajando la mirada al recordarlo. No estaba orgulloso de sus acciones en ese momento.

—Le dábamos las cosas que nos pedía y de ahí se encerraba en su proyecto. No nos dijo nada de su plan maestro. Solo que si funcionaba, íbamos a ser libres. —

Dijo Cut Man mientras los doctores se miraban mutuamente durante un par de minutos antes de mirar a los robot master.

—¿Alguna vez vieron algo de él?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mirando a los robot master negar con la excepción de Cut Man.

—No. Pero a veces repetía palabras o se detenía antes de seguir hablando—

Comentó haciendo que el Dr. Wily frunciera el ceño por sus palabras.

—Puede ser un humano con problemas mentales. Eso es común—

Comentó mirando al Dr. Light en silencio antes de que ambos hablen.

—¿A dónde les llevó Break Man?—

De entre todos los robot masters, Elec Man fue quien habló.

—A una fábrica abandonada. Al este del almacén donde nos apagan—

Explicó dando las coordenadas exactas del lugar.

Rock asintió un poco antes de levantarse.

—¡Yo iré!—

Exclamó preparando su armadura una vez más para ir.

Los robot masters se levantaron un momento después.

—¡No podemos dejarte ir solo!—

Dijo Ice Man antes de que Bomb Man asintiera.

—Esta vez iremos contigo—

—Nos salvaste y tenemos que ayudarte—

Dijo Guts Man decidido.

Rock estaba muy conmovido por sus hermanos pero negó levemente la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarlos ir al peligro una vez más cuando Break Man ya los atrapó antes. Tengo que ir yo—

Explico tratando que los robot masters lo comprendieran.

—Comprendo. Pero al menos llévate los datos de batalla de todos nosotros. —

Dijo Cut Man mirando a Rock fijamente.

El Doctor Light camino de regreso al laboratorio junto al Dr. Wily para preparar el transportador para enviar a Rock cuando el Dr. Wily habló.

—Rock, Thomas y yo hemos estado trabajando en algo que te podría ser útil. Va a parecer un dato de batalla normal, pero cuando lo dispares, va a tener una forma sólida temporal y va a desaparecer—

Indicó colocando el dato de batalla en el sistema de Rock.

Rock asintió antes de prepararse para ir a la batalla una vez más.

* * *

Y con esto terminamos el pequeño intervalo antes de los Break Stages.

Como algunos se han de haber dado cuenta, se necesita el poder de Guts Man en el nivel de Elec Man para conseguir el Magnet Beam. Como cuando comencé a jugar no sabía eso y me quedé atascada en una parte del Wily Stage, investigué y averigué lo que me faltaba. Imaginen mi frustración en ese momento.

Así que en este fic, me hubiera tocado arreglar todos los niveles de nuevo y volver a escribir algunas partes para arreglar eso. Así que huí a la salida más fácil. Sin el Magnet beam Rock está muerto así que lo arreglé de este modo. Lamento si les descoloca un poco, pero cuando comencé esta historia, no sabía de eso.

¡Siguiente capítulo: Break Stage 1!

Gracias por las lecturas y por todo el apoyo invisible que le dan al fic. Cualquier cosa que quieran que aparezca en el fic en cualquiera de los juegos pueden decirme en los reviews.

Antes de que lo olvide, de nuevo, como este fic se apega bastante al canon, no van a haber ships de nadie. En el juego usualmente uno solo entra, muere repetidas veces, gana y sale al siguiente robot master, así que no van a haber ninguna ship en el fic. (Aunque eso no significa que no me gusten muchas ships de este juego XD)

En fin, gracias por leer.


	10. Yellow Demon

**Capítulo 9: Yellow Demon**

Al llegar al camino que debía seguir ahora, Rock supo que debía prepararse para toda clase de peligros y no se equivocaba.

Saltos, caídas, escaleras y pequeños robots que le disparaban a cada momento. Cada instante le pedía su atención. Afortunadamente cada vez que se veía en una dificultad, los robot masters le daban una ayuda en la forma de las habilidades que ganó después de sus batallas.

Al llegar a un punto, se dio cuenta que no va a poder saltar hasta esa parte y frunció el ceño pensando en una forma de arreglar esto.

—Usa el magnet beam. Pruébalo—

Escuchó la voz del Dr. Light y cambió al dato de batalla disparando para ver una plataforma aparentemente sólida. Al ver que desapareció, sonrió para volver a disparar y saltar sucesivamente hasta llegar.

—¡Lo logré!—

Exclamó felizmente mirando hacia adelante.

—Muy bien, Rock. Sabía que te iba a servir—

Dijo el Dr. Wily antes de ser interrumpido por la voz de Cut Man y Elec Man.

—¡Fue nuestra idea!—

Exclamaron al unísono antes de que el Dr. Wily los regañara.

—¡Tienen sus propios comunicadores! ¡Hablen por ahí!—

Gritó molesto el Dr. Wily haciendo reír a Rock antes de comenzar a disparar y saltar hasta llegar a la escalera para subir por ella.

Frente a Rock se hallaba un enorme monstruo amarillo que, al verlo, cerró su gran ojo negro y comenzó a dividirse en partes. Cuando las partes llegaron a Rock estas lo iban a lastimar y tuvo que saltar para esquivarlas y correr al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!—

Exclamó mirando al monstruo armarse de nuevo y volver a separarse.

—¡Bumo!—

Exclamó el monstruo una vez se armó de nuevo y comenzó a disparar. Rock apenas logró esquivar el ataque cuando escuchó algo por su comunicador.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Dispara al ojo con electricidad!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily bastante desesperado.

—Albert, ¿Acaso eso es...?—

Rock escuchó al Dr. Light preguntar y se preguntó a qué se refería.

—¡Si! ¡Solo dispara Rock!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock obtenía el dato de Elec Man para comenzar a disparar, viendo como ese ataque comenzó a debilitar al gran robot.

—Dr. Wily. ¿Qué es eso y de dónde salió?—

Preguntó Roll por su comunicador bastante alterada. El Dr. Wily soltó un suspiro pesado antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Hace mucho tiempo, antes de construir a Rock y Roll, había experimentado con bastantes cosas, una de ellas era una "masa viva".

Desarrollé ese proyecto al que llamé "Yellow Demon" hasta casi completarlo. Era una idea maravillosa, una masa que simulaba el mercurio en su forma más ligera, pero al mismo tiempo que pueda ser operado por una sola conciencia que obedece órdenes simples porque los AI eran un prototipo en ese entonces.

Lamentablemente en ese tiempo, con lo que pasó con los Sniper Joe, no lo completé y estaba a solo pasos de acabarlo. En los experimentos y pruebas que hice, el Yellow Demon era indestructible cuando cerraba su ojo. El material con el que está hecho solo se mantiene junto por las señales que emite el ojo. Por eso, el ojo es sensible a los ataques. De todos estos ataques, es más débil ante los ataques eléctricos más que ningún otro. Pero no puede ser posible que esté allí. Yo me encargué de que fuera desarmado y desactivado...—

Explicó el Dr. Wily bastante agitado por la existencia del Yellow Demon en el camino hacia quien sea que haya hecho esto.

—¿Entonces cómo llegó a estar aquí? Dr. Wily—

Preguntó Elec Man por su comunicador.

—No lo sé. El proyecto era prácticamente un secreto y su diseño original era más pequeño. Nadie sabía de él porque no estaba seguro si funcionaría o no. El único que sabía algo era Thomas porque se lo había conversado una vez.—

Explicó el Dr. Wily algo extrañado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Rock seguía saltando y evadiendo antes de disparar el Thunder Beam al Yellow Demon un par de veces más antes de que el ojo se rompiera y la gran masa amarilla cayera sin problema.

—Rock ¿Estas bien?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mientras sentía la teletransportación activarse.

—Estoy bien, no me teletransporten aún, sigo sin hallar a Break Man—

Dijo Rock sin saber lo que ocurría. No deberían transportarlo aún. No sabían nada acerca de cómo llegó el Yellow Demon aquí si el Dr. Wily lo desactivó.

—Rock, no somos nosotros. Se está activando una teletransportación remota y te esta teletransportando sin nuestra autorización—

Explicó el Dr. Wily.

—Estamos tratando de localizar dónde vas a ser transportado y ubicar las coordenadas para no perderte de vista. Resiste, Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light y eso fue lo último que Rock escuchó antes de verse en un lugar desconocido.

* * *

Y he aquí la primera parte del Break Stage.

La explicación del Yellow Demon fue completamente basada en ideas que tuve al ver cómo se movía. Si algo no tiene sentido, avísenme para cambiarlo. Si les gustó, bueno, también pueden comentarlo.

¿Cómo robó Break Man lo que se sabía del Yellow Demon? ¿A donde fue llevado Rock? ¿Recuperará el Dr. Wily al Yellow Demon?

Bueno, ni yo se las respuestas de algunas de las preguntas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y por el review que dejaron hace poco. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y te guste!

Siempre creí que el Dr. Wily ya debió haber trabajado en algo como el Yellow demon antes de hacerse el villano en el juego original, digo ¿que tan posible es que haya tenido tiempo para desarrollar al yellow demon entre el inicio de la guerra y la derrota de los seis robot masters? No mucho considerando que ningún otro personaje en el juego (a excepción de Mercurio) tiene la capacidad de hacerse una masa que se divide y se vuelve a armar. Así que asumo que el Dr. Wily desarrolló al Yellow Demon antes de reprogramar a los robot masters.

La pregunta del cómo Break Man se hizo con el Yellow demon es otro asunto.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	11. Copias

**Capítulo 10: Copias**

Al verse en un lugar desconocido, Rock se mantuvo quieto un momento para analizar la situación.

La explicación más lógica en este momento era que Break Man se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y lo transportó aquí con la esperanza de que algo en este camino lo desactivara.

Si se quedaba aquí, posiblemente Break Man tendría tiempo de hacer más maldades. Si va por este camino, podría morir por todos los peligros que estén allí.

Rock estaba bastante concentrado en analizar todos los aspectos de esta situación hasta llegar a una decisión que no escuchó la estática de su comunicador.

—...ck...ock...—

Una vez decidió comenzar a caminar hasta hallar alguna forma de regresar, escuchó con toda claridad en su comunicador.

—¡Rock!—

Regresó a un punto en el que nada lo ataque y no corra riesgo de morir para ajustar un poco su comunicador y poder hablar.

—¿Dr. Light?—

Preguntó con un leve atisbo de esperanza.

—¡Rock! ¿Estás bien?—

Escuchó aliviado que el Dr. Light preguntaba.

—¡Si! Aún estoy bien, pero no sé dónde estoy por lo que estoy avanzando hasta hallar cómo volver—

Informó preparándose para seguir caminando.

—Estamos rastreando tu ubicación para poder transportarte de regreso—

Dijo el Dr. Wily por el comunicador justo cuando Rock cayó por un agujero y se vio frente a frente con Cut Man de nuevo.

—¡¿Cut Man?!—

Exclamó mirando que este se disponía a atacar una vez más.

—¡Rock!—

Escuchó la voz de Cut Man por el comunicador.

—¡Ese no soy yo! ¡No te dejes vencer!—

Animó Cut Man desde el comunicador mientras el Cut Man frente a Rock volvía a lanzar sus tijeras para que Rock lo esquive.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Rock preparó su buster y comenzó a disparar a la vez que esquivaba las tijeras hasta vencer a ese Cut Man.

Cuando el falso Cut Man cayó, su forma fue reemplazada con otro robot extraño. Rock se iba a acercar al robot para mirarlo de cerca pero cayó de nuevo en otro agujero escondido en el suelo.

Al llegar de nuevo a esas plataformas, Rock miró hacia arriba tratando de descubrir qué robot era ese.

—Doctores, ¿Saben algo de ese robot que estaba en lugar de Cut Man?—

Preguntó Rock mirando hacia delante a los pequeños robots que le esperaban en las plataformas que debía saltar.

—Puede ser un robot copia o algo parecido. Existen máquinas que crean robots simples, como la máquina que crea a los Mets o a los Sniper Joes, pero para crear algo tan complejo como Cut Man...—

Explicó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock saltaba hasta llegar a terreno sólido y caer, una vez más, por un agujero escondido en el suelo para verse con Elec Man.

—Uhm, ¿Elec Man?—

Preguntó Rock seguro de que el robot que iba a atacarlo ahora mismo no era su hermano.

—¡Usa el Rolling Cutter!—

Escuchó a Elec Man a través del comunicador y asintió para sí mismo antes de cambiar a los datos de batalla de Cut Man y disparar.

Después de batallar contra el verdadero, Rock podía ver las pequeñas diferencias entre el original y la copia. Mientras que el original trataba de evitar el Rolling Cutter, la copia estaba más centrada en atacar que en defenderse y por lo tanto era más propenso a ser derrotado fácilmente.

Cuando el falso Elec Man cayó, se quedó allí, sin cambiar ni nada parecido. El ver de nuevo a Elec Man herido por su culpa lo hacía sentir mal.

—Rock, estoy bien. Estoy en el laboratorio con los demás. Eso es una copia sin mente—

Escuchó a Elec Man por el comunicador antes de parpadear y sonreír un poco.

—¡Ese tipo va a pagar por hacer copias de nosotros! ¿Qué clase de tipo es ese que nos copia sin que nos demos cuenta?—

Escuchó a Cut Man quejarse y soltó una risa.

Era agradable escucharlos.

—El siguiente en atacarte podría ser mí copia, ten cuidado—

Escuchó a Ice Man asintiendo un poco antes de seguir.

Al contrario de cuando se enfrentó a las dos copias anteriores, esta vez el camino hacia la siguiente copia era más largo y con más peligros. Este cambio le hacía preguntarse si tal vez el orden estaba mal y no tendría que enfrentarse a Ice Man, sino, tal vez, a Fire Man o a Guts Man.

Al bajar la escalera, miró como bajaba una máquina y, frente a Rock, aparecía su copia.

—¡Es una copia mía!—

Exclamó con gran sorpresa mientras su copia se preparaba para disparar.

—¡Ten cuidado!—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock esquivaba el disparo de su copia. Era como las copias de Cut Man y Elec Man, solo pensaba en atacar. La expresión de su copia se hacía tenebrosa cuando las luces de colores del cuarto los iluminaban.

Rock esquivaba todos los ataques que podía, la copia era fuerte y más lista que la de Elec Man. El Rock copia esquivaba y podía copiar sus datos de batalla. La pelea se hacía larga y Rock comenzó a pensar en lo terrible que era el hecho de que su copia fuera tan fuerte. Si así era la copia, ¿En qué clase de monstruo se estaba convirtiendo?

—¡Rock! No pienses en él como tu copia, piensa en él como otro enemigo—

Resonó la voz del Dr. Wily y Rock parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía a su copia apuntarle con su Buster.

Asintió un poco y se preparó para saltar al ver el disparo y comenzar a regresar el fuego. El no ver a la copia como sí mismo ayudó mucho y finalmente, lo venció.

Al revisar que no había más agujeros escondidos en el suelo, se acercó a su copia con cuidado para revisarlo de cerca.

Al tocarlo, pudo ver cómo la herramienta multi usos que tenía aceptó un nuevo dato de batalla.

—Rock, vamos a regresarte para arreglar tu armadura. Tenemos las coordenadas y podemos enviarte una vez más cuando ya esté todo listo contigo.—

Dijo el Dr. Light y Rock asintió un poco alejándose de la copia al sentir la teletransportación y hallarse en el laboratorio.

—¡Rock!—

Exclamó Roll corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Temíamos que algo malo te pasara!—

Dijo un momento después calmándose y soltándolo lentamente como si temiera que Rock fuera a desaparecer.

—No te preocupes, Roll. Siempre regresaré. Lo prometo—

Contestó Rock feliz de regresar al laboratorio mirando a los dos doctores y a los Robot Masters que espetaban a que Roll lo soltara.

—Rock, ven aquí. Arreglemos todo el daño de esas batallas—

Dijo el Dr. Light feliz de que Rock haya regresado.

Rock fue a la mesa en la que siempre trabajan en él y ambos doctores comenzaron a revisarlo.

—Vaya Rock, has resistido bastante estas dos rondas. Fue una suerte que logramos traerte antes de la ronda tres.—

Comentó el Dr. Wily sonriendo un poco mirando su armadura y acercándole al Dr. Light las herramientas para que lo arreglara mientras el Dr. Wily revisara sus datos.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué estaba el Yellow Demon ahí—

Murmuró pasando por los datos del Yellow Demon antes de seguir.

—¿Alguien sabía de ese proyecto?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light revisando y arreglando algunas partes de su armadura con cuidado.

—Nadie. No se lo dije a nadie y sabes bien que eres el primero en saber de mis proyectos.—

Respondió el Dr. Wily revisando los sistemas de Rock antes de detenerse y parpadear un par de veces.

—Rock, ¿De dónde sacaste este dato de batalla?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily señalando una serie de números en la pantalla.

—Me acerqué a mi copia para revisarlo y cuando lo toqué, la herramienta multi usos se activó y obtuve este dato de batalla. ¿Es malo?—

Preguntó Rock algo preocupado pero sin moverse para que puedan seguir trabajando en él.

—Son unas coordenadas. Posiblemente de la base en donde fue creada la máquina que hizo tu copia o de donde lo controlaban.—

Respondió el Dr. Wily tecleando rápidamente asintiendo un poco al probar que estaba en lo correcto.

—Son las coordenadas de donde salió la máquina ya alterada con las órdenes de desactivarte—

Explicó mostrando en la pantalla la ubicación que indicaba el dato de batalla de la copia de Rock.

—Entonces ahí es donde debe estar Break Man—

Dijo Rock fijando la mirada en las coordenadas que estaban en el mapa de una de las pantallas del laboratorio.

—Rock, no te expongas a tanto peligro. Piensa bien lo que harás ahora. Recuerda que estas bajo las tres leyes y debes ser cuidadoso—

Dijo el Dr. Light terminando de reparar a Rock y mirándolo con intensidad.

—Dr. Light, tengo que hacer algo, ¿Vio a las copias? Podría intentar algo mucho peor y no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada—

Exclamó Rock con determinación. Estaba seguro de lo que hacía e iba a atrapar a Break Man.

El Dr. Light asintió gravemente antes de dejarlo bajarse de la mesa.

—Rock, confío en ti. Estoy seguro que lograrás detener a ese sujeto. Prepararé el teletransportador—

Dijo el Dr. Wily moviéndose hacia el teletransportador y colocando las coordenadas para enviar a Rock.

—Buena suerte, Rock—

Susurró Roll al ver a Rock teletransportarse.

—¿Porque tienes que alentarlo a que se ponga en peligro?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mirando de forma cansada al Dr. Wily.

—Porque yo también lo construí y sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión. Así que si no podemos quitarle la idea, podemos alentarlo y asegurarnos que regrese completo. Además, tengo confianza en él, su cerebro y su armadura. No por nada él y Roll son los primeros de su línea.—

Respondió el Dr. Wily encendiendo su comunicador y sentándose frente a la pantalla que se conectaba con los ojos de Rock y les dejaba ver lo que Rock veía.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Hemos llegado al final del Break Stage 2

Voy a ser sincera, no llegué a esta parte. Morí y morí y seguí muriendo y nunca llegué así que mi hermano lo hizo por mi y escribí esto viendo cómo él lo pasaba. Así que sé que es complicado, difícil y que Rock, de ser manejado por mi, ya hubiera muerto y Break Man hubiera tenido su venganza y hubiera dominado el mundo.

La próxima semana viene el Break Stage 3, entre otras cosas. Cualquier cosa que quieran leer aquí o que quieran preguntar, dejenla en los comentarios.

Gracias por leer


	12. Break Machine 1

**Capítulo 11: Break Máquina 1**

El túnel en el que se encontró Rock lo hizo mirar a los lados con curiosidad antes preguntar.

—¿Es este el lugar?—

—No pudimos transportarte más cerca que esto. Al parecer Break Man tiene un bloqueo de teletransportación remota. Esto es lo más cerca que podemos transportarte—

Explicó el Dr. Light mirando desde el laboratorio el mismo túnel.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Rock comenzó a caminar por el túnel atacando o esquivando en su camino cuando un gran estruendo lo hizo mirar hacia atrás. Una gran ola de agua se acercaba a él. Preparándose para el impacto, el agua chocó contra Rock.

Al ver que no tenía daño, Rock decidió seguir y llegar al fondo del gran pasillo donde vio una habitación con varios túneles y unas rocas apiladas.

—Doctores, no creo que este sea el lugar...—

Comentó antes de ver una gran máquina aparecer desde uno de los túneles y dispararle.

—¡No es posible! ¡Rock, ataca la burbuja que lo rodea!—

Dijo el Dr. Light desde el comunicador.

—¿Dr. Light?—

Preguntó Cut Man.

—Es el CWU-01P. Es un robot que diseñé para la limpieza de las cañerías. No debería estar atacando.—

Explicó el Dr. Light mientras Rock seguía disparando hasta lograr que la capa protectora del robot se quiebre y caiga.

—¡Usa las rocas! Te darán más estabilidad y un ataque más largo—

Indico el Dr. Wily desde su lado.

Una vez Rock hizo lo que le indicaron, la derrota del robot fue más rápida de lo que esperaba.

—¿Que pasó ahí?—

Preguntó Rock acercándose a la máquina con cuidado.

—Debieron alterar el diseño del CWU—01P para que resguardara este lugar. Podemos llevarte a la superficie de ese drenaje. Debe estar lo más cerca que sea posible a Break Man para que tenga ese robot alterado—

Indico el Dr. Light comenzando a teclear.

—¿Listo para la siguiente ronda, Rock?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily tecleando y preparando todo.

—¡Listo!—

Respondió Rock apretando los puños y siendo transportado hacia arriba.

Al verse en una habitación con solo una escalera y espinas, supo que lo subieron lo más alto posible. Debe seguir habiendo interferencia en el teletransportador.

Al llegar a la escalera, comenzó a subir y seguir su camino hasta hallarse frente a frente con Bomb Man.

—Así que aquí están las otras copias.—

Comentó Rock cambiando a los datos de batalla de Fire Man y disparando.

Al igual que las otras copias, este Bomb Man se concentraba en atacar más que en defenderse y, eventualmente, al ser derrotado, solo quedó un extraño robot en su lugar.

—¡Muy bien! Estallaste a esa copia mía—

Exclamó Bomb Man desde el laboratorio. Rock sonrió y al ver que no había otra forma de salir más que de la forma en la que llegó, regresó a la cápsula que lo trajo. Para su sorpresa, la cápsula lo llevó a un nuevo cuarto, esta vez con la copia de Fire Man.

—Hielo, Rock. Congela a ese sujeto—

Comentó Fire Man desde el laboratorio al mismo tiempo en que Rock cambiaba al dato de batalla de Ice Man para comenzar a disparar a la copia.

Fue una batalla bastante corta, pero Rock logró su objetivo y se halló regresando a la cápsula. Ahora faltaban solo Ice Man y Guts Man. En el lugar solo quedó la copia, sin cambiar, de Fire Man.

Al ver a Ice Man, volvió a cambiar sus datos de batalla por los de Elec Man y comenzar a disparar al mismo tiempo en el que la copia lo hacía.

—¡Tú puedes!—

Exclamo Ice Man desde el laboratorio animando a Rock.

Al terminar con la copia de Ice Man, volvió a cambiar a un robot diferente. Decidiendo que esto era algo que no podían explicar, Rock siguió su camino ya preparado con las habilidades de Bomb Man a sabiendas que el último al que se encontraría es Guts Man.

Al ver al gigante, Rock comenzó a prepararse para batallar con la misma estrategia que usó contra el original. Funcionó bastante bien y no tenía muchos daños que reportar. Podía terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Llego finalmente a un cuarto donde un enorme robot lo esperaba.

—Rock. Ten cuidado. No sabemos lo que puede hacer esta máquina—

Indicó el Dr. Light mientras Rock asentía antes de acercarse a la gran máquina.

Esquivando sus disparos, Rock se dio cuenta que su buster no podía hacerle mucho daño.

—¿Y si pruebas con las habilidades de los Robot Master en caso de que alguno funcione?—

Sugirió el Dr. Wily mirando a la máquina. Él hubiera hecho una máquina sin sospechar que era susceptible a los poderes de los robot master considerando que ellos ayudaron a construirla. Tal vez Break Man pensara como él y cometiera ese error.

Rock probó todas las habilidades de sus hermanos hasta ver que el Fire Storm funcionó y causó más daño que su buster.

Rock seguía evadiendo y atacando hasta que la cabina de la máquina se destruyó rebelando un robot a control remoto manejando la máquina.

Rock trataba de dar con el robot para detener a la máquina hasta que en su comunicador alguien habló.

—¡Usa el Rolling Cutter para llegar hasta ese robot!—

Cut Man habló y Rock asintió antes de cambiar a los datos de Cut Man y disparar unas cuantas veces, atacando al robot.

El robot fue destruido y la gran máquina se detuvo cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar y entre las sombras una figura apareció.

Un hombre vestido con un abrigo negro, un pañuelo amarillo en el cuello, gafas oscuras y cabello negro apareció frente a Rock.

—El lugar-lugar va a estallar. Esta-esta vez ganaste. Pero-pero mi plan. Es perfecto. Mega Man—

Habló el hombre antes de desaparecer entre el temblor.

—¡Rock! ¡Tenemos que sacarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde!—

Exclamó el Dr. Light mientras Rock corría detrás de Break Man para atraparlo, sin éxito.

La teletransportación se activó y Rock se vio en casa. No logró atrapar a Break Man y se lo informó a los doctores, quienes negaron un poco.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí, Rock. Lograste tu objetivo de traer a tus hermanos—

Dijo el Dr. Light bastante feliz de tener a Rock de regreso.

—Además, dudo que ese sujeto se quede sin hacer nada. Lo volveremos a ver y podrás atraparlo después. Ahora sube para repararte—

Indico el Dr. Wily bastante tranquilo. Rock decidió hacer lo que los doctores le decían mirando a sus hermanos en el laboratorio y fuera de la influencia de Break Man.

A pesar de todo, Rock logró su objetivo principal.

* * *

¡Se acabó el juego! ¡yay!

Ahora, la máquina acuática se ha llamado el CWU-01P, no sabía su nombre y me entero hace muy poco. Al final del juego siempre vemos al Dr. Wily arrodillándose y pidiendo perdon, ¿Se imaginan a Break Man haciendo eso? Yo no me lo puedo imaginar, sería muy raro.

XMarkZX: Gracias por seguir este fic desde el primer capítulo y por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic. Por suerte, los Game overs no cuentan, pero aún así morí tantas veces en el juego que me asombra la resistencia de Rock. Respondiendo a tu duda, trato de apegarme al canon de los personajes, así que Bass va a seguir teniendo su peculiar personalidad, sin embargo, como todos los personajes, tendrán un leve cambio aquí y allá. Quick Man es mi robot master favorito así que me traté de apegar mucho a su personalidad, pero dadas las circunstancias de los segundos números en el fic, será un poco diferente, Shadow Man, bueno, para Shadow man me apegué más a lo que los Comics dicen de él. Pero como me estoy apegando al canon, Quake Woman, Tempo y la Dra. Lalinde no van a aparecer en el fic. A pesar de que uso muchas de las ideas de los comics y del manga para el fic, no puedo introducir personajes que no tengan un papel en el juego, sin embargo ¿te imaginas a la Dra. Lalinde tratando con el Dr. Wily? Sería un completo caos considerando al Dr. Wily. Gracias por leer y dejar el review.

Bien, la próxima semana veremos un momento tranquilo, el final del juego, los créditos y el siguiente plan de Break Man.

¿Que creen que pasará antes del segundo juego?

Gracias por leer


	13. Final de la primera guerra

**Capítulo 12: Fin de la primera guerra**

Cuando L&W Labs llamaron a una conferencia de prensa el día siguiente, todos los reporteros y policía asistieron junto al público en general que necesitaban saber lo que ocurrió con los Robot Masters que se volvieron locos.

Los rostros de los dos líderes de los laboratorios aparecieron frente al público comenzando las declaraciones oficiales a pesar de todos los rumores que habían estado circulando estos días.

—...y de ese modo, un sujeto que se autodenominó "Break Man" instaló un chip de control en los Robot Masters, causando que se descontrolen y solo obedezcan a Break Man. Afortunadamente, Mega Man fue capaz de detener a los Robot Masters pero no fue capaz de atrapar a Break Man—

Terminó su parte de la declaración el Dr. Light seriamente antes de entregarle la palabra a su compañero.

—La descripción de "Break Man" fue entregada a la policía con las respectivas declaraciones y grabaciones de seguridad de cada uno de los Robot Masters. Todos ellos fueron reparados y mejorados con el fin de evitar que esta clase de incidente se repita en el futuro. La productividad de las industrias que usaron a los Robot Masters no se vio comprometida. La primera línea de los Robot Masters está lista para regresar a sus labores diarias sin ningún problema—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily, quien, cansado de la prensa, decidió dar la última parte de la declaración oficial y tratar de irse lo más pronto posible.

—¿Nos podrían ayudar presentando a Mega Man?—

Preguntó un reportero consiguiendo más peticiones por parte de los demás reporteros que esperaban lo mismo.

Los doctores intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Mega Man con su armadura apareciera a saludar a las cámaras respondiendo la mayoría de las preguntas hasta que el Dr. Wily se cansó de tratar con la estupidez universal de los humanos y declaró terminada la conferencia de prensa.

Una vez todos los problemas fueron solucionados, el Dr. Light propuso ir a celebrar la gran victoria de Rock esa misma tarde.

* * *

Entre risas y bastantes E-tanks muy lejos del laboratorio, nadie vio a una figura entrar al laboratorio personal de los doctores. Nadie vio a la pantalla de entrada señalar, después de una contraseña, con luz clara y brillante:

"Bienvenido, Blues"

Nadie pudo escuchar los pasos que recorrían el laboratorio mirando las cosas en las que los doctores trabajaban y las cosas que habían abandonado. La sonrisa de la figura con gafas oscuras se vio iluminada por las luces de la ciudad fuera del laboratorio al ver los robots apagados y toda la información sobre ellos.

Y en medio de la noche, dos proyectos que habían sido abandonados fueron robados del laboratorio.

Mega man ha terminado con la malvada ambición de Break Man y restauró la paz en el mundo. Sin embargo, las batallas sin fin continuarán hasta que todas las fuerzas destructivas sean derrotadas.

¡Pelea, Mega Man! ¡Pelea por la paz eterna!

* * *

¡Se ha terminado el primer juego!

Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta ahora y por todo el apoyo que han entregado a esta idea.

¡La próxima semana comienza el segundo juego!

¿Quienes son los dos robots que Break Man robó?

Gracias por leer


	14. El desafío

**Capítulo 13: El desafío**

Break Man reía entrecortadamente mientras reparaba una máquina cuando levantó la cabeza y detuvo sus risas al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a él.

— ¿Está bien? Superior Break Man—

Preguntó un robot de color morado con dos campanas doradas a los lados de su cabeza mirando a Break Man con algo de precaución.

—Estoy. Estoy bien. Bien. ¿Cómo va-va la recu-recuperación de los datos de las máquinas-maquinas?—

Preguntó Break Man fijando sus gafas oscuras en Time Man. Quien asintió un poco con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto. Oil Man está terminando de recuperar todo. ¿Van bien sus robots?—

Preguntó con bastante precaución. No le temía a Break Man. Solo esperaba que no muriera de un aneurisma o algo porque Time Man no sabía qué hacer con un humano moribundo.

— ¡Perfectos! Es. Es tiempo de que. Comencemos. ¿Cómo-cómo crees que deberíamos-deberíamos comenzar?—

Preguntó Break Man regresando su atención a la máquina que estaba reparando.

—Creo que sería bueno decirle a Mega Man que se prepare para una nueva batalla. ¿Está seguro que funcionará?—

Preguntó mirando a uno de los robots de Break Man entrar con un par de cosas.

— ¡Va a a funcionar! Quick Man, coloca esas cosas-cosas allá—

Dijo Break Man siendo respondido con un asentimiento por parte de Quick Man, quien dejó las partes que le pidieron en el lugar preciso.

Time Man asintió un poco y le acercó a Break Man una herramienta.

—Dejaré los datos en el lugar de siempre, Superior Break Man—

Respondió antes de irse de allí.

Quick Man y Metal Man podían hacerse cargo de su extraño creador. Time Man estaba más ocupado en vengarse de sus creadores por abandonarlo. Tenía que ser perfecto y preciso para que se arrepientan haberlo abandonado.

Con una leve sonrisa al pensar en su venganza, Time Man regresó a la computadora en la que estaba guardando los datos de los pequeños robots que sufrieron a manos de Mega Man para subir los archivos nuevos.

* * *

La paz del mundo regresó. Todo estaba bien y Rock volvió a su puesto de asistente de laboratorio de ambos doctores mientras estos seguían tratando de crear algo. Rock no sabía lo que creaban, pero debe ser algo complicado para que ambos estén tan concentrados.

—y si...cambiamos esta instancia por esta... ¿Crees que funcione?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light a su compañero mientras revisaban una vez más los planos.

El Dr. Wily frunció el ceño antes de señalar una parte de los planos.

—Podríamos, si cambiamos esta variable, quizás—

Respondió el Dr. Wily aun pensando antes de mirar a Rock y llamarlo.

— ¿Si?—

Preguntó Rock mientras le explicaban su problema para que les dé una idea más nueva.

—Doctores, sé que es importante su trabajo, pero tienen que comer algo. Sus cerebros no servirán si están hambrientos—

Interrumpió Roll con una sonrisa acercándose con una bandeja en los brazos y colocándola en una mesa desocupada antes de mirar a los doctores, quienes obedecieron a sus instrucciones. Todos los habitantes de la casa sabían bien que no era una buena idea decirle no a Roll. Su temperamento la hacía intimidante a pesar de su apariencia dulce.

En medio del receso intempestivo, un mensaje había llegado a la computadora. Rock se acercó a la computadora para revisar el mensaje y se halló con un video. Al abrirlo, se vio cara a cara con Break Man.

— ¡Break Man!—

Exclamó Rock al verlo, llamando la atención de los doctores y Roll, quienes corrieron a la pantalla para verlo.

La sonrisa que les dio la bienvenida a Break Man era suficiente como para que supieran que este no iba a desistir de sus terribles deseos de dominar el mundo.

—¡Doctores Thomas X. Light y Albert W. Wily! ¿Creyeron que con hacer otro-otro robot de guerra que pelee sus batallas me iba a rendir-rendir? Claro que no. Lo espero. A él y a ustedes-ustedes—

Declaró Break Man en el mensaje antes de que se apagara la pantalla del video.

Inmediatamente después, los dos doctores comenzaron a teclear rápidamente para hallar la fuente del vídeo.

—Doctores, ¿Que creen que haya hecho Break Man ahora?—

Preguntó Roll preparando todo para que Rock pueda volver a ser Mega Man. Era obvio lo que Break Man quería hacer y debían estar listos para lo que sea ahora mismo.

—No lo sé. Revisaremos a los robot masters en caso de que trate algo con ellos. —

Dijo el Dr. Light tecleando en la computadora mientras el Dr. Wily señaló la pantalla en la que trabajaba.

— ¡Las coordenadas! Nos mandó de seguro a una nueva trampa—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily antes de mirar a Rock dejando de lado la computadora.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily antes de que el Dr. Light se detenga en seco y regrese a ver a Rock.

—Si no estás seguro, podemos ir nosotros o pedirles ayuda a los robot masters si están bien—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock negaba un poco.

—Estoy seguro. Yo lo detuve una vez y voy a volver a detenerlo—

Aseguró Rock determinado antes de subir a la mesa de trabajo.

Los doctores intercambiaron miradas antes de comenzar el proceso de preparar a Rock para las batallas que se avecinaban.

* * *

¡Y con esto comenzamos el segundo juego!

Sí, sé que con Time Man y Oil Man esperaban el Powered Up, pero eso es para más adelante. No teman, si va a existir en este universo.

El segundo juego es mi favorito porque tiene la mejor música, los mejores personajes y muchos de mis favoritos personales así que estoy muy emocionada por enseñarles cómo sería este juego en el mundo del DWLN.

Pobre Time Man, ¿que hará si le da un aneurisma a Break Man? ¿que harán en esta guerra? ¿como es que existen Quick Man y sus hermanos?

Por motivos de que el fic está llegando a ser muy largo y tardaría mucho tiempo en publicar los 66 capítulos que llevo hasta ahora (y no llego a la cuarta guerra siquiera) voy a publicar los martes y viernes. ¡Yay!

XMarkZX: muajajajaja no tan pronto. No el powered up. Solo el Megaman 2. El powered up es para más adelante. Gracias por tu review.

Cualquier sugerencia o algo que quieran en el fic, déjenlo en los reviews.

Gracias por leer


	15. Metal Man

**Capítulo 14: Metal Man**

Una vez Rock estaba listo para la batalla, esperó a que los doctores le transporten a las coordenadas.

Al llegar a las coordenadas, se vio en un lugar completamente diferente a donde se suponía Break Man mandó el mensaje.

—Doctores, ¿Están seguros que este es el lugar?—

Preguntó mientras era movido por una fuerza extraña hacia una dirección.

—Se supone que estas en el lugar correcto—

Comentó el Dr. Light tecleando para confirmarlo.

—Puede ser una trampa de Break Man. Ten mucho cuidado—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Rock preparaba su buster y seguía avanzando lentamente por culpa de las cintas que estaban en el piso.

—Son cintas industriales, si saltas un poco podrás avanzar un poco más rápido—

Sugirió el Dr. Light mientras Rock comenzaba a avanzar saltando hasta llegar a la siguiente cinta y ver que sobre él, estaba la siguiente y dio un salto largo para llegar a dicho lugar.

Rock fue asustado por un gran estruendo. Al ver la fuente del sonido vio una cosa con picos que subía lentamente.

—Esas cosas te harán mucho daño, Rock. Espera a que este subiendo para avanzar. No trates de saltarlas—

Indico el Dr. Wily mientras Rock esperaba a que cayera de nuevo y subiera para cruzar rápidamente, repetir hasta llegar al otro lado con cuidado de las cintas que lo llevaban a otra dirección.

Al llegar al otro lado, unos pequeños taladros comenzaron a salir del suelo y del techo cayendo hacia Rock. Con algo de velocidad y disparos, logró llegar al otro lado. Las cintas, que eran normales en este punto del camino, aparecieron junto a los pequeños taladros que Rock trató como lo hizo antes.

Saltar las plataformas que se mueven fue complicado pero con los consejos del Dr. Light lo logró hasta llegar a una caída.

Al no ver a ninguna clase de enemigos en la cinta, comenzó a ver a los lados y arriba para descubrir que había un engranaje gigante que estaba a punto de caer.

— ¡Dispara!—

Escuchó la voz del Dr. Wily y reaccionó instintivamente disparando rápidamente y vio al robot que manejaba el engranaje caer cuando el engranaje cayó.

Al ver que adelante había otro engranaje, subió rápidamente por las plataformas que se movían hasta llegar al otro lugar donde va a caer el otro engranaje y disparar rápidamente para que el engranaje se destruya y el robot caiga.

Siguió en la larga plataforma hasta saltar y verse en terreno firme y ver a los robots que se le acercaban.

—Si disparas a la cabeza, van a desactivarse por su cuenta—

Dijo el Dr. Light y Rock asintió saltando y disparando en la cabeza, viendo como sus partes se dispersaban y volvían a aparecer nuevas. Un disparo más y estaba desactivado el robot. Precise y repita una vez más con el otro robot que aparece.

Rock saltó a la siguiente parte antes de ver a unos pequeños robots que estaban acercándose a él. Sus disparos rebotaban en los robots y se alejó lentamente de ellos saltando para evitar que reaccionen y lo ataquen.

Repitió la estrategia una vez más y estaba cruzando la gran puerta que esperaba que lo comunicara con Break Man. No pudo evitar la decepción al ver a un robot desconocido en lugar de Break Man.

— ¿Quién eres?—

Preguntó Rock pero el robot no le respondió y comenzó a atacarlo.

— ¡No quiero pelear contigo! ¡Solo quiero saber dónde está Break Man!—

Exclamó esquivando los ataques del robot que solo seguía atacando.

—No puede ser. ¡Rock! Ten cuidado y dispara—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock comenzó a dispararle al robot master rápidamente hasta desactivarlo.

—Doctores, ¿Que hacemos ahora?—

Preguntó Rock acercándose con cuidado al robot master.

— ¡Tráelo aquí! No sé lo que pasó pero debes traer a ese robot master contigo—

Indicó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock se acercaba al robot master.

Una vez se vio en el laboratorio, el Dr. Light y el Dr. Wily se llevaron al robot master a una mesa mientras Rock iba a sentarse en la mesa.

—No puede ser posible. ¿Qué hizo Break Man?—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mirando al robot master.

— ¿Que pasó Dr. Wily?—

Preguntó Rock desde la mesa mientras Roll se acercó a ambos doctores.

—Este es Metal Man. El DWLN-009—

Informó el Dr. Light mirando al robot con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿DWLN-009?—

Preguntó Roll mirando al robot master.

—Aún no lo habíamos hecho. Eran solo planos, pero los cables, diseño en general...este es Metal Man—

Informó el Dr. Wily mirando al robot master comenzando a repararlo.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a su nuevo hermano.

—Que Break Man tiene los planos de los siguientes robot masters—

Dijo gravemente el Dr. Light.

—Y solo está haciéndolos sus marionetas. No están terminados—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily revisando a Metal Man y sus circuitos.

— ¿Que?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mirando a Metal Man.

—Mira. Yo lo diseñé con esta parte de este modo. Aquí no está de ese modo. Era la versión anterior de esta parte. —

Explicó el Dr. Wily mirando y señalando algunas cosas.

—Ya veo—

Dijo el Dr. Light frunciendo el ceño antes de sacar algo de Metal Man.

— ¿Y esto?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily mirando el chip en la mano del Dr. Light.

—No estaba unido a nada—

Comentó el Dr. Light estudiando el chip antes de colocarlo en la computadora.

—Revisemos esto primero—

Habló antes de que el chip sea leído en la computadora y en la pantalla aparecieran ocho nombres y una serie de números.

— ¡Las coordenadas de los demás robot masters!—

Exclamó el Dr. Light antes de regresar a ver a Rock para arreglarlo.

—Rock, ¿Quieres hacer esto?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light recibiendo un asentimiento de Rock.

—Quiero detener a Break Man—

Respondió determinado dejando que el Dr. Light lo arregle antes de ir por alguno de ellos.

— ¿Por quién iré ahora?—

Preguntó Rock mirando la pantalla.

—Por muchos de ellos, pero te recomiendo ir por Bubble Man—

Dijo el Dr. Wily concentrado en arreglar y terminar a Metal Man antes de que el Dr. Light arregle las coordenadas para transportarlo.

—Suerte, Rock—

* * *

¡Y ahora tenemos a Metal Man!

Debo admitir que no sabía en qué orden hacerlo, así que mi hermano hizo el orden que más le gustó y yo escribí ese. Las Metal Blades son lo más genial que puede haber. Y la música de fondo es genial, me gusta la canción y Metal Man, así que no es lo último que verán de Metal Man.

Ahora, ¿Cual es el plan de Break Man? ¿Porqué no terminó a los segundos? ¿Qué tienen que ver Time Man y Oil Man en esto?

XMarkZX: Gracias por tu review. Pobre Blues, el problema de su corto circuito lo está afectando bastante. La verdad es que si nos apegáramos al tiempo canon del juego, el Powered Up sería después del uno y de ahí, el dos. Pero tengo otros planes para el Powered Up y para darles más tiempo a Time Man y Oil Man. Los doctores no se dan cuenta que es Blues porque ellos no se imaginan siquiera que sea Blues el responsable de esto. Las veces que han visto a Break Man es de diferentes ángulos a los que ellos veían a Blues y no hacen aún la conexión entre Break Man y Blues. Tranquilo, van a darse cuenta...algún día. Gracias por tu review.

Por cierto, ¿han escuchado "Metal Dance" de "The Megas"? Es una canción genial para Metal Man aunque me encante la canción "Made of Metal" de Hyadain. Como dije, me gusta la canción de Metal Man. :D

Siguiente víctima: Bubble Man

Gracias por leer


	16. Bubble Man

**Capítulo 15: Bubble Man**

Cuando Rock fue transportado a la localización de las coordenadas del chip, se encontró frente a una cascada. La maravillosa vista lo hizo quedarse un momento quieto mirando la cascada.

— ¿Rock?—

Escuchó la voz del Dr. Light antes de asentir un poco y preparar su buster para saltar y disparar al robot sapo que estaba ahí.

—Lo siento. Me distraje con la cascada—

Se disculpó Rock mientras avanzaba rápidamente disparando al robot sapo grande antes que a los pequeños.

—Deberíamos ir de vacaciones después de esto—

Sugirió Roll desde su comunicador haciendo sonreír a Rock. Su hermana era genial.

—Es una buena idea. Cuando acabe decidiremos a donde ir—

Dijo el Dr. Light animando a Rock a seguir más rápido.

—Sería bueno tener vacaciones—

Comentó Rock saltando con cuidado en los bloques que caían hasta llegar a la siguiente plataforma y caer.

—Hablaremos de las vacaciones cuando Rock no esté a punto de morir por culpa de esos caracoles robot que se le acercan—

Regañó el Dr. Wily llamando la atención de Rock a dichos robots que se le acercaban y disparando.

—Pero es una buena idea Dr. Wily—

Protestó Rock cayendo al agua. Afortunadamente sus circuitos eran a prueba de agua.

—No digo que no es una buena idea. Digo que no lo hablemos ahora mismo. Debes volver vivo para poder decidir algo y si te distraes no podremos hacer eso—

Observó el Dr. Wily antes de escuchar un grito de felicidad de Roll.

— ¡El Dr. Wily aceptó ir de vacaciones!—

Exclamó contenta Roll mientras unos camarones robot se acercaban a Rock y este les disparaba para sacarlos de funcionamiento y seguir a la fuente de los camarones robot.

—Doctores, ¿Porque no tengo que acercarme a las espinas?—

Preguntó Rock saltando un poco para dispararle al pez robot que producía los camarones robot tratando de no saltar mucho para no chocar contra las espinas.

—Bueno, eso se aplica para todos los robots. Las espinas pueden penetrar tu armadura y envían una señal a tus sistemas que activan el mecanismo de autoprotección que tienen—

Explicó el Dr. Light bastante concentrado en ver lo que sucedía con Rock saltando y cayendo mientras disparaba a las medusas robot.

—El mecanismo de autoprotección se activa y, eventualmente, los teletransporta a un punto en el que estuvo lejos de la amenaza. Lamentablemente este mecanismo puede acabar con tu energía y si se repite varias veces puede que te apagues—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock llegó al segundo pez robot que atacó rápidamente para sacarlo de uso.

— ¿Cómo pueden evitar que suceda eso?—

Preguntó Roll mientras Rock saltaba y disparaba a los cangrejos robot.

—Estamos trabajando en eso—

Respondieron ambos doctores antes de que Rock hablara.

—Camarones, cangrejos, peces, medusas, ranas, caracoles, ¿Que más animales marinos mecánicos hallaré?—

Se preguntó en voz alta saltando por las plataformas.

— ¿Una sirena robot?—

Sugirió Roll.

— ¿Un alga robot?—

Sugirió el Dr. Light.

— ¿Un buzo robot?—

Sugirió el Dr. Wily.

Rock soltó una risa antes de seguir cruzando el pasillo que le llevaría al robot master.

Al llegar, un robot que parecía un buzo lo esperaba. Rock no lo reconoció en lo absoluto.

— ¡Ese era mi diseño experimental más adelantado de Bubble Man! Lanzará burbujas de ácido o de algún otro material que tenga en sus compartimientos así que ten cuidado Rock—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock veía que una burbuja iba hacia él y la esquivó comenzando a disparar.

— ¿Ese era tu diseño de un robot acuático para supervisar y limpiar los fondos marinos?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mientras Rock le disparaba con su buster al cuerpo del robot.

— ¿Porque crees que tiene burbujas de bastantes cosas? Rock, solo dispara a su pecho un par de veces con las Metal Blades de Metal Man. Ahí se supone que esta su centro de control. —

Indicó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock disparaba y esquivaba las burbujas hasta lograr desactivar al robot master.

Una vez Rock venció a Bubble Man, se acercó al robot con cuidado para que ambos sean transportados.

Una vez se vio en el laboratorio, lo recibió el Dr. Light mientras Roll y Metal Man colocaban al robot master en la otra mesa.

—Buen trabajo Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock subía a la mesa para ser reparado.

—Gracias por traerlo, Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Wily revisando al robot master antes de chasquear la lengua.

—No puso mucho énfasis en el desarrollo de su inteligencia artificial al igual que con Metal Man. Puedo arreglarlo. Puedo terminarlo y hacerlo funcional por completo—

Dijo el Dr. Wily comenzando a revisar a Bubble Man.

—Dr. Wily, ¿Por qué no lo corto en pedazos para que pueda repararlo mejor?—

Preguntó Metal Man antes de que el Dr. Wily lo golpeara en la cabeza con un papel enrollado.

— ¡Claro que no! Tenemos que repararlo con cuidado—

Dijo el Dr. Wily molesto antes de seguir reparando a Bubble Man.

—Es bueno verte bien, Metal Man—

Dijo Rock con una sonrisa mirando a Metal Man quien miró a Rock y luego al Dr. Wily.

—Dr. Wily, ¿De qué habla?—

Preguntó mientras el Dr. Wily reparaba a Bubble Man.

—De que Rock te trajo al igual que a Bubble Man para que los arregle y los termine—

Explicó antes de mirar a Rock.

—Les quité la orden de Break Man y la memoria de su batalla. Todos los robot masters aún estaban en fase alfa para armarlos y probarlos por lo que un trauma o la orden inicial podría afectar al desarrollo de sus inteligencias artificiales. Afortunadamente puedo terminarlos y desarrollar sus inteligencias como esperaba. —

Explicó el Dr. Wily bastante orgulloso de sus diseños antes de mirar a Bubble Man.

—Tenemos las coordenadas de los demás Robot Masters. Podríamos hacer lo mismo que hicimos la primera vez—

Dijo el Dr. Light mirando la pantalla.

—Pero esta vez son ocho en lugar de seis—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mirando las coordenadas de los robot masters.

— ¿A dónde iré ahora entonces?—

Preguntó Rock sentándose en la mesa mirando el mapa.

—Con Heat Man. Es bastante sensible a las burbujas de Bubble Man y podrás derrotarlo más fácil—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras el Dr. Light estaba ingresando las coordenadas para teletransportar a Rock.

—Recuerda Rock, ten cuidado—

Dijo el Dr. Light seriamente antes de dejar ir a Rock.

Una vez Rock desapareció, el Dr. Light y Roll regresaron a la pantalla mientras el Dr. Wily con ayuda de Metal Man reparaba y terminaba a Bubble Man.

* * *

¡Y Bubble Man está aquí!

Si bien todos sabemos que el Dr. Wily construyó a los segundos números para destruir a Rock, en este universo es algo diferente. Como ya leyeron en el otro capítulo, Blues...Break Man robó los planos de los segundos, ¿como van a desarrollar sus inteligencias artificiales con este comienzo para estos robot masters?

Debo decir que...¡Odio las malditas espinas! Me mataron...como todo en este juego. Sin embargo, si alguien como yo trata de matar a Bubble Man solo con el Buster...no es una buena idea. Afortunadamente Rock ha descubierto el uso de las metal blades, ¿que deparará a Rock en el futuro con las metal blades en sus manos?

Respecto a las espinas, siempre me he preguntado porque matan a Rock cuando las toca. Así que mi hermano y yo unimos ideas hasta obtener esta teoría lo más coherente posible, ¿que piensan?

XMarkZX: No entiendo como pudiste derrotar a Wood Man, pero supongo que es práctico, ¿como? En serio, es más fácil llenarlo de Metal Blades o prenderle fuego. Si, Rock tiene las Metal Blades, ahora puede unirse a Break Man y conquistar el mundo XD. Gracias por tu review.

Gracias por leer


	17. Heat Man

**Capítulo 16: Heat Man**

Calor.

Lo primero que sintió al llegar fue calor. Deseaba haber conservado los datos de Ice Man para no tener tanto calor.

Al ver la lava comenzó a temer un poco antes de saltar, pero lo consiguió. Los pequeños robots que le seguían complicaban un poco las cosas pero logró llegar a los muros en los que tenía que saltar con cuidado de no saltar mucho o muy poco.

Aliviado de ver que la lava caía en un punto. Se preparó para memorizar el patrón de las plataformas para saltar y saltó. Una arriba, adelante, ignorar esa y abajo. Finalmente se vio en terreno sólido.

Siguió avanzando notando que cada vez que tenía que pasar por uno de estos caminos la música de fondo del laboratorio cambiaba a algo bastante apropiado para esta ocasión y se filtraba por el comunicador.

Unas escaleras y Rock se vio en otra habitación con plataformas que aparecen y desaparecen.

Saltó después de aprender el patrón rápidamente y se vio al otro lado del cuarto bajando las escaleras.

Los muros eran muy altos para saltarlos y tenía que esperar a que la plataforma apareciera para saltar sobre ella y llegar al otro lado atacando con las metal blades a los pequeños robots que se acercaban a él.

— ¿Rock?—

El llamado del Dr. Light le hizo detenerse un momento antes de seguir lanzando metal blades.

— ¿Si?—

Preguntó avanzando hasta subir al muro y desde ahí atacar a los robots con las metal blades.

— ¿Porque estás atacándolos a todos con las Metal Blades?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light con algo de aprehensión.

—Porque me anima verlos partidos en la mitad—

Respondió tranquilamente Rock para seguir avanzando sin detener sus ataques.

—Tienes toda la razón—

Escuchó a Metal Man decir por lo que siguió su ataque.

—Gracias—

Dijo antes de prepararse para saltar en las plataformas que vienen y van

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces diferente—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mientras Rock saltaba la larga fila de plataformas a tiempo para llegar al otro lado.

—Estoy bie...—

Rock no termino la frase porque uno de los bloques desapareció antes de que pudiera saltar lejos de él y se vio cayendo hacia la lava.

Todo se volvió negro después de eso.

* * *

— ¡Rock!—

Exclamó el Dr. Light tecleando rápidamente en la computadora mientras el Dr. Wily se acercaba a los monitores.

— ¿Que paso con Rock?—

Preguntó con Bubble Man siguiéndolo detrás con bastante confusión.

—Cayó a la lava. Una de las plataformas se transportó antes de que pudiera saltar fuera de ellas—

Explicó tecleando rápidamente mientras el Dr. Wily tecleaba en la computadora.

—Hay que traerlo y recargarlo cuanto antes—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Bubble Man veía todo con bastante confusión y Metal Man le explicaba a Bubble Man la situación.

— ¡Yo iré!—

Exclamó Roll ofreciéndose a salvar a su hermano para verse con la negativa de ambos doctores.

—Roll, sé que quieres salvar a Rock pero tus sistemas tampoco son resistentes a la lava—

Explicó el Dr. Light mientras el Dr. Wily abría los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Fire Man! Él está hecho para sobrevivir las temperaturas de la lava y podemos pedirle que traiga a Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Wily antes de enviar un mensaje a los superiores de Fire Man diciendo que quieren chequear una lectura extraña en Fire Man.

Desde lo que paso con la primera generación de robot masters, los empleadores se encargan enviarlos con los doctores ante cualquier pregunta o situación técnica por miedo de que se repita el incidente con Break Man.

El superior de Fire Man lo envió enseguida.

—Albert, deja de usar eso—

Regañó el Dr. Light quien había visto al Dr. Wily usar eso para darles miedo a los empleadores de los robot master y asegurarse que "traten a sus maravillosas creaciones como el testamento de su genio que son".

—No. Es muy útil—

Comentó el Dr. Wily mirando a Fire Man entrar y sonriéndole.

— ¡Fire Man!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mientras el Dr. Light se acercaba a darle la bienvenida a su creación.

—Buenos días, doctores. Me dijeron que tenía que venir. —

Respondió Fire Man tranquilamente.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda—

Respondió el Dr. Light antes de explicarle toda la situación con Rock.

— ¡Yo puedo ir por el! Mi cuerpo resiste la lava y las temperaturas altas—

Exclamó Fire Man bastante determinado sin saber que era observado por Metal Man y Bubble Man en una parte del laboratorio.

Ambos doctores asintieron antes de teclear las coordenadas para enviar a Fire Man por Rock.

Al verse cerca del lugar donde estaba Rock, Fire Man simplemente camino por el lugar ignorando las plataformas sobre él y metiéndose a la lava como si fuera nada hasta toparse con Rock, quien estaba ardiendo por culpa de la lava.

—Lo tengo, doctores. Podemos regresar—

Indicó rápidamente Fire Man siendo transportado al laboratorio de regreso.

Al regresar y colocar a Rock en una mesa, regresó a ver a los nuevos robot masters que estaban allí.

—Eso fue asombroso—

Escuchó a uno de dos nuevos robot masters hablar y Fire Man asintió un poco en agradecimiento por el halago.

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?—

Preguntó Fire Man sin acercarse a los robots. Estaba cubierto de lava y tenía que quitársela con cuidado.

—Bubble Man. Él es Metal Man. Yo podría ayudarte con eso. Tengo burbujas que pueden hacer desaparecer muchas cosas—

Comentó el robot master antes de que Fire Man se vea a sí mismo.

—Supongo que tienes razón—

Dijo Fire Man antes de ver a Bubble Man disparar una burbuja y remover la lava con mucho cuidado.

—Gracias—

—De nada—

Fire Man miró a los doctores que seguían atendiendo a Rock antes de mirar a Bubble Man y a Metal Man de nuevo.

— ¿Que hacen aquí?—

Preguntó Fire Man tomando su tiempo tranquilamente hasta que los doctores se calmen y pueda regresar a su trabajo.

—Acabo de ser reparado por el Dr. Wily—

Dijo Bubble Man algo confuso.

— ¿Reparado?—

Preguntó Fire Man temiéndose de que este robot master haya sufrido lo mismo que él y sus hermanos a manos de Break Man.

Bubble Man asintió un poco.

—Break Man nos construyó pero no nos terminó antes de enviarnos a pelear contra Mega Man. El Dr. Wily nos reparó y nos terminó y dijo que nos quedemos aquí hasta desarrollar partes de nuestra Inteligencia Artificial—

Explicó Metal Man y Fire Man supo que fue mucho peor que lo que le pasó a él y a sus hermanos.

— ¿Que numero son? Porque son hermanos nuestros ahora—

Exclamó Fire Man acercándose a Bubble Man y Metal Man colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Su...supongo que soy el DWN-010—

Comentó Bubble Man incómodo con Fire Man.

—DWN-009—

Dijo Metal Man sin inquietarse con los gestos de Fire Man.

—No. No es DWN, somos los DWLN. Son los DWLN—009: Metal Man y DWLN—010: Bubble Man—

Corrigió bastante animado Fire Man antes de que el Dr. Wily mirara a Fire Man, Bubble Man y Metal Man.

—Ya puedes regresar Fire Man. Gracias por ayudarnos con Rock. Metal Man ven aquí—

Indicó el Dr. Wily antes de que Fire Man dejara tranquilo a Bubble Man y Metal Man antes de asentir.

—Entendido, doctor. Nos vemos luego, Bubble Man y Metal Man. Es bueno conocerlos—

Dijo felizmente antes de ver a los doctores.

—No fue nada doctores, me gustó ayudarlos. Nos vemos después—

Se despidió antes de irse tranquilamente a su trabajo.

Bubble Man miro a Fire Man irse antes de volver a ver a Rock, a Mega Man, en la mesa mientras los doctores seguían arreglándolo y Metal Man les ayudaba.

— ¿Le ayudo en algo? Dr. Wily—

Preguntó tratando de imitar lo que Metal Man hacía.

El Dr. Wily miró a Bubble Man antes de asentir un poco.

—Tráeme la caja azul que está en el estante de la izquierda—

Indicó y Bubble Man se apresuró a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

Esperaba que Mega Man despierte pronto. Heat Man esperaba.

* * *

Cuando Rock abrió los ojos, se vio frente a los doctores y Roll que lo miraban preocupados.

—Rock, ¿Cómo te sientes?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light bastante preocupado cuando Rock se sentó en la mesa.

—Bien, bastante bien. ¿Qué pasó?—

Preguntó Rock al verlos a todos muy preocupados mirarse mutuamente.

—Te caíste en la lava en el camino a Heat Man y te apagaste. El Dr. Wily llamó a Fire Man que fue hacia la lava y te sacó para que los doctores te arreglen. —

Dijo una voz detrás de los doctores y Rock se vio con Bubble Man una vez más.

— ¡Bubble Man!—

Exclamó Rock mirando al robot junto al Dr. Wily.

—Mega Man. Los doctores estaban preocupados—

Dijo Metal Man alejado de Rock mirándolo desde lejos.

Rock asintió un poco al escuchar eso antes de sonreírles a los doctores.

—Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. No sé cómo pude fallar ese cálculo—

Dijo bastante molesto consigo mismo.

—Rock, nos preocupa que tal vez esto sea demasiado para ti, después de todo tú no eres un robot de batalla—

Dijo el Dr. Light comprensivamente antes de que Rock negara.

—Estoy bien. Quiero seguir y derrotar a Break Man—

Dijo Rock determinado antes de levantarse de la mesa y caminar hacia el transportador.

El Dr. Light iba a decir algo más antes de que el Dr. Wily se acercara a Rock pero el Dr. Wily fue más rápido.

—Rock, si eso es lo que quieres, así será. Pero ten en cuenta que si en algún momento ya no quieres hacer esto, podemos hacer a algún robot para que haga esto—

Indicó el Dr. Wily bastante tranquilo.

—Yo podría ir en tu lugar. Sería genial cortar cosas en pedazos—

Comentó Metal Man mirando al Dr. Wily mientras este estaba colocando las coordenadas en la máquina.

—Te enviaremos a un punto antes de donde te caíste. Esta vez asegúrate un par de veces antes de saltar. ¿De acuerdo?—

Dijo el Dr. Light resignado a enviar a Rock.

Rock asintió antes de verse una vez más en el camino hacia Heat Man y esta vez determinado a lograr esos saltos.

Al llegar a ese salto, esta vez los cálculos estaban perfectos y se vio en el terreno sólido caminando hacia la escalera y bajando. Una escalera más y estaba frente a la puerta en la que estaba Heat Man.

Activando los datos de Bubble Man, caminó hasta ver al pequeño Heat Man.

—Parece una cajita humeante—

Comentó el Dr. Light mientras Rock se preparaba para atacar.

— Es un diseño más resistente al calor que Fire Man y a prueba del hielo, pero las burbujas de Bubble Man pueden pararlo—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Rock esquivaba los ataques de Heat Man y disparaba las burbujas ácidas de Bubble Man hasta lograr, finalmente, derrotarlo.

— ¡Muy bien, Rock! —

Dijo el Dr. Light por su comunicador.

— ¿Listo?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily cuando Rock tomó uno de los brazos de Heat Man para que ambos sean transportados.

—Listo—

Respondió Rock antes de ser transportado junto a Heat Man.

Al verse de nuevo en el laboratorio, se sentó en la mesa del laboratorio para que reparen las pequeñas quemaduras que hizo Heat Man.

El Dr. Wily se hizo cargo de sus quemaduras rápidamente mientras Metal Man colocaba a Heat Man en la otra mesa.

—Al, a este modelo no lo vi antes, ¿Era este tu esquema de una "caja de utilidades de altas temperaturas"?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light revisando a Heat Man. Debía admitir que el diseño es maravilloso y las funciones para este pequeño serían mucho mayores que las de Fire Man por su pequeño tamaño.

—Si. Te iba a mostrar ese diseño esta semana pero Break Man lo robó. ¿Cómo pudo acceder a mi oficina cuando nadie a excepción de Rock y Roll tienen acceso?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily bastante extrañado mientras terminaba de revisar a Rock por completo antes de dejarlo ir.

— ¿Pudo alterar alguno de los robots de limpieza de Roll?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light estudiando a Heat Man esperando al Dr. Wily. No había visto siquiera los planos y conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que sus diseños siempre desafían en tecnología a todo lo antes visto.

—Revisare a todos ellos—

Dijo Roll saliendo del laboratorio en busca de todos sus pequeños ayudantes de limpieza.

Una vez el Dr. Wily dejó a Rock, fue a revisar a Heat Man mientras el Dr. Light mostraba la pantalla ya con seis puntos en donde estaban los Robot Masters.

—Bien, Albert. ¿Cuál de los Robot Masters es débil ante el poder de Heat Man?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mirando el mapa.

—Simple. El Atomic Fire de Heat Man es bastante poderoso contra Wood Man. —

Dijo el Dr. Wily indicándole a Metal Man y Bubble Man lo que le pueden acercar para reparar a Heat Man antes de mirar a Rock fijamente.

—Rock, ten mucho cuidado con el Atomic Fire. No lo había probado porque no había siquiera discutido el diseño de Heat Man, pero si se sale de control o lo sientes extraño, dínoslo. Podemos arreglarlo—

Dijo seriamente el Dr. Wily haciendo a Rock asentir determinado.

—No se preocupe Dr. Wily, tendré mucho cuidado con esto—

—Rock, hemos colocado un dato de batalla que te será útil en algunos momentos cuando no puedas alcanzar a saltar alguna cosa. Se llama el Ítem 1. Puedes usarlo cuando lo necesites—

Indicó el Dr. Light con una sonrisa terminando de colocar las coordenadas.

—Gracias doctores. Lo tendré en cuenta—

Dijo Rock antes de caminar hacia el punto de teletransportación.

* * *

¡Y tenemos a Heat Man!

Seamos sinceros, ¿quien se pasó los cuadritos de Heat Man sin morir una sola vez? Seré sincera y diré que aunque lo intenté, no lo logré y mi hermano lo intentó mucho tiempo para lograrlo él solo sin el ítem 2.

Así que, apegándonos a la vida del jugador, la primera muerte de Rock llegó. Le queda una vida y la vida 0.

¿Tendrá algo que ver las Metal Blades en la caída de Rock? ¿Porqué Rock comenzó a disparar Metal Blades a todo lo que se mueve? ¿Quien no ha disparado metal Blades a todo lo que se mueve?

¿que opinan de las personalidades en desarrollo de los robot masters? Van a tomar un tiempo en que todos ellos se adapten a tener voluntad y pensamientos propios, con un poco de tiempo van a ser los psicóticos que tanto queremos.

Insanity G: ¡Hola! No había leído un review tuyo desde hace tiempo, creí que me abandonaste xD. Gracias por lo de las ideas, fue un esfuerzo en conjunto y sin las ideas de mi hermano no hubiéramos sacado la teoría. Yo comencé con un juego de la saga X (Megaman X2) y luego con el 2.5D, cuando comencé a jugar los de la saga clásica parecía que estaba en la línea de fuego. ¡Muchas gracias!

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Tienen alguna idea para la segunda muerte de Rock?

Gracias por leer


	18. Wood Man

**Capítulo 17: Wood Man**

Al llegar al punto donde tenía que comenzar su viaje hacia Wood Man miró a su alrededor sonriendo un poco al ver el bosque en donde estaba.

—El objetivo de Wood Man era ayudar en la reforestación de los bosques que se ven afectados por los incendios. Era obvio que iba a estar en un bosque—

Indicó el Dr. Wily por el comunicador. Rock asintió un poco avanzando lentamente antes de ver murciélagos robot avanzando hacia él. Cuando los murciélagos se acercaron con intenciones de atacar, Rock supo que tenía que dispararles metal blades y sacarlos de funcionamiento para poder seguir.

Los conejos robots que avanzaban hacia él hicieron difícil para Rock el dispararles, pero cuando comenzaron a dispararle zanahorias, Rock supo que no era tan difícil defenderse.

—Una lástima que conejos tan lindos sean tan problemáticos—

Comentó Roll desde su comunicador recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Rock.

—Lo sé, es una verdadera lástima—

Respondió Rock antes de seguir avanzando y bajando las escaleras que le comunicaban más y más abajo hasta hallarse frente a frente con un perro robot gigante.

— ¡Whoa!—

Exclamó Rock al ver al enorme animal robot lanzar fuego.

— ¡Rock!—

Exclamó el Dr. Light cuando Rock corrió lejos del alcance de las bolas de fuego del perro robot.

—Un perro robot gigante que dispara bolas de fuego. ¡Ingenioso!—

Comentó el Dr. Wily haciendo bufar a Rock.

— ¿Alguna idea?—

Preguntó Rock mirando al gran animal desde la distancia segura y sus alrededores.

— ¿No puedes dispararle desde dónde estás?—

Preguntó Roll y Rock disparó para hacerle ver que no podía. El disparo iba sobre el animal.

—Podrías esquivar los disparos y disparar por tu cuenta—

Sugirió el Dr. Light.

— ¿Y si lo corta con las Metal Blades y ya? Funciona con todo contra lo que te has enfrentado—

Sugirió Metal Man. Rock miró la parte de abajo y vio que allí no llegaban los disparos del gran perro si saltaba.

—Buena idea—

Dijo el Dr. Light por su comunicador mientras Rock se movía rápidamente para disparar metal blades hasta que el gran perro se había desactivado.

Con los otros dos perros mecánicos solo tuvo que repetir su estrategia hasta lograr pasar finalmente a los tres y subir escaleras.

— ¿Porque Rock tiene que cruzar todo eso?—

Preguntó Metal Man mientras Rock seguía subiendo las escaleras.

—Porque no podemos teletransportarlo más cerca, lo intentamos pero no se puede. Tiene que seguir a pie por ahora este camino—

Explicó el Dr. Light.

Al llegar hasta lo más alto que podía, vio como se acercaban unas aves robot con un huevo.

—Ten cuidado con esos huevos. Podrían ser cualquier cosa—

Advirtió el Dr. Light.

—Podrían tener unas pequeñas aves que salten a tus ojos—

Bromeó el Dr. Wily.

— ¡Dr. Wily! Eso fue malo—

Reprendió Roll haciendo negar a Rock, quien, por el bien de su propia seguridad, disparó a los huevos con metal blades y a las aves recibiendo un ataque del mono robot que había caído desde la nada.

—Eso no lo vi venir—

Comentó Rock saltando a la siguiente plataforma y esta vez atacando al ave con su huevo y al mono robot.

Al llegar al terreno, vio más escaleras.

— ¿No te cansas de tantas escaleras?—

Preguntó Bubble Man mientras Rock bajaba las escaleras.

—Prefiero las escaleras normales como estas a las escaleras que tienen pequeños robos flotantes que te atacan mientras bajas—

Respondió Rock bajando hasta el final, hallándose con más bosque y unas aves robot que saltaban y se movían rápidamente.

— ¡Las aves normales no hacen eso!—

Exclamó molesto Rock al ver que no podía desactivarlas porque saltaban muy alto.

—No te alteres. Espera a que salten y pasas y cuando estén de espaldas atacas antes de que reaccionen y se den la vuelta—

Aconsejó el Dr. Wily.

Rock hizo lo que el Dr. Wily le aconsejó y se movió de modo que logró desactivar a todas las aves robot con las metal blades con bastante satisfacción y se vio frente a la compuerta de Wood Man.

Al entrar activó los datos de Heat Man y se preparó para ver a Wood Man.

— ¿Esta realmente hecho de madera?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a Wood Man antes de disparar cuando recibió una serie de hojas que lo lastimaron.

—Si. Es madera de ciprés, bastante resistente pero con una cubierta de metal para evitar las plagas normales de los árboles. Es un diseño bastante ecológico. Las hojas que lanza están hechas del mismo material de tu armadura. Pero puedes vencerlo con el Atomic Fire de Heat Man o con las Metal Blades de Metal Man. La cobertura de metal no le da resistencia al fuego. Pero su escudo de hojas es bastante fuerte dependiendo de la velocidad a la que mueva las hojas—

Explicó el Dr. Wily bastante contento mientras Rock esquivaba lo que podía y lanzaba el Atomic Fire a Wood Man.

Tal y como lo dijo el Dr. Wily, el ataque era muy efectivo contra Wood Man y con un par de ataques más, había vencido a Wood Man.

—Muy bien hecho Rock. Prepárate para la transportación—

Escuchó la voz del Dr. Light antes de ser transportado junto a Wood Man al laboratorio.

Una vez en el laboratorio vio que Bubble Man, Metal Man y el Dr. Wily jalaban a Wood Man a la mesa para repararlo.

—Buen trabajo Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Wily una vez se libró de Wood Man para palmear su cabeza.

—Gracias—

Respondió Rock con una sonrisa mientras el Dr. Light lo reparaba.

—Fue un largo camino el que hiciste esta vez, Rock—

Observó el Dr. Light reparando a Rock y colocándole los datos de Wood Man.

— ¿Y ahora a dónde voy?—

Preguntó Rock sentándose a ver como el Dr. Wily arreglaba a Wood Man.

—Air Man. Si mantuvieron el diseño que planee, su debilidad será el Leaf Shield de Wood Man.

—Es una lástima que no pueda encender a Wood Man, hubiera ardido de forma maravillosa—

Comentó Heat Man con una leve sonrisa causando que Bubble Man lo golpee en la cabeza.

—Y es por eso que eres tan pequeño, estas más cerca del infierno de donde el Dr. Wily te sacó—

Dijo a modo de regaño Bubble Man.

—Heat Man tiene razón, podríamos partirlo en pedazos rápidamente—

Comentó Metal Man con una Metal Blade en su mano siendo golpeado por el Dr. Wily en la cabeza con un papel enrollado.

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene los recuerdos de lo que pasó para que no desarrollen una personalidad psicótica y eso es lo primero que hacen. ¡Compórtense!—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mirando a Heat Man y Metal Man.

—Como ordene, Dr. Wily—

Respondieron ambos al unísono.

Rock soltó una risa al verlos.

— ¿Que números son ustedes ahora?—

Preguntó Rock bastante animado al verlos discutir.

—DWN-015—

Respondió Heat Man antes de ser golpeado de nuevo.

—Es DWLN-015. Yo soy el DWLN-010, Metal Man es el DWLN-009 y Wood Man sería el DWLN-016—

Explicó Bubble Man antes de que Rock asintiera mirando a Heat Man.

— ¿Porque dijiste DWN?—

Preguntó extrañado. Ningún robot se distingue entre Lightbot y Wilybot. Todos son Wily-Light-bots.

—Las siglas son por "Doctor Wily Number" porque fue quien se supone nos diseñó, arregló y terminó. No entiendo porque sería "Doctors Wily-Light Number"—

Respondió Heat Man causando un silencio incómodo en el cuarto.

—Es así porque Light es mi compañero de trabajo y entre los dos es que planeamos a la segunda generación y muchas partes de su diseño lo saqué de las ideas de él también—

Explicó el Dr. Wily concentrado en Wood Man.

—Oh. Eso tiene bastante sentido—

Contestó Heat Man pasándole herramientas al Dr. Wily junto a Metal Man.

— ¿Cuál es el pueden correcto de todos ellos?—

Preguntó Roll muy curiosa.

—El orden es: Metal Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man y Wood Man—

Contestó el Dr. Wily

— ¿Cómo es Crash Man?—

Preguntó Rock mirando el mapa donde estaba Air Man.

—Tiene taladros en lugar de manos. —

Comentó Metal Man mirando a Wood Man por dentro.

—Pobre Crash Man—

Dijo Roll antes de abrazar a Rock.

—Ten mucho cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?—

Pidió Roll mirando seriamente a Rock antes de ver a Rock partir.

—Me alegro que no haya partido tan pronto—

Comentó Roll mirando el teletransportador.

—Parece que necesita un poco de estabilidad antes de ser lanzado al peligro—

Explicó el Dr. Light mirando la pantalla.

—Después de su apagado, no lo culpo—

Comentó el Dr. Wily arreglando a Wood Man.

* * *

¡Y tenemos a Wood Man!

Como dato curioso, Wood man está hecho de madera de cipres y tiene una cubierta de Metal. En serio creí que estaba hecho de metal y pintado de madera, pero la wikipedia dice que no. Así que la teoría de cómo funciona Wood Man, la explicará el Dr. Wily más adelante.

Odio a los malditos pajaros-avestruces-lo-que-sean-esos-pajaros-del-averno que corren y saltan sin detenerse a pesar de que te golpean y te hechan para atrás. Y a los monos. Pero todo se arregla en el mundo con metal Blades. Bueno, una gran mayoría.

XMarkZX : Gracias por tu review. En realidad me olvidé que eso pasa en los Archie Comics, es más por el mero hecho que uno disfruta lanzando metal Blades a todos y todo, a todas direcciones, hacen mucho daño y se acaban muy lento, son faciles de recargar y no se detienen con un solo enemigo y tienen un largo rango de alcance. Es la primera vez que Rock puede lanzar a todas las direcciones, tenía que aprovechar. Así que solo va a tener una ligera, muy muy _ligera_ inclinación por las metal blades como ves en el capítulo. Gracias por tu review.

¿Cual es el nivel más difícil del Megaman 2 para ustedes?

Gracias por leer


	19. Air Man

**Capítulo 18: Air Man**

Cuando Rock se vio en la plataforma, supo que iba a ser un camino lleno de saltos y caídas muy peligrosas.

El gran robot del que salían los taladros no se veía muy agradable pero con un poco de suerte, logró saltar hasta el centro del robot recibiendo un roce del taladro.

—Cuidado con los pequeños robots que están saliendo del robot grande—

Dijo el Dr. Light haciendo que Rock asintiera un poco antes de disparar a los pequeños robots con las metal blades y saltar a la pequeña plataforma para repetir lo mismo con todos los robots grandes con taladros. A veces se hacía complicado cuando los robots iban en un angulo diferente al de las metal blades y Rock se veía en peligro de caer.

Al ver a lo lejos la siguiente plataforma, Rock se dio cuenta que era imposible llegar hasta allá.

—Usa las plataformas de esos robots—

Sugirió el Dr. Wily antes de que Rock lo hiciera.

—Usa las Metal Blades. Son efectivas—

Dijo Metal Man desde su lado del comunicador haciendo que Rock asienta.

Desactivar al robot y subir a su plataforma. Repetir el proceso hasta llegar a la siguiente plataforma. Saltó en las partes en las que no podía ver plataforma. Ha tenido demasiadas experiencias con agujeros en el suelo como para querer caer en esa trampa de nuevo.

En un punto ya no tuvo otra opción que caer en el agujero que tenía una plataforma debajo. Unas pequeñas plataformas y más plataformas debajo.

Rock suspiró antes de detenerse para saltar escuchando la música de fondo.

—Doctores, ¿De dónde sacan la música de fondo que usan cuando estoy en estas situaciones?—

Preguntó Rock divertido saltando una vez más a otra plataforma debajo para verse de nuevo con los grandes robots con taladros en la cabeza.

—Wily las hace. 8 bits. Le he dicho que intente con música de 16 o 32 bits pero se niega—

Explicó el Dr. Light asombrando a Rock en el proceso.

—Le da un mejor ambiente y es mucho mejor hacerlo con 8 bits—

Replicó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock saltaba a las plataformas disparando a los robots que se le acercaban para hacerle daño.

—Dr. Wily, su música de 8 bits es genial para estas circunstancias—

Comentó Rock con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pensó la música con Air Man en mente?—

Preguntó cayendo y saltando y disparando hasta ver a lo lejos la compuerta que le guiará hacia Air Man.

—Hay un tono para cada uno de los robot masters y tendré que improvisar algo para cuando veamos a Break Man otra vez—

Respondió el Dr. Wily hasta que Rock se vio cruzando la puerta para ver a Air Man.

— ¿Música dramática?—

Preguntó Rock escuchando a la música cambiar a una más peligrosa.

—Música para enfrentarse al jefe de los pequeños robots de tu camino. —

Replicó el Dr. Wily desde su lado mientras Rock cambiaba a los datos de Wood Man.

—Es decir, música dramática—

Respondió el Dr. Light con una risa mientras Rock esquivaba el primer ataque.

La ráfaga de viento de Air Man hacía difícil lanzarle el Leaf Shield al gran ventilador que tenía en su cuerpo.

—Es complicado lanzar algo con tanto viento. —

Comentó Rock tratando de ver una forma de derrotar a Air Man.

—No puedes derrotar a Air Man. Evítalo hasta que se acerque a ti. Ve detrás de él—

Dijo el Dr. Wily preparando a Rock para cuando Air Man se acerque y saltar. Una vez se vio libre de las ráfagas de viento, lanzó el Leaf Shield un par de veces que se quedaron atascadas en los alerones de su ventilador y se apagó al no poder ventilarse.

— ¡Lo hice!—

Exclamó Rock felizmente acercándose a Air Man para ser transportados juntos.

En el laboratorio, Wood Man se acercó a Rock palmeando suavemente su hombro.

—Bienvenido—

Dijo antes de jalar a Air Man y colocarlo en la mesa donde Metal Man, Bubble Man y Heat Man esperaban con las herramientas.

—Gracias, Wood Man—

Dijo bastante tranquilo Rock. A pesar de la presión y todo lo que ocurrió en el camino hacia Heat Man, ahora se sentía mucho mejor al ver a Metal Man, Bubble Man, Heat Man, Wood Man y Air Man en el laboratorio. Sus nuevos hermanos que llegaron de modo intempestivo pero serían sus hermanos de todos modos.

Solo faltaban Crash Man, Quick Man y Flash Man.

—¿Cuál sería el orden de los siguientes tres?—

Preguntó Rock mientras el Dr. Wily lo reparaba y el Dr. Light revisaba a Air Man y sacaba las hojas del Leaf Shield de Air Man.

—Idealmente sería Crash Man, Quick Man y Flash Man, pero considerando a Quick Man, diría que sería mejor ir por Crash Man, luego Flash Man y Quick Man—

Dijo el Dr. Wily revisando y arreglando a Rock.

— ¿Porque?—

Preguntó Rock mientras era reparado y veía a Metal Man ayudar al Dr. Wily.

—Por las habilidades de Quick Man. Es bastante poderoso con su velocidad y la habilidad de Flash Man te permitirá derrotar a Quick Man. Caso contrario sería demasiado difícil derrotarlo—

Explicó el Dr. Wily finalmente colocando los datos de batalla de Air Man en Rock.

— ¿Quick Man es muy peligroso?—

Pregunto Roll preocupada por Rock.

—No es peligroso. Su objetivo era ayudarme como mensajero. Es extremadamente rápido y el boomerang había sido diseñado originalmente para que Quick Man sepa donde esquivar o girar cuando va a altas velocidades porque actuaba como un sonar. Pero si quisiera hacer de Quick Man un robot de pelea, cambiaría el propósito del boomerang a uno de ataque. Su velocidad no puede ser comprometida por añadir alguna arma—

Explicó el Dr. Wily terminando con Rock para ir a revisar a Air Man.

—Quick Man es el favorito de Break Man. Recuerdo haber visto a Break Man con Quick Man a veces. —

Añadió Metal Man ayudando al Dr. Wily.

—Esos dos eran muy extraños—

Comentó Heat Man mirando las reparaciones.

— ¿Quiénes?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a Heat Man confundido.

—Quick Man y Metal Man. Esos dos eran los que tenían que vigilar y cuidar a Break Man—

Explicó Heat Man mirando a Metal Man.

—Bueno, recuerdo haber vigilado a Break Man a veces—

Dijo Metal Man tratando de cortar a Air Man siendo detenido por el Dr. Wily

— ¿Y Crash Man?—

Preguntó Rock sentándose en la mesa mirando como el Dr. Light colocaba las coordenadas de Crash Man y el Dr. Wily terminaba y reparaba a Air Man.

—Crash Man tenía el propósito de ayudar a Guts Man y Bomb Man en las demoliciones y las construcciones, especialmente subterráneas ya que su cuerpo le permite entrar donde Guts Man y Bomb Man no pueden y sus taladros de manos le dejan abrir camino más fácilmente. —

Explicó antes de señalar las herramientas que necesitaba para terminar ciertos circuitos de Air Man y Bubble Man se los acercaba.

— ¿Debo mantenerme alejado de sus taladros?—

Preguntó Rock mirando que el ventilador de Air Man tenía muchas más funciones de las que creía y se sintió un poco mal de haber dañado esa parte.

—Básicamente no, Crash Man lanza una Crash Bomb, una bomba que, alterada, te hace daño por tres. Cuando choca, cuando estalla y la explosión. Tienes que tener cuidado con ambas cosas: La bomba y el taladro. Crash Man tiene circuitos que entran en apagado o sobrecarga cuando un cambio extremo de presión es puesto en él. Por eso el poder de Air Man es perfecto para afectarlo y desactivarlo. —

Explicó el Dr. Wily aun trabajando en Air Man.

—Realmente pensaste diseños ingeniosos, Albert—

Comentó el Dr. Light divertido al ver a su amigo tan concentrado y apasionado en el tema.

—Tenía que superar el diseño de la primera generación—

Comentó antes de mirar al Dr. Light hasta que el Dr. Light abrió los ojos de sorpresa y asintió.

— ¡Cierto! Rock, quiero colocarte un dato de batalla que te ayudará. Lo diseñamos hace poco y apenas ahora pudimos finalizarlo—

Dijo el Dr. Light haciendo a Rock sentarse en la mesa para colocarle el dato de batalla.

—Se llama Ítem 2. Lo hicimos con el fin de que no tengas que pasar lo mismo que pasaste con Heat Man—

Dijo el Dr. Light felizmente terminando de instalar el Ítem 2 en Rock.

—Ya veo. Gracias doctores—

Respondió bastante aliviado Rock al saber que no iba a pasar lo mismo una vez más.

Y con todo esto listo, Rock se embarcó hacia Crash Man.

* * *

¡Y pudo derrotar a Air Man sin un E-tank!

Debo decir que me gusta mucho la canción de "Air Man ga taosenai" y moría por hacer la referencia a la canción durante una línea. Y también una mención honorífica a la música de fondo del juego, como dije antes, me encanta la música del juego y los robot masters. En mi mente, el Dr. Wily es el que hizo la música de todos los robots masters porque ¿de donde saldría la música de no ser así?

Ahora solo faltan tres. ¿Qué pasará Rock en el camino a Crash Man?

Gracias por leer


	20. Crash Man

**Capítulo 19: Crash Man**

Cuando Rock vio las escaleras, terribles memorias de su interminable camino hacia Elec Man aparecieron frente a él.

—Escaleras—

Murmuró Rock mirando las escaleras con trepidación.

— ¿Como con Elec Man?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light desde su lado del comunicador divertido.

—Si. Esto será largo—

Comentó Rock con un suspiro comenzando a subir las escaleras y disparar a lo que se acerque a él.

—Afortunadamente la música de fondo te mantendrá entretenido hasta que llegues a Crash Man—

Dijo el Dr. Light haciendo reír a Rock llegando a la parte más alta de las escaleras y caminando hacia la siguiente escalera disparando o huyendo.

—Es bastante animada y feliz—

Comentó mientras seguía avanzando.

Las plataformas que halló fue algo que no había visto antes. Al subir, aparecieron más robots para desactivar y tomar la escalera hacia arriba. Precise y repita dos veces más.

—Es un camino mucho más tranquilo que otros—

Comentó Rock caminando hacia la escalera atacando o evadiendo a los enemigos que aparecían.

—Crash Man no tiene manos, para él las escaleras ya son muy complicadas—

Dijo el Dr. Wily antes de que el Dr. Light lo regañe.

—Albert, deja de decir eso. ¿Porque no le pusiste manos?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mientras Rock subía las escaleras disparando a lo que aparezca para atacarlo.

— ¡No pude diseñarlas antes de que lo robaran! Quería hacer un diseño que le permita tener manos protegidas por sus taladros pero antes de poder dibujar eso en los planos, se los robaron. —

Dijo frustrado el Dr. Wily mientras Rock se acercaba con cuidado al Met y dispararle para desactivarlo y seguir subiendo.

— ¿Cuál escalera?—

Preguntó al ver dos escaleras frente a él.

—La primera—

Dijo el Dr. Light

—La segunda—

Dijo el Dr. Wily.

—La primera sería la opción más obvia—

Dijo Bubble Man desde su lado.

—Por eso mismo es que sería mejor que use la segunda. La primera es obviamente una trampa o un camino hacia la nada—

Dijo Metal Man.

—Metal Man tiene un punto muy bueno—

Dijo el Dr. Wily dándole la razón a Metal Man.

Con el argumento de Metal Man, Rock decidió la segunda escalera hasta llegar a otras dos escaleras.

—Uhm... ¿Ahora?—

—La segunda. No te quedes en donde estas o esas aves y sus huevos te golpearán—

Dijo Metal Man de nuevo antes de que sonara un choque de metal por allá.

— ¡No fomentes la violencia a los animales!—

Sonó de fondo una voz antes de que Metal Man respondiera.

—Si se muere, los doctores entrarán en pánico. Además, tú pusiste esas cosas en tu bosque. No puedes quejarte de nada, Wood Man—

Dijo Metal Man discutiendo con Wood Man acerca de los pequeños robots que atacan a Rock.

Sin ninguna otra idea, Rock aceptó la idea de Metal Man y subió a la otra escalera para descubrir que, en efecto, Metal Man tenía razón. Subió la otra escalera y siguió avanzando. Saltando y cayendo se vio en las compuertas de Crash Man.

Activando los datos de Air Man, Rock comenzó a avanzar y ver a Crash Man esperándolo.

Todo se volvió una serie de bombas, taladros y explosiones después de eso mientras Rock evadía algunas cosas y lanzaba el Air Shooter, Crash Man saltaba directo hacia su ataque y se debilitaba más.

Eventualmente, Rock venció a Crash Man y se acercó a él para que ambos sean transportados.

El Dr. Light y el Dr. Wily lo recibieron mientras Metal Man y Bubble Man tomaban a Crash Man y lo colocaban en la mesa. Heat Man preparaba las herramientas.

—Buen trabajo Rock—

Dijeron ambos doctores con una sonrisa mientras el Dr. Light revisaba a Rock antes de dejar que suba a la mesa.

— ¿Y Air Man?—

Preguntó Rock al ver solo a Metal Man, Bubble Man y Heat Man.

—Se abrumó del ambiente cerrado del laboratorio y lo mandamos al jardín con Wood Man—

Dijo el Dr. Wily revisando a Crash Man mientras los robot masters le traían lo que él pedía.

Rock asintió un poco con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que va a pasar con ellos?—

Preguntó Rock a sabiendas que aparecieron en las noticias antes de que los doctores digan algo.

—Vamos a explicar lo que pasó y presentar a los robot masters cuando ellos estén listos—

Dijo el Dr. Light trabajando en Rock con cuidado y recargándolo.

—Es decir, cuando Metal Man aprenda que decir "Me gustaría cortarte en pedazos" no es una buena forma de saludar a alguien—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mirando de reojo a Metal Man.

—Pero si me gustaría cortarlos en pedazos. En especial a Wood Man—

Protestó Metal Man en su voz normal pasándole herramientas al Dr. Wily. Bubble Man y Heat Man se alejaron lentamente de Metal Man mientras el Dr. Wily no se inmutaba por lo que decía el robot master.

—O quemarlo. Ardería de forma genial—

Comentó Heat Man con una leve sonrisa picando a Crash Man.

—Heat Man. No.—

Dijo el Dr. Light con voz divertida.

—Heat Man. Si—

Contradijo Heat Man bastante divertido con la situación. Al parecer ya tuvo esa charla antes.

— ¿Por qué quieres quemar al pobre Wood Man?—

Cuestionó Rock mirando a Heat Man, su expresión facial era muy extraña.

—Porque al quemarlo todo se verá bonito lleno de llamas—

Explicó Heat Man antes de que Metal Man negara un poco.

— ¿Le pondrá manos a Crash Man?—

Preguntó Bubble Man ignorando a sus hermanos activados y concentrándose en el hermano apagado.

—Si. Quiero ponerle manos y nada va a detenerme—

Dijo determinado el Dr. Wily arreglando algunos circuitos internos de Crash Man.

—Me pregunto cómo va a ser Crash Man cuando despierte—

Comentó Rock mirando cómo lo arreglaban.

—Solo espero que no termine con una personalidad psicótica como Metal Man o Heat Man—

Masculló el Dr. Wily sin despegar su atención de Crash Man.

—No tengo una personalidad psicótica, solo creo que se verían muy bien todos en pedazos—

Explicó calmadamente Metal Man sin enfadarse realmente por lo dicho por el Dr. Wily.

—El término es pirómano, no psicópata—

Contradijo Heat Man con una leve sonrisa. Bubble Man se alejó un poco de su hermano.

—Listo Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light con una sonrisa mirando a Rock.

—Gracias Dr. Light—

Dijo Rock sentándose en la mesa.

—Ahora me toca ir por Flash Man—

Dijo mirando a los robot masters.

—Si. Su debilidad es el poder de Crash Man. Pero ten cuidado, puede parar el tiempo. Lo basé en...lo opuesto a Quick Man—

Explicó el Dr. Wily deteniéndose un segundo en sus acciones antes de seguir reparando a Crash Man.

Rock asintió caminando hacia el teletransportador para ir por Flash Man.

Solo quedaban dos y Break Man.

* * *

Ne, Rock Man...yaranaika...

ok, tenemos a Crash Man y proximamente a Flash Man.

Sé que Crash Man no tiene manos, pero en el megamix tiene una mano y un taladro y me gusto la idea de que tenga manos, imaginen todos los problemas que puede hacer Crash Man con manos...

XMarkZX: !LO VIIIII! Eso solo significa que este fic va a acabar mucho después de lo que tenía planeado. Si, el Dr. Wily merece un premio por el Break Castle 2. Al menos los robot masters lo van a pensar así. El diseño beta de Zero parece más Blues que otra cosa, el hecho de que lo cambiaran tanto es como para evitar que los fans lo confundan. Gracias por tu review.

Gracias por leer


	21. Flash Man

**Capítulo 20: Flash Man**

Rock se vio en un lugar extraño con pisos muy resbaladizos y miró a su alrededor con cuidado.

—Esto es extraño—

Comentó Rock avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño robot que cuando lo vio, comenzó a cambiar el ángulo de disparo para darle a Rock.

—Ah, movimiento parabólico, una de las cosas más extrañas que he estudiado—

Comentó el Dr. Light mientras Rock seguía avanzando y al llegar a un punto muerto, regresó un poco y siguió.

—¿Cuál era el objetivo de Flash Man? —

Preguntó Rock avanzando en su camino escuchando la música.

—Flash Man tenía el objetivo de ayudar en el instituto de investigación del tiempo. Con su habilidad, era capaz de parar el tiempo en objetos y personas. Era algo inestable y lo diseñé de forma diferente a los demás robot masters porqué tiene que tener un gran sentido del tiempo para leer los momentos en los que debe parar el tiempo. Pero no sé cómo lo habrá comandado Break Man—

Explicó el Dr. Wily con voz extraña debido a lo ocupado que estaba mientras Rock caía.

—Bonita canción, Dr. Wily. Extraña, como todo en este camino, pero muy buena—

Comentó Rock cayendo con una sonrisa. La canción combinaba muy bien con el lugar.

—Gracias Rock. Cuando veas a Flash Man va a tener sentido—

Dijo el Dr. Wily desde su lado del comunicador.

—En teoría, podríamos cortar a Break Man en pedazos—

Comentó Metal Man haciendo reír a Rock. Metal Man tenía una fijación con cortarlo todo.

—¡No puedes cortar a un humano en pedazos! —

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock evitaba al Sniper Joe con una máquina y seguía avanzando.

—Pero yo recuerdo claramente que Oil Man sospechaba que él era un robot—

Dijo otra voz que Rock pensaba que era Crash Man.

—¿Que? —

Preguntaron los dos doctores mientras Rock seguía caminando disparando a los Sniper Joe en una máquina. No entendía lo que hablaban.

—Si. Lo recuerdo también. Time Man se preguntaba qué pasaría si le daba un aneurisma a Break Man y Oil Man le dijo que no es posible porque él sospechaba que era un robot—

Concordó Bubble Man asintiendo un poco.

—Pero Nunca vimos nada de él que apunte a que es un robot~—

Sonó la voz de Heat Man mientras Rock entraba en las compuertas.

—Eso fue anticlimático—

Comentó Rock activando los datos de batalla de Crash Man.

—¿Ya llegaste? —

Preguntó el Dr. Light sorprendido.

—Si. Fue extraño. Era como si todo me llevara directamente aquí—

Dijo Rock extrañado.

—Eso es porque Flash Man es un idiota—

Dijo Metal Man y un sonido de metal contra papel le indicó a Rock que el Dr. Wily le golpeó con un papel enrollado de nuevo.

—No llames a tus hermanos de ese modo—

Era el Dr. Wily. Había golpeado a Metal Man en la cabeza de nuevo.

—Metal Blades ganan a papel, Dr. Wily—

Respondió Metal Man. Con una risa, Rock comenzó a pelear contra Flash Man.

A veces no podía saber cuándo paraba el tiempo, pero con el poder de Crash Man fue lo mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado. Era como si todo quisiera que venciera a Flash Man lo más pronto posible.

—¡Lo logre! —

Exclamó Rock avanzando rápidamente hacia Flash Man para que ambos sean transportados.

Los doctores estaban extraños cuando Rock regresó y Metal Man junto a Bubble Man tomaban a Flash Man para colocarlo en la mesa.

—Buen trabajo, Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light algo distraído mientras Rock se acercaba a la mesa.

—Doctores, ¿Qué ocurre? —

Preguntó Rock sentado en la mesa mirando a ambos doctores.

—Han estado así desde que Crash Man mencionó lo que Oil Man piensa—

Dijo Bubble Man mirando a Flash Man y luego a Rock.

—¿Quiénes son Time Man y Oil Man? —

Preguntó Rock confundido, en los planos y las coordenadas solo había los ocho robots masters, no había ningún Oil Man o Time Man.

—Son los secuaces de Break Man. Desde que despertamos con Break Man, esos dos han estado ayudándolo. Como no teníamos idea de cuestionarlos, podían decir lo que sea y no importaba. Nunca supimos de donde salieron esos dos—

Explicó Crash Man picando a Flash Man mientras Metal Man y Bubble Man preparan todo para arreglar a Flash Man.

—Esos dos fueron robados de aquí—

Dijo el Dr. Light con su rostro ensombrecido por la situación.

—Time Man y Oil Man eran prototipos muy peligrosos de completar en ese entonces. Time Man tenía un método de alentar el tiempo, usé ese principio para perfeccionar el Time Stopper de Flash Man. Oil Man era la versión más apegada al Yellow Demon usado en un robot, pero con una masa completamente diferente. Lamentablemente, Time Man no tenía control de sus habilidades y se sobrecalentaba cuando pensaba demasiado las situaciones en las que alentaba o adelantaba el tiempo. Oil Man tenía problemas con mantener su masa junta y, al ser diferente del Yellow Demon, no podíamos usar el mismo principio con Oil Man. —

Explicó el Dr. Wily con un suspiro revisando a Rock y arreglando su armadura.

—¿Y qué paso? —

Preguntó Rock mirando al Dr. Light y dejando que el Dr. Wily lo arregle.

—Tuvimos que apagarlos mientras investigábamos una forma de arreglarlos a ambos. Albert estaba en contra de hacer eso pero mantenerlos encendidos era peligroso para ellos mismos y para los demás. Al final los apagamos a ambos al mismo tiempo y mientras investigábamos una forma de estabilizarlos, obtuvimos las bases de la herramienta multi funciones que ahora tienes tu Rock—

Decía el Dr. Light revisando a Flash Man y comparándolo con el plano que estaba allí.

—Te hicimos a ti, Roll y a la primera generación para ver si alguna de las ideas que usamos en los primeros robot masters podrían usarse para mantener estables a Time Man y Oil Man, sin embargo, no pudimos hacer eso y diseñé a Flash Man con el fin de que él ayudara a Time Man a que no se sobrecaliente y que ambos trabajen juntos hasta lograr instalar una versión mejorada del sistema de Flash Man en Time Man que no afecte sus funciones. —

Hablaba el Dr. Wily concentrado en su trabajo de arreglar a Rock.

—En el caso de Oil Man, diseñamos a Ice Man y a Bubble Man para que entre ambos puedan ayudarnos a evitar que su estructura se descontrole y lograr arreglarlo. Una vez termináramos a la segunda generación, íbamos a arreglar a Time Man y Oil Man si Break Man no se los hubiera llevado. Ahora mismo no sabemos lo que Break Man pudo haber hecho con ellos para mantenerlos levemente estables considerando como construyó a la segunda generación—

Prosiguió el Dr. Light revisando el Time Stopper de Flash Man y sus circuitos internos.

—Pero Rock es el uno. ¿Qué números son ellos entonces~? —

Preguntó Heat Man que estaba escuchándolo todo.

—DWLN-00A y 00B—

Respondió el Dr. Light mirando a los robot masters y luego a Flash Man.

—Entonces... ¿Break Man los robó y los activó cuando robó los datos del Yellow Demon? —

Preguntó Rock dejando que lo arreglen mirando al Dr. Wily.

—No lo creo, Cut Man y los demás los hubieran visto—

Dijo el Dr. Light comparando los circuitos de Flash Man con los de los planos.

—Debió robarlos junto a nuestros planos—

Dijo Metal Man mirando a Flash Man.

—Posiblemente. ¿De qué otro modo pudiera haber hecho el arma de Flash Man? —

Dijo el Dr. Wily colocando los datos de Flash Man en Rock y revisando que estén todos los ítems.

—Sigo pensando que Oil Man tenía razón y Break Man es un robot—

Comentó Crash Man picando a Flash Man hasta que el Dr. Light hizo que pare.

—Robot o no hay que detenerlo—

Dijo Rock listo para la batalla caminando al transportador.

—Si es un robot, podemos partirlo en pedazos con las Metal Blades—

Comentó Metal Man en tono de broma mirando a Rock.

—O quemarlo—

Añadió Heat Man sonriendo.

—¡O volarlo en miles de pedazos!—

Dijo Crash Man con una brillante sonrisa moviendo las manos.

—Oh. Es cierto, Crash Man, tienes manos—

Observó Rock mirando a su hermano.

—¡Si! Tengo manos ahora y puedo mover y tomas cosas. Es emocionante—

Exclamó Crash Man abrazando a Rock y dejándolo en la máquina teletransportadora.

El Dr. Light se alejó de Flash Man para colocar las coordenadas y enviar a Rock.

—Suerte—

Murmuró mientras Rock desaparecía hacia Quick Man.

* * *

Y cuando creyeron que olvidé que es martes, he llegado.

¡Y Flash Man tambien!

¡Tenemos a Flash Man y solo nos queda el más rápido del oeste!

Estoy tan emocionada como Crash Man ahora mismo porque el siguiente robot master es mi favorito personal y porque ahora hemos entendido porqué Time Man y Oil Man estaban apagados cuando Blues los robó.

Hablando de Crash Man, a pesar de que es puesto como un psicótico que ama volar cosas en pedazos, siempre lo ponen como alguien super lindo. Así que me mantuve con una mezcla de ambos. Un lindo robot que amaría volar a todos en pedazos.

¿Lograrán los doctores recuperar y reparar a Time Man y Oil Man? ¿Metal Man dejará de querer cortar todo en pedazos? ¿Heat Man dejará de querer quemar a Wood Man?

Bueno, no les prometo responder eso pronto.

Insanity G: ¡hey! Creí que me abandonaste. Pero si, las personalidades psicóticas son geniales para ese grupo de robot masters. Ahora con Crash Man aumentando la locura, ¿logrará el Dr. Light salir vivo? No te preocupes, me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	22. Quick Man

**Capítulo 21: Quick Man**

Rock se vio en un lugar nuevo mirando a su alrededor hasta descubrir hacia donde va el camino y comenzó a caer.

Al aterrizar, vio una máquina que producía gusanos que no podía dispararle desde donde estaba, por lo que la esquivó y saltó. Otra máquina y aterrizar lejos de ellas.

Caída, caída y saltos.

— ¡Espera!—

Escuchó una voz en el comunicador que le hizo detenerse antes de saltar a la caída.

— ¿Que?—

Preguntó Rock mirando si había enemigos abajo.

—Recuerdo vagamente que Break Man hablaba acerca de láseres mortales. No estaban en ninguno de los caminos, así que debe estar en este. Ten cuidado y no te detengas—

Dijo Crash Man por su comunicador y Rock asintió preparándose para caer lo más rápido posible.

Cayó y podía sentir sobre el cómo avanzaban los láseres sobre él y vio, con gran terror, hacia arriba y halló los láseres que lo hubieran asesinado.

— ¿No saben cuántos de esos hay aquí?—

Preguntó Rock mirando al robot de abajo.

—Break Man quería matarte así que puso bastantes—

Dijo Bubble Man desde su lado. Esto solo significaba que habrá muchos.

—Entendido—

—Rock, tienes las habilidades de Flash Man, ¿no te puede servir?—

Preguntó Roll.

—No. El time stopper solo puede usarse una vez y si lo usa ahora, no va a poder enfrentarse a Quick Man—

Dijo Metal Man haciendo fruncir el ceño a Rock antes de asentir y ver hacia abajo. Si no hay enemigos solo puede haber una explicación, hay más láseres.

Preparándose con mucho cuidado, Rock saltó hacia la pared opuesta donde estaba y caía a medida que los láseres aparecían y algunos estaban a milímetros de su cabeza cuando caía. Moviéndose rápidamente, seguía avanzando saltando o corriendo y seguir cayendo directamente hacia abajo con bastante desesperación mientras escuchaba el sonido de los láseres acercándose más y más a él

Finalmente, aterrizó y se vio frente a un pasillo oscuro. Con bastante miedo comenzó a avanzar, no tenía vista para la oscuridad.

—Deberíamos darte una linterna o algo—

Comentó el Dr. Light mientras Rock avanzaba a ciegas hasta que vio una bola de fuego ir hacia él y lo esquivó.

Un enemigo de fuego iluminaba el camino

—Si aprendes el camino antes de desactivarlos, vas a saber a dónde vas—

Sugirió Crash Man desde su lado mientras Rock hacía exactamente eso. Miró al robot que iluminaba el lugar. Con el camino guardado en su mente desactivó al robot.

Repetir lo mismo dos veces más con los dos siguientes robots, Rock se vio fuera de la oscuridad.

Al ver a su alrededor y no hallar ningún robot listo a atacarlo, Rock supo que debía estar cerca de otro túnel de láseres. Mirando hacia abajo, comenzó a caer tratando de moverse lo más rápido posible para que no lo golpeen.

Muchos más láseres se podían escuchar mientras seguía cayendo y corriendo, por algunos minutos temió ser demasiado lento y que lo iban a golpear. Finalmente, cuando todo parecía ya inútil, terminó y se vio frente a un Sniper Joe en una máquina.

—El poder de Air Man les quita la máquina mucho más fácil—

Comentó Metal Man y Rock, para probarlo, lo intentó, con la gran sorpresa de que funcionó.

— ¡Gracias!—

Exclamó avanzando y usando lo mismo con el otro Sniper Joe hasta ver las puertas de Quick Man.

— ¡Por fin! Parecía interminable este camino—

Comentó Flash Man dándole una sorpresa a Rock.

— ¡Flash Man!—

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy perfecto y todo, pero debes traer a Quick Man primero—

Le respondió mientras Rock avanzaba con el poder de Flash Man listo.

Al ver al robot master, Rock supo que va a ser difícil.

Usando el poder de Flash Man para congelarlo, Rock estaba atrapado sin poder usar su buster o algo cuando vio que el arma se quedó sin energía. Quick Man no estaba derrotado.

Comenzó a moverse y Rock cambio a su buster disparando cuando podía verlo tratando de evadir sus ataques.

— ¡Solo dispara!—

Escuchó a alguien en el comunicador exclamar mientras mantenía su concentración en no morir y en disparar.

Cuando Rock se sentía al borde de la muerte, Quick Man paró y cayó.

Había sido derrotado.

Jadeando, Rock se acercó a Quick Man y tomó su brazo para que ambos fueran transportados hacia los laboratorios.

— ¡Rock!—

Exclamaron los doctores al verlo llegar mientras Metal Man y Flash Man tomaban a Quick Man para colocarlo en la mesa.

—Doctores—

Murmuró Rock con una leve sonrisa cuando Bubble Man lo guio hacia la mesa de reparaciones.

—Rock, mi muchacho, buen trabajo—

Respondió el Dr. Light con una sonrisa comenzando a repararlo.

—Rock, lo hiciste bien—

Dijo el Dr. Wily reparando igualmente a Rock.

—No sabía que Quick Man fuera tan...rápido—

Comentó Rock mientras los doctores lo reparaban.

—Por esa misma razón es que te dije que Quick Man debe ser el último. Aunque no me esperaba los rayos laser—

Respondió el Dr. Wily mientras seguía arreglando a Rock.

—Dr. Wily, nadie esperaba tantos rayos laser—

Dijo Flash Man mientras le pasaba cosas al Dr. Light.

—Debemos cortar en pedazos a Break Man—

Sugirió Metal Man asistiendo al Dr. Wily junto a Bubble Man.

— ¡No vamos a cortar en pedazos a nadie!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily bufando mientras seguía arreglando a Rock.

—Aunque las Metal Blades de Metal Man son muy eficaces contra la mayoría de cosas—

Comentó Rock sonriendo mientras lo arreglaban y colocaban los datos de batalla de Quick Man en Rock.

—A pesar de que sería maravilloso ponerte esa velocidad como dato de batalla, hacer eso dañaría algunos de tus circuitos, así que el dato de batalla es el Quick Boomerang—

Dijo el Dr. Light con una sonrisa tecleando en la computadora que estaba conectada a Rock.

—Entiendo—

Dijo Rock con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

Al abrirlos, se vio cara a cara con una sonriente Roll.

—Hey Rock, ¿Dormiste bien?—

Preguntó Roll felizmente mientras Rock se sentaba.

—Si. ¿Me dormí mucho tiempo?—

Preguntó Rock mirando al Dr. Wily y al Dr. Light arreglando a Quick Man. Estaban muy cerca de terminarlo.

—Un poco. Terminaron de arreglarte y el Dr. Light decidió revisar los planos del Dr. Wily para reparar a Quick Man más rápido—

Explicó Roll felizmente sentándose junto a Rock y balanceando las piernas.

Rock asintió un poco mirando a ambos doctores encender a Quick Man.

Siempre es maravilloso ver cómo encienden a un nuevo robot master. Todos ellos reaccionan de forma diferente.

—Muy bien, todo está perfecto. ¿Cómo te sientes Quick Man?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily revisando con la mirada una última vez a Quick Man.

—No hay nada que reportar. Todo está muy bien. Si mi banco de información no está equivocado, usted es el Dr. Wily y él es el Dr. Light. —

Dijo Quick Man al comienzo lento y aumentando la velocidad a medida que hablaba.

—Si. Muy bien ¿Puedes pararte?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light con una gran sonrisa mientras Quick Man se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a pararse.

—Si. Todo está bien—

Respondió con más calma Quick Man mirando alrededor y fijándose en Rock y Roll.

—Hola. Soy Quick Man—

Se presentó con una leve sonrisa para seguir mirando y fijarse en Metal Man.

—Metal Man—

—Quick Man—

—Es extraño verte moviéndote por tu propia cuenta—

Comentó Quick Man tomando confianza para avanzar hacia sus hermanos.

—Es extraño verte y desear cortarte en muchos pedazos a pesar del esfuerzo que hicieron para terminarte y arreglarte—

Dijo Metal Man mientras Crash Man se adelantaba para abrazar a Quick Man.

— ¡Me alegro que estés bien! Ya estamos completos y podremos hacer algo respecto a la situación—

Exclamó muy contento Crash Man mirando a Quick Man con una sonrisa.

Quick Man asintió un poco mirando a Crash Man.

— ¡Tienes manos!—

Exclamó con una sonrisa cuando Crash Man lo soltó.

Crash Man felizmente levantó sus manos a la altura de su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Si! El Dr. Wily las diseñó mientras me arreglaba y las instaló hace poco. Son geniales—

Dijo felizmente moviéndolas.

Quick Man asintió con una sonrisa y Rock soltó una risa leve al verlos.

Era agradable ver a sus hermanos tan felices.

—Y cuando creí que me había librado de ti, te reparan. Todas mis preparaciones para tu funeral fueron malgastadas—

Comentó Flash Man acercándose a su hermano junto a Heat Man.

Quick Man miró a Flash Man antes de sonreírle a Heat Man.

— ¿Y quién es el robot master contigo? Heat Man—

Respondió Quick Man con una sonrisa acercándose a su hermano y levantando a Heat Man.

—Tu personalidad es exactamente como pensé que sería. Bienvenido—

Comentó Heat Man sin inmutarse al ser cargado por su hermano y colocado en los brazos de Crash Man.

—Quick Man, esto es en serio. Eras el consentido de Break Man y debes servir de algo por lo menos—

Dijo Flash Man bufando un poco picando a Quick Man.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Y Air Man y Wood Man?—

Preguntó al no ver a los otros robot masters dirigiéndose a Flash Man.

—Air Man y Wood Man están en el jardín. No querían ver tu horrenda cara—

Respondió Flash Man a sabiendas que Quick Man apenas está desarrollando su personalidad a partir de las memorias que tiene de Break Man y de las interacciones actuales. Si alguna de las interacciones es demasiado mala, Quick Man podría regresar con Break Man y contarle todo.

Estúpido y leal velocímetro.

Quick asintió un poco antes de sonreír.

—Sigues calvo—

Comentó Quick Man señalando la cabeza de Flash Man.

—Exacto. Nadie se lo había dicho aún, pero es gracioso—

Respondió Heat Man con una leve sonrisa.

Flash Man olvidó toda su reflexión y solo le disparó a Quick Man. El golpe del papel del Dr. Wily le recordó que no puede dañar a sus hermanos.

— ¡Acabo de repararlo! ¡Deja de dañar a tus hermanos o te vas a limpiar la sala!—

Y con esa amenaza, el Dr. Wily paró todo tipo de pelea subsecuente por ahora.

Bubble Man se limitó a suspirar. Sus hermanos eran un grupo de psicópatas.

* * *

¡Y tenemos a todos los robot masters!

Como dije antes, me encanta Quick Man, su diseño y su habilidad son geniales, me gusta la música y aunque nunca he pasado su stage, me gusta la diea de láseres mortales que salen de las paredes. Pero no todos comparten mi opinión. Razón por la cual me desanimé un poco al subir este capítulo y lo subo hoy y no ayer. No sé como van a recibir este capítulo pero quiero que le den una oportunidad al Quick man de este fic.

Dicho esto, primero hay que averiguar en donde está el Break Castle y que alguien inspire al Dr. Wily a sacar su música más icónica.

¿En cuántos problemas pueden meterse ocho robot masters psicóticos con la supervisión del Dr. Light y el Dr. Wily? No se preocupen, lo hallarán pronto.

XMarkZX : Hola. Bueno, lo cambiaré más tarde, lo prometo. estoy ahora mismo escribiendo el cuarto juego y se me confundieron las cosas en la cabeza, ¿tienes idea que casi pongo a Pharaoh Man con la debilidad de Ring Man? Así de confundida ando ahorita. Pero gracias por avisarme.

¡Gracias por leer!


	23. El castillo

**Capítulo 22: El castillo**

—Rock, ¿Podrías llamar a Air Man y Wood Man para reunirnos en la sala? Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas—

Indicó con una sonrisa el Dr. Light mirando la interacción de Quick Man con sus hermanos.

Rock asintió con una sonrisa y bajó de la mesa junto a Roll para caminar al jardín.

—Me asombra que no estés con urgencia de ir hacia Break Man—

Dijo Roll con una sonrisa caminando junto a su hermano

—No sabemos dónde está—

Respondió Rock con un suspiro.

— ¿Hallaste algo en tus robots?—

Preguntó a Roll mientras seguían caminando. Ella negó.

—No. No había nada en ninguno de ellos. Tendré que revisar el registro de entrada al laboratorio o algo para saber si algo ocurrió o que—

Dijo Roll frunciendo el ceño pensativa.

—Podríamos revisar juntos hasta que los doctores sepan las coordenadas de Break Man—

Ofreció Rock con una sonrisa mirando el jardín.

Air Man y Wood Man estaban sentados en el centro del jardín conversando tranquilamente cuando Wood Man los miró y les sonrió.

—Hola Rock y Roll—

Saludó mientras Air Man asentía un poco en saludo.

— ¡Hola! Me alegra que estén bien ustedes dos—

Dijo Rock felizmente acercándose a ambos junto a Roll.

—Gracias por preocuparte. Air Man dice que se siente muy bien ahora pero no vas a poder escucharlo—

Dijo Wood Man felizmente levantándose.

Rock asintió con una sonrisa.

—Los doctores dicen que nos reuniremos en la sala—

Dijo Rock guiándolos hacia la sala junto a Roll pero se quedó detrás de todos al ver la oficina del Dr. Wily abierta. El Dr. Wily debió de dejar la puerta abierta por tener que ir y venir trayendo los otros planos y materiales para reparar a los robot masters.

Rock se acercó a la oficina con cuidado mirando alrededor. No solía venir a la oficina muy seguido, el Dr. Wily tenía todo en su propio orden y sabía dónde estaba todo. Miró alrededor de la oficina con una sonrisa. Había muchos planos y cosas interesantes allí dentro. Una fotografía de ambos doctores con un joven de gafas oscuras atrajo su atención por la similitud de las gafas oscuras. Debe ser una especie de moda extraña.

Siguió mirando alrededor hasta que notó una cosa negra sobre un librero. Con curiosidad, se subió a uno de las sillas del lugar y tomó el objeto negro. Era una caja con un chip.

— ¡Rock!—

Escuchó a Roll llamarlo detrás de él y se volteó para mirarla con una sonrisa culpable

—Hey Roll—

Llamó Rock bajando de la silla con la caja en las manos.

—Rock, sabes que no nos podemos acercar a las oficinas de los doctores—

Lo regañó Roll sacándolo del lugar mientras Rock sonreía dejándose llevar por su hermana.

—Lo siento Roll. Tenía curiosidad—

Se disculpó Rock caminando con Roll hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

—Rock, Roll. Tomen asiento—

Indicó el Dr. Light felizmente mientras los robot masters estaban ya en la sala.

— ¿Que les tomó tanto tiempo?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily en su lugar de la sala de estar.

—Rock entró a su oficina Dr. Wily—

Acusó Roll molesta mientras Rock miraba a Roll con un gesto de traición.

—Rock. Sabes que tienen prohibido entrar a nuestras oficinas—

Dijo gravemente el Dr. Light mirando con reproche a Rock, quien bajó la cabeza al comenzar a escuchar las palabras del Dr. Light.

— ¿Hallaste algo interesante?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily mirando la caja negra que Rock tenía en las manos.

Rock miró la caja y se la devolvió al Dr. Wily.

—La tomé por curiosidad, pero la iba a regresar—

Dijo Rock a modo de disculpa con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Donde la hallaste?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily abriendo la caja y revisando el chip.

—Encima del librero—

—Ah. Tiene sentido. No recordaba donde lo dejé—

Dijo el Dr. Wily guardando la caja con el chip dentro en uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.

— ¿Qué es?—

—Un chip de instrumental de 8 bits—

—Sus instrumentales son geniales—

Comentó Rock felizmente tomando asiento junto a Roll.

—Los llamamos a todos aquí para poder discutir la localización de Break Man. —

Dijo el Dr. Light tomando asiento en su lugar.

—Yo creo que Quick Man sabe porque él era el favorito de Break Man—

Anunció Flash Man señalando a Quick Man, quien estaba haciéndole señas a Air Man.

—No era el favorito de Break Man, simplemente, por mi velocidad, era a quién más encargos le daba—

Explicaba defendiéndose de las acusaciones mirando mal a su hermano.

—Por eso, tú conoces mejor la zona en la que trabajaba Break Man que todos nosotros. Puedes darnos una leve guía del lugar—

Explicó Wood Man alejándose lentamente de Metal Man quien miraba todo con una Metal Blade en su mano.

—No sé precisamente donde está, pero todos tenemos unas coordenadas que están iguales y que podrían ser donde fuimos construidos por Break Man—

Explicó Quick Man mirando a sus hermanos antes de que Heat Man asintiera.

—Break Man nos mandaba a diferentes lugares a hacer sus trabajos, así que las coordenadas que tenemos iguales es el punto de reunión de Break Man—

Explicó Heat Man sobre Wood Man sonriéndole antes de que Bubble Man tomara a su hermano y lo alejara de Wood Man.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, ese lugar parecía un gran castillo. El castillo de Break Man—

Dijo Crash Man jugando con sus dedos antes de mirar a Air Man y esconder sus manos mirándolo con sospecha.

—Si Break Man preparó una trampa, es obvio que estará allí. Pero debe estar con muchos peligros—

Dijo Flash Man mirando a sus hermanos y luego a los doctores.

—Entonces buscaremos las coordenadas que tienen todos ustedes como punto de origen. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Rock—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mirando a Rock.

—Si no quieres hacer eso. Podemos ir nosotros. Traeré a Break Man en pedacitos—

Prometió Metal Man haciendo sonreír a Rock.

—Gracias. En serio. A todos. Pero tengo que ser yo quien detenga a Break Man—

Dijo Rock determinado y agradecido.

Bubble Man asintió aliviado de no tener que ir de nuevo hacia Break Man antes de mirar a Wood Man que estaba igual de aliviado.

— ¿No querías ir?—

Preguntó Bubble Man acercándose a su hermano. Wood Man negó varias veces.

—Creo que corro más peligro con Heat Man y Metal Man que con Break Man. En cualquier momento vayan a atacarme diciendo que me confundieron con el enemigo—

Explicó Wood Man suspirando un poco antes de ver a Air Man asentir un poco.

Wood Man se preguntaba cómo sabía que Air Man asentía cuando no tenía cuello que hiciera esa clase de movimiento.

—Entonces sugiero que regresen al jardín. Oye, escuché que hay un parque cerca, ¿Por qué no llevas a Air Man allá?—

Sugirió Bubble Man animado mirando a su hermano. Desde que fue reparado, Air Man no hablaba. El Dr. Wily decía que era por los materiales que Break Man usó al construirlo.

Wood Man asintió un poco antes de decirle la idea a Air Man quien se seguía alejando de Crash Man hasta que Crash Man chocó con Flash Man y vio a Quick Man.

—Bien, lo mínimo que podemos hacer entonces es guiarte por el lugar. No lo conocemos por completo, pero tenemos idea de cómo es por dentro. —

Añadió Flash Man sonriendo y levantando sus pulgares con Crash Man a su lado imitando su acción.

—Gracias, en serio—

Respondió Rock con una leve risa mirando a sus hermanos.

Con la decisión de Rock ya hecha, los doctores colocaron las coordenadas en la máquina.

— ¿Tuviste tiempo de improvisar algo para esta fase?—

Preguntó con una sonrisa el Dr. Light mientras el Dr. Wily colocaba la armadura de Rock.

—No. Estaba terminando a Quick Man y no terminé nada aún. Pero sin música es bastante aburrido—

Dijo el Dr. Wily recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Rock.

— ¿Y si usa el instrumental que Rock halló en su oficina?—

Sugirió Quick Man mirando los códigos de los datos de Rock.

—Buena idea. —

Dijo el Dr. Wily dejando listo a Rock para su aventura.

Y con esto, Rock partió hacia el largo camino hacia Break Man.

* * *

Bien, y con esto estamos listos para el primer Break Stage

¿Qué creen que pasará cuando Rock comience este stage? Acepto toda clase de ideas para los comentarios de los robot masters XD

¿Logrará Wood Man sobrevivir a Heat Man y Metal Man?

¡Gracias por leer!


	24. Mecha Dragon

**Capítulo 23: Mecha Dragón**

Al verse en el terreno, lo primero que Rock hizo fue mirar todos sus alrededores antes de avanzar. Ponerle atención a la música de fondo y seguir.

Enemigos que le disparaban que eran derrotados rápidamente hasta ver una caja gigante frente a él que no podía saltar.

Activando uno de los ítems, Rock llegó al otro lado y disparó las Metal Blades a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Dr. Wily?—

Preguntó mientras avanzaba repitiendo el mismo proceso al verse frente a otra caja.

— ¿Si?—

Escuchó desde el comunicador mientras cruzaba la caja.

—Me gustó mucho esta canción—

Dijo Rock con una sonrisa mientras seguía avanzando y llegó a una pared.

—Era obvio, me esforcé bastante haciéndola y olvidé donde la guardé después—

Respondió el Dr. Wily mientras Rock sonreía. Usando el ítem 3 llegó al siguiente punto hasta que el ítem lo llevó lo más cerca posible de la escalera donde solo tuvo que avanzar hasta la siguiente escalera y unos disparos le alertaron de un Sniper Joe cerca. Tarareando la canción siguió avanzando.

Esperando a que el Sniper Joe termine su ronda de disparos, terminó de subir la escalera y desactivar al robot. Repetir el proceso con el siguiente Sniper Joe y Rock se vio frente a esos pequeños robots que saltan cerca de él.

—¿Cómo se llaman estos robots?—

Preguntó Rock avanzando lentamente mirando al robot.

—Springer. Son geniales—

Respondió Metal Man desde su lado mientras Rock se acercaba.

Saltando sobre el robot, Rock comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al punto más alto para descubrir que no había nada en ese punto.

—Usa el ítem 1—

Sugirió Heat Man desde su lado y Rock asintió.

—Recuerda que solo puedes disparar el ítem 1 tres veces hasta que uno desaparezca—

Le recordó el Dr. Light mientras Rock observaba todo a su alrededor y hacía los cálculos necesarios.

—No te apresures. Tienes tiempo para lograrlo—

Dijo Flash Man haciendo parpadear a Rock. Memorias de lo que pasó en el camino a Heat Man le hicieron pausar y asegurarse que los cálculos estaban correctos antes de disparar y saltar.

Al llegar a la escalera, subió lo más rápido posible y comenzó a seguir el camino hasta cuando la habitación tomó un fondo negro y se vio saltando plataformas largas y luego plataformas muy pequeñas que parecían cubos apenas.

Cuando siguió saltando, un gran estruendo apareció detrás de él.

— ¡No pares! ¡Solo sigue saltando!—

Escuchó la voz de Bubble Man cuando Rock iba a parar para ver el gran estruendo. Decidió seguir saltando hasta que solo había tres plataformas frente a él y pudo ver a la fuente del gran sonido.

Un dragón mecánico gigante estaba frente a él.

— ¡Hizo un dragón gigante!—

Exclamó Crash Man y Rock se vió concordando con la emoción en la voz de su hermano.

—Sube a la plataforma más alta, si te tira, podrás caer a la plataforma de abajo y no al vacío—

Aconsejó Metal Man al recuperarse de la impresión de ver al dragón.

Al subir a la plataforma más alta, Rock vio con bastante terror cómo el dragón comenzaba a lanzarle fuego subiendo hacia donde estaba Rock.

Al tratar de dispararle, Rock vio que era imposible dispararle sin ser golpeado por las llamas.

—Necesitarás algo que te deje disparar aun cuando estés evadiendo las llamas—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras veía la batalla de Rock y revisaba las habilidades de los robot masters.

— ¡El Quick Boomerang! Aunque lo lances y no le des, regresan a ti y puedes tener dos oportunidades de darle sin mencionar el ángulo. Cuando disparas, no es necesario que estés en el mismo lugar—

Dijo Quick Man rápidamente y Rock cambió a las habilidades de Quick Man y disparar mientras evadía las llamas del dragón. Funcionó.

Repetir el proceso hasta que el dragón fue desactivado fue un éxito.

— ¡Muy bien Rock!—

Exclamaron los doctores felizmente.

Rock estaba sonriendo cuando las plataformas comenzaron a temblar y caer.

— ¡Rock!—

Exclamaron los doctores tecleando para lograr obtener las coordenadas más exactas de Rock, lamentablemente por la velocidad de la caída, era difícil obtener un punto exacto para la máquina.

Quick Man y los demás robot masters comenzaron a tratar de obtener la localización del punto en el que Rock iba a caer para transportarlo de regreso cuando Quick Man fue al transportador y fue llevado más abajo de donde caía Rock y atraparlo. A lo lejos, los restos del dragón cayeron haciendo eco.

—Gracias Quick Man—

Dijo Rock agradecido al ver que Quick Man lo salvó de romperse en pedazos.

—De nada—

Dijo Quick Man transmitiendo al laboratorio.

—Rock está bien. Nos pueden transportar de regreso—

Dijo Quick Man antes de decir las coordenadas exactas de ambos fijando su mirada en el dragón que estaba aún funcional pero apagado.

Cuando Rock parpadeó y se vio en el laboratorio, Quick Man no estaba.

— ¡Rock! ¿Estás bien?—

Exclamó el Dr. Light revisando a Rock en pánico mientras el Dr. Wily miraba por encima del Dr. Light antes de fruncir un poco el ceño.

— ¿Y Quick Man?—

Preguntó buscando a Quick Man mientras Crash Man y Metal Man hacían lo mismo extrañados de que no apareciera con Rock. Bubble Man y Heat Man asistían al Dr. Light en reparar y revisar a Rock.

—No lo sé. Estaba conmigo pero cuando fui transportado, ya no estaba—

Dijo Rock mientras reparaban las quemaduras del dragón.

— ¡Lo sabía! Nos traicionó y se fue con Break Man—

Masculló Flash Man molesto mirando el transportador cruzado de brazos.

—No lo creo—

Metal Man estaba mirando el transportador mientras el Dr. Wily comenzó a teclear buscando a Quick Man.

— ¿Dónde estás?—

Preguntó cuando logró encender el comunicador de Quick Man.

—En el castillo de Break Man—

Respondió la voz de Quick Man.

— ¿Y qué crees que haces allá? Voy a transportarte ahora mismo de regreso—

Dijo el Dr. Wily entre molesto y preocupado.

— ¡Espere! Quiero terminar de reparar al dragón. Su diseño es bastante simple y con lo que tengo puedo repararlo—

Pidió Quick Man desde su lado del comunicador.

— ¿Cuándo tomó cosas para reparar al dragon?—

Se cuestionó Bubble Man suspirando un poco.

—Bueno, cuando vio al dragon, su mirada se iluminó y después de sugerir el Quick Boomerang, comenzó a buscar las herramientas de repuesto de los doctores—

Respondió Crash Man algo pensativo. No entendía por qué Quick Man quería arreglar a esa cosa cuando sería más divertido hacerla estallar en pedazos.

— ¿Por qué quiere repararlo cuando podemos incendiarlo?—

Cuestionó Heat Man mirando a Flash Man de reojo.

—Porque es un idiota—

Respondió Flash Man antes de que Bubble Man lo golpee en la cabeza con un papel enrollado.

—No digas eso. El Dr. Wily no quiere que les digas idiotas a nuestros hermanos—

Reprendió Bubble Man antes de mirar a los doctores.

El Dr. Wily y el Dr. Light intercambiaron miradas antes de que el Dr. Wily suspirara.

— ¡Esta bien! Pero si te mata envía una señal de emergencia para recoger tus partes—

Dijo finalmente el Dr. Wily bufando.

— ¿Podemos estallarlo en pedazos por esto?—

Cuestionó Crash Man con una gran sonrisa mirando a sus hermanos.

— ¡No!—

—Puedo ir por sus pedazos si gustan—

Se ofreció Metal Man mirando a Rock ser reparado.

—Gracias Metal Man—

Dijo Rock con una sonrisa hasta que el Dr. Light terminó con las reparaciones de Rock.

—Listo. Puedes regresar—

Dijo el Dr. Light con una sonrisa mirando a Rock saltar de la mesa hacia el transportador.

—Gracias Dr. Light—

Dijo Rock mientras el Dr. Wily colocaba las coordenadas.

—Las coordenadas son del piso sobre el que estabas. Ten mucho cuidado—

Dijo el Dr. Wily colocando las coordenadas y preparando a Rock para la transportación.

Y así, Rock partió una vez más al castillo de Break Man.

* * *

¡Primer Stage: completado!

¿han visto lo extraño que es el mecha Dragon? Digo, tiene alitas pequeñas, ojos grandes y cara extraña mientras que el del Mega Mix es increíblemente genial. Pero sigue siendo una de las cosas más raras de un stage. ¡Demos la bienvenida a la canción del Castillo de Wily! Me gusta esa canción y he visto que a muchos tambien les gusta, es un bonito fondo musical.

¿Logrará Quick Man reparar al mecha Dragon? ¿Logrará Bubble hacerles entender a todos sus hermanos que no pueden llamarse idiotas entre ellos? ¿Logrará Crash Man volar en pedazos algo? ¿Que le espera a Rock en el siguiente stage?

Algunas de las preguntas, se responderan en el siguiente capítulo este martes.

A propósito de este martes, por navidad, quiero publicar una historia corta dentro de este universo acerca de una navidad normal dentro de todo esto. ¡Esten atentos!

Gracias por leer


	25. Metal Blades

**Capítulo 24: Metal Blades**

Rock se vio dentro de la habitación y al comenzar a caminar unos robots saltaron directamente hacia él. Rock los desactivó con las Metal Blades. Precise y repita hasta llegar al final del pasillo y ver un campo de espinas debajo de él.

— ¿Ítem 2?—

Preguntó Crash Man desde su lado y Rock asintió antes de usar el ítem 2 y ver dos escaleras a lo lejos. Sin siquiera preguntar, Rock fue por la segunda escalera y comenzó a subir.

Al hallar un E-tank allí no pudo contener la sorpresa.

—Break Man debió olvidar un E-tank aquí. Eso no lo esperaba—

Comentó Rock tomando el E-tank y guardándolo. Estaba seguro que iba a necesitarlo eventualmente.

Siguió avanzando hasta ver una escalera y comenzar a bajar lentamente en caso de que algo esté listo para atacarlo.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, miró hacia abajo calculando dónde caer para evitar las espinas.

— ¿Porque tantas espinas?—

Se cuestionó Rock mientras caía directo hacia el terreno sólido.

—Tal vez sabe el efecto que tiene en los robot masters—

Sugirió el Dr. Light.

—O simplemente le da ambiente al lugar—

Comentó el Dr. Wily.

Rock negó un poco y siguió avanzando con cuidado de los pequeños taladros que caían del techo y salían del suelo hasta llegar a una situación muy familiar. Evitar que esas cosas no lo aplasten.

Una escalera y Rock se volvió a ver cayendo de una escalera hacia un punto específico o morir por culpa de las espinas.

—Retiro lo que dije. Quiere verte muy muerto—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Rock caía.

—Lo sabía, Dr. Wily—

Respondió Rock entrando a un cuarto con muros rosados muy extraños. Un temblor fue todo lo que Rock sintió cuando los ladrillos de la pared comenzaron a salir y unirse entre ellos formando una especie de pequeño robot que comenzó a volar hacia él.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?!—

Exclamó Rock asombrado mirando el robot y esquivándolo.

— ¡Lánzale Metal Blades! Eso funciona con todo—

Dijo Flash Man y Rock, le hizo caso para descubrir que, en efecto, las Metal Blades funcionaron. A medida que iba destruyendo los robots que salían del muro, descubrió que aumentaban la velocidad con la que salían a medida que los iba desactivando. El esquivarlos a todos era casi imposible. Algunos lo golpearon antes de que pudiera desactivarlos.

Eventualmente, lo logró.

— ¡Lo logré!—

Exclamó felizmente Rock.

— ¡Lo sabía! Las Metal Blades funcionan con todo. Dr. Wily, ¿Podemos cortar en pedazos a Break Man?—

Escuchó a Metal Man por el comunicador haciéndolo reír.

— ¡No!—

Cuando fue transportado de regreso, vio al Dr. Wily discutiendo con Metal Man hasta que lo vieron regresar.

—Vamos Rock. Arreglemos el daño—

Dijo el Dr. Wily comenzando a guiarlo a la mesa para repararlo.

— ¿Y el Dr. Light?—

Preguntó Rock al no verlo.

—Fue a tratar con la estupidez universal de los humanos—

Dijo el Dr. Wily revisando a Rock mientras este asentía un poco. El Dr. Light debió decidir que la declaración que el Dr. Wily hizo en la anterior vez fue demasiado para el mundo y fue a hacerse cargo él mismo.

— ¿Desde qué punto?—

Preguntó Rock mientras Metal Man asistía al Dr. Wily en repararlo.

—Mientras caías en esos cuartos de espinas hacia el cuarto del robot extraño—

Dijo el Dr. Wily tranquilamente arreglándolo.

— ¿Y Quick Man?—

Preguntó al no verlo pero sabiendo donde estaba la última vez que llegó al laboratorio.

—Terminando de reparar ese dragón. Quiere quedárselo y teme que Break Man lo deseche. Los doctores le indicaron que lo traiga aquí para ver qué pueden hacer. Está en el depósito con esa bestia mecánica—

Respondió Crash Man felizmente revisando el video de la aventura de Rock en caso de que halle la siguiente parte del camino en el castillo de Break Man.

—Me alegro que Quick Man esté tan feliz con ese dragón—

Respondió Rock felizmente mirando el video de su aventura.

—Dijo que no le iba a quitar el lanzallamas del dragon y eso es lo más importante. Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitemos incendiar algo por completo—

Opinó Heat Man mirándolo todo en un asiento junto a Flash Man.

—Yo creo que debería ponerle algo más. Como una bomba o algo parecido—

Comentó Crash Man sonriendo antes de que Flash Man niegue un poco.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Crash Man. Considerando que el laboratorio está en medio de la ciudad y que es un dragon gigante, los doctores nos matarían si hacemos estallar la ciudad. Tenemos que esperar a la siguiente guerra de Break Man para poder estallar algo—

Sugirió Flash Man seriamente considerándolo antes de que Metal Man golpeara a Flash Man en la cabeza.

—No lo digas en voz alta, el Dr. Wily va a ponerte en su archivo de robots psicóticos o le dirá al Dr. Light. No quieres una charla del Dr. Light acerca de la empatía y el porqué es importante apreciar al resto de tus semejantes—

Recomendó Metal Man mirando de reojo al Dr. Wily mientras revisaba los datos de batalla y el estado completo de Rock en la computadora.

— ¿Cuándo hizo eso?—

Pregunto Heat man con curiosidad.

—Mientras Rock estaba dormido y buscábamos los planos de Quick Man para que lo arreglen. Fue…incómodo—

Respondió Metal Man mirando al vacío. Bubble Man negó levemente mirando el video de la aventura de Rock.

—Tus aventuras podrían ser un juego y podemos poner a Break Man del villano y con la música del Dr. Wily de fondo. Los niños lo amarían—

Opinó Bubble Man bastante tranquilo por la situación. Esa clase de momentos son los que le ayudan a Rock recordar porqué está peleando y a mantenerse determinado para derrotar a Break Man.

—Listo—

Escuchó al Dr. Wily decir para levantarse de la mesa.

— ¿A dónde voy ahora?—

Preguntó Rock caminando al transportador.

—Hay algunos lugares, pero parece que detrás de la pared de la primera habitación con espinas hay un camino. Podríamos intentar obtener los planos del castillo para saber dónde enviarte—

Dijo Crash Man terminando de revisar el video.

Rock asintió un poco.

—Considerando que Quick Man es quien más conoce el castillo y está ocupado, no podemos preguntarle, pero podemos hacer una aproximación de algún lugar para terminar el camino.

—De acuerdo—

Dijo y se vio transportado una vez más.

* * *

¡Y una vez más Rock ha vencido!

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo el Dr. Wily puede hacer tantas cosas y pagar todo? Siempre me he preguntado eso. Esos robots paredes son horribles y odié enfrentarme a esos. Mi hermano estaba peleando contra esos robots y estábamos sin saber cómo derrotarlos, cuando dijo "¿Sabes que? Voy a usar las Metal Blades. Funcionan con casi todo" Y funcionó.

Iba a hacer el fic navideño, pero tenía muchos spoilers de cómo va a ser después de las guerras de Break Man así que esperaré al próximo año para subirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	26. Tanque Guts Man

**Capítulo 25: Tanque Guts**

Rock se vio en una plataforma muy pequeña y tuvo que detenerse en un momento antes de caminar.

— ¿Porque cambiaron la música de fondo?—

Preguntó antes de ver abajo de él y analizar cómo debía saltar.

—Porque el Dr. Wily asumió que era una buena idea y porque se supone que esta era la improvisación para los dos enfrentamientos anteriores. Gran falacia diría yo, me acostumbré a la otra canción—

Respondió Metal Man bastante solemne al hablar y Rock no pudo culparlo. A él también le gustó la canción anterior.

—Bueno, me gustó la otra canción a mi también—

Comentó Heat Man mientras Rock saltó un par de veces hasta verse bajo el agua y las espinas que lo rodeaban.

—Deberíamos cambiarla—

Opinó Bubble Man mientras Rock miraba cómo saltarlo todo.

— ¿Y si usas el ítem 2? Así te ahorras el saltar y no tendrás que temer el fallar un cálculo y caer a un apagado seguro—

Sugirió Flash Man mirando la pantalla junto a sus hermanos desde su lado.

Rock asintió y activó dicho ítem y cruzó todo.

No había terminado de tocar el piso cuando una gran sombra le hizo regresar a ver al gran pez que le hubiera tragado.

— ¡Ese es un pez gigante!—

Exclamó Bubble Man mientras Rock asentía y seguía caminando al lado contrario del pez y ver la gran caída que le esperaba.

—Ehm, ¿Alguna idea?—

Preguntó Rock mirando la caída.

— ¿Suerte?—

Dijo Crash Man mirando el lugar donde iba a caer su hermano.

—Te iremos atraer si te caes en las espinas—

Animó Metal Man quitándole los ánimos a Rock.

—Bueno, Bubble Man irá y yo veré todo desde aquí—

Contradijo Heat Man mientras Rock comenzó a saltar por todo el gran túnel evitando las espinas.

— ¿Y por qué te quedarías tú aquí?—

Preguntó Bubble Man mientras Rock se movía un poco para no chocar.

—Porque el agua me mataría más rápido que las espinas—

Dijo Heat Man haciendo sonreír a Rock hasta caer en una plataforma.

—Afortunadamente hay iluminación ahí abajo. Pasarlo a oscuras sería un suicidio—

Opinó Flash Man haciendo asentir a Rock mientras bajaba más y miraba la caída que le esperaba.

—Esa es más sencilla. Apégate a la pared y ya—

Dijo Bubble Man mirando la pantalla y Rock saltó hasta llegar casi rozando a las espinas.

Saltó hasta llegar hacia arriba para mirar a los robots en la parte de abajo y preparar las Metal Blades y disparar. Repitió la maniobra hasta que se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Y los doctores?—

Preguntó al no escuchar ningún comentario de ninguno de los dos.

—Cuando te fuiste el Dr. Wily fue a buscar al Dr. Light y salvarlo de la estupidez universal de los humanos. Ignoro cómo termine esa situación. Wood Man y Air Man estaban afuera junto a Roll en caso de que tengan que ahuyentarlos. —

Dijo Metal Man y Rock asintió un poco comenzando a caminar. Si bien se sentía un poco solo al no saber de los doctores, tenía bastante apoyo de sus nuevos hermanos.

Al llegar a la gran sala miró a la cosa que lo esperaba.

— ¡Un tanque Guts Man!—

Exclamó Rock mirando al gran tanque.

— ¿Guts Man?—

Preguntó Bubble Man sin comprender.

—Uno de nuestros hermanos, el DWLN-004—

Dijo Rock esquivando el disparo del robot y disparando.

Su buster no hacía mucho efecto.

—Suponiendo que lo haya hecho inmune a lo que era vulnerable el original Guts Man, ¿Cuál era el punto más débil de Guts Man?—

Preguntó Heat Man mirando la escena un poco intrigado.

—Sus circuitos internos—

Respondió Rock disparando a los Mets que salían del pecho del tanque y esquivando sus ataques.

—Sube a su pecho. Así detendrás el flujo de Mets y será un ataque menos y podrás atacar a su cabeza.—

Dijo Metal Man mirando al robot en el mismo ángulo que Rock.

Rock asintió y se subió al pecho del robot y disparó las Metal Blades para ver que no tenían mucho efecto.

— ¿Y si pruebas el Quick Boomerang? Es el otro ataque que tienes que no dispara en línea recta y no amenaza con matarte junto al oponente—

Sugirió Flash Man frunciendo el ceño al ver todo el cuerpo del tanque Guts Man.

Rock disparó y esperó a que el boomerang regrese para intentarlo de nuevo. Al parecer estaba dando resultado.

Eventualmente, el gran tanque Guts Man había sido derrotado.

— ¡Genial!—

Exclamó Crash Man felizmente mientras Rock sonreía al ver el cuarto. Estaba cerca de Break Man. Podía sentirlo.

—Prepárate, te vamos a teletransportar de regreso—

Escuchó a Flash Man y asintió un poco sintiendo la máquina y finalmente se vio en el laboratorio con sus hermanos.

—Gracias por su ayuda—

Dijo Rock al verse frente a ellos.

—No fue nada. Ve a la mesa, prepararemos todo para que los doctores te reparen—

Indicó Metal Man revisando a Rock y asintiendo un poco.

—No estás tan mal como las otras veces, pero es preferible esperar a los doctores—

Comentó Crash Man felizmente conectando algunas cosas en Rock y entregándole un E-tank.

—Gracias. Es extraño que se tarden tanto. El Dr. Wily odia tratar con la prensa—

Comentó extrañado Rock mirando la puerta esperando a que los doctores aparecieran.

—Bueno, fue un camino corto esta vez—

Respondió Bubble Man mientras Heat Man caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Iré a traerlos—

Dijo Heat Man antes de salir.

—Y lo hemos perdido a él también—

Comentó con una risa Flash Man.

— ¿Creen que Quick Man haya terminado con su dragón?—

Preguntó de la nada Rock esperando a que Heat Man regrese con los doctores.

—Creo que sí. Es veloz y muy impaciente. Va a moverse muy rápido para arreglar ese dragón. —

Respondió Bubble Man mirando el video de la aventura de Rock junto a Crash Man

— ¿Sabían que detrás del Guts Man tanque hay una puerta? Podríamos enviarte a ese punto de regreso para ver si te acerca más a Break Man—

Comentó Crash Man señalando la pantalla con su dedo.

Rock asintió un poco mirando a sus hermanos.

— ¿Cómo es Break Man?—

Preguntó Rock casi por inercia recordando la fotografía.

—Break Man, físicamente, es joven, bastante joven, de cabello castaño oscuro con un peinado extraño. Gafas oscuras, una chaqueta negra y un pañuelo amarillo. Otras veces en lugar del pañuelo, tiene una bufanda amarilla—

Describió Flash Man pensativo tratando de recordar todos los detalles de Break Man.

—Psicológicamente hablando, Break Man es inestable. Está bastante centrado en la venganza que tiene contra los doctores y está resentido contigo por derrotarlo. Cuando tiene sus momentos de lucidez, se cuestiona porqué hace esto y si no fuera mejor dejarlo. Pero luego la locura lo llena y vuelve a ser su extraño ser que repite palabras o se corta en medio de una oración—

Explicó Bubble Man mirando al piso tratando de recordar algún otro momento en donde Break Man estuviera cuerdo.

—Oil Man tiene esta teoría de que es un robot porque decía que algunas de sus características no son muy humanas. Nunca lo hemos visto comer o beber o dormir. También, en sus momentos de lucidez, es muy buen estratega. Pero sus momentos de locura destruyen esos planes—

Comentó Crash Man mirando al techo tratando de pensar en algo más.

—Time Man creía que sus planes eran perfectos hasta que su locura le hacía colocar plataformas o alguna forma de que te salves—

Comentó Flash Man tratando de recordar algo más.

—Sé bien que Break Man pasaba más tiempo con Quick Man porque su objetivo era ser el mensajero de ambos doctores y era el más indicado para todo lo que Break Man necesitaba. Pero sé que Break Man se pone nervioso cerca de humanos y que odia a los Sniper Joe. Una vez vi a un Sniper Joe que iba a ser parte de uno de los caminos destruido antes de siquiera tú supieras de los caminos—

Indicó Metal Man bastante sospechoso de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Oil Man pasaba más tiempo con Crash Man porque, al parecer, le agradaba el diseño de Crash Man. Aunque siempre le intrigó Wood Man por su diseño diferente. Le ponía nervioso Heat Man por alguna razón—

Añadió de la nada Bubble Man mirando a Crash Man de reojo.

—Flash Man era el favorito de Time Man, siempre que Time Man hablaba de algo, lo hacía con Flash Man aunque este no contestara. Nunca le gustó el diseño de Air Man pero le gustaba el diseño de Bubble Man—

Comentó Metal Man señalando a Flash Man.

—Bueno, incluso incompleto soy increíble. Tú eras uno de los favoritos de los tres, todos te querían. No puedes quejarte mucho—

Reiteró Flash Man mirando a Metal Man con una sonrisa.

Rock asintió un poco frunciendo el ceño. Algo faltaba para tener todas las partes de la gran incógnita que le atormentaba pero no lograba distinguir qué era lo que le faltaba.

Las puertas se abrieron antes de que Rock pueda decir algo y los doctores entraron. El Dr. Light lucía tranquilo y sonriente, el Dr. Wily se veía satisfecho y Quick Man muy feliz detrás de ambos doctores.

— ¡Rock!—

Exclamaron los doctores caminando hacia Rock para revisar sus daños.

—Rock lamento mucho no haber podido venir pronto. Te lo contaremos después, ¿De acuerdo?—

Dijo el Dr. Light comenzando a revisar su armadura.

—Tienes que contarnos cuál era la cosa a la que te enfrentaste. Tienes heridas en lugares extraños—

Comentó el Dr. Wily revisando sus niveles de energía y de las otras armas.

—Un tanque Guts Man gigante—

Dijo Rock divertido esperando la expresión de los doctores. Su respuesta no falló en dejarse ver en el rostro de los doctores.

—Eso...es extraño hasta para Break Man—

Comentó el Dr. Light reparando a Rock.

—Espero que tus hermanos hayan sido una ayuda para ti mientras no estábamos—

Dijo el Dr. Wily recuperándose de la idea de un tanque Guts Man.

—Si. Me ayudaron mucho—

Contestó Rock felizmente mirando a sus hermanos.

— ¿Cómo puede dudar de nosotros? Dr. Wily. Somos una maravillosa ayuda para Rock—

Añadió Heat Man junto a Quick Man mirando a los doctores revisar a Rock.

—No estoy dudando, estoy cuestionándome su juicio en momentos así dados sus antecedentes—

Respondió el Dr. Wily bufando un poco.

—Yo diría que estás listo Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Quick Man ya estaba revisando y preguntando las coordenadas a sus hermanos.

—Ya están listas las coordenadas—

Indicó Quick Man sin perder su buen ánimo.

Rock rio un poco antes de caminar hacia el transportador.

Estaba listo.

* * *

¡La ultima actualización del año!

Gracias a todos los que han leído, comentado, le han dado favorite y follow. ¡Esperen al martes del próximo año para los últimos stages del segundo juego!

¿Será este el juego en el que Rock derrotará a Break Man?

¿Logrará unir los cabos pendientes para poder terminar de resolver el misterio?

¿Qué pasó con los doctores en su enfrentamiento a la prensa?

¿Qué pasará con el Mecha dragon?

Lamento mucho el día de demora. Se fue la luz en mi zona y toda la tarde estuve a oscuras. Por suerte hubo velas.

XMarkZX: ¡Hey! creí que te olvidaste de mi xD. Bueno, no, el siguiente es el gran hijo de Wily que te tiene haciendo malabares con las crash bombs para salvarte. Esta vez fue el tanque guts man. ¿Algun consejo para Rock en el siguiente stage? Lo apreciaríamos mucho.

Berserker Z Majin: ¡Hola! La verdad es que según lo que he leído, el Dr. Wily tenía la isla Wily como una fábrica o algo así y de eso tenía para hacer sus robots y esas cosas. Pero sigo creyendo que las primeras dos guerras fueron financiadas con dinero de su trabajo (Si es que tuvo) y que la tercera fue aprovechándose de Light, la cuarta aprovechándose de Cossack, la quinta...pues ni idea xD y así sucesivamente. ¡Nunca se me ocurrió usar el Bubble Lead! A mi y a mi hermano solo se nos vino a la cabeza: "Las Metal Blades pueden con todo y con lo que no, Quick Boomerang" ¡Estoy esperando el Wily Stage! Me dejaste en angustia con lo de Roll. ¡Mucha suerte en tu fic y gracias por leer!

¡Gracias a todos por leer y tengan un feliz año nuevo!


	27. Crash and Burn

**Capítulo 26: Crash and Burn**

Rock se vio en una habitación con solo una escalera.

—Genial, escaleras—

Comentó sarcásticamente comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—Dr. Wily, le sugiero que cambie de canción. La que usó al comienzo del camino a la fortaleza de Break Man fue mejor. —

Dijo Metal Man recibiendo asentimientos por parte de todos. Rock asintió también mirando al Met que lo iba a disparar y desactivándolo antes de seguir a la otra escalera.

—Todos son críticos. Si no llega a Break Man cambiaré la canción. No voy a prometer más—

Indicó el Dr. Wily. No era lo que Rock esperaba pero al menos será mejor que esta.

—No es lo que esperaba y no estoy satisfecho—

Protestó Flash Man mientras Rock terminaba una escalera y subía otra.

— ¡No estoy haciendo esto para que todos estén satisfechos!—

Exclamó molesto el Dr. Wily haciendo reír a Rock. A veces el Dr. Wily perdía la paciencia.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con la prensa?—

Preguntó Rock caminando por un lado con bastante cuidado, un lugar sin enemigos significaba que las paredes o el techo ocultaban algo. Al descubrir huecos en el piso, supo que Break Man amaba ponerle huecos en el piso.

—La estupidez universal de los humanos en los cerebros minúsculos de la sociedad en la que habitamos me decepciona cada día más—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Rock seguía subiendo las escaleras. Eso solo significaba que no salió muy bien y el Dr. Wily estaba irritado con la prensa.

— ¿Porque?—

Preguntó Bubble Man muy confundido. No habían tratado con el Dr. Wily y la prensa.

— ¡Porque el mundo está lleno de idiotas!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock llegó a la última escalera y se vio en un pasillo largo.

—La prensa volvió a acusarnos de querer dominar el mundo y que Break Man debe ser una tapadera para que no sospechen—

Explicó el Dr. Light con un suspiro pesado.

— ¡Si quisiera dominar al mundo no fingiría que soy inocente! Tal vez manipulación y mentiras en otras cosas pero no dejaría a otro tomar mi crédito—

Exclamó molesto el Dr. Wily mirando la pantalla.

—Dr. Wily, ¿Está confesando ser Break Man?—

Preguntó divertido Rock bajando por una escalera y hallar esas plataformas que se mueven en un ciclo como las que vio en el camino a Crash Man.

— ¡No me pondría un nombre como Break Man! Soy el Dr. Wily, así sería como me llamarían si fuera el villano—

Dijo el Dr. Wily haciendo reír a Rock mientras bajaba a la plataforma y disparaba Metal Blades.

—Dr. Wily. En ese caso usted ya hubiera sido derrotado de formas garrafales por Rock—

Comentó Metal Man desde su lado mientras Rock saltaba a la siguiente escalera.

— ¡Se atreven a criticar sus diseños! No me importa que crean que soy una mente criminal determinada en dominar el mundo, pero nadie critica mis diseños ¡Mucho menos sus diseños y Mega Man!—

Exclamó muy molesto el Dr. Wily. Rock sabía bien que el Dr. Wily era muy orgulloso de sus diseños y creaciones.

Rock aterrizó en la segunda plataforma disparando y viendo donde estaba la escalera.

—Lo sabemos Dr. Wily. ¿Qué más pasó allá?—

Preguntó Rock saltando fuera de la plataforma cuando esta iba a pasar a un punto en el que no podía pasar Rock.

—Básicamente la prensa nos atacó culpándonos de los ataques y todo estaba bien hasta que dijeron que los nuevos diseños carecían de originalidad y bueno, Albert estalló. Al menos ya no les quedó duda de que no fuimos nosotros. —

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock pasaba por la tercera plataforma de ese tipo y caía al túnel que le guiaría a otro punto.

—Y me ayudaron a terminar y mejorar al Mecha Dragon—

Añadió muy contento Quick Man.

— ¿Lo llamaste Mecha Dragon?—

Preguntó Rock sonriendo levemente.

—Es un nombre cool—

Respondió simplemente Quick Man.

—A Albert no le convenció el modelo del Mecha Dragon y le hicimos unos cuantos cambios de apariencia junto a las modificaciones y arreglos que Quick Man estaba haciendo—

Añadió el Dr. Light con una leve risa. El arreglar y reconstruir un robot cambió por completo el humor de ambos doctores, Rock decidió guardar esa información para un momento del futuro en el que termine en problemas.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Va a salir en las noticias?—

Preguntó Crash Man mientras Rock terminaba de saltar hacia la escalera.

—Posiblemente. —

Respondió el Dr. Light mientras Rock se miraba cara a cara con un Sniper Joe con una máquina.

—Esos robots son feos. Muy feos—

Comentó Rock usando el poder de Air Man para destruir la máquina y disparando con el buster para desactivar al Sniper Joe.

— ¿Eso crees Rock?—

Preguntó divertido el Dr. Light.

—Si. Son feos. No tienen rostro y solo tienen un solo ojo. Se ven feos desde el ángulo de la máquina que manejan—

Dijo Rock disparando al Sniper Joe que apareció después y volviendo a repetir el proceso cuando vio otro Sniper Joe con una máquina.

—Pero Rock tiene razón, son feos. ¿Podemos llamarlos así?—

Preguntó Flash Man.

—Un feo. Un Sniper Joe con una máquina. Suena bien para mi—

Dijo Heat Man con una leve sonrisa.

—Siempre y cuando recuerden que no todos van a entender esa referencia—

Respondió el Dr. Wily mientras Rock cruzaba a la habitación que contenía un robot.

No era un robot, eran muchos pequeños robots protegidos con bloques.

— ¿Qué es esto?—

Preguntó Rock muy confundido mirando a los robots que comenzaron a dispararle.

—No lo sé. Nunca había visto algo así—

Respondió el Dr. Light mientras Rock huía de los disparos.

— ¿Alguna idea?—

Preguntó Rock mirando la cantidad de daño que estaba recibiendo de esos disparos.

—¿Qué tipo de arma funciona contra esos bloques?—

Preguntó Metal Man. Las Metal Blades estaban fuera de la discusión.

—Mi arma no funciona en eso—

Respondieron Heat man y Bubble Man al unísono.

—Bombardéalos a todos—

Sugirió Crash Man bastante feliz con la situación de volar en pedazos a algo.

— ¡Espera! No tienes suficientes bombas para hacer todo sin medir las consecuencias. Tienes que pensarlo bien—

Indicó Flash Man mientras Rock se movía para ver la habitación.

—Primero lanza una arriba. Ese es molesto—

Sugirió Heat Man.

Rock tuvo que usar el ítem 1 para poder llegar hacia el robot que dispara y lanzar un Crash Bomb.

—Si lanzas la bomba en el punto entre el bloque y el robot, la explosión volará a ambas cosas—

Dijo Crash Man bastante feliz de ver cosas estallando.

Rock asintió al consejo de Crash Man y bajó un poco para apuntar con cuidado y disparar. Tal y como dijo Crash Man, ambas cosas estaban destruidas y desde donde estaba pudo lanzarle una bomba a la máquina que seguía disparando con bastante dificultad.

Con las bombas que le quedaban, tenía suficientes para destruir los bloques y destruir ambas máquinas manteniendo una bomba.

— ¡Lo hice!—

Celebró Rock felizmente mientras era transportado de regreso al laboratorio.

— ¡Muy bien Rock!—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock iba a la mesa de trabajo para ser reparado de los disparos de las máquinas y de todo lo que le hayan atacado.

— ¿Y Roll?—

Preguntó mirando alrededor al no ver a Wood Man, Air Man o Roll.

—Roll se quedó limpiando las hojas que entraron en la casa por el viento de Air Man y Air Man tenía que ayudarla. —

Explicó el Dr. Wily mientras revisaba a Rock

—Ya veo. Pobre Air Man—

Comentó Rock sonriendo al ver a sus hermanos allí.

— ¿Creen que Break Man repita lo que hizo con los robots de la primera generación?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a sus hermanos. Vencerlos una vez fue suficiente, una segunda vez será complicada porque los aprecia a todos.

—Bueno, creo que sí. Le funcionó el suficiente tiempo como para preparar su máquina. Ten cuidado—

Advirtió el Dr. Light antes de que Rock se levantara de la mesa hacia el transportador.

—Lo tendré—

Prometió Rock.

—Hemos visto el lugar donde estabas y creemos que tenemos las coordenadas de un cuarto muy extraño. Puede ser donde está Break Man—

Dijo Crash Man mirando la pantalla junto a Quick Man.

—Te vamos a enviar allá y si no hay nada, regresas y seguimos revisando—

Indicó Quick Man mirando la pantalla seriamente. Si bien era el favorito de Break Man y conocía bien el castillo, no quería que nada le pasara a su nuevo hermano o a sus psicóticos hermanos.

Rock asintió listo para transportarse.

—De acuerdo—

Dijo Rock antes de ser transportado.

* * *

¡Primera actualización del año!

Si bien olvidé comentarlo antes, la música del wily Stag no tiene la misma intensidad que la primera canción y fue un shock total escuchar la canción después del wily castle 1 y 2, si a alguien le gusta, por favor indíqueme porqué para poder incluirlo aqui. No olviden que cualquier idea suya, ya sea buena, mala o extraña, puede terminar aquí. (¡Quiero que el Dr. Wily pueda usar una llave inglesa para golpear cosas!)

¿Logrará Rock sobrevivir a lo que le espera?

¿Logrará el Dr. Wily sobrevivir a la estupidez de la humanidad?

¿Logrará el Dr. Light sobrevivir a la segunda generación de robot masters?

¿Tendrá el Dr. Light que dar un seminario acerca de la moralidad a los segundos?

¿Podrá Crash Man estallar algo en pedazos?

¡Gracias por leer!


	28. Fiebre de jefes

**Capítulo 27: Fiebre de jefes**

Rock se vio en una habitación con ocho cápsulas transportadoras y supo que habló muy pronto.

—Estas cápsulas transportadoras...—

Dijo Rock comenzando a ver las cápsulas.

—Lo sé. Supongo que hablamos demasiado pronto. No te olvides de guardar un poco de todas las habilidades. —

Dijo gravemente el Dr. Light.

Rock asintió un poco mirando la cápsula de la parte más alta y subiendo hacia esa cápsula.

Se vio frente a una copia de Heat Man.

— ¡Vaya! Quien lo hubiera imaginado. Me veo bien en tercera persona—

Comentó Heat Man mientras Rock cambiaba a las habilidades de Bubble Man y disparaba. La copia tenía la misma forma de atacar que el Heat Man original.

—Lo gracioso es que si lo atacas con las Crash Bombs solo vas a darle energía para que te mate—

Dijo Heat Man tranquilamente mientras Rock anotaba eso en alguna parte de su tarjeta de datos.

Eventualmente logró desactivar a la copia y al ver lo que quedaba, fue un robot que copiaba a Heat Man. Y salió de la habitación.

Bajó un poco para entrar a la siguiente cápsula.

—Air Man—

Susurró al ver a la copia del robot allí.

— ¿Saben? Es raro que todos podemos hablar pero Air Man no. ¿Es por el ventilador en su pecho?—

Preguntó Bubble Man y Rock pudo escuchar el golpe entre el papel del Dr. Wily y la cabeza de metal de Bubble Man.

—Si se supone que podía pero Break Man lo construyó mal y me tocaría reconstruirlo por completo para arreglar eso pero Air Man se negó—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Rock esquivaba los tornados de Air Man y lanzaba el Leaf Shield rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué se negó?—

Cuestionó Flash Man con un tono de sorpresa.

—Solo sabemos que Air Man negó varias veces cuando le explicamos que iba a necesitar ser reconstruido. No podemos comunicarnos con él y por esa misma razón es que no sabemops porqué se negó—

Explicó el Dr. Light con un suspiro. No le agradaba la idea de que Air Man se quedara sin una manera de comunicarse con sus hermanos y el mundo entero.

La batalla actual, para Rock, no fue tan complicada como la batalla contra el original. Esta vez la copia se mantuvo como Air Man.

— ¿No están alterados porque Break Man los copiara?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mientras Rock salía de la cápsula y entraba a la siguiente.

Wood Man.

—En realidad no. Estamos aquí y sabemos que Break Man pudo hacer muchas cosas extrañas con nosotros así que esta es una de las tantas cosas extrañas que Break Man hizo. No nos afecta—

Explicó Quick Man tranquilamente mirando a la copia de Wood Man.

—En serio es de madera—

Comentó Flash Man habiéndose enterado en ese momento.

—Quémalo~—

Indicó Heat Man tranquilamente mientras Rock sintió que podía contener el disparo durante un momento y disparar. Cuando lo hizo fue una bola de fuego de mayor poder.

— ¡Whoa!—

Exclamó Rock al ver la cantidad de daño que le hizo a Wood Man.

—Eso no lo esperaba—

Comentó el Dr. Wily.

—Eso fue genial~ ¿puedo intentarlo con Wood Man?—

Preguntó Heat Man mirando sus manos.

— ¡Claro que no!—

Respondió el Dr. Wily exasperado con sus robot masters. No había planeado que terminaran con esas personalidades.

Unos disparos normales de fuego más y la copia había sido derrotada. Había sido un robot copia disfrazado de Wood Man.

— ¿Cual vendrá ahora?—

Se cuestionó Rock saliendo de la cápsula y entrando a la siguiente.

—Voto por Metal Man—

Dijo Quick Man.

—Voto por Bubble Man—

Dijo Flash Man.

—Voto por Flash Man—

Dijo Heat Man.

—Es Bubble Man—

Dijo Metal Man muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Voto por mí mismo—

Dijo Crash Man bastante animado por la situación.

— ¿Porque yo?—

Preguntó Bubble Man mientas Rock entraba.

—Porque quiero verte otra vez como porta cuchillos—

Respondió Metal Man muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Porque quiero verte destruido, si era un robot copia el anterior, este debe ser un robot que no cambia y quiero verte tirado en el piso—

Respondió Flash Man con una gran sonrisa mirando a su hermano.

—Al parecer Metal Man y Flash Man tenían razón. Es Bubble Man pero sin el techo de espinas—

Comentó Rock cambiando a las Metal Blades y comenzando a disparar.

—Es gracioso que las Metal Blades dejen a Bubble Man como un porta cuchillas—

Comentó Metal Man animado por la situación.

— ¿Que tienes contra mí?—

Preguntó una vez más Bubble Man.

—Nada. Me gusta ver a todos en pedazos—

Comentó Metal Man mirando la pantalla.

Rock había derrotado a Bubble Man y estaba saliendo de la cápsula. Esta vez la copia no había cambiado.

— ¡Apuesto un E-tank a que el siguiente es Quick Man!—

Exclamó Crash Man.

—Acepto. Es Metal Man—

Dijo Flash Man determinado.

— ¡No puede ser!—

Exclamó Flash Man al ver que, en efecto, era Quick Man.

— ¡Ja! Ahora me pagas un E-tank—

Dijo Crash Man mientras Quick Man copia lanzaba los boomerangs.

—Lanza Metal Blades. Funciona contra Quick Man y luego detén el tiempo—

Indicó Metal Man tranquilamente.

— ¿Funcionará?—

Preguntó Rock esquivando a Quick Man y disparando el buster.

Un sonido extraño por el comunicador fue su respuesta.

— ¡Funciona! ¡Maldito Metal Man!—

Exclamó Quick Man y Rock decidió hacerle caso y cuando vio a Quick Man copia con la mitad de su energía paró el tiempo y lo vio ser derrotado para cambiar a otro robot.

— ¿Que pasó allá?—

Preguntó Rock.

— ¡Metal Man me clavó una de sus Metal Blades para probar que si me hacen daño!—

Exclamó muy molesto Quick Man y Rock se detuvo un momento para reir ante la situación y entrar a la siguiente cápsula.

—Rock, no te burles de tus hermanos. Metal Man, ya hablamos de esto, sabes lo que opino de que ataques a tus hermanos—

Regañó el Dr. Light con un suspiro profundo. Había hablado con Metal Man y le había explicado claramente acerca de amar a sus hermanos y el comprender que dañarlos no era la solución.

—Lo siento, Dr. Light—

Respondió Rock parpadeando un poco y mirando las cápsulas que le faltaban.

—Pero es para ayudar a Rock. ¿De qué otro modo voy a saber si mis Metal Blades le hacen daño a Quick Man?—

Cuestionó Metal Man sacando la Metal Blade de Quick Man.

—Podrías haber revisado sus planos y ya—

Masculló el Dr. Wily. Si bien era entretenido verlos pelear entre sí, Thomas iba a regañarlo también si se ponía a reir. ¿Por qué Thomas tiene que ser tan…moralmente correcto?

—Esto es más rápido. —

Respondió Metal Man guardando la Metal Blade y evitando el Quick Boomerang que Quick Man le lanzó.

—Quick Man. Siéntate y no ataques a tus hermanos—

Indicó el Dr. Light mientras Quick Man bufaba y se volvía a sentar.

Un sonido le indicó a Rock que el Quick Boomerang regresó y golpeó a Metal Man.

— ¡Quick Man!—

Exclamó Metal Man queriendo acercarse a Quick Man.

Bubble Man se limitó a tomar el Quick Boomerang y entregarlo a uno de los doctores. Al parecer, no tendría más opción que aceptar esto como parte de su vida.

—No cambió la canción de fondo, Dr. Wily. Solo está repitiendo la canción dramática para cada una de las copias. —

Protestó Metal Man tratando de golpear a Quick Man sin que el Dr. Light lo vea y lo regañe…de nuevo.

—Todos son críticos. La canción de fondo para el enfrentamiento de jefes es perfecta para este punto y la repetiré las veces que sea necesario para que dejen de pedir que regrese la otra canción—

Protestó el Dr. Wily haciendo bufar a Rock, Metal Man y Heat Man.

—Pero esa canción es buena—

Protestó Bubble Man. Rock entró a la cápsula siguiente y se vio con Crash Man.

— ¡Ese Crash Man no tiene manos!—

Exclamó Crash Man mientras Rock evitaba los disparos de la copia y disparaba el Air Shooter hasta derrotar a la copia que se quedó tal y como estaba.

—Vaya. Así me vería si muriera. Asombroso—

Comentó Crash Man.

—Eso...fue extraño, Crash Man. No lo repitas. Nunca—

Dijo el Dr. Light algo afectado.

— ¡Se supone que no deberían desarrollar una personalidad psicótica!—

Protestó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock negaba un poco con una sonrisa y subió hacia la otra cápsula.

—¿Metal Man o Flash Man?—

Preguntó divertido entrando a la cápsula.

—Metal Man—

Dijeron Quick Man y Heat Man al unísono.

—Las Metal Blades funcionan contra todo. Incluso contra Metal Man—

Dijo con satisfacción Quick Man.

Rock comenzó a disparar el buster contra Metal Man esquivando las Metal Blades.

— ¿En serio? ¿Clavaste una Metal Blade en Metal Man?—

Pregunto Rock disparando.

— ¡Lanzale una Metal Blade y hazme caso!—

Gritó Quick Man. Rock decidió hacerle caso y lanzarle a la copia de Metal Man una Metal Blade.

Asombrosamente, la Metal Blade fue muy efectiva contra Metal Man.

— ¿En serio golpeaste a Metal Man con una Metal Blade?—

Pregunto Rock al ver a Metal Man copia cambiar a otro robot.

—No lo golpee. A diferencia de él, descargué los planos de todos y revisé los de Metal Man y esa fue la conclusión a la que llegué—

Explicó Quick Man. Rock casi podía ver a Quick Man mirando mal a Metal Man. Salió del cuarto y fue al último que tenía a Flash Man.

Por lo que pasó en el cuarto de las máquinas, no tenía las suficientes Crash Bombs para vencer a Flash Man.

— ¿Alguna idea de con qué vencer a Flash Man?—

Preguntó Rock subiendo a la cápsula.

—Metal Blades. Funcionan con todos. Espera, le clavo una a Flash Man para saber si le hace efecto o no—

Dijo Metal Man mientras de fondo se escuchaba a Flash Man huyendo.

—Aprecio el gesto, Metal Man. No es necesario que ataques a Flash Man...—

Comenzó a decir Rock mirando a Flash Man copia saltar para atacarlo.

—Con el Buster. Con el Buster, las Metal Blades o el Atomic Fire. Cualquiera de las tres puede matarlo—

Dijo Quick Man y se siguieron escuchando sonidos extraños.

— ¡Que no le lances Metal Blades!—

Escuchó de fondo al Dr. Wily haciendo reír a Rock quien comenzó a dispararle con su Buster a la copia hasta que este terminó desactivado pero no cambió.

Con un suspiro salió de la cápsula mirando con sorpresa que había aparecido una cápsula más.

—Debe ser Break Man—

Dijo Rock y toda la pelea de fondo que escuchaba paró de repente al escuchar a Rock.

—¡Break Man!—

Exclamaron Quick Man y Metal Man.

—Ten cuidado. Usa todo lo que tengas a tu favor—

Dijo Bubble Man preocupado.

—Rock. Ten mucho cuidado. Ya sabes cómo es enfrentarse a Break Man—

Advirtió el Dr. Light.

—Estaremos atentos a todo lo que pase allá. Ten cuidado—

Dijo el Dr. Wily cuando Rock entró a la cápsula.

La gran máquina que le dio la bienvenida le hizo ver a Rock que no podía ser nadie más que Break Man.

Estaba listo.

* * *

¡Hemos finalizado la fiebre de jefes!

Debo decir que de todos los Wily Stages, tratar de adivinar el jefe al que te enfrentarás en la fiebre de jefes siempre es cool. A menos que estés en el Mega Man X2 y temas por enfrentarte a Wheel Gator...

En fin, el Dr. Light está perdiendo la paciencia, ¿será que logrará sobrevivir a los segundos?

¿Rock logrará liberarse del deseo de lanzar Metal Blades?

¿Metal Man dejará de lanzarle Metal Blades a sus hermanos?

Berserker Z Majin: Hey, ¿en serio sufriste un apagón el mismo día? Tenemos una mala suerte entonces, pero yo no me di cuenta que iba a apagarse porque estaba haciendo mis tareas y todo lo demás (un video explicativo del cultivo de linfocitos para análisis cromosómico. ¿como terminó eso bien? Ni yo lo entiendo). Te debo decir que estoy amando tu historia. Lo malo es que siempre la leo cuando voy a dormir y termino dormida antes de dejar un review xD. Pero lo leo y me está gustando. Pobre, pobre Guts Man. Me dolió mucho que le pasara eso a Guts Man al final.

El Dr. Wily con su Wily Isla y Wily fábrica y Wily bots trabajando para su Wily banco xD estoy ansiosa por leer qué estas planeando hacer. Debo decirte que con eso de la música, me encantó el remix que me recomendaste. Se nota la urgencia y el misterio de la canción. No te preocupes. Espera a que la paz llegue y el Dr. Wily va a golpear a Heat Man con la llave inglesa. Me gustó tu plan maestro y ni mi hermano va a detenerme! digo, detener al Dr. Wily. ¡estaré leyéndote!

Insanity G : ¡Hola! ¡espero que hayas pasado un bonito año nuevo. Me alegra que te hayas pasado por aquí. Espero que te haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	29. Break Machine 2

**Capítulo 28: Break Machine**

La máquina comenzó a lanzar grandes esferas de energía que amenazaban con dañarlo. Rock tuvo que saltar para evitarlas y disparar su Buster. No tenía mucho efecto en la máquina.

—Usa las Metal Blades. Puede que sirvan—

Sugirió Metal Man. Rock asintió y lanzó las Metal Blades viendo cómo estas afectaban a la máquina al igual que el Rolling Cutter de Cut Man afectaron a la máquina de la anterior vez.

La cabina de la máquina se abrió y dejó ver a Rock una máquina a control remoto que lo manejaba todo y Rock trató de disparar allí viendo que no tenía efecto en la cubierta de la cabina.

—¡No tiene efecto!—

Exclamó Rock esquivando los disparos.

—¿Y si usas la última Crash Bomb para que cree una explosión y deje de ver dónde disparar? Tendremos tiempo para ver cuál de las armas funciona—

Dijo Crash Man y Rock asintió al plan acercándose un poco para saltar y disparar la bomba hacia la cabina.

Asombrosamente, la cabina se destruyó junto a la máquina controlada por Break Man.

—No era lo que esperaba, pero fue una explosión maravillosa—

Comentó Crash Man por el comunicador. Entre los escombros de la máquina, Rock divisó finalmente una figura que solo podía significar una cosa.

—¡Break Man! ¡Regresa!—

Llamó Rock corriendo detrás de la sombra de Break Man que al ver a Rock acercándose hacia él salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad de las profundidades del castillo.

Vio a Break Man saltar a un túnel y Rock se detuvo un momento escuchando los extraños sonidos que parecían salidos de otro mundo antes de fruncir el ceño determinado y saltar detrás de Break Man.

—¡Rock!—

Exclamaron los doctores y los robot masters al ver lo que hizo Rock.

—No voy a dejar que siga adelante. ¡No dejaré que siga poniendo en peligro a mi familia!—

Exclamó Rock cayendo detrás de Break Man.

—¡Rock regresa!—

Exclamó el Dr. Light con desesperación tratando de obtener las coordenadas de Rock para traerlo de regreso.

—¡¿Qué parte del castillo es ese?!—

Preguntó con mucho pánico Flash Man sujetando a Quick Man.

—¡No lo sé! Break Man hacía sus experimentos peligrosos ahí y nunca me llevó, solo me dejaba esperando fuera de ese túnel y ayudarlo a subir después—

Explicó Quick Man con la misma desesperación de sus hermanos de traer a Rock de regreso al laboratorio.

Rock ignoró las conversaciones de sus hermanos, centrándose en Break Man y atraparlo para llevarlo finalmente a la justicia.

Cuando alcanzó a Break Man en la caída este estaba convirtiéndose en una especie extraña de alienígena.

—¿Que?—

Preguntó Rock mirando al alien Break Man dispararle.

—¡Recuerdo esto! ¡Es el traje experimental de Break Man! Decía algo acerca que las historias extrañas del Dr. Wily le dieron esa idea.—

Masculló entre dientes Quick Man tratando de recordar la ubicación exacta.

Rock esquivó los disparos y comenzó a disparar su buster. No tenía efecto.

—¿Qué hago?—

Preguntó Rock revisando las armas que le quedaban. La mayoría estaban vacías.

—¡No entres en pánico!—

Exclamó Bubble Man y Rock se detuvo un momento para pensar mientras esquivaba los ataques del alien.

—El alien parece de goma. ¿Y si usas las burbujas de ácido para deshacer al alien?—

Sugirió Heat Man tranquilamente mirando al alien por la pantalla. Puede que esté preocupado por Rock, pero Bubble Man tiene razón, entrando en pánico no van a hacer nada.

Rock, sin idea de qué más hacer, disparó una burbuja que le llegó al alien y pudo ver, con asombro, que la piel del alien comenzó a deshacerse al contacto con la burbuja.

—¡Éxito!—

Exclamaron los robot masters mientras Rock seguía disparando y esquivando al alien hasta que, eventualmente, derrotó al alien y toda su piel se descompuso revelando a Break Man con su abrigo característico y su pañuelo amarillo.

—¡Break Man! ¡Detén todo esto!—

Exclamó Rock apuntándole a Break Man con su buster.

—¡Jamás! Disfruta-disfruta la caída ¡Aún-aún no me he-he rendido! ¡Ya-ya verás! Mega...Mega Man—

Dijo Break Man chasqueando los dedos y una gran explosión se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—¡No!—

Gritó Rock corriendo detrás de Break Man hasta que una gran viga le obstaculizó el paso.

—¡Rock! ¡Detente y regresa!—

Gritó el Dr. Light desde el comunicador.

Los robot masters se movían rápidamente mientras Quick man digitaba a toda velocidad las coordenadas del punto al otro lado de la habitación secreta de Break Man. Las coordenadas en donde solía esperarlo cuando tenía más misiones para él después de sus ideas no convencionales y peligrosas.

—¡No! ¡Estaba cerca de atraparlo!—

Protestó Rock alterado tratando de rodear la viga o subirla para seguirlo. Estaba frustrado, quería acabar con esto y que las autoridades lo hagan pagar todo el sufrimiento que les causó a sus hermanos. Todo el sufrimiento que les está causando su memoria en sus nuevos hermanos. Quería que Break Man pagara todo el daño que les está haciendo a los doctores, los problemas en los que los estaba metiendo.

—¡Rock! Regresa. Vas a apagarte si sigues—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Rock veía a su alrededor la transportación activarse sin forma de escapar de ella ya que no era tan rápido como Quick Man para hacer ese truco.

—¡¿Porque?!—

Exclamó Rock mirando a los doctores y a sus hermanos mirándolo. Quería atrapar a Break Man, tan solo atrapar a Break Man.

—Porque estás perdiendo la cabeza—

Dijo Bubble Man tratando de calmar a Rock.

—¡No estoy perdiendo la cabeza! ¡Quiero que todo esto termine! Ya no quiero pelear y quiero que todo esté en paz. ¡¿Es tanto pedir que Break Man nos deje en paz?!—

Gritó Rock apretando los puños fijando la mirada hacia abajo con frustración e impotencia. Una vez no había podido ser lo suficientemente rápido o lo suficiente fuerte como para detener a Break Man y derrotarlo.

—Rock, sabemos que quieres que todo esto termine pero necesitas pensarlo bien—

Dijo el Dr. Light acercándose con cuidado a Rock y colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Rock. ¿Crees que nosotros no queremos que todo esto termine? ¡Claro que sí! Pero no ganarás nada frustrándote. Debes usar esa frustración para detener a Break Man cuando aparezca una vez más—

Explicó el Dr. Wily junto al Dr. Light mirando fijamente a Rock. Si bien no era de los que van a abrazar a la gente y diciéndoles falsas promesas, no iba a estar recriminándole a Rock cuando este hizo todo su mayor esfuerzo y la presión que llevaba ya era bastante grande ya de por sí.

—Rock, te necesitamos más que a la paz, eres nuestra familia y estaríamos perdidos sin ti. No es solo por lo que puedes hacer o lo que has hecho, es porque te queremos y nadie quiere que sigas peleando y exponiéndote al peligro por nosotros. Por favor, entiéndelo—

Dijo el Dr. Light comprensivamente y Rock finalmente perdió las fuerzas y se apoyó en los doctores que lo llevaron a la mesa de reparaciones.

Rock miró a sus hermanos mirándolo y suspiró. Los estaba preocupando.

—Lo siento—

Dijo Rock mientras era reparado. Metal Man y Bubble Man asistían a ambos doctores.

—Estabas frustrado. Si tuviéramos memoria de cuando nos derrotaste, también estaríamos frustrados. No tienes de que disculparte. Ya van dos guerras contra Break Man y en ninguna lo has capturado. A la siguiente tendremos que preparar una trampa o algo para atrapar a Break Man cuando esté peleando contra ti—

Respondió Quick Man desde su asiento frente a las pantallas. No había dejado de mirar a Rock desde que llegó, en esos pequeños y cortos momentos, Rock se pareció mucho a Break Man cuando este estaba frustrado.

—Gracias. Es solo que...ya no quiero hacer esto pero no puedo dejar que algo les pase a nadie porque Break Man está loco—

Dijo Rock suspirando y mirando a los doctores repararlo. Puede que, a pesar de todo, esta guerra no haya sido algo malo.

—Doctores, quiten las habilidades por favor—

Pidió Rock finalmente. No era justo tener las habilidades que obtuvo de sus hermanos cuando estos no tenían idea de lo que hacían.

—Perderás las Metal Blades. Ya no tendrás cómo cortar en pedazos a las cosas—

Dijo Metal Man haciendo sonreír a Rock. Al menos Metal Man no lo veía diferente de cómo lo veía antes de verlo frustrado.

—Lo sé. Pero me gusta ser un robot asistente de laboratorio. No necesito cortar cosas cuando tú puedes cortarlas por mí—

Dijo Rock felizmente cerrando los ojos para poder apagarse un momento.

Al cerrar los ojos se vio caminando por un campo con estaciones cambiantes hasta llegar al laboratorio.

Fue un bonito sueño aunque los robots no puedan soñar.

* * *

¡Y hemos finalizado el segundo juego!

Si bien muchos se preguntaron porqué los doctores no reconocen a Blues, la razón principal es porque no han podido ver bien a Break Man y no saben que tiene las mismas características de Blues. Otra de las razones es la negación del Dr. Light a aceptar que Blues haya hecho algo malo. El Dr. Wily ahora tiene bastantes sospechas. ¡Esperen al siguiente capítulo para el epílogo!

¿Qué pasará con los robot masters?

¿Conocerán los robots masters de la primera generación a los de la segunda?

Berserker Z Majin : Yo actualizo cuando el mundo me deja actualizar. Según mi horario los días más libres son los martes y viernes, aún así termino actualizando casi 10 de la noche. Bueno, usé tu idea de los sonidos de otro mundo, pero para tratar de detener a Rock. ¿Puedo tomar el nombre del Break-Alien? sería perfecto para el epílogo del viernes.

¿Has traducido "Look What have you done"? The Megas hicieron una descripción de la psique del Dr. Wily muy buena y cercana al en tu fic.

¡Gracias por leer!


	30. Epílogo

**Capítulo 29: Epílogo**

Al día siguiente de la última batalla de Rock, la gran explosión fue cubierta por las noticias, la huida de Break Man fue un suceso que causó conmoción a las masas. El público suspiraba aliviado que Mega Man haya detenido a los locos robot masters y a Break Man pero clamaban que Break Man apareciera y se enfrentara a la justicia.

Tomó algo de tiempo para que el furor y el terror de la última guerra de Break Man se apagaran. Durante ese tiempo, el Dr. Light aprovechó para hacer su tan ansiada conferencia acera de amar a sus prójimos y las normas de convivencia.

—No puedo creer que haya llegado el día en el que tenga que explicarle a un robot con tendencias pirómanas las razones por las que no debe incendiar la casa—

Comentó el Dr. Light con un suspiro caminando a la sala de estar.

—No puedo creer que en serio vayas a hacerlo. Creí que era solo una amenaza para que se detengan. ¿No es mejor dejarlos ser como son y ya?—

Cuestionó el Dr. Wily caminando a su lado con una sonrisa. El dilema moral de su amigo le entretenía mucho.

—Al, ellos van a estar frente a las cámaras y a los humanos y en el ojo crítico durante un largo tiempo. Deben aprender las normas de moralidad del mundo para que puedan ser seres útiles para la sociedad—

Respondió el Dr. Light sin entender la falta de preocupación de su amigo. Si bien sabe que el Dr. Wily no es un hombre totalmente correcto que no dudaría en hacer cosas ilegales por su propio bien, creía firmemente que sus robots no deben seguir el ejemplo de sus creadores.

—Sabes lo que pienso de la sociedad y la humanidad. Sin embargo, dudo que una conferencia vaya a ayudarlos. Sabes bien el tiempo que me ha tomado para que dejen de tratarse de idiotas entre ellos—

Remarcó el Dr. Wily encogiéndose de hombros. Si bien su opinión de la humanidad es que deberían ser regidos por mentes perfectamente ordenadas como las de un robot master, sabe que el Dr. Light nunca compartirá su opinión por la fe ciega que le tiene a esta especie de monos evolucionados. Por lo que con un suspiro decidió seguir a su amigo hasta el día en el que se dé cuenta que están rodeados de humanos incompetentes e idiotas.

El Dr. Light y Wily llegaron a la sala donde los robot masters esperaban junto a Rock y Roll quienes estaban presentes por lo extraño de la situación.

—Los llamé a todos para hablarles acerca de respetar a los demás y entender cómo funciona la moralidad del-¡Metal Man deja de acercarte a Wood Man con esa sierra!—

Exclamó el Dr. Light entrando en pánico al ver a Metal Man cortando la pequeña ramita que Wood tenía en la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo ayudar?—

Ofreció Heat Man disparando sus llamas a la misma rama en la cabeza de Wood Man.

A pesar de lo divertido que era la situación, el Dr. Wily terminó golpeando a Heat Man en la tapa de su caja con una llave inglesa.

— ¡Eso no es ayudar!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mientras la caja de Heat Man se cerraba sin dejarle a Heat Man ver.

—Ayudaba a Metal Man a hacer pedazos a Wood Man—

Se escuchaba desde el interior de la caja de Heat Man mientras Bubble Man apagaba el fuego de Wood Man y Air Man sacaba la sierra y la entregaba a Quick Man, quien con una sonrisa se la clavó a Metal Man mientras Flash Man planeaba con Crash Man colocar unas Crash Bombs y estallar la torre de electricidad.

El Dr. Light suspiró pesadamente negando un poco. Parece que dejarlos ser es una buena idea después de todo.

* * *

Unos días después de que el Dr. Light decidiera que no puede hacer nada para que los robot masters cambien, Quick Man decidió mostrarle a Rock todos los arreglos que los doctores le ayudaron a hacer al Mecha Dragón y lo llevó a donde se quedaba el dragón. Uno de los almacenes de L&W Labs que era usado para guardar algunas cosas.

Rock no podía quitar de su cabeza al dragón con pequeñas alas y manos, ojos grandes y extraños con el que se enfrentó. A pesar de lo extraño de su diseño, fue un gran adversario y Rock temía enfrentarse una vez más a esa bestia mecánica.

—Rock, te presento al Mecha Dragón 2.0. Nuevo y mejorado por los doctores y yo—

Anunció orgullosamente Quick Man abriendo las puertas.

Rock no pudo contener el gran asombro que le causó ver el enorme cambio de apariencia que había tenido el Mecha Dragón. Este dragón de grandes alas y mirada fiera daba bastante miedo.

—¡Whoa! No me gustaría enfrentarme a él una vez más. Se ve asombroso—

Dijo Rock con bastante asombro acercándose con cuidado al robot. Temía que recordara lo que pasó en su batalla y trate de matarlo.

Para su asombro, el robot se dejó tocar sin problema por Rock y Quick Man.

—No le dejamos la orden de Break Man o sus recuerdos de su enfrentamiento contigo. Ninguno de nosotros lo tiene y sería injusto con él si tuviera esas memorias—

Explicó Quick Man acariciando la gran cabeza del robot que permitió el gesto.

—Se ve verdaderamente asombroso. ¿Vas a usarlo en tu proyecto?—

Preguntó Rock curioso mirando al dragón.

—Exacto—

Dijo Quick Man felizmente apoyándose en el dragón.

Rock no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que era ver a Quick Man tratando al enorme dragón como su mascota. Pero con lo feliz que está Quick Man, no iba a comentar nada.

—Se nota que el diseño fue de ambos doctores—

Comentó rodeando al dragón mirándolo por todas las direcciones, por alguna razón, Rock sentía que era mucho más grande ahora de lo que había sido antes.

—estaban estresados con la prensa y la mejor manera de liberar tensión fue haciendo algo que les gustara. Aparentemente, mejorar al Mecha Dragón contó como algo agradable que les ayudó a liberar la tensión de tratar con la prensa—

Explicó Quick Man antes de sonreír y jalar a Rock hacia arriba del dragón.

—Tienes que ver su forma de vuelo. Es increíble—

Anuncio emocionado el dragón mientras Rock se sujetaba de la cabeza del dragón con fuerza al sentir cómo el gran dragón se movía y salía del almacén antes de comenzar a volar.

Al voltear a ver a Quick Man, este estaba tan emocionado que no se percató el pequeño ataque de pánico de Rock. Con una sonrisa, Rock comenzó a disfrutar de la vista a sabiendas que Quick Man no dejaría que se caiga a esta altura.

Fue un bonito viaje.

* * *

Cuando el furor de la guerra terminó, los doctores anunciaron la nueva línea de Robot Masters: DWLN-009: Metal Man, DWLN-010: Air Man, DWLN-011: Bubble Man, DWLN-012: Quick Man, DWLN-013: Crash Man, DWLN-014: Flash Man, DWLN-015: Heat Man y DWLN-016: Wood Man.

A pesar de lo que dijo la prensa durante la segunda guerra, el público recibió muy bien los diseños de Wood Man y Bubble Man.

Bubble Man, como el primer robot acuático fue bastante aclamado y muchas empresas e instituciones batallaron para poder obtener a Bubble Man como su empleado. Por otra parte, muchas de las empresas ambientalistas le dieron la más agradable bienvenida a Wood Man y lo emplearon rápidamente para las campañas de reforestación de los bosques.

El instituto de investigación del tiempo recibió rápidamente a Flash Man integrándolo al equipo de trabajo principal por sus habilidades del tiempo y su excelente sentido y sensibilidad del tiempo. Al parecer, no tenían problemas con tratar con las excentricidades del robot master si entiende más que ellos acerca de las complicadas y delicadas artes del tiempo.

Gracias al diseño novedoso de Crash Man, las empresas que emplearon a Guts Man y Bomb Man, emplearon también a Crash Man para que ayude con las partes de la demolición que los dos diseños anteriores no llegaban. Ni Guts Man ni Bomb Man veían a Crash Man ya que sus zonas de trabajo eran muy diferentes.

Metal Man fue empleado en su trabajo favorito, cortar cosas en pedazos para que el metal vuelva a ser re-utilizado en el centro de procesamiento de metal de la ciudad. Ya que le permitían cortar todo lo que se le aparezca enfrente en miles e pedazos, Metal Man decidió mantenerse bien portado para que no le alejen de su trabajo. El Dr. Light estaba orgulloso de que se haya adaptado tan bien en su trabajo.

Air Man terminó siendo empleado en el mismo centro meteorológico que había tomado como robot de Break Man. Ya que Air Man se rehusó a que cambiaran las partes que Break Man puso, decidió aprender lenguaje de señas para hacerse entender. Los robot masters se adaptaron rápidamente y en el instituto meteorológico fue una gran adición ya que el sonido de las turbinas hacia muy difícil la comunicación verbal. Algunos trabajadores tomaron el ejemplo de Air Man para facilitar las cosas en su trabajo.

Heat Man fue empleado en una planta de fundición de metales y trabajaba cerca de Metal Man y Fire Man. Extrañamente nunca veía a Fire Man pero regresaba todos los días con Metal Man al laboratorio. Si bien los empleados se extrañaban mucho cuando Heat Man sacaba a relucir sus tendencias pirómanas, lograba un excelente trabajo y era muy cooperativo y diligente en lo que hacía.

A pesar de los destinos de los demás robot masters de la segunda generación, el Dr. Wily tenía muchas dudas acerca de dejar salir a Quick Man por el hecho de que era el robot que más apariciones tuvo junto a Break Man durante la guerra. Sus dudas se mostraron cuando las empresas de mensajerías se rehusaron, por miedo de Break Man, a cumplir su parte del contrario y cortaron los convenios empresariales.

Si bien eso no significaba una gran pérdida para L&W Labs, el Dr. Light se preguntaba si eso no afectaría a la autoestima de Quick Man. Para su sorpresa, Quick Man lo tomó como una buena noticia manteniéndose como el mensajero de los doctores y quien se hacía cargo de evitar que los mensajes del Dr. Wily lleguen exactamente como este los enviaba, evitando muchos problemas. La exactitud y precisión de Quick Man en su trabajo, hicieron que algunas empresas contactaran a L&W Labs para requerir los servicios de Quick Man.

Que el Mecha Dragón ayudara en las entregas intercontinentales ayudó mucho a la publicidad.

* * *

—No funcionó tu plan, Break Man—

Dijo Time Man mientras Oil Man, detrás de Time Man, jalaba con aburrimiento las copias de los robot masters.

—Lo-lo sé. Mega Man es-es una molestia-molestia impredecible. Quiero-quiero probar una-una cosa que me estoy preguntando-preguntando. Esto-esto será una prueba-prueba de hasta qué punto-punto los doctores lo cambiaron-cambiaron. En base a eso-eso haremos el plan-plan final—

Dijo Break Man revisando la máquina de copias.

— ¿Que planeas usar para probar a Mega Man?—

Preguntó Time Man.

—Mejor aún, ¿Qué quieres probar de Mega Man? Lo viste hablar con los doctores y sabes que ellos le están ayudando. Viste sus habilidades, sabes que puede copiar las habilidades de los robot masters que derrota. Viste las cosas que puede sacar, sabes que los doctores le dan cosas para salvarse de las cosas que le pones. ¿Qué quieres saber ahora?—

Preguntó finalmente Oil Man molesto con la situación. No estaba enfadado con Break Man o Time Man. Estaba irritado que Mega Man, el favorito de los doctores, venga a destruir todo su trabajo.

—Quiero saber por qué desechó-desechó las habilidades de los primeros-primeros robot masters, quiero saber qué lo mueve a oponerse-oponerse a mí, quiero saber por qué-porqué sigue pidiéndome que me detenga-detenga aun cuando no sabe nada nada de mí. Quiero ver su rostro cuando-cuando sepa lo que los doctores les-les hicieron. Quiero saber qué planean los doctores-doctores ahora—

Dijo Break Man con una sonrisa. Estaba calculando lo que iba a hacer. Iba a dejar que los doctores hagan todo lo que quieran y luego lo tomará de ellos eventualmente.

—Pueden irse y recargarse-recargarse. Yo terminaré la máquina-maquina. Time-time Man mañana irás-irás al laboratorio y robarás-robarás lo que creas que es-es importante-importante. Te daré una misión extra-extra que estoy seguro-seguro te va a agradar-agradar. Oil Man-Man, mañana vas-vas conmigo a colocar-colocar las bombas en la fábrica-fábrica abandonada y prepararlo todo-todo para Mega-Mega Man—

Indicó Break Man dejándolos ir.

Time Man y Oil Man asintieron un poco antes de retirarse.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que Time Man fuera al laboratorio y Oil Man fuera a colocar las bombas, ambos se reunieron.

—Oye Time Man, sigo pensando que Break Man es un robot. ¿Si le pregunto va a matarme?—

Preguntó Oil Man con su E-tank mirando a su hermano. A pesar de la situación y de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba seguro que Time Man le iba a ser honesto.

—Si lo haces, pregúntale antes de que vuelva a intentar algo contra Mega Man. Si logra vencerlo, posiblemente no tenga uso para nosotros. Nos vengaremos de los doctores y seremos libres—

Dijo Time Man mientras Oil Man asentía un poco y vio a Break Man aparecer. Ambos se separaron.

Más tarde en esa noche, Time Man entraría en el laboratorio alentando el tiempo antes de que el apagado de los sistemas y el cierre de seguridad de Roll se activen. Entrando a las oficinas de ambos doctores, tomó todo lo que podría ser de valor para Break Man, planos, ideas, máquinas y se detuvo un momento antes de sonreír y llevarse los planos.

Sería irónico que el robot que estaban diseñando para hacer la labor de Mega Man, sea quien los destruya.

—Ahora veremos qué te mueve, Mega Man—

Susurró antes de salir del laboratorio.

Break Man iba a estar contento de tener esto en sus manos.

Justo cuando estaba listo para salir, miró la computadora que tenía los famosos datos de los Robot Masters. Rápidamente encendió la computadora e hizo lo que Break Man le ordenó. Va a ser una buena forma de pagarles lo que le hicieron a él y a Oil Man.

Al día siguiente, los doctores descubrieron el robo.

— ¿Crees que lo construirá?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light al Dr. Wily al descubrir la planos robados.

—Si. Lo hará, pero ya sabemos a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar—

Dijo el Dr. Wily con una leve sonrisa.

—Y esta vez fui más listo y sé que será vulnerable al buster. Rock podrá traerlo sin tener que sufrir tanto cuando Break Man quiera hacer algo—

Dijo el Dr. Wily bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

El Dr. Light no sabía si felicitarlo o no. Había pensado que iban a robarles de nuevo y les dejó una trampa.

—Albert, eso es genial, pero ¿no hubiera sido mejor evitar que nos robaran en primer lugar?—

Cuestionó el Dr. Light con un suspiro.

—No. Si lo hubiéramos evitado corríamos peligro de que alteren alguno de los sistemas de seguridad y con ello, a Roll. Es preferible que se lo roben a que dañen los sistemas de Roll—

Dijo el Dr. Wily como si nada para volver a su computadora.

El Dr. Light decidió asentir un poco antes de volver a su computadora. Ese sistema no se armará solo.

* * *

El período de vacaciones había llegado y los robot masters, por petición del Dr. Albert Wily, tenían derecho, como todos los trabajadores, a unas vacaciones.

Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man y Guts Man recibieron sus vacaciones con mucho gusto y con las noticias de que la segunda guerra contra Break Man terminó, podían regresar a la casa de los doctores para hacer una revisión completa a todos. No habían regresado durante la guerra por precaución de Break Man y porque se quedaron cuidando la ciudad en caso de que alguno de los robots de Break Man atacara.

Por su parte, Bubble Man, Heat Man, Wood Man, Air Man, Crash Man y Flash Man tomaron la noticia de las vacaciones para poder reunirse, molestar a sus hermanos y ver a los doctores. Metal Man no quería salir de vacaciones porque no podría cortar cosas en pedazos, sin embargo decidió ir para ver a sus hermanos y asegurarse de que están bien y tratar, una vez más, de cortar a Wood Man.

Quick Man lo tomó como un día normal y corriente. Estaba contento porque su sistema para mensajería estaba funcionando y si todo salía bien podía hacer su propia empresa de mensajería. Tenía grandes planes para él y el Mecha Dragón.

Todos los robot masters se reunieron, sin saberlo, en la casa de los doctores.

— ¡Bienvenidos!—

Dijo el Dr. Light felizmente cuando vio a la primera y segunda generación bajo su mismo techo.

—Como todos saben, Break Man causó una segunda guerra y, para acortar cosas innecesarias, Rock derrotó a Break Man y estos son sus nuevos hermanos—

Dijo el Dr. Wily ansioso por ver el caos alrededor de la casa.

— ¡No rompan nada!—

Advirtió Roll mientras Rock saludaba a todos sus hermanos felizmente.

—Vamos Roll, es la primera vez que se conocen—

—Me llamo Quick Man. Soy el DWLN-012 y estos son mis hermanos—

Se presentó Quick Man de forma muy agradable. Al tener que tratar con todas las personas con las que el Dr. Wily no quiere tratar, aprendió a filtrar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—¡Mucho gusto! Soy Cut Man, estos son mis hermanos Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man y Guts Man—

Respondió Cut Man bastante cortes al ver que alguien no es un raro en esta familia.

—Soy Metal Man, ya conocí a Fire Man—

Dijo Metal Man señalando a Fire Man que estaba saludando a Heat Man.

—Será un placer cortarlos a todos en pedazos—

Terminó y Cut Man supo que no debía tener tantas esperanzas. Son robot masters creados no solo por el Dr. Light, sino que también por el Dr. Wily.

—No puedes cortar a todos en pedazos—

Protestó Cut Man haciendo que todos los robot masters de la segunda generación se alejen de ambos. Metal Man miró a Cut Man de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Te haré orgulloso cortando cosas en pedazos para ti—

Dijo Metal Man y Cut Man no comprendió cómo la conversación se desvió tanto.

Cut Man y Metal Man terminaron hablando acerca de los beneficios de una cuchilla llana contra una cuchilla con dientes.

Fire Man había conversado con Bubble Man hasta que Bubble Man le presentó a Heat Man y Fire Man supo que había encontrado a alguien que lo comprende.

— ¡Por fin! Alguien que comprende la belleza de las llamas—

Dijo Fire Man llevándose a Heat Man.

No los volvieron a ver hasta el final de las vacaciones.

Flash Man se la pasó hablando con Quick Man acerca de las cosas en las que trabajaba y Quick Man, por su parte hablaba acerca de sus planes para su mensajería. Finalmente, se llevaron a Rock para planear una broma a todos sus hermanos.

Bomb Man y Guts Man hablaban con Crash Man de las demoliciones y de las demás cosas que pasaban en la constructora en la que trabajaban.

Ice Man preguntaba a Bubble Man acerca de todo lo que veía al trabajar bajo el agua y Bubble Man escuchaba acerca de las exploraciones en las que Ice Man asistía.

Air Man y Wood Man conversaban acerca de sus respectivos trabajos con Elec Man, quien les contaba de su trabajo en la central eléctrica y su previo encuentro con break Man a la vez que Wood Man traducía lo que Air Man quería decir.

—No era el caos que esperaba—

Se quejó el Dr. Wily mirando a donde desaparecían Fire Man y Heat Man.

—Pero es pacífico y amistoso—

Argumentó el Dr. Light bastante feliz con cómo terminó todo preguntándose qué iba a pasar con Fire Man y Heat Man.

No habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando las luces se apagaron, varios estruendos se escucharon y cuando las luces volvieron, Wood Man estaba incendiándose, Cut Man estaba sin su tijera en la cabeza y pintado de azul, Metal Man estaba cubierto de hojas y una hoja estaba tomando el lugar de las sierras de su cuerpo, Air Man tenía hielo en todas partes, Elec Man estaba cubierto de estática atrayendo cosas hacia él. Bomb Man estaba cubierto de plumas y Crash Man tenía brillitos en todas partes. Guts Man tenía una extraña cosa amarilla que se veía sospechosamente parecida a la materia del Yellow Demon. Bubble Man estaba cubierto de algas y con dos antenas con bolas rojas haciendo parecer que son sus ojos y Ice Man estaba clavado en el techo con la tijera de Cut Man y bañado en arena.

— ¡Flash Man! ¡Estás muerto!—

Exclamó muy molesto Crash Man cambiando sus manos a taladros, los cuales extrañamente dejaban salir serpentinas.

— ¿Flash Man hizo esto?—

Preguntó Cut Man mirando a Metal Man.

—Sí y lo partiré en pedazos junto a Quick Man—

Dijo Metal Man sacando sus cuchillas viendo como la mitad habían sido cambiadas por hojas del Leaf Shield de Wood Man.

— ¡Me quemo! ¡Ayuda!—

Exclamaba Wood Man mientras Elec Man trataba de acercarse a algo sin éxito pues las almohadas estaban volando hacia él.

—Trataré de enfriarte—

Dijo Ice Man tratando de bajar, sin éxito y disparando el Ice Slasher a Wood Man y apagando las llamas. Lamentablemente por el movimiento comenzó a caer la arena en su ropa sobre Guts Man.

— ¡Lo siento!—

Dijo Ice Man al ver que Guts Man no podía moverse.

— ¡Flash Man estás muy muerto!—

Gritó Crash Man tratando de quitarse el brillo y finalmente saliendo a buscar a Flash Man.

—No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho—

Dijo el Dr. Wily sin contener la risa al verlo todo. El Dr. Light no sabía si horrorizarse o reír. Optó por horrorizarse.

— ¡Mi sala!—

Exclamó Roll al ver el desastre que había pasado allí.

— ¡Flash Man! ¡Cuando te encuentre vas a limpiarlo todo!—

Gritó Roll muy molesta buscando a Flash Man.

— ¿Alguien me baja de aquí?—

Dijo Ice Man mientras Air Man trataba de alcanzar a Ice Man.

Una explosión afuera del laboratorio les indicó a los doctores que Crash Man había hallado a Flash Man.

— ¿Sabes qué? Necesitaremos un jardín más grande o construir algo en esa isla de la que te conté y dejarlos a todos sueltos para que se maten mutuamente. —

Comentó el Dr. Wily bastante animado por la situación mirando a todos los robot masters y riendo.

* * *

Bien, despues de toda la acción y la desesperación, hay un momento de paz y recompensa para Rock.

La principal razon por la que los segundos son tan diferentes de los del canon es principalmente por las primeras impresiones que tuvieron y el hecho de que se esperan que ellos sean parte de la sociedad y que trabajen junto a los humanos y que los ayuden a mejorar. La forma en la que ellos tuvieron sus primeras interacciones y sus relaciones con los demás, ayudó mucho para que no solo sean los psicóticos robots asesinos, sino que sean los extraños robots que tienen experiencias muy diferentes a las de los demás, pero que siguen siendo unidos y hermanos. Soy muy fan de la idea de que la crianza cambia a la persona y por esa razon creo que ellos, de tener unas interacciones primarias diferentes a las del original, los cambiaron mucho. Espero que esta idea sea evidente en el fic principalmente porque esa es la idea que trato de dar.

XMarkZX : Si, un bonito y buen descanso con los segundos. Ahora sigue el Rockman World.

Berserker Z Majin : ¡gracias! Tengo que hacer una referencia al alien cuando hablemos de los aliens (sé que sabes bien de qué aliens hablo). Actualizo los martes y viernes porque tengo clases de quimica sanguínea 2 hasta las 4 y el viernes tengo citotecnologia hasta las 3. El resto de dias tengo clases hasta la de la noche. Eso es lo que más me gusta de esa canción. La forma en la que el Dr. Wily cree que todo lo que hace es correcto, que quien está mal es Mega Man. Es maravillosa la forma en la que lo describen ahí. hallé tu página. Me quedé con muchas preguntas acerca de tu versión de los hechos del Mega Man Zero en ese AU. (pero la imagen de Wily y Bass como buenos me hizo reir, no parece el Dr. Wily xD)

Espero otra actualización tuya. Nos vemos :D

Gracias a todos por leer


	31. La venganza de Break Man

**Capítulo 30: La venganza de Break Man**

Si bien el Dr. Light puede trabajar desde su hogar, no significa que pueda trabajar cuando quiera. Tenía que cumplir el mismo horario que todos, a excepción de Albert. Él podía pasar días enteros trabajando sin parar y luego perder el conocimiento por falta de sueño o de alimento si alguien no le recuerda que su cuerpo necesita eso. A veces el Dr. Light se preguntaba si hubiera sobrevivido la universidad si no se hubieran conocido.

—Dr. Wily, a diferencia de Rock y yo, usted si tiene que comer. Vamos—

Decía Roll tratando de sacar al Dr. Wily de su mesa de trabajo. Era bien conocido que Roll era persistente y perseverante, pero el Dr. Wily es demasiado terco para su propio bien.

Era bueno saber que solo era terco cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

—Diez minutos más y lo termino—

Prometió el Dr. Wily sin querer salir de su mesa de trabajo. Estaba muy cerca de lograr encontrar el final de una de las ecuaciones que lo ha mantenido pegado a esa silla durante horas como para detenerse ahora mismo.

— ¡Solo diez minutos! Si se pasa un minuto más no voy a creerle—

Accedió Roll y el Dr. Light sonrió mientras caminaba al comedor. Habían momentos en los que Al le recordaba a los días de estudiantes en donde la bibliotecaria tenía que echar a Albert para que fuera a su casa. O cuando él tenía que recordarle a Albert que era hora de comer…o de dormir.

Pasados diez minutos, justo a su palabra, Albert bajaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Tomando asiento frente al Dr. Light y mirándolo con un gesto de satisfacción.

—Thomas, ha llegado el momento más importante de mi vida y, como mi mejor amigo, te voy a extender el privilegio de ser testigo de eso—

Dijo Albert muy contento de sí mismo sentándose a comer junto a Thomas. Llevaba un tiempo trabajando en eso. Trabajando en la forma en la que eso funcionara y en asegurarse que no fuera nada mortal. Lo menos que podía hacer era darle a Thomas el privilegio de ser parte de eso.

El Dr. Light mentiría si dijese que tales palabras le honraron mucho. Sabía cómo es Albert y que dijera eso significa que algo muy importante estaba ocurriendo. Apreciaba mucho el gesto de parte de Albert a pesar de la ambigüedad del tema.

—Me siento honrado de eso, Al. Pero dime, ¿Que te llevó a decirme esto ahora?—

Dijo el Dr. Light haciendo memoria de sus días jóvenes donde Albert nunca le dijo nada de su vida. Todo lo que pasaron eran pasos para llegar a la realización final.

—Te lo diré. Cuando lo veas, lo explicaré todo y vas a entender todo—

Dijo el Dr. Wily comiendo tranquilamente. Si todo salía bien, iba a lograr arreglarlo todo

—espera. ¿Es algo ilegal?—

Se detuvo un momento el Dr. Light antes de ver a su amigo. Usualmente cuando algo hace feliz a Albert era porque era ilegal o cruel.

—…no—

El leve momento de duda del Dr. Wily solo sirvió para confirmar las sospechas del Dr. Light.

—Albert…—

Dijo mirando fijamente q su amigo. Se habían metido en demasiadas cosas ilegales como para meterse en algo así ahora mismo.

— ¡no es ilegal! En los sesentas posiblemente haya sido ilegal—

Explicó molesto el Dr. Wily. Si bien muchas cosas han sido ilegales, dudaba mucho que esto siga siendo ilegal considerando que nadie sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Es droga—

Determino el Dr. Light antes de que el Dr. Wily lo golpeara en la cabeza con un papel enrollado. Por lo menos no fue una llave inglesa.

— ¡No! ¡¿Para qué perdería el tiempo y neuronas valiosas en eso?!—

Exclamó molesto el Dr. Wily terminando de comer.

—Solo vamos, te lo muestro y sacas tus conclusiones después—

Finalizó molesto caminando hacia el laboratorio.

El Dr. Light se levantó junto a su amigo listo para escuchar dicha sorpresa cuando las alarmas sonaron una vez más. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

— ¡Ese condenado de Break Man destruyó la revelación más importante de todas!—

Gritó de rabia el Dr. Wily caminando hacia las pantallas mientras el Dr. Light llamaba a Rock.

Las alertas eran de copias de los robot masters que estaban causando estragos en la ciudad mientras los originales protegían a los ciudadanos.

— ¿Qué pasó?—

Preguntó Rock entrando al laboratorio con una caja mientras Quick Man, detrás de él, llevaba varias cajas.

—Break Man—

Respondieron los doctores al unísono. Eso se estaba volviendo común y el Dr. Light no paraba de preguntarse la razón de este hecho. El Dr. Wily creía que se trataba simplemente de que estaban locos.

Rock dejó la caja a un lado y se acercó a las pantallas reconociendo a los robot masters como copias de cuatro de los seis robot masters de la primera generación.

—Iré ahora mismo—

Dijo Rock activando el mecanismo que le convertía en Mega Man.

— ¡Espera Rock! Ten mucho cuidado. Sabes que para llegar a ellos tienes que cruzar todo un camino peligroso. Puede ser incluso que Break Man los haya hecho más fuertes que los originales, ten cuidado—

Dijo el Dr. Light antes de que Rock fuera a la plataforma que lo teletransporta y mirara a los doctores. Tenían razón. Ir así sin más a pesar de que ha pasado dos guerras contra Break Man era peligroso.

—Te sugiero ir por Ice Man o por Fire Man. Break Man no se estará esperando que vayas por alguno de ellos primero. Debe haber hecho a Cut Man resistente al buster. —

Sugirió el Dr. Wily y Rock miró a ambos doctores asintiendo un poco. Tenía mucho sentido. Si está repitiendo las copias, debe ser por algo.

—En ese caso iré primero por la copia de Ice Man—

Dijo Rock preparándose para la batalla mientras los doctores ingresaban las coordenadas.

— ¡Suerte Rock!—

Dijo Quick Man tomando su lugar en las pantallas para ayudar a Rock. Desde que se quedó como el mensajero de los doctores, estaba con bastante tiempo libre y podía ayudar a Rock.

Y de ese modo, Rock partió a la siguiente batalla.

* * *

El capítulo es corto, lo sé y lo siento. Este es uno de los juegos más cortos de Mega Man pero lo pagaré en el tercer juego, lo prometo.

¿A que se refiere el Dr. Wily con la mayor realización de su vida?

¿Porqué insisto en el que los juegos de Game Boy son importantes?

Algun dia obtendran la respuesta :D

XmarkZX: Oh si. Si tienes alguna idea que sería genial en este juego, puedes decírmela. Y bueno, Break Man dejará de ser el villano cuando Rock se enfrente a él en una batalla super espectacular. (En serio que me quedó espectacular)

Berserker Z Majin: Era obvio. Dijiste que tenías facebook, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así. XD en serio, eso de los aliens es muy volado, pero creo que mi idea de aliens para este fic va a ser más volada aún xD Si, tu idea de los roles invertidos me hizo tener muchas ideas y en serio tengo que parar. Los capítulos se me salieron de control. Afortunadamente solo tengo mi cuenta de facebook para eso :D Y yo debo acabar este fic. Me atasqué en el cuarto juego por mi crush con Blues (TTwTT) Suerte en tu fic.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	32. Ice Man 20

**Capítulo 31: Ice Man 2.0**

Un camino congelado y robots que vuelan. Rock ya había pasado por eso una vez, afortunadamente ya sabía que hacer para no resbalar y caer.

—Dr. Wily, ¿Hizo una alteración de la canción original de Ice Man?—

Preguntó Rock saltando y disparando hasta verse en una escalera y bajar con cuidado.

—Si, básicamente te enfrentarás a Ice Man, aunque sea una copia, sigue siendo Ice Man—

Dijo el Dr. Wily desde su lado mientras Rock saltaba hasta llegar a un punto sin espinas.

—Espinas, esto es obra de Break Man—

Comentó el Dr. Light con un suspiro mientras Rock bajaba la siguiente escalera.

—No solo porque tenga espinas es obra de Break Man. Le gusta mucho poner cosas que vuelan, aunque me gustan mucho los láseres—

Respondió Quick Man haciendo sonreír a Rock. Solo hay un ser que no ve a Break Man como el enemigo a pesar de todo y eso es extraño considerando el resto de la personalidad de Quick Man.

—El objetivo, Quick Man, es que ayudes a Rock a cruzar el camino, no que discutas con nosotros—

Indicó el Dr. Light mirando de reojo a Quick Man.

—Entendido. No voy a discutir con Rock. ¿Puedo discutir con el Dr. Wily?—

Preguntó mientras Rock seguía saltando las plataformas.

—Quick Man, ¿Qué es lo que les dije acerca de discutir con otros?—

Cuestionó el Dr. Light con bastante paciencia.

—Que no es una buena idea. El Dr. Wily dijo que era porque no se puede discutir con los cerebros diminutos de otros—

Contestó y Rock no pudo evitar reír mirando bien a donde iba antes de caer entre plataformas.

— ¡Albert!

— ¿Esperabas algo más de mí?

Rock no necesitaba estar ahí para ver las expresiones de todos cuando se vio con pequeños robots que volaban hacia él. Unos disparos y un par de saltos bastaron para que Rock se encuentre en terreno firme, congelado, pero firme.

— ¡Mira! Esas máquinas productoras de gusanos. —

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock les disparaba para desactivarlas.

— ¿Te gustan esos gusanos?—

Preguntó Rock curioso saltando y disparando.

—No mucho. Solo quería avisarte en caso de que te salten encima—

Dijo Quick Man tranquilamente mientras Rock subía las escaleras y a la plataforma.

—Gracias por la advertencia—

Miraba la escalera en la que tendrá que cruzar cuando un sonido le hizo ver detrás. Una estalactita de hielo había caído. Al ver arriba apenas atinó a subirse en la estalactita que había caído.

— ¡Eso no lo recuerdo de cuando fui por el Ice Man original!—

Exclamó Rock mirando el techo para ver donde saltar en caso de que vuelva a caer una estalactita.

—Bueno, él dijo que le hubiera gustado poner más cosas pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente. Puede ser que este camino tenga todas las ideas que no pudo poner en la primera guerra—

Explicó Quick Man mientras Rock miraba el hielo.

— ¿Y si las usas como plataforma? Puedes saltar sobre ellas y luego saltar a la escalera—

Sugirió el Dr. Light mientras Rock hacía los cálculos necesarios y saltaba hasta la escalera.

— ¿Y si vuelven a caer esas estalactitas desde el techo?—

Preguntó Rock mirando el techo con precaución.

—Colócate debajo de la plataforma. La estalactita caerá en la plataforma y no sobre ti—

Aconsejó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock asentía un poco y se movía. La estalactita que cayó junto a Rock lo sorprendió y la usó para subir a la plataforma y saltar a la siguiente cuando la estalactita cayó en la plataforma en la que estaba. Repitió el proceso cuando otra estalactita cayó sobre la que había caído primero.

Saltó sobre la pequeña torre que se armó solo de hielo y saltó a la escalera con cuidado. Había llegado a la superficie y sabía cómo esquivar a esos robots que saltan hasta poder llegar a la siguiente escalera.

Unos robots que volaban y unos saltos más y Rock se vio con un Sniper Joe.

—Algo que sigo sin entender es porqué Break Man odia a los Sniper Joe pero no tiene problemas en usarlos—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba al robot para que se apague.

— ¿Porque crees que los odia?—

Preguntó Rock disparando a las máquinas de gusanos.

—No creo. Sé que los odia. Me lo dijo una vez mientras lo ayudaba con el camino de Flash Man—

Contestó Quick Man tranquilamente mientras Rock caía y se vio frente a la puerta que anunciaba su llegada.

—Llegué. Vaya que fue diferente—

Comentó Rock tomando aire y preparándose para entrar.

—Al menos no hubieron plataformas que aparecen y desaparecen—

Dijo el Dr. Wily haciendo a Rock asentir dándole la razón.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Rock cayó por un túnel y se vio frente a la copia de Ice Man.

— ¿Creen que me haga caso si hablo con él?—

Preguntó Rock preparándose para atacar.

— ¿Alguna vez eso ha funcionado?—

Preguntó Quick Man retóricamente.

—Ten cuidado—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock comenzó a dispararle a Ice Man esquivando sus ataques, curiosamente era más sensible que el original hacia el Buster.

Con un poco de suerte, Rock venció a la copia de Ice Man.

— ¡Lo hice!—

Exclamó Rock felizmente antes de acercarse a la copia y mirarla un momento. No se había convertido en otro robot, se quedó como Ice Man a pesar de todo.

Mientras Rock era transportado, no pudo evitar pensar en lo curioso que era que Break Man pudiera hacer tantas copias.

— ¡Bien hecho Rock!—

Dijo el Dr. Light felizmente acercándose a Rock y llevándolo hacia la mesa de reparaciones.

Rock les sonrió a los doctores y a su hermano antes de acostarse en la mesa para ser reparado.

—Nos comunicamos con los robot masters y todos ellos accedieron a que uses los datos de batalla de los originales en lugar de las copias porque pueden ser peligrosos—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras el Dr. Wily tecleaba y cargaba el Ice Slasher del Ice Man original en Rock.

— ¿No sería más fácil solo cargar todos en Rock y ya?—

Preguntó Quick Man ayudando al Dr. Light.

—No es posible colocar los catorce datos en Rock sin sobre esforzar sus circuitos. Nos arriesgamos mucho con once la última vez. Ocho habilidades de los robot masters y los tres ítems. Uno o dos más hubieran apagado a Rock. Razón por la cual tenemos que borrar todos los datos y dejarlo solo con el buster cuando comience otra guerra. De ese modo nos aseguramos que regrese bien—

Explicó el Dr. Wily señalando algunos gráficos en la pantalla y algunos números. Quick Man asentía un poco mirando los cálculos.

—Entonces, van a darme las habilidades a medida que vaya derrotando a las copias. ¿Creen que necesite algo más?—

Preguntó Rock mirando la pantalla. Lo había visto una vez pero no sabía lo que significaba.

—Tal vez algo como el ítem 1 en caso de que te tengas que enfrentar a Break Man y sus caminos peligrosos—

Dijo el Dr. Light pensativo intercambiando miradas con el Dr. Wily

—Te sugiero que con el Ice Slasher de Ice Man vayas por la copia de Fire Man—

Aconsejó el Dr. Wily tecleando rápidamente en la computadora.

—Tengo las coordenadas de su localización. Tendrás que sufrir esos caminos detestables, pero trataremos de que el camino sea más agradable—

Dijo Quick Man en forma de disculpa. Si Rock le dejara, él o Metal Man irían en su lugar y traerían a Break Man en pedacitos.

Rock asintió bajando de la mesa cuando esté listo y caminó hacia el teletransportador.

Una vez más estaba listo para Fire Man.

* * *

Hola a todos

Si bien no es lo que esperaban, todo va a tener sentido una vez lleguemos a un punto clave. Además que necesito a Enker para mis planes malvados.

La idea de que Rock no puede tener más de los once datos que tuvo en la guerra anterior, es una forma de explicar porqué en cada juego no poseemos los poderes de los anteriores robot masters. Por una parte, como se vio en los capítulos pasasdos, es Rock quien voluntariamente quería que le quitaran los datos y volver a su vida pacífica, también es la razon por la que los doctores no le colocan los datos cuando comienza una guerra.

Otro punto importante en este capítulo son los pequeños datos que Quick Man da aquí y allá. Siendo quién más tiempo pasó con Break Man, sabe más de él que sus hermanos, razón por la cual está atascado aquí en el juego haciendo de casi navegador xD

Este juego tuvo un camino diferente al del Ice Man original y como no tengo una Gameboy o un emulador (no hay emuladores para mi modelo de celular y no halle para PC), hice estos capítulos solo viendo todos los gameplays que hallé. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o algo que se les hizo muy complicado en el juego, comentenlo para ponerlo.

Berserker Z Majin: ¡Casi le atinas! Si bien la espumadera del tiempo es muy importante para el MMII, al decir que existe el instituto de investigación del tiempo, ya sabemos donde estará la espumadera del tiempo. Respecto a Gamma...aún tengo algunas dudas a pesar de que terminé ese juego, pero cuando lo discuta bien, todo tendrá sentido.

Mi hermano y yo tenemos una teoria muy loca respecto a MMII y hemos discutido muchas teorias por las que Rock no aparece en el tiempo de X. Pero no es nada concluyente, quiero mantener esto apegado al canon lo más que pueda (Sin que se haga demasiado aburrido u obvio). ¡Voy a buscar tu solicitud entonces! Me gustan los memes y tengo guardados bastantes en mi teléfono. Nos vemos

¡Gracias por leer!


	33. Fire Man 20

**Capítulo 32: Fire Man 2.0**

A diferencia del camino de Fire Man original, este camino no tenía tantas escaleras, pero tenía muchos más robots que atacaban al abrir su ojo.

— ¿Dr. Wily?—

Llamó Rock al escuchar la música de fondo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Si?—

Respondió el Dr. Wily tranquilamente por el comunicador.

—Me gustó su nueva versión de la música de Fire Man—

Dijo Rock comenzando a saltar y disparando a los robots voladores.

—Gracias. Es bueno saber que te gustó—

Agradeció el Dr. Wily seguido de unos murmullos.

—Dr. Wily, todos nos quejamos de la música de fondo del anterior enfrentamiento con Break Man. No se lo tome personal—

Dijo Quick Man y Rock supuso que el Dr. Wily masculló algo acerca de "todos son críticos" de la guerra pasada.

Con algo de resentimiento siguió saltando ya que los robots voladores eran inmunes al fuego y él no lo era.

— ¿Por qué Break Man hace a esos robots voladores invulnerables al fuego pero no al buster?—

Preguntó llegando a la escalera que le llevaría al siguiente punto del camino.

—Porque hay más posibilidades de que se desactiven por las llamas antes de que tú los desactives—

Explicó el Dr. Light pacientemente.

—Porque a veces los robots terminan heredando la estupidez de sus creadores—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Rock se enfrentaba a esos robots que lanzaban bolas de fuego.

— ¿Esa sería la razón del comportamiento psicótico de Metal Man y la actitud de Heat Man?—

Preguntó Quick Man y Rock escuchó el sonido que le indicaba que el Dr. Wily golpeó a Quick Man con un papel enrollado.

— ¡No me culpes a mí de eso! ¡Tú y el resto de tus hermanos terminaron bien!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily muy molesto.

Rock se limitó a reír evitando o disparando al resto de los robots que disparan bolas de fuego.

—Dr. Wily, Air Man no habla y se limita a mirar incómodamente a todos cuando no quiere hacer señas, Bubble Man habla con los peces y sinceramente creo que se le acabará la paciencia un día de estos y nos derretirá con ácido, yo tengo de mascota a un dragón mecánico gigante y tiendo a atacar por la espalda a otros cuando olvido que tengo que comportarme, Crash Man es feliz viendo volar cosas en pedazos y parece un niño cuando lo logra, Flash Man patea a todo lo que ve cuando se enfada y su sarcasmo es la principal razón por la que lo ataco con un Quick Boomerang, Wood Man es un completo antisocial que tiene un pequeño miedo irracional al fuego y a Metal Man. No diría que terminamos bien—

Dijo Quick Man haciendo reír aún más a Rock mientras avanzaba.

Escaleras, saltos, robots con un ojo. Escaleras, saltos, robots voladores.

—Rock, te sugiero que saltes pronto. Estas parado en los cuadros que lanzan fuego—

Dijo el Dr. Light haciendo a Rock saltar rápidamente al siguiente punto.

El terreno sólido y más saltos.

—Creo que Break Man espera que te resbales, algo te tire y caigas y mueras—

Comentó Quick Man bastante animado con la situación.

—Sí, supongo que Break Man cree que es mejor matarte así que personalmente—

Respondió el Dr. Wily.

—...gracias por su apoyo—

Comentó no muy seguro Rock mientras lograba llegar al otro lado.

Una caída, robots que lanzaban bolas de fuego y más caídas. Lo más extraño fue cuando halló una pequeña llama en el piso que iba a lastimarlo si lo tocaba.

—Podrías aprender su patrón para saltarlo—

Sugirió el Dr. Light.

—O puedes solo congelarlo y saltar sobre él—

Dijo el Dr. Wily.

Rock optó por congelar la pequeña llama y saltarla. Repitió eso en el siguiente piso y estaba otra vez corriendo, disparando y evitando los robots que tratan de matarlo. Eventualmente, se vio en frente de la puerta que le indicaba que había llegado a su lugar.

—Fire Man debe estar cerca. ¿Tienes todo lo necesario Rock?—

Pregunto el Dr. Light mientras Rock seguía avanzando.

—Si. El Ice Slasher está en un 98% completo y mis niveles están altos—

Respondió Rock preparándose para entrar extrañamente cansado.

Una caída y se volvió a ver con la copia de Fire Man.

La copia comenzó a atacar rápidamente mientras Rock, con el Ice Slasher listo, disparaba y evadía hasta lograr su objetivo.

— ¡Ya está!—

Exclamó Rock felizmente acercándose a la copia. A diferencia de las otras veces, estas copias parecen ser sacadas de la máquina de copias y no parece que estén usando robots copia como las otras veces en las que Rock se ha enfrentado a copias.

La luz de la transportación le indicó a Rock que estaba regresando al laboratorio.

—Buen trabajo Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock iba a la mesa de trabajo para ser reparado.

—Gracias Dr. Light—

Respondió Rock mientras ambos doctores lo revisaban con cuidado.

—Afortunadamente no tienes mucho daño y la mayoría de daño es de tu batalla contra Fire Man—

Dijo el Dr. Wily reparando a Rock con cuidado.

—Afortunadamente todo salió bien—

Comentó Quick Man entregándole un E-tank a Rock y comenzando a cargar los datos del Fire Storm de Fire Man.

—Gracias Quick Man—

Contestó Rock mientras lo arreglaban.

— ¿Que creen que motive a Break Man?—

Preguntó Rock mientras miraba el techo al ser reparado.

—No lo sé Rock, posiblemente rencor o venganza—

Respondió el Dr. Light concentrado en su trabajo.

—Tal vez un rencor muy profundo—

Contestó el Dr. Wily reparando una quemadura algo fea en la armadura de Rock.

—Quiere vengarse de los doctores destruyendo el pacífico mundo que trataban de crear. O eso es lo que Break Man me dijo—

Respondió Quick Man.

A Rock le asombraba que, de entre toda la segunda generación de robot masters, Quick Man fuera el que menos problema tenía de hablar acerca de Break Man. Crash Man solía olvidarse de la existencia de Break Man, Metal Man tenía un leve resentimiento contra Break Man. Bubble Man se negaba a hablar de él, Heat Man usualmente cambiaba de tema a menos que alguien más hable de él. Wood Man siempre se callaba al hablar de él mientras que Air Man indicaba no tener ninguna memoria de él. Flash Man hablaba con un rencor muy oculto en sus palabras. Quick Man hablaba como si no fuera un gran problema. Era extraño.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa que Break Man te dijera que nos ayude a descubrir quién es?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily terminando su lado de las reparaciones.

—Bueno, una vez que Time Man sacó el tema de la música cuando Rock ya había derrotado a Crash Man, Break Man casi asesina a Time Man por hablar de los géneros musicales como el Rock y el Blues. No me pregunten porqué. No tenía la mente necesaria para preguntárselo—

Explicó Quick Man pensativo antes de moverse a la computadora y buscar las coordenadas de Cut Man.

Ante la mención del Blues, ambos doctores evitaron la mirada de Rock mientras terminaron de repararlo.

—Listo Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light fingiendo que nada ha pasado.

Rock miró a los doctores por un largo tiempo antes de asentir un poco y caminar hacia el transportador.

—Ya está listo para llevarte hacia Cut Man. Supongo que puedes congelarlo o fundirlo si no puedes con el Buster—

Indicó Quick Man preparando todo.

—Entendido. Gracias Quick Man—

—Suerte Rock—

Y Rock se vio, al fin, en el camino hacia Cut Man.

* * *

¡Y estamos a dos robot masters para una gran revelación!

Como dije, necesito este juego y a Enker para que todo tenga sentido de aquí en adelante. Especialmente con la tercera guerra.

¿Alguien notó algo raro en Rock en este stage? Si no, esperen al siguiente capítulo el viernes.

En otras noticias, ¿se han dado cuenta que la música de los stages cambian? Digo, la música del juego de GB cambió y algunos mejoraron y otros estaban igual. ¿que creen que pasará con Enker aquí?

XMarkZX: Créeme que estaría muy feliz con las Metal Blades contra los Doc Man. No podía derrotarlos por nada del mundo. Bueno, acerca del Megaman II hay ciertas cosas que van a pasar cuando lleguemos a ese juego. Tengo la teoría de que tal vez Quint no sea el Rock que conocemos, pero me adelantaría mucho si digo eso ahora mismo. Gracias por tu review.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	34. Cut Man 20

**Capítulo 33: Cut Man 2.0**

A diferencia de la primera vez que siguió un camino hacia Cut Man, esta vez Rock estaba listo para todo y determinado a vencer a Break Man. Extrañamente, el camino no tenía tantas escaleras como antes. Lo que aumentaron fueron las máquinas que disparaban y unos pequeños robots que rodaban al sentirlo.

—Se parecen a esos engranajes gigantes que estaban cuando fuiste por Metal Man—

Observó el Dr. Light mientras Rock los esquivaba ya que no podía dispararles para desactivarlos.

—Lo gracioso es que Metal Man aprecia mucho a esos robots engranajes. No siente el deseo de cortarlos en pedazos—

Comentó Quick Man divertido con la similitud del robot con los pequeños robots que seguían a Metal Man.

Siguió esquivando, disparando y saltando hasta llegar a ver a uno de esos robots que no les podía hacer nada y avanzaban más rápido cuando lo sentían. Rock odiaba esas pequeñas máquinas del dolor.

Las cintas que lo llevaban a otras direcciones no eran algo nuevo. El espacio reducido que tenia era lo que era muy nuevo.

—Esas cintas son geniales. Molestas, pero geniales—

Opinó Quick Man felizmente. Rock asintió un poco antes de suspirar y avanzar.

—Son más molestas que geniales—

Comentaba Rock saltando sobre ellas y disparando.

—No comprendo por qué están en el camino a Cut Man considerando que aparecieron en el camino de Metal Man la primera vez—

Comentó el Dr. Light mientras Rock avanzaba.

—Por las similitudes entre Cut Man y Metal Man, supongo—

Respondió el Dr. Wily.

Rock eventualmente llegó a un salto que sería difícil, sin embargo, con un poco de imaginación, lo consiguió.

— ¿Sabes que es lo más extraño de todo esto?—

Preguntó Quick Man mientras Rock subía unas escaleras y se veía cara a cara con un Sniper Joe.

— ¿Que?—

Preguntó Rock disparando al Sniper Joe.

—Break Man no hizo ningún anuncio. No nos dio algo que obtener si vencías. En la primera guerra salvaste a la primera generación, en la segunda, nos salvaste a nosotros. ¿Qué salvarás si vences ahora?—

Observó Quick Man prudentemente mientras Rock seguía avanzando.

—Espero que sea Break Man ahora mismo—

Dijo Rock esquivando unas tijeras que trataban de atacarlo.

— ¿Quieres salvar a Break Man?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light asombrado.

—Pues, hasta donde mis hermanos nos han contado, Break Man tiene problemas, no sé si son físicos o psicológicos. No es su culpa ser malvado. Creo que si lo salvamos, será una persona agradable—

Dijo Rock avanzando y esquivando lo que se le acercaba con cuidado de no caer o morir.

—Rock. Eres extraño. A veces quieres ver todo en pedazos y otras veces quieres salvarlos a todos—

Observó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock avanzaba sin poder evitar la sonrisa leve en su rostro.

—Sigue siendo fascinante ver cómo se parten en pedazos. Pero no tengo las Metal Blades para eso. —

Dijo Rock felizmente saltando y disparando.

—Deberíamos ponerle las Metal Blades—

Opinó Quick Man enfrentándose con la negativa de ambos doctores.

—A menos que Break Man termine copiando a Metal Man, no. No sabemos cuándo Rock necesite espacio—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras el gruñido de Quick Man reflejaba la molestia de Rock ante la negativa de los doctores.

Rock soltó un suspiro pesado antes de asentir y seguir. Había supuesto que iban a decir algo así, pero era bastante divertido poder disparar a varias direcciones y Rock disfrutaba mucho eso.

Eventualmente se halló en las puertas que le comunicarían con Cut Man.

—Bien Rock, este Cut Man es una copia alterada por Break Man. Ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos qué es lo que hizo Break Man con ellos, así que no te confíes de nada. Mucha suerte—

Advirtió el Dr. Light mientras Rock asentía un poco antes de entrar.

A diferencia del Cut Man original, este Cut Man era más rápido y casi impenetrable con el Buster. Los doctores tenían razón. Break Man hizo a Cut Man invulnerable al buster.

— ¡Lánzale fuego! No sabemos si funcione o no, pero inténtalo—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily al mismo tiempo que Quick Man. Rock decidió intentarlo.

Asombrosamente, Cut Man copia era vulnerable al fuego.

— ¡Ahora dispara hasta que se acabe la energía de esa habilidad o que Cut Man copia se desactive!—

Exclamó Quick Man mientras Rock seguía huyendo de las tijeras y lanzando fuego.

Parecía que no iba a lograrlo pero, en el último momento, la copia cayó y Rock soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—No sabía que hubiera hecho si no me decían que fuera por Ice Man primero—

Dijo Rock antes de ser transportado de regreso al laboratorio.

Los doctores lo recibieron cordialmente como siempre y Rock se dejó llevar hacia la mesa donde comenzaron a repararlo.

—Bien, con esto concluimos que teníamos razón en sospechar de que Break Man alteró los planos que ingresó en la máquina copia. —

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Quick Man tecleaba rápidamente.

—Pero solo se hacen visibles las señales de cuatro robot masters. Desaparecieron las señales de las otras copias—

Informó Quick Man mirando el mapa de las ubicaciones de los robot masters y los reportes de todos sus hermanos que informaban que las copias derrotadas habían sido transportadas y que ellos estaban arreglando los protocolos de los pequeños robots para que arreglen todo el desastre que causaron las copias.

—Eso significa que solo queda Elec Man—

Dijo Rock asintiendo un poco pero sin moverse para que los doctores terminen.

Una vez los doctores le dejaron listo. Rock vio que sus niveles estaban estables y completos finalmente.

—Estoy listo—

Dijo Rock caminando hacia el transportador.

El Dr. Light sabía que oponerse a que Rock siguiera este camino solo terminaría mal para todos. No quería que Rock fuera al peligro una y otra vez solo por detener a Break Man, pero sabía bien que eso no era una opción, que Rock no iba a permitir que copias de sus hermanos dañaran el mundo por el que había luchado ya dos veces por salvar. Con un leve gesto, el Dr. Light se resignó una vez más a murmurar su despedida.

—Suerte, Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras el Dr. Wily activaba el transportador con las coordenadas que Quick Man puso en la máquina y Rock se desvanecía. El Dr. Wily sabía bien lo que pensaba su compañero, era obvio en su rostro, pero no sabía que decirle o hacer para que entienda que no tienen otra forma de arreglar esto. Fue la decisión de Rock y ellos deben respetar su libre albedrio y su voluntad en dejarle hacer esto y tratar, en lo posible, de que regrese a salvo.

Después de todo, no van a repetir los mismos errores que cometieron con Blues.

* * *

¡Y estamos a las puertas de terminar los robot masters de este juego!

Ya que nadie ha notado algo raro en Rock, en el siguiente capítulo se da el gran desenlace de este pequeño misterio.

Siempre me he preguntado qué pasa después del stage, ¿las cosas que destruimos se quedan destruidas? ¿que pasa con los pequeños robots cuando el robot master se va? Mi teoría es que los robot masters que no aparecen en el juego son los que se hacen cargo de los pequeños robots y de arreglar todo el desastre causado por las guerras fuera de los castillos.

Finalmente tenemos un poco acerca de la visión de ambos doctores acerca de todo esto y será necesario para el final de este fic. Al ser una persona con un terrible sentido del humor negro y algunas de mis actitudes le recuerdan a mi hermano al Dr. Wily, confieso que soy terrible consolando gente y no sé realmente como hacerlo, por lo que la parte del Dr. wily es más o menos yo tratando de consolar gente...al menos el Dr. Wily no intenta palmear la espalda de alguien con un paraguas...

Berserker Z Majin: ¡52 minutos antes de que subiera el capítulo! ¡Lo lograste y eso es lo importante! Me pasa lo mismo con el internet cada viernes y martes o cuando tengo alguna tarea larga xD. Me encantaría leer tu teoría. ¿que detalle es el que te ayudó a concatenar todo? Me tocará esperar al segundo juego de MM de gameboy para salir con la teoria que tenemos nosotros.

Bueno, respecto a Gamma...si, el plan de Break Man se desliga del plan de Wily y voy a tomar prestadas muchas ideas de los Archie Comics y del Megamix para que todo tenga sentido, como se dijo en capítulos anteriores, esta guerra es una prueba para Break Man, para que sepa concretar sus planes y terminar con Rock en la siguiente guerra. Pero no creo terminar este mundo en el tercer juego, tengo muchos planes para Rock y Bass y para eso necesito llegar al séptimo juego (estoy atascada escribiendo el cuarto TTnTT) Además que esta idea nació en la saga X y luego la extendimos a la saga clásica como un punto de origen de los cambios, así que...este mundo va para largo (aunque no se si lo vaya a publicar todo xD). ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Gracias por leer!


	35. Elec Man 20

**Capítulo 34: Elec Man 2.0**

Lo primero que Rock se encontró al llegar fueron esas plataformas que aparecen y desaparecen.

— ¿Porque aparecen y desaparecen?—

Preguntó Rock mientras calculaba el patrón y el tiempo en el que cada una va a estar presente.

—Son plataformas con un transportador interno. Al cabo de un tiempo establecido van a ser transportadas a otro punto. Lamentablemente no sabemos a donde van a ser enviados por lo que el transportador que tenemos, cancela el efecto de la plataforma, lo que causa que si no saltas a tiempo, puedes caer—

Explicó el Dr. Light mientras Rock, con los cálculos perfectos, saltaba sobre los cuadros y llegó a la escalera.

—Dr. Wily, me gusta la canción de Elec Man—

Comentó Rock mientras subía más escaleras y saltaba las plataformas que desaparecían.

—Gracias Rock. Es bueno saber que alguien aprecia el esfuerzo—

Respondió el Dr. Wily haciendo énfasis en la palabra "alguien".

— ¡No dije que no aprecie el esfuerzo! Solo que no comprendo tu necesidad de poner música de fondo—

Se defendió el Dr. Light mientras Rock esperaba a que los cuadros con electricidad paren para poder saltar sobre ellos hasta la siguiente escalera.

— ¿Quieres dejar a Rock en medio de todo esto en completo silencio? Hasta tú necesitas música para trabajar—

Protestó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock saltaba y trataba de no caer por el viento que producía el ventilador debajo de la escalera.

—Pero cambias de canción cada vez—

Argumentó el Dr. Light y Rock no podía evitar la risa que le producía la situación.

— ¡Por supuesto! No vas a usar el tema de Cut Man para una batalla contra Fire Man. Es inaudito—

Protestó el Dr. Wily.

—La música de fondo es perfecta para la situación. ¿No basta eso?—

Dijo Rock llegando finalmente a la superficie pero hallando a los curiosos robots que volaban en una plataforma y disparaban.

—A mí me basta. —

Dijo el Dr. Light.

— ¡No! Thomas debe admitir que es necesario que exista una canción de fondo genial para estas situaciones—

Protestó el Dr. Wily.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Albert, tienes razón. ¿Suficiente?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light admitiendo la derrota finalmente.

—Por ahora. —

Contestó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock disparaba a los robots y usaba sus plataformas. Se sentía mal de hacerlo, pero sabía que esos robots no tenían opción más que atacarlo.

Al llegar a la pequeña plataforma que le ayudaría a llegar a la escalera, Rock supuso que faltaría poco para llegar.

Una habitación con más cuadros que aparecen y desaparecen más y se vio con escaleras, más saltos, más enemigos y más cuadros que lanzan rayos eléctricos.

—Ánimo Rock. Ya te falta poco—

Dijo Quick Man haciendo sonreír a Rock. Usualmente no saben cuándo acaba esto porque el campo de protección no les dejaba ver que hay más adelante, pero aprecia el detalle.

Un poco más y Rock se vio en una larga escalera con cuadros que disparaban rayos eléctricos.

—Deja vú. Esto ya lo pasaste antes—

Dijo el Dr. Wily más tranquilo.

—Rock, afortunadamente sabes cómo hacer eso—

Dijo el Dr. Light tranquilamente.

Rock seguía subiendo hasta llegar a la superficie sin verse con la puerta, sino con más enemigos.

Sus niveles de energía estaban cayendo. Tenía que llegar pronto o se agotaría demasiado.

Cruzar el camino y esquivar a los enemigos o dispararles se iba a hacer complicado cuando comenzaron a dañarlo hasta que llegó a la caída y vio la puerta.

—Rock, ¿Cómo están tus niveles?—

Preguntó preocupado el Dr. Wily.

—No en condiciones óptimas, pero suficiente como para hacerme cargo de Elec Man—

Respondió Rock entrando ya con el Rolling Cutter activado.

Tal y como las demás copias, Elec Man estaba cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Pero con mucho cuidado, esquivarlo y herirse algunas veces, Rock logró derrotar a Elec Man.

—Listo—

Susurró bastante cansado sintiendo cómo lo regresaban al laboratorio

Quick Man lo recibió y lo cargó hasta la mesa de los doctores para que lo reparasen.

Rock soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos escuchando a los doctores hablar.

— ¿Crees que exista daño interno?—

—Es demasiada energía perdida.

—Puede ser un virus

—Puede ser algo en los caminos que lo haya afectado así

—Al, quiero escanear a Rock. Algo no anda muy bien. No debería regresar con estos niveles tan críticos de energía. Ni siquiera con Break Man regresó con esos niveles. —

—...de acuerdo. Tenemos que asegurarnos—

En algún punto, Rock se apagó.

—...ck—

—...ock—

— ¡Rock!—

Finalmente escuchó cuando volvió a ser prendido y parpadeó un par de veces para ver donde estaba y cuánto tiempo pasó apagado.

— ¿Doctores? ¿Qué paso?—

Preguntó mirando a los doctores y a Quick Man. Todos ellos estaban muy serios.

—Rock. Lo sentimos—

Dijo el Dr. Light mirando fijamente a Rock.

— ¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿Qué pasó?—

Preguntó Rock mucho más confundido que antes.

—Hace unos días habían robado los planos de un robot en el que trabajábamos junto a algunas partes que comenzamos a hacer de ese robot. Parecía que solo era otro robo de Break Man pero parece que no fue así. —

Dijo el Dr. Light seriamente mirando a Rock.

—Alguien colocó un virus en los datos de los robot masters que teníamos guardados aquí y mientras más los usabas y los colocábamos en ti, más te infectaron y eso es lo que causaba que tu energía baje a tales niveles. Los robot masters tenían la misma velocidad que los originales pero el virus te hizo sentir que eran más rápidos o más fuertes. Tu anti virus estaba batallando ese virus y al no poder hacer nada, tus sistemas se apagaron para evitar que el virus se difunda—

Finalizó la explicación el Dr. Wily con una mueca de molestia en su rostro. No le agradaba que traten de dañar a sus creaciones.

—Los doctores pasaron pruebas y escaneos y muchas cosas hasta hallar lo que pasaba y comenzaron a purgar tus sistemas del virus y borraron los datos de todos los robot masters. Borraron todos los datos de la computadora y desinfectaron todo. Roll está terminando la revisión completa de los sistemas de la casa ahora mismo. Ya llamé a los robot masters involucrados y Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man y Fire Man están viniendo para que puedan volver a cargar sus datos para colocarlos en ti—

Informó Quick Man ayudando a Rock a sentarse.

Rock asintió ante toda la información que recibió y miró sus manos frunciendo el ceño.

—No entiendo cómo no pude darme cuenta del virus—

Murmuró Rock analizando sus sistemas y viendo que todo estaba bien.

—Posiblemente es porque trataste, al principio, al virus como un dato de batalla adicional como los ítems. Pero a medida que ibas cayendo y necesitando más tiempo para realizar algunos cálculos, tus sistemas comenzaron a actuar e identificaron al virus como tal. —

Dijo el Dr. Light comprensivamente palmeando el hombro de Rock.

Rock asintió un poco sin entender cómo terminó de esa manera.

—No te preocupes. Ya lo arreglamos todo y solo será cuestión de tiempo para volver a cargar todos los datos de batalla. Aunque perdimos los tres ítems, diseñamos algo parecido para ayudarte cuando te enfrentes a Break Man—

Explicó el Dr. Wily aún molesto con lo ocurrido con Rock. Se supone que una tecnología tan avanzada como la de ambos no debería estar en estas situaciones.

Rock asintió un poco antes de ver a Roll, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man y Fire Man entrando muy preocupados.

— ¡Rock!—

Exclamó Roll muy preocupada abrazando a Rock.

—Roll...—

Susurró Rock mirando a su hermana.

— ¡Me preocupé! ¡Creí que te iban a borrar todo y ya no ibas a ser Rock!—

Dijo ella sin soltar a Rock, limitándose a aumentar la fuerza de su abrazo.

—Roll, Roll estoy bien. Todos mis recuerdos están bien. Sigo siendo yo—

Dijo Rock mientras los demás robot masters tomaban asiento para que se vuelvan a cargar los datos en la computadora.

—Rock, ten cuidado. Un poco más y no la hubieras contado—

Dijo Cut Man mientras el Rolling Cutter era cargado en la computadora.

Rock asintió un poco.

—Lo sé. Voy a tener más cuidado—

Dijo Rock mirando lo que ocurría en el laboratorio. El Dr. Light cargaba los datos en la computadora y el Dr. Wily los revisaba mientras Roll escaneaba a los robot masters para asegurarse que estén bien. Quick Man tecleaba en la computadora que tenía las coordenadas rápidamente y recibía varias coordenadas de regreso.

— ¿Qué haces Quick Man?—

Preguntó haciendo que algunos de los robot masters miren a Quick Man, quien siguió como si nada.

—Mis hermanos están seguros que saben dónde está la guarida de Break Man y estoy confirmando la información con el Mecha Dragón—

Explicó Quick Man sin detenerse de teclear y mostrar, para gran asombro de todos, una fortaleza en forma de calavera.

—Qué bonito diseño—

Alabó el Dr. Wily antes de seguir trabajando en su parte sin nada más que añadir.

—Dr. Wily, aprecia demasiado las calaveras como para no ser el villano normal de una película—

Comentó Elec Man que estaba siendo revisado en ese momento y era quien estaba más cerca del Dr. Wily

— ¿Algún otro comentario respecto a las calaveras o vamos a centrarnos en el castillo de Break Man?—

Dijo el Dr. Wily sin despegar su atención de la computadora.

— ¡Ejem! Las coordenadas están listas—

Dijo Quick Man cambiando de tema drásticamente.

—Rock, hemos preparado un dato que puede ayudarte. Lo habíamos hecho en nuestras computadoras personales porque no pensábamos dártelo ahora, pero dadas las circunstancias, lo colocaremos como un dato de batalla y también lo revisamos en caso de un virus. Se llama Carrier. Es una plataforma que podrás usar del mismo modo que los ítems—

Dijo el Dr. Light ajeno a la conversación. Había molestado a Albert en sus días de estudiantes por las calaveras suficiente como para que dure para el resto de su vida.

—Gracias—

Dijo Rock agradecido mientras colocaban los datos de batalla.

— ¿Listo?—

Preguntó Quick Man con todo listo en su lado.

Rock asintió y caminó al transportador para ser llevado al castillo de Break Man.

* * *

¡Al castillo de Break Man!

Como lo prometí, en este capítulo nos enteramos lo que estaba raro con Rock y lo que Time Man hizo.

¿lograron los doctores limpiar todo el virus?

¿que hallará Rock en el Break Man stage?

¿Ya se acaba este juego?

¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta que las canciones de Gameboy son diferentes a las del juego original pero igual de buenas?

¡gracias por leer!


	36. ¿La fiebre de jefes?

**Capítulo 35: ¿La fiebre de jefes?**

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a su alrededor. Nunca se puede asumir con Break Man. Es muy irregular.

Saltar, disparar, saltar, esquivar y disparar. Todos los datos de batalla se sentían normales y sus niveles de energía estaban en estado óptimo. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

Finalmente llegó a un lugar donde salían taladros del suelo y del techo. Con la experiencia aprendida, lanzó lo que más se parecía a las Metal Blades y descubrió que el Rolling Cutter funciona con la misma efectividad.

Una gran caída y Rock estaba temiéndose lo peor.

—Tranquilo, no parece que haya lasers aquí, cae con cuidado de no chocar con las espinas que hay debajo—

Dijo el Dr. Light y Rock decidió hacerle caso.

—Mientras caes, trata de ir a la derecha. A la izquierda hay una caja de electricidad y puedes dañarte en la caída—

Indicó el Dr. Wily haciendo parar a Rock antes de que saltara.

—Entendido—

Dijo Rock saltando y cayendo.

—Dr. Wily, ¿Porque esta música de fondo?—

Preguntó Rock mientras caía mirando hacia abajo para cambiar la trayectoria de caída.

—Trabajé en esta por adelantado. Supuse que Break Man haría algo. —

Respondió el Dr. Wily mientras Rock esquivaba unas espinas y aterrizó finalmente en el suelo.

—Más saltos—

Comentó Rock saltando, disparando y saltando nuevamente. Una caída, enemigos y más caídas. Saltar, disparar y saltar.

—Para lograr llegar a ese punto alto puedes usar el Carrier y caer. Ten cuidado—

Dijo Quick Man haciendo que Rock asienta un poco y use el nuevo dato que adquirió.

La caída estaba más difícil que antes y Rock tuvo que usar el carrier una vez para evitar caer en los picos.

— ¿Cuándo van a resolver el problema de los picos?—

Preguntó Roll haciendo a Rock sonreír. Su hermana solía estar ocupada con la prensa, los doctores y revisar si alguno de los sistemas de la casa han sido penetrados que no siempre tiene tiempo para conversar mientras Rock arriesgaba su vida en estas cosas.

—Seguimos en eso—

Respondieron los doctores al unísono y Rock supo que será mucho tiempo antes de que logren arreglar eso.

—Parece como que van a dejar eso para siempre y todas las generaciones futuras sufrirán por las espinas—

Dijo Roll con una leve sonrisa. Rock no contuvo la risa.

—Me imagino a un robot súper avanzado que pueda volar, saltar en las paredes, vencer cosas tres veces su tamaño y casi indestructible cayendo en un piso de espinas y muriendo—

Dijo Rock aterrizando y esperando a que la electricidad pase para poder seguir.

La risa de Quick Man le contesto por el otro lado.

—Eso sería irónico. El robot más poderoso del mundo es destruido por un piso de espinas. —

Respondió Quick Man sin parar de reír mientras Rock llegó a un pasaje lleno de esos taladros que con el Rolling Cutter pudo destruir y seguir avanzando hasta una caída.

—Bien. Uso el carrier hasta lograr caer en el centro para evitar a los picos—

Dijo Rock para sí mismo usándolo y cayendo por una habitación oscura y ver, con terror, los teletransportadores.

—Voy a llamar a esta parte "Fiebre de jefes"—

Dijo Rock listo con su buster para entrar.

Al entrar al primer transportador, esperando encontrarse con Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man o Fire Man, se encontró con Flash Man.

— ¡Flash Man!—

Exclamó con sorpresa Rock al ver a la copia de su hermano atacándolo.

—Dispárale con el buster. No tienes las Crash Bombs así que solo con el buster puedes hacerle una gran cantidad de daño—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock decidió hacerle caso y dispararle con el buster mientras esquivaba sus ataques. Supo que Flash Man copia había usado el Time Stopper porque en un momento, había un registro de daño que no estaba antes.

Siguió repitiendo lo mismo hasta que logró derrotar a la copia.

—Rock, vas a necesitar el Time Stopper pero no podemos transportarte de regreso. Tendremos que arriesgarnos a que obtengas los datos de la copia y si hay algo extraño, vamos a intentar alguna otra cosa—

Dijo el Dr. Light y Rock miró a la copia derrotada con algo de temor. Ese sentimiento de cansancio que tuvo cuando el virus llegó a un punto muy alto fue abrumador. Temía que algo así pueda pasar de nuevo y se apague en el momento en el que se enfrente a Break Man.

—De acuerdo—

Dijo Rock acercándose a la copia y colocando su mano cerca del chip de la copia y activar la herramienta multi usos para copiar el Time Stopper.

—Tranquilo, tengo las lecturas de tus sistemas y Roll los está revisando ahora mismo a todos ellos. Al parecer Break Man supuso que tenías todos los datos de las anteriores batallas y no pensó en contaminar los datos de las copias—

Dijo Quick Man y Rock soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Eso significa que hubiera podido copiar todos los datos de las copias y nada hubiera ocurrido—

Protestó Roll mientras Rock salía de esa habitación a la de la otra esquina hacia arriba. Temía encontrarse con alguno de sus hermanos que no era vulnerable al buster por lo que decidió hacer un orden que nunca había hecho antes.

—Si son copias de mis hermanos, eso significa que sabemos a quienes te enfrentaras. Ahora mismo puede ser cualquiera menos Flash Man—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock entraba y veía a Bubble Man.

—No tengo las Metal Blades—

Dijo Rock preparando su buster.

—Inténtalo con el Buster y si no funciona, puedes usar alguna otra cosa. Tal vez el Fire Storm de Fire Man o algo—

Sugirió Roll mientras Rock disparaba su buster a la copia. Extrañamente, cuando se había enfrentado al Bubble Man original, este era mucho más resistente al buster pero la copia si era vulnerable al buster.

Después de una batalla larga, la copia había caído.

Rock se acercó y adquirió el arma de Bubble Man copia.

—Listo—

Dijo Rock saliendo de la habitación y mirando los dos portales que quedaban. Decidió ir por el que estaba sobre el portal de Flash Man.

— ¿Quién será el siguiente?—

Preguntó Rock antes de entrar al portal.

—A juzgar por todo lo que ha pasado, creo que sería Crash Man—

Opinó el Dr. Light.

—Yo creo que es Metal Man—

Dijo el Dr. Wily.

—Yo pienso que sería Air Man—

Comentó Roll.

—A riesgo de sonar ególatra. Creo que seré yo—

Habló Quick Man.

Al entrar al portal, parpadeó un poco.

—Quick Man tenía razón. Si era tu copia—

Dijo Rock preparando el Time Stopper y disparando.

—Era el favorito de Break Man. Decía que si lograba hacer una armada de robots, me terminaría correctamente y con tiempo para liderar su ejército. Supuse que tenía escondido algo por ahí—

Explicó Quick Man mientras el Time Stopper se agotaba.

—Eso explica mucho—

—Dispara el Buster cuando esté en movimiento, eso va a hacerlo más lento y va a desbalancearlo—

Dijo Quick Man tranquilamente.

— ¿Eso funciona contigo?—

Preguntó Rock extrañado.

—Eso funcionaba antes de que el Dr. Wily me termine. Como es una copia de la construcción de Break Man, tiene esa debilidad—

Indicó Quick Man mientras el Time Stopper se terminó por completo y Rock se vio esquivando boomerangs y disparando.

Con las dos batallas anteriores contra Quick Man, Rock sabía a qué atenerse y con bastante cuidado logró derrotar a la copia.

— ¡Muy bien!—

Dijo Quick Man felizmente por el comunicador.

Rock asintió un poco antes de acercarse y obtener el Quick boomerang y salir.

— ¿Alguna idea?—

Preguntó Rock dirigiéndose hacia el portal.

—Si estaba Flash Man, luego Quick Man, debe estar Heat Man allí—

Resonó el Dr. Light.

Rock asintió un poco antes de entrar.

El Dr. Light tenía razón. Era Heat Man.

—Bien, sabes bien como detenerlo. Ten mucho cuidado, Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Rock usaba el poder de Bubble Man.

Esquivar, saltar y disparar. Un poco de daño y Rock lo había derrotado. Se acercó para recibir el poder de Heat Man y salir.

—Bien, aquí está la nueva cápsula portal. Debe ser Break Man—

Dijo Rock caminando hacia el portal.

—Es muy extraño que Break Man no te haga sufrir tanto como la vez anterior. La otra vez fueron seis enfrentamientos incluido el Mecha Dragón, el tanque Guts esas cosas rosadas extrañas, las burbujas que disparaban, la fiebre de jefes, la máquina de Break Man y un alíen. Ahora solo fue un camino y la fiebre de jefes. Ten mucho cuidado. —

Dijo Quick Man haciendo a Rock recordar todo lo que pasó la vez anterior.

—Tienes razón, puede ser alguno de los robot masters de la segunda generación—

Dijo Rock entrando a la cápsula para verse frente a frente con un robot que nunca había visto.

— ¡Enker!—

Exclamaron ambos doctores al verlo.

—¿Enker?—

Preguntaron Rock, Roll y Quick Man.

—Enker era el robot que diseñamos para que tomara el lugar de Rock contra Break Man. Queríamos que Rock dejara de pelear pero lo robaron—

Explicó el Dr. Light.

—¡Por eso mismo sabemos bien como derrotarlo! Íbamos a cambiar eso justo cuando lo construyamos. Es vulnerable al Buster. Pero ten cuidado con el Barrier Spear. Absorbe los ataques del Buster y los usa en tu contra en un ataque muy certero—

Indicó el Dr. Wily mientras Enker adoptaba la postura de batalla.

— ¡Deja la charla y ponte a pelear!—

Exclamó Enker preparando su espada. Rock se sorprendió mucho por esto. Nunca había escuchado, aparte de la primera generación, a un robot que esté del lado de Break Man hablar.

— ¡Enker! ¡Detente por favor!—

Dijo Rock esquivando el ataque de su espada.

— ¡Jamás! Mi objetivo es derrotarte y lo haré con honor—

Declaró Enker determinado atacando a Rock. Rock no tuvo otra opción más que disparar el buster para ver que parte del daño iba a los sistemas de Enker y la otra parte iba a su Barrier Spear.

Mientras más disparaba, más se cargaba el ataque y cuando lo lanzó, Rock solo atinó a saltar para evitar que el ataque le dañe.

Siguió disparando y esquivando con mucha determinación. Con mucho esfuerzo, Enker estaba derrotado.

—Puedes...ganar ahora... pero...pero... volveré—

Dijo Enker con sus pocas fuerzas mientras Rock se acercaba para que ambos sean transportados.

La herramienta multi usos adaptó el dato de Enker como otro dato adicional y cuando estaban a punto de ser transportados, Enker golpeó a Rock con su espada, separándose de Rock justo cuando la teletransportación se activaba.

—¡No! ¡Enker!—

Exclamó Rock al verse en el laboratorio.

— ¡Tengo que volver por Enker!—

Pidió Rock mirando a los doctores y a sus hermanos.

Roll señaló la pantalla. El lugar había estallado apenas Rock fue transportado de regreso.

—Lo sentimos Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light.

—Rock, si pudiéramos, te esperaríamos, pero el castillo iba a estallar y hasta el último momento estabas sujetando a Enker—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras Rock no pudo contener la tristeza que sentía al perder a Enker. A pesar de todo también era su hermano.

— ¿Y Break Man?—

Preguntó Rock determinado a derrotarlo por todo lo que hizo.

—Hay una buena noticia en todo esto. El Mecha Dragón siguió una cápsula que había salido antes de la explosión y obtuvo las coordenadas de la nave de Break Man—

Dijo Quick Man bastante orgulloso de su dragón.

Rock asintió y caminó a la mesa para ser reparado.

—Rock, sabemos que te sientes mal por Enker, pero recuerda que él estaba con todas sus facultades y tal vez pudo escapar—

Dijo el Dr. Light tratando de consolar a Rock mientras revisaba los sistemas.

—Además, Time Man pudo alentar el tiempo lo suficiente para sacar a Enker mientras eras teletransportado y regresar a tiempo para el despegue. O simplemente pudo ser transportado. Dudo que Break Man deje ir a un robot en el que puso todo su esfuerzo. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer a Enker tal cual los planos e incluso hizo su arma. Eso debe significar que va a salvarlo—

Dijo el Dr. Wily reparando los daños de la batalla de Rock.

Rock asintió un poco. Las palabras de los doctores le ayudaron bastante para sentirse mejor. Puede que Enker esté a salvo.

—Gracias—

Dijo Rock algo animado por las palabras de los doctores.

—De nada Rock—

—Bien. Ahora puedes ir a golpear a Break Man—

Con unos reparos más, Rock estaba listo para ir.

—Prepárate y buena suerte—

Dijo Quick Man ingresando las coordenadas.

Rock estaba determinado a detener a Break Man.

* * *

¡Y estamos a un paso de terminar este juego!

Si bien todos nos preguntamos qué pasó con Enker, Rock no va a olvidarse de Enker y ahora está mas determinado que nunca a derrotar a Break Man. ¿Qué pasará con Enker? ¿Logrará detener a Break Man esta vez?

Debo admitir que si bien este juego es largo y tedioso para muchos, es muy importante para la trama y que Enker va a regresar.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Gracias por leer!


	37. ¿Un buster?

**Capítulo 36: ¿Un buster?**

Rock se vio en un punto de la nave y comenzó a caminar saltando y disparando. Estaba bastante determinado y nada va a detenerlo de derrotar a Break Man esta vez.

Saltar, disparar o lanzar el Rolling Cutter y seguir. Todo estaba bien hasta que llegó a una caída.

Hubo un punto en el que había bloques de hielo que bloqueaban su camino.

—Salta sobre ellos, puede que tu peso sea suficiente como para romper el hielo—

Sugirió el Dr. Light y Rock lo hizo sintiendo como el hielo se rompía ante su peso.

—Eso no lo había intentado antes—

Comentó Rock avanzando.

—Es porque el hielo estaba hueco por dentro. Puedes darte cuenta mirando una burbuja grande dentro del hielo. —

Explicó el Dr. Light tranquilamente mientras avanzaba.

Hubo más saltos que siguió avanzando disparando y evitando caer en los picos.

Una caída y se vio en un lugar lleno de picos y los bloques que aparecen y desaparecen.

— ¿Alguna vez he comentado que no me gustan esos bloques?—

Preguntó Rock mirando el patrón de los bloques para intentarlo una vez.

—No. Pero comprendo el sentimiento. Los odio aunque no he tenido que subirme en uno de esos. Odio que tengas que subirte en esas cosas. —

Dijo el Dr. Wily por su lado dándole la razón a Rock.

Al llegar finalmente al otro lado, se tomó un momento para ver cómo va hasta que saltó.

Unos cuantos saltos más y dispararle a esas aves que sueltan huevos, cayó una vez más y seguir.

Saltos y disparos y más saltos y más caídas.

—Esto se está volviendo raro y repetitivo—

Comentó Quick Man algo impaciente.

—Intenta verlo desde mi lado, si me disparan o me tocan, va a dolerme—

Replicó Rock avanzando.

Las plataformas que aparecían y desaparecían.

—Lo sé. Solo porque sabemos que Break Man está al final del camino es que no te estoy apurando o algo—

Respondió Roll haciendo sonreír a Rock.

—Al menos sabemos que es Break Man y sus máquinas extrañas—

Dijo Rock llegando al otro lado finalmente y saltar hacia la caída.

Dentro de la caída halló más saltos y disparando a los enemigos.

Un largo camino que tuvo que saltar de rato en rato hasta llegar al otro punto firme del lugar para subir escaleras.

— ¡Escaleras!—

Se quejó Rock. Había subido más escaleras en estos caminos que lo que lleva de vida.

—Lo se Rock. Odias las escaleras—

Dijo el Dr. Light divertido mientras Rock subía las escaleras con cuidado.

— ¿Soy yo o estas escaleras te hacen subirlas y bajarlas y luego subirlas otra vez?—

Preguntó Roll haciendo gruñir a Rock. No le gustaba subió escaleras con cosas acercándose a Rock.

—Podrías usar el Fire Storm para que los enemigos no se acerquen a ti mientras subes. —

Opinó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock hacía lo que le indicaron y seguía subiendo.

Al llegar a la parte sin escaleras, Rock siguió avanzando con cuidado disparando el Rolling Cutter a los enemigos y usando el carrier hasta que comenzó a caer y caer y caer.

Aterrizó detrás de un robot de fuego.

— ¡Dispara el Ice Slasher!—

Exclamaron todos al unísono mientras Rock cambiaba de arma y lanzaba el Ice Slasher congelando al robot y disparándole con el buster para desactivarlo.

Con el camino libre, siguió avanzando hasta caer y seguir. Saltos, y enemigos y más saltos hasta ver, con sus ojos abiertos, que estaba en la puerta contra el robot de Break Man.

—Llegué—

Murmuró Rock mientras caía.

— ¿Rock? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tus niveles están normales?—

Preguntaron los doctores mientras Rock avanzaba.

—Si. Todo está bien—

Dijo Rock avanzando en la oscuridad.

—No está bien. Mega Man-Man—

Escuchó a Break Man hablar y Rock se vio frente a la Break Maquina.

Tenía el rostro de Break Man y abría la boca dejando salir ataques hacia Rock.

—Si disparas la quijada, ya no va a poder controlar que cosas salen o entran y se concentrarán dentro explotando la máquina—

Informó Quick Man. ¿Cómo sabía que eso funcionaba? Rock no quería saberlo y se limitó a disparar.

Repetir el procedimiento fue lo necesario para poder vencer finalmente a Break Man.

— ¡Lo logré! ¡No huyas Break Man!—

Exclamó Rock corriendo detrás del sujeto hasta que Break Man gruñó y su mano se volvió un buster rojo que disparó al centro de la nave en la que se hallaban.

— ¡Ahora-ahora ya sé como-como vencerte! Nos volveremos a ver-ver, Mega Man, y en la siguiente-siguiente no acabará como las demás-demás veces—

Y con una risa final, Break Man se teletransportó lejos de la nave mientras Rock veía la teletransportación llevarlo de regreso al laboratorio.

— ¡Es un robot!—

Exclamó Rock al ver a los doctores bastante agitados y con rostros pálidos.

— ¡Lo vimos Rock!—

Exclamó Quick Man llevando a Rock a la mesa de trabajo mientras Roll le acercaba el E-Tank.

—Tenía un buster—

Observó Quick Man.

—Pero era rojo—

Dijo Roll.

—Es Blues—

Finalizó el Dr. Light.

— ¿Que?—

Preguntó Rock mientras el Dr. Wily comenzaba a reparar a Rock.

—Es el DWLN-000: Blues—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mientras el Dr. Light seguía en estado de shock.

— ¿Blues?—

Preguntó Rock curioso—

—Era el prototipo de todos los robot masters. El primero de todos. —

Dijo melancólico el Dr. Light.

—La milicia nos financiaba en ese entonces cuando apenas comenzábamos y pedían una inteligencia artificial que pueda servir como robot de combate. Modificamos el diseño de Blues para que posea una gran capacidad estratega y un enorme poder en ese entonces. El Buster y su escudo eran perfectos y su flexibilidad y movimientos superaban todo lo que se haya visto antes. A la milicia le gustó el Buster y nos pagaron para crear una versión inferior que se convertirían luego en los Sniper Joe. —

Explicó el Dr. Wily centrándose en arreglar a Rock.

—Pero Blues escapó—

Contó el Dr. Light sin desear profundizar el tema ni ver a ninguno de los presentes.

—Blues tiene un problema en su núcleo de poder que amenazaba con apagarlo. En ese entonces no sabíamos cómo arreglarlo y la única opción era una operación que podría borrar sus memorias si no funcionaba. Blues escuchó una de nuestras charlas y creyó que íbamos a hacer eso. Huyó sin dejarnos explicarle lo que pasaba en realidad.—

Explicó el Dr. Wily mientras terminaba de reparar a Rock.

—Lo buscamos por mucho tiempo y no lo hallamos. ¿Porque ahora sería Break Man?—

Preguntó para sí mismo el Dr. Light.

—Posiblemente un corto circuito. Con los niveles de energía que tenía en ese entonces y el esfuerzo de mantenerse funcional todo este tiempo, su núcleo debió causar un corto circuito en sus sistemas o en su chip mental. Si logramos encontrarlo, podríamos arreglarlo ahora sin perder nada de su personalidad—

Respondió el Dr. Wily revisando los sistemas de Rock y borrando los datos de batalla de Rock para que pueda quitarse la armadura.

—Entonces...el chico en la fotografía de la oficina del Dr. Wily... ¿Es Blues?—

Preguntó Rock desactivando su armadura y sentándose en la mesa.

—Si. Ese era Proto Man o Blues—

Dijo el Dr. Wily tomando asiento.

—Eso significa que Break Man es Blues. Y que todos sus planes salieron mal porque su cabeza hizo corto circuito—

Dijo finalmente Quick Man.

— ¿Que haremos ahora?—

Preguntó Rock bastante agotado emocionalmente.

—Vamos a dar la declaración oficial, a hablar con los robot masters y finalmente terminar mi proyecto—

Dijo el Dr. Wily levantándose y jalando al Dr. Light del brazo.

—Es extraño que el Dr. Wily vaya a hacer la declaración oficial—

Comentó Roll extrañada cuando los doctores se fueron.

—Bueno, el Dr. Light estaba en shock. Alguien debe hacerse cargo hasta que el Dr. Light se sienta bien—

Dijo Rock pensativo. Break Man es su hermano...

* * *

A pesar de lo dura que fue la noticia para ambos doctores, el Dr. Wily hizo la declaración oficial ante la prensa y el público.

—...por lo tanto, Mega Man derrotó a Break Man, quien estalló el lugar para poder escapar. No se perdieron vidas humanas en el proceso—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily. A pesar de que seguía pensando que Enker sobrevivió, no podía decir que ningún robot master fue dañado porque sería una mentira muy garrafal.

La rueda de prensa fue mucho más corta que las otras veces porque el Dr. Wily perdía la paciencia con la estupidez universal del mundo y después de un tiempo se rehusaba a repetir lo que ya dijo antes.

Unas cuantas palabras más por parte de Mega Man y la prensa pudo estar satisfecha para irse. El Dr. Light seguía afectado por Blues y no estaba en la capacidad de hacer una declaración pública.

El Dr. Light creía firmemente que era su culpa la huida de Blues y su consecuente caída a la demencia. Creía que si hubiera hablado con Blues, hubiera arreglado todo. Si tan solo no hubiera comentado nada ese día, o hubiera dejado que Albert hablara y le explicara por qué era una terrible idea tratar de hacer algo con Blues en ese momento.

No podía imaginarse a Blues solo, en medio de la nada, sufriendo un corto circuito y esperando que alguno de ellos lo encontrara. Le había fallado a Blues de una manera horrible y ahora solo podía esperar que algún día le perdone todo el daño que le ha hecho.

—…así que quédate aquí, Thomas. No te atrevas a moverte, aunque no creo que vayas a hacerlo considerando que sigues en shock. Solo, espera aquí—

Escuchaba levemente a Albert indicarle mientras lo miraba moverse de un lado a otro hablando con los robot masters y cerrando las ventanas. No quería volver a tratar con la prensa.

Al menos, tenía la seguridad que no iba a perder a su gran amigo en el momento en el que más necesitaba su apoyo.

* * *

Cuando el Dr. Wily tuvo suficiente de la miseria del Dr. Light, tramó, junto a Rock, Roll y Quick Man, sacar al Dr. Light a visitar la isla que había comprado hacia un par de años con sus ahorros. Aprovechando los días libres de todos los robot masters, prepararon todo para llevarlos a la isla unos meses después de la gran revelación de Break Man.

— ¿Listos?—

Preguntó Roll muy emocionada. Estaba muy contenta de tener finalmente las vacaciones que esperaba.

Cuando los robot masters asintieron, Roll activó de manera remota el transportador y todos terminaron en la isla. Roll era quien iba a transportarlos de regreso cuando se acabaran las vacaciones.

El Dr. Light, al verse en el cambio de ambiente se comenzó a animar un poco.

—Qué bonita isla hallaste—

Comentó apreciando la naturaleza mientras los robot masters tomaban la iniciativa de comenzar a construir algo.

—En realidad solo quería alejarme de todos y fue la mejor opción. Pero podemos usarla para construir algo para mantener a los robot masters durante su tiempo libre—

Explicó el Dr. Wily señalando un punto de la isla.

— ¡Ahí haré mi propio castillo calavera!—

Exclamó orgulloso visualizando su castillo.

— ¡Pero Break Man ya lo hizo antes que usted!—

Protesto Rock riendo mientras llevaba algunas cosas para el refugio que hacían Guts Man, Bomb Man, Crash Man, Cut Man y Metal Man.

El Dr. Light, a pesar de los malos pronósticos del Dr. Wily, soltó una risa palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

—Esta vez, Rock tiene razón. Sería muy poco original—

Dijo divertido por la situación.

—Haré un castillo calavera. Ya verán—

Respondió determinado el Dr. Wily. Le animaba ver a su amigo mucho mejor que antes.

Afortunadamente, el clima cálido de la isla era perfecto para la mayoría de robot masters. El volcán fue la perfecta adición para Heat Man y Fire Man que tomaron la exploración como algo personal y regresaban cubiertos de lava. El volcán tenía su propio nevado el cual Ice Man aprovechó hasta que ya no pudo más y terminó en una pelea de bolas de nieve contra Flash Man y Air Man. Bubble Man estaba feliz de nadar por las cercanías de la isla y buscar los peces cercanos para los doctores.

La gran cantidad de árboles fue un gran punto para Wood Man y las expediciones de los doctores, Rock y Roll. La variada fauna del lugar fue una experiencia muy agradable para Rock. Cut Man y Metal Man disfrutaron cortando toda clase de materiales que no habían probado antes. Después de hacer el refugio, se dedicaron a investigar la isla por todo lo que pueda ser cortado por Metal Man y lo que pueda ser fotografiado por Cut Man.

Crash Man se divertía bastante explotando arena junto a Bomb Man que recorrió todo el perímetro de la isla jugando en la arena. El Dr. Wily los golpeó a todos con una varita de madera por descuidados.

Elec Man paseaba por toda la isla y ayudaba en todo. Se divertía bastante jugando con todos sus hermanos y disfrutando un momento de paz hasta que decidieron usarlo de tomacorriente andante y tuvo que controlarlos a todos.

Quick Man se mantenía cuidando a sus hermanos bastante tranquilo y coordinando la comida de los doctores y el refugio para todos.

El Dr. Light estaba muy feliz por la situación y Rock se divertía bastante con sus hermanos como para preocuparse por algo más que disfrutar un día soleado en una playa con muchas cosas divertidas que hacer.

— ¡Gracias por traernos de vacaciones!—

Dijo Roll cuando sus vacaciones terminaron e iban a regresar a la ciudad.

—Bueno, trabajaron duro y se merecían una recompensa—

Dijo el Dr. Light bastante relajado y alegre. Estas vacaciones le ayudaron bastante a mejorar.

El Dr. Wily estaba satisfecho con sus observaciones y su estudio del terreno.

Todo salió muy bien y dentro de los planes del Dr. Wily.

* * *

— ¿Has obtenido lo que deseabas?—

Preguntó Time Man mirando a Break Man sonriendo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Sugieres algo-algo contra Mega Man?—

Preguntó Break Man mirando de reojo al robot master.

—Sugiero que nos hagamos presentes. Quiero pelear contra él y quiero que los doctores vean que estoy funcional y perfecto—

Sugirió Time Man determinado. No va a rendirse hasta que los doctores se arrepientan de lo que hicieron con él y su hermano. Va a demostrarles que no era necesario que lo apagaran, que tenía el control sobre sus habilidades y que sabe como usarlas.

—Pues-pues hagámoslo. Has visto-visto cómo pelea y como-como piensa. Si crees que-que puedes pelear-pelear contra él. Debes tener tu-tu oportunidad—

Dijo Break Man sin perder su sonrisa. Tenía que mantener a Time Man y a Oil Man satisfechos para que se queden con él.

— ¿Quieres lo-lo mismo Oil Man?—

Preguntó mirando a Oil Man junto a Time Man. Ambos usualmente no se separaban a menos que Break Man tenga una misión diferente para ambos. Era una de las ideas del Dr. Light el hacer a todos en parejas o en grupos para que no "se sientan solos como Blues". Pobre mente del Dr. Light.

—Quiero venganza y quiero respuestas. Nos pediste que confiáramos en ti y no nos has dado la misma confianza que pides—

Dijo Oil Man. Había practicado eso durante unos días para lograr decirlo con la determinación que quería. Time Man quería lo mismo pero ya había hablado antes.

Break Man asintió un poco. Lo que pedían era justo.

—Blues. El nombre-nombre es Blues—

Dijo Break Man sin quitarles la vista de encima.

—Quiero lo-lo mismo que ustedes. Venganza hacia-hacia los doctores Light y Wily. Ellos me-me dejaron como soy-soy ahora—

Explicó sin dar muchos detalles innecesarios para seguir con su plan.

—Ahora vamos-vamos a esperar a que bajen-bajen la guardia—

Dijo Break Man tranquilamente dejando que los dos robot masters descansen.

Si todo salía bien, sería la última vez en la que se enfrenta a Mega Man.

* * *

Metal Man caminaba de regreso de un provechoso día de trabajo hacia el almacén que compartía con sus hermanos. Se había quedado más tiempo porque quería terminar de cortar en muchos pedacitos la última chatarra.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar algo arrastrándose. En medio de las sombras, una figura avanzaba lentamente arrastrándose con cuidado en medio de la calle desierta. Sacando una Metal Blade se acercó al origen del sonido cuando lo vio.

Un robot herido arrastrándose en medio de la calle. A sabiendas que el robot estaba vivo, Metal Man se acercó con cuidado mirándolo.

— ¿Cuánto porcentaje está funcional?—

Preguntó al robot que se arrastraba hincándose hasta su altura.

—23%—

Respondió jadeante el robot y Metal Man asintió levantando al robot y llevándolo a un almacén cercano en donde solía pasar cuando sus hermanos molestaban demasiado y tenía deseos de cortarlos.

—No necesito ayuda—

Dijo el robot al ver que Metal Man se lo llevaba.

—Necesitas que te reparen o que te maten. Puedo hacer cualquiera de las dos—

Respondió Metal Man dejando en una mesa al robot y estudiándolo. No era Quick Man pero sabía bastante de robots. El Dr. Wily le enseñó mientras arregló a sus hermanos y a Mega Man.

—No quiero morir...aún tengo que cumplir...mi misión—

Dijo el robot herido y Metal Man asintió un poco revisándolo. Le tomaría mucho tiempo arreglar al robot. Podría llevarlo con los doctores pero ellos apenas acaban de detener a Break Man una vez más con Mega Man.

Además, sabía que estaban pensando en modelos para la siguiente generación. Ponerles un robot más va a hacer muy difícil crear robots antes de que Break Man los robe.

Con las conclusiones listas, Metal Man comenzó a abrir y revisar al robot.

— ¿Puedes esperar hasta que estés funcional para seguir con tu misión?—

Preguntó Metal Man quitando algunas partes que va a tener que reemplazar por completo. Afortunadamente la cabeza está, en su mayoría, intacta.

—Si...supongo que sí. ¿Vas a arreglarme?—

Preguntó el robot y Metal Man asintió. El Dr. Wily dijo que debía tener un pasatiempo.

—Soy El DWLN-009: Metal Man. Te repararé pero tomará tiempo—

Se presentó comenzando a quitar o arreglar algunas cosas.

—Gracias—

Dijo el robot mientras Metal Man seguía revisándolo.

—Voy a llamarte robot herido hasta que me digas tu nombre—

Amenazó Metal Man sin detenerse en su trabajo.

—...—

—Soy Enker—

* * *

¡y con esto terminamos el juego de Game Boy y entramos directo al tercer juego!

¿Logrará el Dr. Light recuperar la confianza de su querido Blues?

¿Logrará el Dr. Wily crear su castillo calavera?

¿Logrará Metal Man reparar al robot?

XMarkZX: Mi hermano me dijo lo mismo cuando lo leyó. Yo solo pensé en lo más avanzado que pudiera ser algún robot respecto a Rock, pero al parecer, me salió una referencia a X xD ¡no le estaba deseando el mal! ¡Es culpa de los doctores por no arreglar eso y dejar al pobre X y Zero con esa terrible desventaja. ¡yay!

¡gracias a todos por leer


	38. Historias

**Capítulo 37: Historias**

— ¿Qué era lo que ibas a mostrarme antes de que Blues apareciera la última vez?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light durante su descanso mientras trabajaban en el nuevo regalo de Rock y Roll. Un perro y un gato robot.

El Dr. Wily levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡La mayor epifanía de mi vida!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily levantándose y caminando hasta su oficina donde trajo una tarjeta para insertarla en la computadora.

—Un programa que sirva de asistente a Rock cuando tenga que enfrentarse a Blues. Va a analizar el lugar, los enemigos y el terreno para evitar que se repitan sorpresas inesperadas como el virus o como la caída que sufrió en el camino hacia Heat Man. Estaba comenzando a trabajar en ello pero quería que fueras parte de esto—

Explicó el Dr. Wily bastante animado mostrando los códigos en los que ya estaba trabajando.

El Dr. Light se acercó a analizar el código que estaba hecho y asintió un poco con una sonrisa.

—Esto...es maravilloso. Un sistema de navegación que le permitirá a Rock moverse más tranquilamente y va a correr los cálculos en segundo plano—

Observó el Dr. Light bastante entusiasmado con la noticia.

—Terminemos a las mascotas robot primero—

Dijo el Dr. Wily felizmente cerrando el programa y entregándole la tarjeta al Dr. Light.

—Revísalo y le seguimos añadiendo algo con el tiempo—

Sugirió el Dr. Wily volviendo a trabajar en los robots.

Las mascotas estaban casi terminadas cuando Rock y Roll llegaron con el almuerzo.

—Doctores, sé que trabajan muy duro pero no deben sobre esforzarse—

Dijo Roll felizmente colocando el almuerzo en la mesa mientras Rock revisaba los robots que estaban haciendo los doctores.

— ¡Son increíbles!—

Exclamó Rock emocionado mirando los robots.

—Me alegra que te gusten, Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light tomando asiento para comer.

— ¿Qué función van a tener?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a las mascotas.

—Principalmente van a ser una ayuda para ti. Rush va a tener la función de ayudarte de la misma forma que el ítem 1, 2 y 3, el Carry y el Magnet Beam te ayudaron antes—

Explicó el Dr. Wily tranquilamente.

—Tango va a tener una función de vigilancia bastante sensible que se conecte con Roll para evitar futuros robos—

Explicó el Dr. Light terminando su comida para seguir trabajando en ambos robots.

Pronto estarían listos, y en cuanto lo estén, van a revisar ese programa. Tenía muchas funciones y si el Dr. Light lograba convencer a su gran amigo, podrían ayudar a todos los robot masters del mundo.

* * *

Después de las vacaciones, todo había regresado a su normalidad mientras los robot masters decidían cómo construirían los edificios de la isla. Se había vuelto su pequeño proyecto familiar y el Dr. Light estaba muy feliz con esa situación. El Dr. Wily estaba contento de que no estuvieran tratando de volverlo loco. Ese día en particular, algo le recordó a Blues y al hecho de que ahora es Break Man y que ha tratado de derrotar a su hermano durante tres enfrentamientos.

— ¿Estudiaste robótica por los robots?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light algo curioso de la nada. Nunca le había preguntado eso a su amigo y la situación con Blues le trajo a la mente la motivación del Dr. Light por hacer robots. Nunca se había cuestionado las razones del Dr. Wily, en ese momento estaba contento de que alguien lo escuchase siquiera.

—En parte—

Respondió el Dr. Wily terminando el comando de una de las funciones de Tango.

El Dr. Light parpadeó un poco antes de levantar una ceja. No había esperado esa respuesta.

—¿En parte?—

Preguntó con más curiosidad el Dr. Light.

El Dr. Wily asintió un poco, concentrado en los comandos.

—En parte. Me gusta hacer robots y también por otra razón—

Explico el Dr. Wily antes de alejarse de la pantalla y sonreírle al Dr. Light.

—No sabía si decirte o no. Pero dadas las circunstancias que han pasado, creo que te lo has ganado, alégrate—

Dijo el Dr. Wily caminando hacia su oficina y entrando con el Dr. Light detrás de él. Siguió avanzando hasta el laboratorio personal donde quitó la sábana mostrando partes de un robot casi destruido.

—Albert, estas partes son de robot master—

Observó el Dr. Light mirando las partes completas del robot.

—Thomas, estas partes tienen más de cuarenta años de antigüedad—

Dijo con una sonrisa el Dr. Wily pasándole unos documentos al Dr. Light. Los documentos eran las pruebas de antigüedad a las partes del robot. Las pruebas Carbono-14 databan las partes a unos miles de años atrás. Unas cuantas fotos de un niño al que el Dr. Light reconoció rápidamente como el Dr. Wily en su infancia junto al robot le daban bastante validez a lo que dijo.

—Hallé estas partes cuando tenía unos diez años e investigaba los alrededores de la propiedad de mis padres. Lo hallé y no sabía que era, decidí llevármelo y estudiarlo. Durante años busqué la forma de arreglarlo, la razón por la que decidí estudiar robótica era que quería arreglarlo y luego me interesaron bastante los robots. La creación de la primera y segunda generación me ayudó a entender cómo podrían unirse las partes entre ellas—

Explicó el Dr. Wily bastante animado.

— ¿Porque no lo has hecho antes?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light mirando las partes.

—Porque necesitaba saber si tenía la tecnología suficiente para arreglarlo. Ahora sé que la tenemos y podré arreglarlo—

Dijo el Dr. Wily mirando al robot, se notaba que era algo que quería realizar solo, el Dr. Light podía verlo en su rostro.

— ¿Necesitas algo para arreglarlo?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light bastante animado por la situación, no podía parar de imaginarse todos los problemas en los que se metió Albert en su juventud para mantener ese robot oculto de todo el mundo. Considerando que se metió en demasiados problemas cuando lo conoció, le asombraba que no se hubiera dado cuenta del robot hasta ahora.

—Un par de cosas, pero en unas semanas podría tenerlo listo—

Dijo el Dr. Wily determinado. Iba a terminar a ese robot cueste lo que cueste. Mucho más ahora que todo está listo para el despertar de este robot.

Un par de días después, los doctores terminaron a Rush y Tango. El Dr. Wily se encerró inmediatamente para trabajar en esas partes.

La existencia de ese robot despertó una gran curiosidad en el Dr. Light, quien, mirando a su amigo trabajar en el robot, comenzó a ponderar el origen del robot.

—Al, ¿Crees que haya venido del espacio exterior?—

Preguntó de la nada mientras el Dr. Wily armaba uno de los brazos del robot.

—A juzgar por su núcleo de poder y muchas de sus partes, podría creer que si—

Respondió el Dr. Wily concentrado en su trabajo.

— ¿Lo dices porque es un cristal?—

Cuestionó el Dr. Light mirando el núcleo de poder que estaba unido cuidadosamente al pecho de lo que sería el robot. El simple hecho de que el robot esté diseñado para que Al le ponga apariencia de ninja solo hablaba mucho acerca del razonamiento de Al.

—Lo digo porque ese cristal no existe en la tierra. ¿Recuerdas que durante un tiempo te tuve ayudándome a estudiar toda clase de cristales existentes?—

Cuestionó el Dr. Wily sin despegar su atención del robot.

— ¿El tiempo en el que solo pusiste una serie de libros frente a mí y me dijiste que comenzara a leer porque nada tiene sentido y los idiotas de Geología no podían darte una idea clara? Si, Al. Lo recuerdo bien. Usamos eso mismo para hacer el principio del Guts Arm de Guts Man—

Recordó el Dr. Light. Fue una temporada estresante en la universidad. Albert estaba determinado a estudiar solamente cristales. ¿Cómo logró mantener sus calificaciones? El Dr. Light no estaba seguro de eso.

—Si. Ese momento. Estaba estudiando el cristal por la cantidad de energía que despide. Resulta que no existe en la tierra y la lectura de energía es demasiado alta como para que haya sido creado hace más de mil años—

Explicó finalmente el Dr. Wily uniendo con cuidado las articulaciones de las manos y los dedos junto a los cables.

El Dr. Light miró a su amigo un momento antes de sonreír.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que tenemos?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light. Si bien sabía que era algo ilegal el mantener cosas alienígenas en un laboratorio de robots, era imposible obligar a Al a dejar de lado algo en lo que se ha esforzado bastante. Es demasiado terco.

—Si vuelves a decir algo acerca de la ilegalidad de tener partes del espacio exterior, te golpearé con lo primero que encuentre que no sea parte del robot—

Amenazó el Dr. Wily mirando mal a su amigo antes de seguir en su trabajo. La risa del Dr. Light confirmó la teoría extraña que comenzaba a tomar parte en su cabeza.

—No diré eso de nuevo, pero no vas a negar que es extraña la cantidad de energía que tiene el cristal. Tengo curiosidad—

Finalizó el Dr. Light mirando el centro de poder del robot. Que nadie lo haya encontrado antes que Al hablaba bastante acerca del camino riesgoso que hicieron, máquina y hombre para que estas partes llegaran a las manos correctas.

—Tienes demasiada curiosidad. ¿Qué estás planeando?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily con una falsa sospecha. La mirada del Dr. Light le decía mucho acerca de lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Y si investigamos los lugares de donde pudo venir?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light con una sonrisa.

—Lo sabía. Necesitaremos algunas cosas entonces—

Respondió el Dr. Wily. No podía negar que también tenía curiosidad en saber si podían hallar algo que responda las eternas preguntas que ha tenido respecto a este robot toda su vida.

—Hablaré con Rock y Roll respecto a eso. Deben estar jugando con Rush y Tango—

Dijo el Dr. Light levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la salida.

— ¿Ves? Por todos estos problemas espero que no trates de matarnos—

Comentó el Dr. Wily mirando la cabeza del robot mientras lo seguía reparando.

¿Sería acaso el comienzo del fin o el fin de todos los problemas?

* * *

Tango era un gato robot que amaba jugar y vagar por muchos lugares. Ver cosas interesantes y conocer olores y vistas nuevas. Roll le decía que no puede salir mucho porque podrían hacerle daño.

Con bastante molestia por no poder salir cuando quiera, Tango aprendió a cortar las comunicaciones que tenía con Roll y salir a todos los lugares que Roll le prohibía ir.

Fue en uno de esos momentos en los que lo conoció. Era un robot, como Rock y Roll, pero estaba mucho más solo que ellos. Rock tenía a Rush y Roll tenía a Tango. No estaban solos. Pero este robot sí. Tenía compañeros robot pero se iban muy pronto y lo seguían dejando solo. A veces parecía muy triste y otras veces parecía muy dañado.

Las primeras veces, Tango se acercó con mucho cuidado al robot. Podría ser un robot peligroso. El robot solo le sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

Las siguientes veces comenzó a hablar. Conversaba de una manera extraña. Repetía las palabras de vez en cuando y cuando tenía un corto circuito hablaba de cosas extrañas como venganza. Cuando se calmaba y hablaba de otras cosas, era muy agradable. Pero cuando silbaba era bastante cómodo. A Tango le agradaba este robot solitario y se dedicó a visitarlo cada vez que podía.

El robot apreciaba cada una de sus visitas y acariciaba su cabeza conversando con Tango de muchas cosas. Aprendió que sus compañeros robot eran Time Man y Oil Man. Aprendió que Time Man era el robot morado que le gustaba que todo fuera perfecto. Aprendió que Oil Man era el robot de color negro con un pañuelo en la boca que hablaba con mucha confianza.

El robot aprendió que Tango venía del laboratorio de los doctores Light y Wily. Que había sido hecha para evitar robos en el laboratorio y que tenía que estar con Roll pero que le gustaba estar con este robot.

El robot comenzó a preguntarle de lo que hablaban los doctores y Tango le contó, con muchos maullidos, acerca de la idea de ver el espacio exterior. Le contó que en una de las máquinas grandes y complicadas de los doctores hallaron una señal de energía. Unos cristales. Le contó que los doctores estaban creando nuevos robots para hacer la expedición al espacio y obtener los cristales. Le contó de las posibilidades de los cristales que los doctores pensaban que tenían y de las posibilidades de hacer a un robot gigante. Cuando el robot le pidió ver al robot que los doctores planeaban, Tango se lo mostró mirando su sorpresa al ver el gran tamaño del robot. Gamma.

El robot estaba muy feliz con Tango y le dio un premio. Tango supo que era una buena idea contarle cosas a su amo robot. Roll era su robot también pero regañaba mucho a Tango. Rock era muy amable con Tango. Pero este robot quería mucho a Tango.

Los doctores aprecian a Tango. Cuando Roll les dijo que Tango escapaba, uno de los doctores dijo que quería cambiar eso. Tango tuvo mucho miedo de cambiar y olvidar al robot. El otro doctor dijo que Tango está bien así porque así son todos los gatos y le restó importancia.

Cuando Tango le contó al robot, el robot le contestó algo.

—El Dr. Wily no pretende cambiar a nadie porque asume que todas sus creaciones son perfectas tal y como las hizo. Es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que cometió un error. No te van a cambiar, Tango—

Tango estaba feliz porque el robot estaba seguro que no iban a cambiar a Tango.

Dada la situación, Tango decidió quedarse con el robot llamado Break Man. Tango estaba feliz y eso era lo importante.

* * *

¡Comenzamos con la introducción al tercer juego!

Debo admitir que el hecho de que el Dr. Wily y el Dr. Light trabajen juntos en el canon de este juego fue una de las cosas que mas me agradaron de este juego. Tenía que cubrir muchas cosas en la introducción porque el origen desconocido de nuestro apreciado robot ninja es escencial para este juego.

Primero que nada, asumo que Rush y Tango fueron creados al mismo tiempo pero que se introdujo a Tango despues porque se le añadieron las opciones de apoyo para Rock después de su creacion y no durante su construcción como Rush. ¿Les agrada Rush?

Segundo, no se sabe de donde salió Shadow Man así que improvisé. Me encanta el misterio que rodea a Shadow Man y todo lo que implica el tener un robot que aparece y desaparece en las sombras.

Tercero, antes de que alguien piense algo malo de Tango, el gato no tiene un sistema de Inteligencia Artificial tan sofisticado como Rock o Roll, así que se guía por los códigos que los doctores programaron y piensa que es una buena idea. Tranquilos, todo tiene explicacion en la vida.

¡Gracias por leer!


	39. ¡¿El fin de Break Man!

**Capítulo 38: ¡¿El fin de Break Man?!**

Los robots para la expedición estaban listos.

DWLN-017: Needle Man, DWLN-018: Magnet Man, DWLN-019: Gemini Man, DWLN-020: Hard Man, DWLN-021: Top Man, DWLN-022: Snake Man, DWLN-023: Spark Man y DWLN-024: Shadow Man.

Needle Man, el experto en excavaciones con sus habilidades de disparar y usar las agujas en su cabeza para todo tipo de terreno a excavarse, Magnet Man, quien podía crear campos magnéticos para atrapar todo tipo de metales gracias a sus poderosos imanes. Gemini Man, dotado del poderoso Gemini laser y la habilidad de hacer copias holográficas suyas que disparan rayos, Hard Man, con la habilidad de nivelar el terreno y abrirse paso con sus Hard Knuckles. Top Man, con la habilidad de llegar a toda clase de terreno con un auto sistema de balance y la habilidad de dar giros muy rápidos perfecto para lugares con probabilidades de derrumbes y Snake Man, con la habilidad de entrar a terrenos pantanosos y estrechos para estudiar la topografía del planeta con sus serpientes. Spark Man, el robot que se encarga de las cargas eléctricas, con mayor voltaje que Elec Man y grandes electrodos en sus manos.

El último de los robot masters de esta expedición era Shadow Man. El extraño robot del espacio exterior que el Dr. Wily anexó a los DWLN al último momento como un vigilante de todos ellos.

La excavación estaba siendo un éxito y muchas de las empresas que estaban interesadas en el proyecto, aumentaron su interés en la exploración junto a la novedad de los nuevos robot masters. Todos los robot masters, excepto Shadow Man, reportaron una alteración de sus sistemas a causa de un chip un tiempo después de encontrar los cristales que los doctores buscaban.

Los doctores, como precaución, instalaron un sistema de protección contra el chip para que sean informados si se intenta algo así una vez más. Lamentablemente, Break Man también había pensado en eso y había mejorado el chip de tal modo que el reporte llegó muy tarde.

Los robot masters ya habían escapado.

—Rock, ven aquí por favor—

Llamó el Dr. Light por el comunicador con el semblante serio.

Cuando Rock llegó de hacer las compras con Roll miró a los doctores serios y supo que algo iba mal.

—Doctores, ¿Qué pasó?—

Preguntó preocupado por sus hermanos. Todos ellos se habían quedado en el laboratorio hasta que sean funcionales psicológicamente y eran bastante agradables. A excepción de Shadow Man, quien era muy serio y callado, bastante distante con todos y solo obedecía ciegamente al Dr. Wily y al Dr. Light, todos eran muy unidos y agradables. Claro que sus nuevos hermanos tienen una opinión diferente de Shadow Man.

—Blues. Alteró su chip y logró instalarlo en tus hermanos. Me temo, Rock, que esto va a ser muy difícil para ti—

Dijo el Dr. Light bastante solemne hasta que Shadow Man salió de la sombra de Rock.

—Amo Wily, Maestro Light. Shadow Man reportando. Break Man o Blues está planeando construir su enorme robot para eliminar finalmente a Mega Man. Según los planos que tiene, Gamma va a necesitar los cristales que hallaron en las excavaciones del espacio como fuente de energía. Mis hermanos no pueden hacer nada contra él y no encuentro el puerto desde el cual el chip fue instalado—

Reportó calmadamente Shadow Man ante los rostros cada vez más horrorizados del Dr. Light y Rock. El Dr. Wily, por otro lado, estaba muy feliz de ver a Shadow Man.

—¡Shadow Man! ¿Cómo estás bien?—

Preguntó Rock asombrado de ver al robot ninja aparecer sin intenciones de atacarlo. Nunca había pasado algo así.

—Mis sistemas encontraron al chip y lo fundieron. Al ver que eso no funcionaba con mis hermanos, decidí seguir el juego de Break Man y actuar como espía para el Amo Wily y el Maestro Light hasta que pudiera separarme de Break Man, Time Man y Oil Man y venir a reportar mis hallazgos—

Explicó Shadow Man mirando a Rock un momento antes de mirar a los doctores. El Dr. Wily estaba pensativo y el Dr. Light se veía muy curioso. No había pensado que Shadow Man pudiera fundir algún chip. El Dr. Light se preguntaba cómo pudieron arreglarlo sin que sus sistemas fundieran otros chips y aditamentos.

—Buen trabajo Shadow Man. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily comenzando a teclear en la computadora saliendo de su ensoñación. Tenían una oportunidad de detener finalmente a Blues y arreglarlo. No va a dejar que esta oportunidad pase.

—Tengo las coordenadas en donde Break Man nos colocó a todos y la clase de cristal que debemos obtener para él. En el caso de que Mega Man aparezca, hay que evitar que se haga con el cristal y derrotarlo de ser posible—

Explicó Shadow Man antes de comenzar a decir las coordenadas de cada uno de sus hermanos.

— ¿Y Blues? ¿Está bien?—

Preguntó el Dr. Light aún preocupado por el robot a pesar de todo. Shadow Man, al terminar, miró al Dr. Light antes de hablar.

—Break Man está con un corto circuito que afecta su habla y sus capacidades cognitivas en algunos momentos. Cuando regresa su claridad, comprende el daño que ha causado pero no sabe cómo repararlo—

Explicó Shadow Man. No tenía mucha simpatía por nadie en general y el Dr. Wily no se sorprendía. Lo que si le sorprendió fue su lealtad.

—De acuerdo Rock. ¿Qué quieres hacer?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily mirando a Rock.

Rock parpadeó un par de veces mirado con sorpresa al doctor.

— ¿Quieres ir tu o prefieres que hagamos algo diferente? Podemos intentar desactivarlos a todos—

Sugirió el Dr. Light mirando a Rock con simpatía.

—Si Break...Blues sabe que nos enteramos de sus planes va a sospechar de todos, incluyendo a Shadow Man y no sabemos lo que vaya a hacer a mis hermanos por eso...tendremos que seguir el plan de Bre...Blues y pelear—

Dijo Rock preocupado por sus hermanos y mirando a los presentes en la habitación. El Dr. Light se veía culpable. El Dr. Wily, resignado. Shadow Man se veía imperturbable como siempre.

—Rock...—

Murmuró el Dr. Light.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a colocar algunas cosas en Rush para que pueda serte de ayuda ¿Por quién quieres ir primero?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily resignado.

— ¿Por quién me sugieren?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a los doctores.

—Te sugiero que vayas por Magnet Man o por Hard Man primero—

Dijo Shadow Man mirando la pantalla. A pesar de que no lo admita, apreciaba a sus hermanos. Lo recibieron a pesar de su pasado y le dieron una gran bienvenida a las filas de los doctores. Quería que esto terminara pronto y que sus hermanos vuelvan a casa pronto. Con ese chip no eran los mismos.

— ¿Porque?—

Preguntó Rock mirando las coordenadas de cada uno de ellos.

—Porque con la habilidad de Magnet Man puedes derrotar a Hard Man o a Gemini Man y su camino no es tan complicado pero está lleno de peligros. Por otro lado, la habilidad de Hard Man puede vencer a Top Man y, dado que mi habilidad puede vencer a Neddle Man, Gemini Man, Magnet Man y Spark Man, decidí que puedo usar la habilidad de Top Man como mi debilidad para que puedas derrotar a mis hermanos de forma más rápida, indolora y fácil de reparar—

Explicó dibujando una serie de líneas en la computadora entre cada uno. Cada flecha indicaba la habilidad de qué robot master era la debilidad de cada uno.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estudiaste a tus hermanos para saber eso?—

Preguntó con precaución el Dr. Light.

—Desde que nos conocimos hasta hace unos minutos antes de venir, Maestro Light—

Respondió Shadow Man tranquilamente ignorando las miradas de los presentes.

—Entonces puedo ir por Hard Man—

Dijo Rock activando su armadura.

—Y yo regresaré a mi puesto—

Dijo Shadow Man desapareciendo en la sombra de Quick Man que llegó justo en ese momento con el paquete que el Dr. Wily le mandó a traer.

—Adiós Shadow Man. A juzgar por el rostro de todos ustedes, adivinaré. Break Man—

Dijo resignado antes de dejar el paquete. El ver a Shadow Man usando su aterradora habilidad de camuflaje y transporte de las sombras era suficiente como para que Quick Man supiera lo básico de la situación. Tenía que ser Break Man.

* * *

¡Comenzamos el tercer juego!

Como se habrán dado cuenta, a partir de aquí la historia comienza a diferenciarse del canon por muchas razones.

Shadow Man es uno de los robot masters mas extraños de todo el juego y uno de mis favoritos personales, su historia, así como su forma de ser van a cambiar debido a la influencia del Dr. Light en los robots. Tomando como ejemplo el cambio que pasó con los segundos gracias a su anexión al ambiente laboral de los primeros, siendo el cambio más radical en Quick Man por su posición de mensajero.

Ya que el canon nos explica que ambos doctores trabajaban juntos para la creación de Gamma, no creo que sea necesario explicar cómo Blues obtuvo los planos de Gamma y lo que planea hacer aquí.

Este es uno de los juegos más largos y complicados para mi, principalmente porque esta es la primera vez que vemos a Break Man en el canon y en este punto, muchas cosas van a cambiar radicalmente.

Berserker Z Majin: ¡Dos reviews en el lapso de tiempo! Fanfiction nos odia. No tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas que me ha dado cuando quiero subir un capítulo. Iré primero a responderte tu primer review ya que algunas cosas de ese review llamaron mi atención. (no, no fue el Maverick Blues xD) La historia comienza a desviarse levemente del canon en este punto, trato de mantenerme con la línea temporal y los sucesos de cada juego con el fin de que sean los mismos juegos, los mismos robot masters pero la historia a su alrededor sea la que cambie. (No tienes idea de lo que sufro mientras escribo el cuarto juego D: ) Y respecto a lo de los juegos de gameboy, te lo agradecería mucho. No hay emuladores para mi teléfono así que estoy tentada a intentarlo en la computadora (aunque moriré a la primera, hay que hacer el esfuerzo xD)

Respecto a tu segundo review: Jajajajaja, me río porque me pasó lo mismo. A cada rato se cierra y no me deja guardar nada de lo que pongo en las notas de autor o los cambios de último segundo al capítulo xD. Bueno, respecto al robot herido, no podía quitar a Enker del camino o hacerlo desaparecer. ¿de donde sacaré los enfrentamientos con Enker de los demas juegos? xD. Enker va a ser un gran personaje junto a Metal Man. ¿te imaginas a Enker y Metal Man como compañeros del crimen? ¿cuantas cosas cortaran en pedazos? xD. Lo de Shadow Man, es más pura determinación y "veamos que pasa" por parte del Dr. Wily. Digo, si tuvieras una cosa que has tenido curiosidad por hacer durante años, cuando finalmente puedas es obvio que vas a hacerlo aunque no sea la mejor de las ideas. (No me hables de los Stardroids que con ellos tengo planes completamente diferentes al canon)

¡Espero tu secuela con los Segundos!

XMarkZX : ¡yay! Bueno, Tango es importante para Blues y en el manga lloré como nunca cuando Tango se queda sola con la bufanda de Blues amarrada en su cuerpo. No se quien se está redimiendo pero no hay esperanzas de que esa robot aparezca. No es nada contra ella, simplemente que no sabría donde ponerla y mi hermano me mataría por poner a alguien fuera de los juegos aquí xD ¡Gracias por tu review!

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	40. Hard Man

**Capítulo 39: Hard Man**

Una vez ingresaron las coordenadas más cercanas a la ubicación exacta de Hard Man, Rock se preparó para todo.

—La ubicación de Hard Man es una zona de excavación, de roca sólida. Su ubicación no está en la tierra ya que según las lecturas de energía, el cristal se hallaba en lo profundo de este asteroide. Ten mucho cuidado—

Informó Quick Man y Rock supo que era divertido para él hacer de guía para Rock.

Al acercarse vio unas abejas robot que llevaban algo. Sin detenerse a esperar lo que sea, Rock saltó y disparó antes de que la abeja grande suelte su paquete y Rock siguió avanzando disparando a las abejas subiendo y bajando el terreno.

—Las abejas son muy útiles porque llevan una colmena llena de abejas pequeñas. Son muy buenas para analizar el ambiente. No creí que pudieran tener un propósito dañino—

Comentó el Dr. Light pensativo mientras Rock seguía avanzando.

—Thomas, nunca crees que algo pueda tener un propósito dañino hasta que aparece ese propósito o yo te lo digo—

Remarcó el Dr. Wily haciendo sonreír a Rock.

Al llegar a un punto descendiente, Rock vio unas plataformas extrañas.

—Según la base de datos aquí, esas plataformas tienen una trampa dentro, si avanzas rápido, no te debería pasar nada—

Explicó Quick Man animadamente. Le gustaba ver esto y los comentarios de los doctores solo lo hacían más divertido.

Rock asintió y con algo de cuidado, logró pasar rápidamente. Al llegar a un punto muy bajo para él, decidió usar la última mejora que le dieron y hacer una barrida.

—¡Lo logré!—

Exclamó Rock felizmente mirando el pequeño espacio por el que acaba de cruzar.

—¡Maravilloso Rock!—

Exclamó el Dr. Light en su comunicador mientras el Dr. Wily revisaba el paquete que trajo Quick Man.

Rock avanzó subiendo escaleras con cuidado hasta que vio un lugar demasiado alto para saltar y que no estaba en el agua.

—Llama a Rush, tiene una capacidad llamada el Rush Coil y te puede ayudar a llegar hasta ese punto—

Explicó el Dr. Light y Rock asintió un poco llamando a Rush, quien se transportó lo más pronto posible y tenía lista su habilidad. Rock saltó sobre Rush llegando hacia arriba.

—¡Gracias Rush!—

Disparó rápidamente al robot que le esperaba allá arriba despidiéndose del perro robot que regresaba al laboratorio y bajó de ese lugar para subir las escaleras.

—Es gracioso que el Dr. Wily ponga de fondo la canción de cada uno de los robot masters—

Comentó Rock subiendo las escaleras.

—Bueno, vimos su...proceso para hacer la música. Fue bastante inusual y creo que esperaba un momento para usarlo—

Dijo Quick Man divertido con la situación.

—¡Si no aprovecho las circunstancias, nunca podría darle un uso a todo el tiempo invertido en hacerlas!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mientras los dos robots reían un poco junto al Dr. Light.

—Al, siempre aprovechas las circunstancias—

Reiteró el Dr. Light de buen humor.

Rock dejó salir una risa disparándole a los monos robots que estaban cerca. Seguía con cuidado hasta llegar a la escalera y subir.

—¿Creían que cuando no tenga la oportunidad no la usaría?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily haciendo a Rock y Quick Man reír.

—Bueno, en realidad era obvio que iba a usarlas. Era como si supiera lo que iba a pasar—

Dijo Rock subiendo la escalera. Al escuchar algo, miró hacia arriba y vio que había una cosa que era lanzada a un intervalo. Sabiendo que se trataba de los raros robots verdes, espero a que lanzara y siguió subiendo con cuidado hasta llegar al final de la escalera donde hallo un Met.

—¿Porque mi armadura no es tan dura como los cascos de los Met?—

Preguntó Rock disparando al Met y seguir hasta la siguiente escalera.

—Porque es muy pesado. Si lo hiciéramos así, no te podrías mover. Además en grandes cantidades pierde su capacidad indestructible—

Explicó el Dr. Light mientras Rock salía por fin a la superficie.

Disparando a las abejas, comenzó a deslizarse por el lugar evadiendo a esas trampas para oso que salían de las plataformas. Bajó la escalera y al no ver ninguna forma de salir, miró alrededor hasta que escuchó un sonido extraño y un robot púrpura con unas campanas amarillas en su cabeza salto de la nada.

—¡Time Man!—

Exclamaron ambos doctores por el comunicador.

—¡Mega Man! Espero que los doctores estén viendo cómo destruyo su más preciada creación—

Exclamó Time Man antes de comenzar a atacar. Rock esquivaba los ataques y atacaba, pero cada vez que disparaba, Time Man cambiaba de donde estaba.

—¡Detente Time Man!—

Exclamaba Rock esquivando las flechas de Time Man.

—¡Es como con Flash Man! Dispara a una dirección y luego detrás de ti. Lo mismo para esquivar los ataques—

Dijo Quick Man rápidamente mientras Rock asentía un poco a las palabras del comunicador prestando atención a Time Man.

—No voy a detenerme, sería perder mi tiempo. Bastante estoy perdiendo hablando cuando debería derrotarte—

Comentó Time Man confiado en tener la ventaja de la situación. Con su habilidad de ralentizar el tiempo, era casi imposible que Mega Man lo derrote.

—¡Espera a que llegue a su límite! Time Man no puede controlar tantas veces el tiempo y podrás derrotarlo—

Dijo el Dr. Wily y Rock asintió un poco haciendo caso a lo que Quick Man le decía y al consejo del Dr. Wily.

Quick Man había peleado con Flash Man por mucho tiempo hasta dejar de perder energía con el poder de Flash Man y sabía cómo tratar con un robot que detiene el tiempo. Lastimosamente, seguía sin vencerlo, después de todo, es su debilidad.

La expresión de sorpresa de Time Man fue suficiente para que Rock sepa que había logrado entender cómo pelear contra él. Tal y como dijo el Dr. Wily, Time Man comenzó a perder el control y desapareció antes de que Rock logre derrotarlo.

—¡Time Man!—

Exclamó Rock corriendo hacia donde había desaparecido Time Man.

—Se fue—

Murmuró antes de que una de las flechas de Time Man choque contra un punto de la habitación y Rock se encuentre cayendo al resto del camino. Al ver hacia arriba se dio cuenta que la flecha chocó contra algo que causó una pequeña explosión en el suelo.

—Time Man va a volver. Si quiere derrotarte, va a volver—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock se calmaba un poco y saltaba a la escalera con cuidado. Al llegar, se encontró con un robot extraño.

—Se parece a esos horribles robots con un ojo que saltaban—

Comentó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock hacía una mueca y comenzaba a disparar mientras saltaba y cuando saltó muy alto, Rock paso por debajo y se vio en la compuerta que anunciaba que estaba cerca del robot master.

—Suerte, Rock. No olvides que Hard Man tiene más ataques que los robot masters con los que te has enfrentado antes—

Dijo Quick Man y Rock asintió un poco antes de entrar y verse con su hermano.

—¡Hard Man!—

Exclamó Rock al ver al robot master prepararse para pelear.

—¡Perdóname hermano mío! Pero no te puedo entregar este cristal—

Exclamó Hard Man preparándose para pelear. Fue una batalla difícil y a veces las palabras de Quick Man o los doctores le salvaban de recibir más daño de lo que ya recibía.

—¡Lo logré!—

Exclamó Rock jadeando por todo lo que pasó y acercándose a Hard Man para que ambos sean transportados.

—¡Rock!—

Llamó el Dr. Light mientras Quick Man llevaba a Hard Man a la mesa de reparaciones y el Dr. Wily guiaba a Rock a la mesa en la que lo reparaban a él.

—Fue... complicado, pero lo logré—

Dijo Rock acostándose en la mesa para que lo reparen.

—Tranquilo, lo importante es que lo conseguiste—

Dijo el Dr. Wily antes de moverse a reparar a Hard Man.

—Afortunadamente ni tu ni él necesitan demasiada reparación—

Dijo el Dr. Light un poco más tranquilo comenzando a reparar a Rock.

—Pero Time Man...—

Protestó Rock antes de que el Dr. Light colocara su mano en la frente de Rock y le sonriera.

—Rock, tranquilo. Hallaremos a Time Man con un poco de esfuerzo—

Respondió el Dr. Light tranquilamente.

—Si Time Man no te halla primero—

Comentó el Dr. Wily ensimismado en arreglar a Hard Man.

—Si Time Man estaba tan determinado en derrotarme, puede que lo vea pronto—

Dijo Rock suspirando y esperando a que el Dr. Light termine.

—Afortunadamente ahora sabemos lo que tenemos que buscar y arreglar. Es una gran ventaja que no teníamos en la primera guerra—

Comentó el Dr. Wily reparando a Hard Man.

—No deberíamos tener una nueva guerra, Albert—

Dijo el Dr. Light haciendo que el Dr. Wily parase un momento antes de seguir.

—De todos modos Hard Man podrá ser reparado—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily siguiendo con las reparaciones en Hard Man con ayuda de Quick Man que asistía a ambos doctores.

—¡Listo! Rock, ahora tienes el Hard Arm. Puedes ir por Top Man—

Dijo el Dr. Light dejando que Rock se levante de la mesa.

—¡Estoy listo!—

Exclamó determinado para irse.

—Las coordinadas están listas—

Dijo Quick Man preparándolo todo.

Mirando a Hard Man en la mesa de reparaciones, Rock fue transportado.

* * *

¡Comenzamos con Hard Man!

Si bien todo el mundo comienza con Magnet Man o Top Man, morí en ambos stages muy pronto y mi hermano lo pasó primero con Hard Man así que comenzaré con ese robot master. ¡Es culpa de él y sus ideas malvadas!

Hablando de ideas malvadas, la teoría de que los cascos de los Mets pierden su resistencia mientras mayor cantidad es teoria completamente hecha por él.

XMarkZX : ¡Blues es inocente de todo de lo que se le acuse! De entre los dos se supone que Blues es el mayor, según yo entendí en el comic, parece que Blues fue creado primero con emociones y todo, después de Blues es que Tempo tiene sus emociones y todo lo demás...para post-saga-clásica planeo poner uno de los fan games que no mata a nadie :D ... ... Yo morí en el stage de Top Man con ese animal robot diabólico...

Berserker Z Majin: ¡Y eso porque no digo que hoy se perdió este capítulo y pasé dos horas buscándolo en mis respaldos para publicarlo! Bueno, respecto a Shadow Man...no puedo decir mucho pero, hey, tienes a Time Man por estos lares :D pffff la idea de Enker y Metal Man solo me hizo reir, aún más considerando lo que pasará cuando Enker vea a Blues xD. Cuando la publiques me avisas, ¡Me encantó lo que hiciste con el primer juego! pd. Si se subió a la primera el review esta vez xD.

¡Gracias por leer!


	41. Top Man

**Capítulo 40: Top Man**

El lugar donde Rock se vio era bastante claro y podía ver el camino que debía seguir gracias a la iluminación.

—Estoy listo—

Dijo determinado corriendo hacia delante donde se encontró unos pequeños robots de formas extrañas. Se unieron y se volvieron una especie de máquina que quería atacarlo. Unos cuantos disparos fueron suficientes.

—¿De dónde sacan todas estas clases de robots?—

Se preguntó Rock saltando y disparando. Era algo que extrañaba de las Metal Blades, el poder lanzarlas a todas direcciones.

—Solo usan los robots que el robot master tenía para atacarte—

Explicó el Dr. Light.

Al otro lado, la misma clase de robot y unos extraños robots que saltaban aparecieron. Rock disparó a todo lo que alcanzó. Pero ese robot que saltaba, antes de saltar estaba en un rango menor al de su buster. Esperando a que salte y dispararle, aparecieron más robots que se unían para atacar.

—Te van a matar si sigues así, solo ábrete paso con la barrida y sigue. No tienes que derrotar a todos los robots—

Aconsejó el Dr. Wily y Rock asintió un poco avanzando con la barrida y llegando a una escalera para verse con un robot que dejaba salir trompos.

Rock parpadeó un poco antes de bajar.

—¡No bajes de la escalera! Puedes dispararle desde ahí y esos trompos que lanza pueden hacerte daño—

Dijo Quick Man antes de que Rock llegue al final de la escalera y, ajustando algunos cálculos, pudo ser capaz de dispararle al robot desde allí y saltar hacia uno de los escalones en lugar del fondo y seguir.

—¡Gracias!—

Dijo Rock con una sonrisa mirando delante suyo un camino bajo.

—Por cierto, ¿Porque solo disparo hacia delante? No puedo disparar hacia arriba o inclinado—

Preguntó Rock haciendo la barrida hasta la siguiente escalera.

—Porque tu diseño original no era de un robot de pelea. Cuando te adaptamos algunas cosas no pudimos mejorarlas—

Explicó el Dr. Light mientras Rock bajaba hasta la siguiente escalera.

—Tu centro de poder está en tu pecho y, por ende, la única dirección en la que el buster puede enviar una carga de energía es un conducto directo a la altura del pecho. Un cambio de dirección afecta el flujo de energía y eres incapaz de disparar—

Explicó el Dr. Wily con la voz algo extraña mientras Rock disparaba a las máquinas grandes que eran operadas por Mets.

—¿Dr. Wily?—

Preguntó Rock disparando al otro Met con una máquina.

—Está trabajando en Hard Man y tenía un destornillador en la boca—

Explicó Quick Man divertido mientras Rock bajaba la escalera hallando al otro robot que lanza trompos.

—Me lo imaginaba—

Comentó Rock divertido mientras esquivaba los trompos y disparaba al robot hasta que fue desactivado y pudo bajar la escalera.

—¡Wow!—

Exclamó Rock al verse con un gato robot gigante.

—¡Cuidado con las bolas de pelo!—

Exclamó Quick Man cuando Rock vio que salían bolas de pelo del gato y que iban a dañarlo. El buster no funcionaba con esas bolas y Rock atinó a saltarlas disparando al gato hasta que deje de lanzar bolas de pelo.

—No es tan lindo como Tango—

Comentó Rock cuando el gato se fue y pudo seguir.

—Tango es un lindo gato. No entiendo por qué Roll regaña tanto al pobre gato—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock bajaba las escaleras y disparaba al robot que estaba allí.

—Creo que es porque Tango escapa de la casa—

Respondió Rock mirando a otro gato robot. Repitiendo la estrategia, el gato desapareció y Rock pudo subir las escaleras.

—Pero eso es normal en los gatos. Lo leí en uno de los libros de la tienda de mascotas—

Dijo Rock mirando al Met que bajaba de su pequeña plataforma y quería dispararle.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué Roll quería que cambien a Tango—

Replicó finalmente Quick Man mientras Rock subía las plataformas hasta la escalera y se veía con más trompos.

—Tal vez porque no está en sus sistemas tratar con un robot que sale de la casa—

Sugirió Rock llegando hasta el robot que lanza trompos y disparándole.

—Pero como robot master, nosotros nos adaptamos fácilmente a las unidades que siguen patrones diferentes a los determinados. El Mecha Dragon es así. Sigue su propia dirección y me ayuda cuando se lo pido, aparte de eso no puedo controlar lo que hace o a donde va—

Explicó Quick Man mientras Rock estaba en unas plataformas extrañas que giraban y saltaba a la siguiente.

—¿En serio?—

Preguntó Rock curioso saltando entre las plataformas hasta llegar al otro lado y ver la puerta.

—Si. Pero eso queda para otro momento. Usa el poder de Hard Man y mucha suerte—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock avanzaba cambiando al poder de Hard Man.

—¡Top Man!—

Llamó Rock al ver a su hermano.

—¡Rock! Afortunadamente estas aquí para derrotarte. No te puedo dar el cristal y espero que lo entiendas—

Dijo Top Man comenzando a atacar con sus trompos.

—No lo ataques cuando gira. Es imposible atacarlo ahí—

Dijo el Dr. Light y Rock asintió esquivando los trompos y a Top Man antes de dispararle mientras preparaba sus trompos. El Hard Arm era suficiente para derribar a Top Man. Repetir el ataque hasta el momento en el que Top Man cayó, no fue tan complicado como Rock temía.

Acercándose a Top Man, ambos fueron transportados de regreso.

—¡Buen trabajo Rock!—

Exclamó el Dr. Light guiando a Rock a la mesa de trabajo. Quick Man sujetó a Top Man y lo llevó a la otra mesa.

—Gracias. ¿Y Hard Man?—

Preguntó Rock mirando la mesa vacía.

—Perfectamente funcional pero con un gran cargo de consciencia por lo que pasó. Le dije que nadie tiene nada contra él pero aún no lo entiende.—

Se quejó el Dr. Wily entrando al laboratorio.

—¿Dónde está?—

Preguntó Rock preocupado por su hermano. Era bastante leal y honrado, debe estar devastado por lo que ocurrió. Su personalidad era de ese modo, era una persona muy recta y fiel a sus ideales, el haber sido usado por Break Man debe haberlo devastado mucho considerando todo.

—En el jardín. Sigue pensando en lo que pasó.—

Dijo el Dr. Wily revisando a Top Man y comenzando a repararlo.

—Pobre Hard Man.—

Dijo Rock mirando a Quick Man asistiendo a ambos doctores.

—¿Y los cristales?—

Preguntó Rock preocupado por los cristales y el robot que Break Man iba a hacer basado en los planos de los doctores.

—Hard Man dijo que envió el cristal antes de que llegaras. Tendremos que detenerlos antes de que envíen el cristal—

Dijo Quick Man señalando el cuadro con las coordenadas de cada uno de los robot masters.

—Shadow Man...—

Susurró Rock mirando que ahora, con el Top Spin de Top Man tendría que ir por Shadow Man.

—Si. Bueno, hasta ahora debe tener todo listo para reportar cuando lo traigas. Como no es necesario que le hagas tanto daño, van a ser reparaciones menores—

Dijo el Dr. Wily bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo. Al parecer, tenía suficiente confianza en Shadow Man. Rock suponía que por todo el tiempo que invirtió trabajando en Shadow Man el Dr. Wily confiaba bastante en los programas que hizo con el robot master.

Rock asintió un poco.

—Rock, estás terminado y listo—

Dijo el Dr. Light

—Gracias Dr. Light—

Agradeció Rock antes de levantarse listo para la siguiente batalla.

—Ten cuidado—

Dijo el Dr. Light cuando Rock ya iba al teletransportador.

Asintiendo, Rock fue transportado una vez más.

* * *

Bien, tenemos a Top Man, uno de los robot masters más extraños de todos.

Si bien el stage de Top Man me mató bastantes veces, mi hermano no tuvo problema en pasarlo (aunque si somos sinceros, él es el experto en juegos aquí), por lo que me tardé mucho en pensar que poner o que hacer en este capítulo. Todo me mató y no voy a poner eso considerando que este Rock solo se ha "muerto" una vez en el stage de Heat Man...

Sé que este capítulo está corto pero lo compensaré. Este es el juego de los Doc Man y por eso mismo tengo que hacer bastantes cosas para completar este juego.

Pasando a otro tema, el fic del Powered Up va a ser un one-shot que será publicado a lo largo de esta y la próxima semana. ¡estén atentos!

XMarkZX : Puede que yo sea la mayor aquí, pero si no fuera por mi hermano, ni siquiera subiría este fic, así que puede poner sus limitaciones. Es tanto su fic como mío. Yo he muerto y muerto y muerto. He muerto en cada maldito nivel de cada juego de Mega Man que llevo jugando. No soy la mejor jugadora del mundo y no soy buena en este tipo de juegos, sin embargo, me gusta la trama y esa es la única razón por la que me esfuerzo en tratar de pasar el stage. Nope, ninguno de los dos. Te tocaría pensar en otros fan games populares :D

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	42. Shadow Man

**Capítulo 41: Shadow Man**

Lava.

¿Por qué lava? Shadow Man no era un robot de fuego como para que use lava.

—Son los desagües del planeta. La mayoría de este planeta está compuesto por lava y rayos solares muy potentes. Shadow Man fue colocado por la potencia de las sombras y por el factor resistencia que tiene ante tales temperaturas—

Explicó Quick Man respondiendo la duda de Rock mientras caía y miraba al robot que dejó arriba en la plataforma atacándolo.

Saltó un poco más y se vio frente a esos robots de un solo ojo a los que Shadow Man les tenía tanto cariño.

—¿Esos no son Patekis?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a los robots que tenían intenciones de dañarlo.

—Si. Son esos extraños robots mascotas de Shadow Man—

Respondió Quick Man mientras Rock los desactivaba y seguía avanzando.

—No me agradan, parecen que te ven con ira—

Comentó Rock avanzando lentamente.

Cayó por el agujero y escuchó el sonido extraño que solo significaba algo.

—¡Time Man!—

Exclamó Rock mirando a todas partes.

—No hables tan pronto—

Escuchó una voz diferente a la de Time Man y frente a Rock, apareció un robot de color negro azulado con un pañuelo rojo en la boca.

—¡Ese es Oil Man!—

Exclamó el Dr. Light mientras Rock miraba al robot.

—Tú eres Oil Man—

El robot asintió antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

—En metal y aceite, mi amigo. Y ahora mismo quiero pelear contra ti—

Dijo Oil Man preparando su ataque.

—Ten cuidado. Oil Man tiene un arma que dispara aceite hacia ti y luego hace una embestida rápida en el aceite—

Explicó el Dr. Wily mientras Oil Man comenzó a disparar aceite hacia Rock.

Rock apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el disparo y correr.

—¡Limita su campo de ataque! Si evitas que los disparos de aceite estén muy juntos, vas a poder evitar que haga una embestida. Salta constantemente para evitar que el salte directamente hacia ti—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock esquivaba a Oil Man y asentía al plan de batalla de Quick Man. Él no estaba hecho para pensar estrategias tan rápido. Pero Quick Man sí.

Rock trataba de evitar que los disparos de aceite queden muy juntos saltando con cuidado sin perder un momento disparando repetidas veces con el buster.

El ataque hacía muy poco efecto y Rock sabía que tenía que seguir intentándolo con el buster. No tenía otra arma que pueda funcionar contra Oil Man.

Cuando Oil Man se dio cuenta de la estrategia, el campo estaba con varios puntos de diferentes colores. Una serie de puntos de aceite y otros puntos completamente secos. Rock pudo disparar desde el borde de la habitación hasta que Oil Man finalmente se detuvo.

—No puedo morir ahora. Regresaré después de este cambio de aceite—

Dijo antes de desaparecer y una parte de la habitación que estaba con aceite desapareció revelando un agujero que comunicaba al resto del camino.

Jadeando un poco, Rock avanzó con cuidado al agujero y cayó.

Esos pequeños robots avanzaban con saltos hacia Rock y tuvo que dispararles hasta que se desactiven y pueda avanzar.

—¿Estas bien?—

Preguntó Quick Man desde el comunicador y Rock asintió un poco.

—Esperaba derrotar a Oil Man y traerlo con nosotros...—

Dijo Rock avanzando lentamente cuando un robot hizo la habitación completamente oscura.

—Rock, nadie va a regañarte porque no pudiste traer a Oil Man—

Dijo comprensivamente el Dr. Light.

—Yo me reprocho por eso—

Dijo Rock avanzando y disparando a los robots que se acercaban. Saltando cuando sentía una subida y cayendo por accidente cuando aparecía una declinación. Afortunadamente no habían caídas a la nada.

—Igual que Time Man, Oil Man va a volver eventualmente porque quería pelear contigo. Así que la siguiente vez que lo veas estarás preparado. No le veo porqué debes reprocharte eso—

Observó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock avanzaba hasta la caída que le tomó por sorpresa y se vio frente a los patekis que tanto aprecia Shadow Man.

—¿Porque quiere tanto a esos robots tan feos?—

Se quejó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba a los robots que venían por él.

—No lo sé. Asumí que era parte de las rarezas normales de Shadow Man—

Respondió Rock saltando a las plataformas y disparando a esos robots que bajaban en un paracaídas antes de saltar.

—Si uno de ellos te golpea, caerías a la lava y no podríamos traerte esta vez—

Dijo el Dr. Wily haciendo que Rock pause y dispare antes de saltar.

—¿Porque?—

—La temperatura y la presión. Ninguno de los otros robots tiene tu nueva resistencia a la presión y temperatura aparte de Shadow Man y si no hay una sombra no podría ir a salvarte.—

La respuesta del Dr. Wily solo aumentó su ansiedad por llegar pronto a Shadow Man.

Una corta ruta después de las plataformas y Rock se halló frente a la puerta que le indicaba que se iba a enfrentar a su hermano.

—Llegué—

Dijo Rock antes de avanzar por la primera puerta.

—Y hubieron ocasiones en las que creí que morirías—

Dijo Quick Man antes de que se escuchara el sonido que le indicaba a Rock que el Dr. Wily sigue golpeando a los robots con papeles enrollados.

—¡Si algo le pasa a Rock tu hubieras ido a traerlo!—

Exclamó molesto.

—Pero moriría—

—Por eso mismo—

Rock dejó de prestar atención a la pelea cambiando al Top Spin y entrando donde estaba Shadow Man.

—¿Esto es necesario?—

Preguntó Rock al verse frente al robot master.

—Si. Antes de derrotarme debo enviar el cristal a Break Man. Pero debe haber una batalla. Está observando todo porque sospecha de ambos. Video sin audio—

Respondió Shadow Man comenzando a lanzar sus estrellas ninja.

Cada vez que Shadow Man se acercaba a Rock, usaba el Top Spin y Shadow parecía más fatigado hasta que finalmente cayó.

Rock se acercó a Shadow Man con cuidado para que ambos sean transportados y se vieron en el laboratorio.

Inmediatamente Quick Man ayudó a Shadow Man a pararse y llevarlo a la mesa de reparaciones. Rock era llevado por el Dr. Wily hacia la otra mesa.

—¿Y el Dr. Light?—

Preguntó al no ver u oír del doctor.

—Fue a tratar con la estupidez universal de los humanos. Cada vez se hacen más rápidos.—

Dijo el Dr. Wily reparando con cuidado a Rock mientras Quick Man arreglaba las partes que Shadow Man no podía arreglar por sí mismo.

—¿Y Top Man?—

Preguntó Rock mirando cómo Quick Man arreglaba algunas partes de Shadow Man.

—Se fue a consolar a Hard Man—

Dijo Quick Man antes de soltar una exclamación.

—¡Así que así se ve uno de esos cristales espaciales!—

Comentó con asombro Quick Man.

Rock levantó la cabeza para verlo bien y encontró que, en lugar de la fuente de poder normal de un robot master, Shadow Man tenía un cristal extraño en su pecho.

—Si. Así se ven, pero los otros tienen diferentes colores y atributos. Break Man quiere esos cristales para potenciar a Gamma. Logré robar el cristal que iba a enviarle a Break Man. A él le dí una copia bastante parecida.—

Explicó Shadow Man reparando su pierna antes de entregar un cristal en las manos de Quick Man mientras seguía reparándose.

—¿Y porque tienes ese cristal ahí entonces?—

Preguntó Quick Man y Rock vio al Dr. Wily sonreír de lado.

—Porque soy el modelo experimental de los cristales—

Respondió Shadow Man tranquilamente y Rock no quería saber que hizo el Dr. Wily para que ese robot master saliera tan extraño. Hasta donde él sabía, el Dr. Light le dijo que Shadow Man es un modelo hecho con partes alienígenas, razón por la cual no va a poder reproducirse en masa. Una razón más por la que Shadow Man es sumamente extraño.

—Interesante. Eso significa que no vas a tener que necesitar E-tanks—

Dijo Quick Man terminando de arreglar una unión en el hombro de Shadow Man.

—¿Entonces cuál es su combustible?—

Preguntó Rock antes de que Shadow Man lo mire.

—Estática—

Respondió y Rock entendió porque le agradaban esos robots. Podían recargarlo solo moviéndose.

Rock asintió un poco y cerró los ojos hasta que el Dr. Wily terminó.

—Listo. Eres libre—

Dijo el Dr. Wily tranquilamente dejando que Rock salte de la mesa.

—¿Tengo que ir inmediatamente?—

Preguntó Rock mirando la pantalla. Ahora podría ir por Spark Man pero quería saber si Hard Man y Top Man estaban bien.

—Puedes tomarte tu tiempo viendo a tus hermanos. Si te distraes allá puedes morir y nadie quiere eso. Ve—

Dijo el Dr. Wily revisando los arreglos de Shadow Man antes de dejarlo irse también.

Rock asintió y fue a buscar a sus hermanos junto a Shadow Man.

—¿Estas preocupado por ellos?—

Preguntó Rock curiosamente mirando a Shadow Man.

—En parte—

Respondió Shadow Man y Rock supo que seguía siendo el mismo raro robot que siempre ha conocido.

—¿Por qué otra razón?—

Preguntó Rock mirándolo.

—Quiero saber si ellos tienen alguna información extra de Break Man—

Explicó Shadow Man y Rock frunció el ceño.

—Su nombre es Blues—

—Se llamará Break Man hasta que ese nombre salga de su boca. No voy a llamar a alguien por un nombre que no desea que sea llamado—

Argumentó Shadow Man y Rock asintió un poco. A veces olvidaba que era Blues y lo llamaba Break Man. ¿Y si Break Man no quería ser llamado Blues?

—Tienes un punto—

Concedió Rock llegando al jardín.

—¡Shadow!—

Exclamó Hard Man levantando su brazo mientras Top Man patinaba hacia Shadow y sujetaba su hombro mientras jalaba a Rock por el brazo.

—¡Están vivos!—

Dijo Top Man felizmente jalándolos al centro del jardín donde estaba Hard Man.

—Hola Top Man, ¿Cómo te sientes Hard Man?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a su hermano.

—Sigo pensando que los he traicionado a todos—

Respondió Hard Man antes de que Shadow Man palmee levemente su hombro.

—¿Tu quisiste ponerte el chip?—

Preguntó Shadow Man.

—No—

—¿Tu seguiste voluntariamente a Break Man?—

—No—

—Entonces no has traicionado a nadie. Fuiste utilizado como todos nuestros hermanos—

Finalizó Shadow Man antes de que Hard Man abrazara con fuerza a Rock y a Shadow Man. Top Man había patinado lejos de los tres para evitar ser llevado a un nuevo abrazo.

Una vez fue liberado, Shadow man sujetó a Top Man del brazo.

—Necesito comparar la información que tienes—

Dijo antes de arrastrar a Top Man.

—¿Porque crees que tengo algo?—

Preguntó Top Man dejando que lo arrastren.

—Eres demasiado importante como para no tener idea de nada—

Al parecer era la cosa correcta que decir. Top Man sonrió y asintió.

—Exacto. Break Man tiene mejorados sus robots copia Doc Man y falta poco para que termine a Gamma, también…—

Fue lo último que Rock escuchó antes de que Shadow se fuera con Top Man.

—Rock—

Llamó Hard Man y Rock lo miró.

—¿Si?—

—Gracias. Por pelear y traernos de regreso a todos nosotros. Se necesita mucha fortaleza para pelear con gente que amas para salvarlos. E lo agradezco mucho—

Dijo Hard Man honestamente antes de sonreírle.

—De nada. Son mis hermanos. No iba a dejarlos solos—

Respondió Rock con una sonrisa palmeando el brazo de Hard Man.

—Si podemos ayudarte de alguna manera, no dudes en avisarnos—

Declaró seriamente Hard Man antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

Curioso, Rock lo siguió para ver que lo que llamó la atención de Hard Man era la prensa que seguía preguntando incesantemente al Dr. Light.

—¡Dr. Light!—

Llamó Rock corriendo hacia el Dr. Light mientras Hard Man se acercaba lentamente y la prensa comenzaba a alejarse de él.

—Rock. Hard Man—

Saludó el Dr. Light antes de dirigirse a la prensa.

—Eso sería todo. Gracias por venir—

Declaró y entró a la casa delante de Rock y Hard Man.

Gracias al gran cuerpo de Hard Man, la prensa no pudo seguir al Dr. Light.

—Gracias Hard Man. No sabía que hacer que no implique imitar algo de Albert—

Dijo el Dr. Light sonriéndole a Rock.

—Me alegro que estés bien Rock. ¿Todo está bien?—

Rock asintió con una sonrisa.

—Quería ver a Hard Man y el Dr. Wily dijo que no estamos con mucha prisa—

Respondió Rock. Break Man ya tenía los cristales pero aún le faltaban muchas cosas más.

El Dr. Light asintió y caminó al laboratorio después de despedirse de Hard Man, quien, más animado, fue a buscar a Shadow Man y Top Man.

Con estos momentos, estaba listo para ir por Spark Man.

—¿Mejor?—

Preguntó el Dr. Wily al ver a Rock entrar con el Dr. Light.

—Si. Gracias—

Respondió Rock antes de que Quick Man active la teletransportación y Rock se vea en el siguiente camino.

* * *

Bien, tenemos al robot ninja!

¿He dicho antes que uno de mis favoritos personales es Shadow man? Bueno, me gusta mucho el robot master y la historia que le ponen en el gigamix/megamix y en los comics solo aumentó mi gusto por el robot master. ¡Y una aparición estelar de los patekys! Esos horribles robots de un ojo y dos patas me mataron a mi y a mi hermano tantas veces que perdi la cuenta, pero son geniales.

¡Oil Man! ¿alguien ya se dio cuenta lo que está pasando aquí? Soy malvada.

Respecto al Powered Up, en esta y en la siguiente semana será publicado el one-shot del Powered Up porque aún no nos ponemos de acuerdo mi hermano y yo en algunos puntos (en realidad no se como escribir ciertas partes y me olvido de decirle a mi hermano xD)

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	43. Spark Man

**Capítulo 42: Spark Man**

Cuando Rock se vio en una habitación, miró a todos lados y suspiró al ver las escaleras.

—Siempre debe haber un camino lleno de escaleras. ¿Porque Spark Man?—

Preguntó Rock comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—Por la misma razón que Crash Man. No tiene manos—

Dijo Quick Man antes de que el Dr. Wily lo golpee con un papel.

—¡Si tiene manos! Están dentro de sus electrodos protegidas por un material aislante de electricidad—

Dijo el Dr. Wily haciendo reír a Rock mientras subía y disparaba.

—Nos aseguramos que tenga manos por la misma razón que Crash Man—

Explicó el Dr. Light mientras Rock seguía.

Al llegar al fin de la segunda escalera avanzó y vio unas pequeñas cosas que creaban un rayo eléctrico intermitente.

Esperando a que el rayo se detenga, cruzó antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque de un robot.

—Rayos. Ibas bien Rock—

Dijo Quick Man. Rock hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé. Tendré más cuidado—

Dijo Rock antes de saltar y disparar al robot y saltar al siguiente punto y esta vez esquivar las cosas eléctricas y disparar al robot.

Un par de saltos y se vio frente a otra escalera. Un par de saltos y otro de esos robots verdes que lanzan una cosa negra.

—Deberíamos ponerle nombre a esos robots—

Opinó el Dr. Wily.

—¿No tienen un nombre? —

Preguntó Rock derrotando al robot en cuestión y subiendo a la escalera.

—Sí, se llaman Hammer Joes—

Respondió el Dr. Light mientras Rock seguía avanzando y saltando en unos pequeños motores que van hacia arriba cuando los toca.

—Pero es un nombre horrible—

Refutó el Dr. Wily.

—Ese es el nombre que le pusimos. Tu estuviste de acuerdo en eso—

Argumentó el Dr. Light mientras Rock esquivaba esas cosas que lanzan electricidad.

—Te dije que le pongas el nombre que quieras porque estaba terminando el diseño de las Search Snakes de Snake Man—

Dijo el Dr. Wily molesto.

—Por lo tanto, no tienes por qué oponerte a su nombre—

Finalizó el Dr. Light mientras Rock llegaba hacia la escalera finalmente.

—Entonces se llaman Hammer Joes—

Finalizó Rock saltando y disparando al Met que controlaba esa máquina y subiendo.

—Es un nombre horrible—

Repuso el Dr. Wily mientras Rock disparaba y avanzaba hasta caer a un túnel.

—Es extraño que sea una caída sin nada interesante—

Comentó Quick Man algo decepcionado.

—Quick Man, tu caída tenía rayos láser—

Dijo Rock mientras caía.

—Y eso la hacía emocionante—

Argumentó Quick Man.

Al llegar al final de la caída, Rock vio que caían algunos cubos llenos de metal y subió en el cubo para cruzar. Un sonido le hizo regresar a ver que los cubos se apilaban y no podía regresar.

—¡Corre! —

Gritó Quick Man y Rock se puso a la acción inmediatamente, corriendo hasta llegar a la escalera y soltar un suspiro.

—Eso fue aterrador—

Comentó Rock bajando la escalera.

—Por un momento temí que ibas a quedarte atascado ahí—

Comentó el Dr. Light con un suspiro. Al parecer Rock no era el único asustado de quedar atrapado.

Una barrida y Rock se vio subiendo unas gradas y observó esos propulsores hacia arriba y unos extraños robots que parecían plataforma.

—Creo que hallé algo peor que las escaleras—

Comentó Rock saltando y cayendo con cuidado mientras disparaba.

—¿Los robots parecidos a una plataforma o los propulsores? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily.

—Los propulsores. Son pequeños y si no salto correctamente podría caer al abismo—

Explicó Rock huyendo de los robots cruzando la gran puerta.

—¡He llegado! —

Exclamó con felicidad antes de cambiar a las Shadow Blades de Shadow Man.

—Recuerda Rock, Spark Man tiene dos ataques. Un ataque en varias direcciones y un gran ataque en la dirección en la que te encuentres—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock asentía un poco y avanzaba hacia la segunda puerta.

—¡Spark Man! —

Llamó Rock a su hermano.

—¡Rock! Supuse que ibas a venir. Lamento decirte que fue muy tarde. El cristal ya fue enviado a Break Man—

Declaró Spark Man antes de comenzar a atacar.

Rock tuvo que lanzar las Shadow Blades varias veces y esquivar los ataques rápidamente. Spark Man no lo hacía fácil pero eventualmente, Spark Man cayó.

—¡Lo hice! —

Dijo Rock antes de acercarse a Spark Man para que sean llevados de regreso juntos.

Al llegar, Quick Man y Shadow Man tomaron a Spark Man para colocarlo en la mesa mientras el Dr. Wily llevaba a Rock a la mesa de reparaciones.

—Oh Rock. Me alegro que hayas vuelto—

Dijo el Dr. Light comenzando a repararlo mientras el Dr. Wily revisaba a Spark Man.

—Gracias—

Respondió Rock mirando a Shadow Man ayudando al Dr. Wily mientras Quick Man ayudaba al Dr. Light.

—Bien, Rock. A pesar de todo no has tenido tantas heridas como antes. —

Dijo el Dr. Light bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo.

—Bueno, Spark Man está bien. Las Shadow Blades tienen la habilidad de apagar los sistemas de los robot masters y algunas de ellas bastan para apagar a un robot master dependiendo de su tamaño. Así que el daño en Spark Man no fue tanto como si usaras las Metal Blades—

Declaró el Dr. Wily revisando a Spark Man y quitando las Shadow Blades con cuidado.

—Aunque las Metal Blades son muy útiles—

Comentó Rock con una sonrisa.

—Y te gusta cortar cosas en pedazos con ellas—

Bromeó Quick Man con una sonrisa.

—Y me gusta cortar cosas en pedazos con ellas—

Imitó Rock tranquilamente devolviendo la sonrisa.

—...de acuerdo Rock. Estás listo—

Dijo el Dr. Light algo extraño.

Rock saltó de la mesa listo para ir al transportador.

—¿Eso significa que Rock tiene tendencias psicóticas con las Metal Blades por culpa de Metal Man o que Metal Man tiene las tendencias psicóticas por culpa de Rock? —

Cuestionó Shadow Man entrando a la habitación.

—Yo diría que es lo primero. Rock no ha tenido nunca tendencias psicóticas hasta que obtuvo las Metal Blades de Metal Man—

Respondió el Dr. Wily mientras Rock miraba a Shadow Man y le sonreía.

—¿tienes todo lo que necesitabas? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a Shadow Man mientras Top Man se acercaba a Spark Man y lo picaba.

—Lo tengo—

Respondió Shadow Man mientras Rock sonreía y asentía un poco.

—¡Esta vez te ayudaré con el camino de Magnet Man! Es demasiado extraño como para que solo Quick Man pueda comentar—

Dijo Top Man palmeando los hombros de Rock y empujarlo hacia el transportador.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Supongo que es una buena idea—

Comentó Rock con una sonrisa dejándose llevar por su hermano.

—Según lo que sabemos, tendrías que ir ahora mismo por Magnet Man. Ya estoy preparando las coordenadas—

Dijo Quick Man tecleando en la máquina.

—De acuerdo—

Dijo Rock mientras la máquina lo llevaba al lugar donde está Magnet Man.

—Suerte, Rock—

Dijo Top Man antes de que Rock termine de transportarse.

* * *

Hemos llegado a Spark Man, siguiente parada, Magnet Man

No sabía el nombre de esos horribles robots verdes de un ojo que disparan una cosa negra, así que buscando por todo lado, resulta que así se han llamado, aunque no parecen Hammer Joes...

En fin, ¿Qué es toda la información que Shadow Man necesitaba de Top Man?

XMarkZX: Bueno, considerando todas las veces que morimos en ese stage, estaba muy tentada a cambiar de robot master hasta que mi hermano se decidio a pasar ese stage sin el Rush Jet porque lo mataron muchas veces y luego derrotó a Shadow Man rapidísimo. Más que nada fue mi hermano y sus ganas de hacer pagar a Shadow Man por ese horrible stage xD. Gracias por comentar.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	44. Magnet Man

**Capítulo 43: Magnet Man**

Magnetos. Era obvio que iban a estar magnetos aquí. ¿Porque se sorprendía de su existencia?

—Sería gracioso que puedas usar uno de esos magnetos para que te lleve sin tener que saltar—

Comentó a modo de broma el Dr. Wily mientras Rock avanzaba y alzó la mirada.

—Tal vez—

Dijo Rock esquivando los magnetos que li llevarían atrás.

—Rock. No—

Dijo Quick Man sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

—Rock. Si—

Respondió saltando en el momento justo en el que el magneto que lo llevaría hacia delante llegó y comenzó a llevarlo el resto del transcurso de esa etapa hasta la escalera.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso—

Dijo el Dr. Light.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho caso—

Dijo el Dr. Wily bastante alegre con la situación.

—No puedo creer que haya funcionado—

Dijo Quick Man.

—No puedo creer que me haya funcionado—

Dijo Rock sorprendido bajando las escaleras.

—No puedo creer que haya dudado de ti—

Finalizó Top Man mientras Rock sonreía.

Un sonido le hizo parar y mirar a su alrededor. Puede ser Oil Man o Time Man.

Al ver quién bajo, no pudo evitar exclamar al verlo.

— ¡Oil Man!—

Oil Man bajó y comenzó a disparar su aceite. Sus ataques eran más rápidos e impulsivos.

— ¡Detente! ¡No quiero pelear contigo!—

Exclamó tratando de razonar esquivando los ataques de Oil Man.

— ¡Concéntrate en no morir y deja las negociaciones para cuando deje de atacarte!—

Gritó Quick Man haciendo que Rock comience a disparar.

— ¡Yo quiero destruirte!—

Exclamó Oil Man furioso atacando.

A sabiendas del modo de ataque de Oil Man, Rock se centró en evitar que el aceite lo toque o que Oil Man lo ataque y disparar desde el punto más alejado.

Después de unos ataques, Oil Man destruyó un punto de la habitación y se transportó.

— ¡Espera!—

Exclamó Rock tratando de detener a su hermano. Lamentablemente, fue demasiado tarde.

—Rock, tranquilo. Va a regresar pronto—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock trataba de calmarse e ir al agujero que abrió.

—Rock. Si regresó una vez, va a volver a hacerlo. Time Man también volverá eventualmente—

Explicó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock se calmaba.

—Además, no es como si hubiera muerto. Va a regresar—

Comentaba Top Man. Memorias de Enker y su muerte llegaron a la mente de Rock.

—No quiero perder a nadie más—

Murmuró antes de tomar aire y saltar al agujero que abrió Oil Man.

Lo primero que vio fue un gran robot que disparaba torpedos.

—Solo puedes disparar al robot. Los torpedos son indestructibles para tu buster—

Informó Quick Man y Rock decidió seguir y salvar a los hermanos que podía y luego ir por Time Man y Oil Man.

—Eso es culpa de Magnet Man. Tenía miedo de que algo ataque a los humanos con los que trabajaba y los misiles los protegían en caso de que algo los ataque mientras sacaban los cristales—

Explicó Top Man mientras Rock asentía un poco y seguía disparando.

Con un poco de práctica, Rock consiguió su meta. El robot fue destruido y Rock bajó las escaleras que protegía el robot.

Un par de robots y unas gradas para bajar de nuevo.

—Este camino está lleno de bajadas—

Comentó Rock bajando las escaleras y viéndose en una habitación vacía. Con horror, vio a las plataformas que aparecen y desaparecen.

—Oh no. —

Dijo Rock antes de mirarlas y correr los cálculos necesarios para saber dónde saltar.

—Al menos ya no son bajadas—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba sobre los bloques.

—Son peores que las escaleras. Si fallo, terminaría cayendo y apagándome. De nuevo—

Replicó Rock mirando el resto de bloques antes de parpadear un poco al ver el magneto.

— ¿De nuevo?—

Preguntaron Quick Man y Top Man mientras Rock añadía el magnetismo a la ecuación.

—Cuando iba por Heat Man, fallé una ecuación por no sé qué razón y caí. Fire Man fue a traerme de regreso—

Explicó Rock comenzando a saltar y a caminar para evitar que el magneto lo atraiga.

—Eso explica por qué no sabía de esto—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock finalmente terminaba de cruzar esas plataformas.

— ¿Es por eso que Fire Man considera a Heat Man como un robot agradable pero peligroso?—

Cuestionó Top Man algo pensativo.

—No. Es porque Heat Man es parte de la generación de los psicópatas—

Respondió el Dr. Wily antes de que Rock se detuviera al escuchar el sonido del rollo de papel.

— ¿Qué paso?—

Preguntó Rock extrañado.

—El Dr. Light golpeó al Dr. Wily con el papel enrollado—

Respondió Top Man mientras Quick Man reía en el fondo.

—Estábamos hablando acerca de la caída de Rock, ¿cierto?—

Cuestionó el Dr. Wily mirando mal al Dr. Light.

—Si. Aunque agradezco que no fueron láseres—

Comentó el Dr. Light.

—Pero lo divertido eran los láseres—

Protestó Quick Man mientras Rock miraba las siguientes plataformas que aparecen y desaparecen.

—No es divertido cuando Rock corre peligro de ser freído extra crujiente por esos láseres—

Replicó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock repetía el proceso y llegaba a la siguiente de esas plataformas.

— ¿Extra crujiente?—

Preguntó Rock algo alarmado del último comentario corriendo los cálculos para saltar.

—Los láseres hubieran sido mortales para ti. Hubieran quemado algunos circuitos internos muy importantes y dañado tu armadura. —

Explicó el Dr. Light. Rock tomó un respiro y comenzó a saltar.

— ¿Porque no me lo dijeron antes?—

Preguntó Rock llegando al siguiente grupo de plataformas y corriendo los cálculos.

—Porque todos saben que ibas a morir si esos laser te tocaban—

Dijo el Dr. Wily bastante tranquilo mientras Rock saltaba hasta llegar al siguiente lugar.

—Míralo del lado bueno. No creo que alguien vaya a poner láseres en un camino de nuevo—

Animó Quick Man mientras Rock comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

—Eso espero. Con Break Man puedo creer lo que sea—

Respondió Rock comenzando a saltar las plataformas.

—No entiendo por qué Blues insiste en estos caminos. ¿No has demostrado que puedes cruzarlos?—

Comentó el Dr. Light mientras Rock llegaba a la escalera.

—Insiste en estos caminos porque cree que va a debilitarlo y va a hacerle gastar energía y aumentar el daño que posee. Una vez llegue donde el robot master, va a estar más débil y torpe, haciendo más fácil para el robot master derrotarlo—

Explicó Shadow Man, hablando por primera vez desde que Rock comenzó este camino.

—Eso no lo había pensado antes. Pero tiene sentido—

Respondió Rock disparando al último robot que halló antes de verse frente a las puertas de Magnet Man.

—Suerte Rock. No olvides que todos ellos tienen dos ataques—

Dijo el Dr. Wily cuando Rock comenzó a cruzar.

A pesar de lo fútil que era intentarlo, Rock quería tener esperanza en que algún día uno de sus hermanos si se detenía si se lo pide amablemente.

— ¡Magnet Man! Por favor detente—

Pidió Rock al ver a Magnet Man y escuchar la música dramática.

— ¡Nunca! Te haré pagar lo que hiciste a mis hermanos—

Exclamó Magnet Man atacando.

— ¡Ten cuidado arriba! Esas cosas te persiguen porque estas hecho de metal—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock esquivaba los magnetos y atacaba con el Spark Shot.

El ataque fue bastante efectivo y con un par de disparos, había derrotado a Magnet Man.

— ¡Muy bien Rock!—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Rock se acercaba para ser transportado junto a su hermano de regreso al laboratorio.

Al llegar, Top Man y Shadow Man se llevaron a Magnet Man hacia la mesa de siempre y preparar lo que necesitaban.

Rock, por su parte fue a la mesa donde lo reparaban y se acostó dejando que los doctores hagan lo que deban hacer.

—Rock. Lo hiciste muy bien—

Dijo el Dr. Light comenzando a reparar a Rock.

—Ya te falta poco para atrapar a Blues—

Aseguró el Dr. Wily y Rock asintió un poco mientras lo reparaban.

— ¿Por quién voy ahora?—

Preguntó Rock mirando la pantalla. Solo faltaban Snake Man, Gemini Man y Needle Man.

—Te sugiero ir por Gemini Man—

Dijo Shadow Man.

—Podrías ir por Gemini Man. Su rayo es poderoso contra Needle Man y con la habilidad de Needle Man podrías parar a Snake Man—

Explicó Quick Man con el diagrama que dibujó Shadow Man.

Rock asintió un poco antes de sonreír.

— ¿Se imaginan la cara de Snake Man cuando lo arreglen?—

Comentó con una sonrisa.

—Va a morir por la humillación de que fue manipulado por Break Man—

Comentó Shadow Man sorprendiendo a Rock. Él no se imaginaba que Shadow Man entendiera tan bien a sus hermanos.

—Va a tratar de usar las Search Snakes en contra de Break Man cuando lo traigan—

Dijo Top Man sonriendo mientras patinaba buscando una de las piezas de Magnet Man que se dañó por el Spark Shot.

Quick Man ríe un poco y asiente colocando las coordenadas.

—Bueno, estamos listos. Cuando estés listo, Rock—

Dijo Quick Man mirando a Rock con una sonrisa.

Rock saltó de la mesa en cuanto estuvo listo. Solo faltaban tres de sus hermanos y, si todo es como las otras guerras, tendrá que enfrentarse a Break Man y se acabó.

— ¡Estoy listo!—

Exclamó entrando en el transportador.

* * *

¡Magnet Man está con nosotros! ¡yay!

Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto al actualizar. Los días de actualización no cambiaron, solo que tuve problemas en mi casa. El viernes estaremos continuando en el horario habitual y tengo que subir los capítulos que no subí estos dias hasta que estemos iguales.

Gracias a todos por leer


	45. Gemini Man

**Capítulo 44: Gemini Man**

Al llegar, Rock no pudo evitar mirar alrededor. No había podido ser parte de la expedición por lo que no pudo ver cómo eran los planetas en los que sus hermanos estaban trabajando. Eran lugares asombrosos.

—Gemini Man fue colocado en el lugar más asombroso de todos. —

Dijo Top Man entusiasmado con ver el lugar.

—Es porque algunas cosas de este planeta solo podían destruirse usando el Gemini Laser—

Explicó Shadow Man mientras Rock comenzaba a avanzar.

—El Gemini Laser fue diseñado pensando en las cualidades de este planeta en específico. Considerando la forma y la composición de las rocas, el láser se diseñó para destruirlo y evitar que los cristales reboten el rayo. Algo muy fascinante realmente—

Explicó Top Man mientras Rock sonreía un poco. Sus hermanos eran asombrosos.

Los robots que se acercaban eran molestos, pero el fuego que dejaban lo era aún más. Los pingüinos que se acercaban eran algo que Rock no se esperaba en un planeta como ese.

—A Gemini Man le gusta los pingüinos y por eso algunos de sus robots tenían esa forma—

Informó Shadow Man mientras Rock disparaba a los pingüinos.

—Los pingüinos macho cuidan de su huevo mientras la hembra busca alimento—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba al siguiente pingüino.

Entre saltos y demás, Rock llegó finalmente a un gran tapón metálico.

— ¿Y ahora?—

Se preguntó antes de escuchar el sonido que le indicaba que Time Man u Oil Man estaban cerca.

Esta vez fue Time Man.

— ¡Time Man!—

Exclamó Rock mirando al robot.

— ¡Te voy a hacer pagar lo que le hiciste a Oil Man!—

Exclamó furioso el robot antes de activar un mecanismo que hizo que el tapón desapareciera e irse.

—Eso fue...extraño—

Comentó Top Man.

Rock asintió un poco antes de bajar y ver unas extrañas esferas.

—Según la base de datos, son una especie de huevos gigantes de ranas. Si las disparas saldrán renacuajos que tratarán de matarte. Hirieron a muchos robots en la expedición—

Informó Quick Man antes de que Rock dispare. Tal como dijo, salieron unos renacuajos azules e iban hacia él. Rock no tuvo opción más que dispararles.

Tuvo que abrirse paso disparando a los huevos y los renacuajos hasta que logró hacerse un camino.

—Rock, arriba de ti hay una escalera—

Dijo Top Man haciendo que Rock mire hacia arriba y salte para subir la escalera.

Esperando algún robot o algo, se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, solo más de esos huevos extraños.

—Qué extraño—

Comentó Rock comenzando a disparar.

—Cierto. Usualmente espero que haya algo queriendo matarte en cada momento—

Concordó Quick Man mientras Rock se abría paso a través de los huevos hacia la escalera.

Una vez más, una habitación llena de huevos.

—No vas a poder llegar hasta el punto más alto de los huevos por tu cuenta—

Dijo Shadow Man haciendo sonreír a Rock.

— ¡Rush!—

Llamó Rock y, rápidamente, Rush apareció con su función de Rush Coil y dejó que Rock saltara hasta llegar al punto más alto de los huevos.

—¡Gracias!—

Exclamó mirando cómo Rush se marchaba y Rock quedaba solo contra los huevos con los que se abrió camino hasta ver a lo lejos un camino del que pasó con la barrida.

—Hay que admitir. Esos huevos son horriblemente molestos—

Comentó Top Man mientras Rock concordaba con su hermano.

La habitación en la que cayó estaba llena de insectos y unas aves que le atacaban. Disparando a algunas, siendo golpeado por otras, se encontró con un pingüino gigante que hacía de fábrica para esas aves.

—Una vez más, Gemini Man aprecia mucho a los pingüinos—

Comentó Shadow Man haciendo a Rock sonreír.

—Según los datos, los pingüinos fábrica pueden ser derrotados solo en sus ojos o su palanca—

Informó Quick Man y Rock asintió un poco antes de saltar y disparar tratando de evitar todo lo que se le acercaba.

—Me alegro que tengamos una base de datos sobre los robots. Imagina enfrentarte a todos ellos sin saber a qué punto disparar para que se desactiven—

Comentó Top Man asintiendo un poco.

—Me preocupan más esas cámaras satelitales que están cubriendo todos los caminos de Rock en esta guerra—

Dijo Shadow Man antes de que un sonido similar a las herramientas de los doctores cayendo le indicara a Rock que aún no terminaban de reparar a Magnet Man.

— ¿Qué cámaras?—

Cuestionó el Dr. Wily.

—Hay cámaras satelitales que están cubriendo esta guerra de Break Man. Se activan en cuanto una de las cámaras capte a Rock. —

Explicó Shadow Man mientras Rock logró derrotar a la fábrica pingüino.

Cuando el pingüino se fue, Rock subió hasta la siguiente habitación.

— ¿Porque le gustan tanto los pingüinos?—

Se cuestionó Rock al ver otra fábrica pingüino en la otra habitación. No sabía si las cámaras escuchaban lo que decía, pero no tenía que dejar que eso se interponga en su batalla por traer a sus hermanos de vuelta.

—Debe ser porque son lindos. ¿No has visto esos documentales de pingüinos? Son adorables—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock destruía al pingüino.

— ¿Ves documentales de pingüinos?—

Preguntó bastante divertido Rock bajando hasta ver agua.

—Me aburro rápidamente cuando no hay entregas y no hay nada que hacer aparte de ver la televisión. Si molestaba al Dr. Wily una vez más amenazó con golpearme con una llave inglesa en lugar de papel—

Explicó Quick Man haciendo reír a Rock mientras saltaba usando a Rush.

— ¿Una llave inglesa? ¿Porque?—

Cuestionó Rock bastante divertido con la situación.

— ¡Porque no entiende que no necesito que esté cambiando de lugar las cosas del laboratorio!—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mie tras Rock saltaba y evitaba los misiles que lanzaba el pez.

—¿No es un poco exagerado amenazar con una llave inglesa?—

Preguntó Quick Man a Rock riendo un poco mientras Rock disparaba o esquivaba a los insectos y los misiles.

—Es un poco exagerado. Pobre Quick Man. Atrapado viendo documentales de pingüinos o enfrentar al Dr. Wily con una llave inglesa—

Dijo Rock saltando finalmente hacia la escalera y subiendo.

—¡Si! Sufro entre esas dos opciones cuando no tengo entregas. Aunque últimamente mis entregas han aumentado bastante y por la guerra de Break Man tengo un tiempo para hacerte compañía por este camino largo y cruel—

Comentó Quick Man bastante contento y Rock compartía su alegría.

—Me alegro mucho que hayan aumentado tus entregas y tengas tiempo para ayudarme aquí. No sé qué haría sin algunas de tus ideas—

Agradeció Rock subiendo las escaleras y viendo al robot que saltaba.

—Esto solo significa una cosa—

Dijo Rock haciendo la barrida debajo del robot cuando este saltó y se vio cruzando la puerta.

—Gemini Man está al otro lado de la puerta—

Finalizó Top Man.

—Su debilidad principal son las Search Snakes de Snake Man, sin embargo, las Shadow Blades también son eficientes contra él. Ten cuidado. Su copia holográfica también tiene un rayo gemini—

Indicó Quick Man antes de que Rock asintiera y cruzara finalmente hacia Gemini Man armado con las Shadow Blades.

Gemini Man.

Dos Gemini Man.

Rayos que rebotan y mucha suerte.

Rock evitaba los rayos y a ambos Gemini Man disparando a ambos las Shadow Blades hasta que la copia desapareció y solo quedó Gemini Man.

— ¡Gemini Man! Por favor, regresa a casa—

Pidió en medio de la batalla esquivando algunos rayos y a Gemini Man.

— ¡Ya es tarde para eso hermano! Has matado una parte de mí y ahora destruiré una parte de ti—

Exclamó Gemini Man hasta que Rock disparó una Shadow Blade más y Gemini Man fue desactivado.

—¡Lo logré!—

Exclamó Rock acercándose a Gemini Man para que ambos sean transportados.

Shadow Man y Top man recibieron a su hermano y Quick Man recibió a Rock.

— ¡Hola! ¿Y los doctores?—

Preguntó Rock al no verlos en el laboratorio.

—Fueron llamados por un asunto de emergencia en cuanto terminaron de repararme. Alguien dejó escapar el rumor que Break Man es Blues y están culpando a los doctores de actos de corrupción y terrorismo como los dueños y creadores de Blues. —

Informó Magnet Man levantando una mano para saludar a Rock.

—¡Magnet Man! Me alegro que estés bien—

Dijo Rock sonriendo al ver a su hermano en buenas condiciones.

—Bueno, no podría decir lo mismo de ti, Rock—

Respondió con una sonrisa Magnet Man ayudando a sus hermanos con Gemini Man mientras Rock se sentaba en la mesa donde lo reparaban y Shadow Man junto a Quick Man comenzaban a reparar a Rock de acuerdo a sus planos.

— ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?—

Se preguntó Rock mientras Quick Man reparaba algunas cosas de su armadura.

—Posiblemente alguno de los científicos que esté celoso del éxito de los doctores y haya malinterpretado alguna cosa—

Dijo Shadow Man reparando otro punto de su armadura.

—Break Man ya debe tener los cristales de Gamma y debe estarlo terminando. Eso solo significa que debes apresurarte en enfrentarte a él—

Indicó Quick Man comenzando a cargar el Gemini Láser en Rock.

— ¿Creen que se mantenga del mismo modo que las otras guerras?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a sus hermanos reparándolo.

—Posiblemente. ¿Porque habría de cambiar ahora?—

Comentó Magnet Man antes de que Shadow Man negara terminando de arreglar algunas cosas de su armadura.

—Break Man dijo que esta era la última guerra. Lo vi preparar Doc Robots, los robots que cambian de forma, y Time Man junto a Oil Man dijeron que no iba a terminar esto hasta que no te eliminen. Esto puede ser peor que las otras guerras. No te confíes—

Explicó con cautela Shadow Man mirando los rostros de Quick Man, Top Man, Magnet Man y Rock.

—Eso significa que Break Man va a esforzarse más que nunca en derrotar a Rock. Solo fuimos la carnada entonces—

Finalizó Top Man con horror mirando a Gemini Man mientras Magnet Man revisaba el daño en su hermano.

—Bien, supongo que debo regresar ahora mismo. Si esto es peor que las otras guerras, debo estar listo—

Declaró Rock mirándose y evaluándose. Estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Hicieron un gran trabajo conmigo—

Dijo Rock saltando de la mesa. Estaba muy bien.

—Gracias. Me alegra que hayas dado un buen veredicto—

Dijo Quick Man colocando las coordenadas.

—Estudié tus planos y he observado cómo te arreglan—

Declaró Shadow Man mirando a su hermano y comenzando a revisarlo. No podría arreglarlo rápido como el Amo Wily o el Maestro Light, pero podría avanzar un poco mientras Quick Man se encargaba de que Rock no muera en el camino con la ayuda de sus hermanos. Top Man y Magnet Man son listos, podrán ayudar a Rock.

—¡Listo!—

Exclamó Rock entrando en el transportador.

—Suerte—

Dijo Top Man antes de que Magnet Man detenga a Shadow Man.

—Vamos, entre los dos lograremos reparar la mayoría del daño estudiando con cuidado sus planos—

Respondió Magnet Man señalando a Gemini Man con una sonrisa.

* * *

¡Tenemos a Gemini Man!

Según internet, se supone que las Shadow Blades funcionan contra algunos robot masters, sin embargo, en el caso de Gemini Man, las Shadow Blades funcionan muy bien. Lo puedo garantizar.

¿Quién dejó escapar la información que Blues es Break Man? ¿Van a apresar a los doctores?

¿Que clase de venganza quiere Time Man? ¿Porqué quiere vengarse?

¡Todo esto y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos!

Como habrán notado, el martes no actualicé. Eso fue porque tuve unos cuantos problemas que no me dejaron actualizar. Por lo que la próxima semana retomamos la programación normal de Martes y Viernes.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar a todos. Respecto al Powered Up!, tengo que esperar hasta que publique los Wily Castle de este juego para que cuando lo suba, no hayan spoilers.

¡Gracias a todos!


	46. Needle Man

**Capitulo 45: Neddle Man**

Lo primero que Rock vio al llegar, fueron puercoespines robot.

—Ten cuidado, estos robots están equipados con varias funciones que te van a lastimar si les dejas. Te sugiero que los desactives pronto—

Indicó Quick Man mientras Rock, rápidamente, les disparaba evitando las espinas que lanzaban.

—¡No me dijiste que podían disparar espinas! —

Exclamó Rock esquivando las espinas a medida que disparaban. Lamentablemente, el daño ya había sido causado.

—Creí que era obvio—

Respondió Quick Man mientras Rock suspiraba un poco y seguía avanzando.

Cuando no disparó a uno de ellos rápidamente, este se hizo bola y fue hacia él.

—¡Corre! No hay forma que los detengas o dispares si se vuelven bola—

Dijo Top Man y Rock saltó la primera embestida y corrió hacia la escalera.

Llegó a una plataforma y siguió avanzando con cuidado mirando a lo lejos una máquina extraña que lanzaba esferas rojas.

En caso de que lo lastime, como todo lo que aparece en estos caminos, Rock decidió disparar para desactivar a esas cosas.

—Lo curioso es que los robots, que fuera de las guerras son muy agradables y ayudan mucho. Son mortales cuando tienes que enfrentarlos en algún camino para llegar a un robot master—

Comentó Quick Man haciendo que Rock asienta un poco disparando a la otra máquina que lanza bolas.

—Es lo más extraño. ¿Porque los más agradables son los más mortales?—

Se cuestionó Rock saltando y disparando a los insectos robot que avanzaban hacia sí.

—posiblemente porque sus apariencias son engañosas. ¿has visto a Spark Man y Shadow Man? Se supone que el más tranquilo y amable sería Shadow Man, pero es todo lo contrario, mientras que Spark Man se ve intimidante, pero es una maravillosa persona—

Explicó Top Man sonriendo antes de que sonara algo.

—¡No tenías que lanzarme un tornillo a la cabeza! —

Protestó Top Man antes de que Rock se detuviera un momento.

—Magnet Man le lanzó a Top Man un tornillo a la cabeza—

Explicó Quick Man mientras Rock sonreía y seguía avanzando.

Saltando y disparando a un Hammer Joe fue hacia la escalera.

—Los Hammer Joes son mucho más molestos que los Sniper Joes…—

Declaró Rock bajando la escalera y mirando la curiosa cosa que subía y bajaba.

—¿Y eso que es? —

Se preguntó Rock mirando la cosa.

—Según la base de datos, es un Neddle Press, sube y baja siguiendo un patrón así que cuando sepas su patrón puedes deslizarte cuando suba—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock esperaba a que suba y deslizarse rápidamente hacia la escalera.

Al bajar, vio más de esas cosas y suspiro.

—Tu puedes Rock—

Dijo Top Man mientras Rock miraba y aprendía los patrones

—Es sencillo, solo tienes que ser rápido—

Animó Quick Man mientras Rock estudiaba el patrón de esas cosas para cruzarlas.

—Quick Man, no todos los robots podemos llevar paquetes al otro punto del mapa en diez minutos—

Se quejó Rock deslizándose y subiendo hacía más de esas cosas.

—No son diez minutos, son 8.5 minutos. Garantizamos la exactitud del tiempo de entrega—

Declaró Quick Man mientras Rock negaba un poco y saltaba a las plataformas.

—Quick Man, les vas a quitar los trabajos a las agencias de mensajería—

Dijo a modo de broma Top Man mientras Rock iba subiendo y mirando al puercoespín.

—Ellos eran demasiado buenos para necesitarme. Yo solo hago la función para la que fui creado—

Se justificó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba al puerco espín y esperaba a que se hiciera bola para saltar y subir.

—Lamento recordártelo, pero tú fuiste construido por Break Man para matarme—

Dijo Rock tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras.

De todos sus hermanos, Quick Man era muy tranquilo al hablar de Break Man. No tenía ningún resentimiento ni nada a diferencia de la primera generación. Tampoco tenía la reticencia que tenían el resto de la segunda generación. Podía hablar libremente con él de Break Man.

—Construido, querido hermano. Fui concebido y planeado como un mensajero nato. Era obvio que iba a cumplir mi función—

Replicó Quick Man mientras Rock seguía subiendo escaleras y disparando.

—¿Tus boomerangs siguen teniendo un uso ofensivo? —

Preguntó Top Man mientras Rock avanzaba y hallaba al robot que salta.

—Si. Pero ahora deberíamos dejar que Rock se concentre en lo que significa ese robot—

Finalizó Quick Man cuando Rock espero a que el robot salte para deslizarse debajo y llegar a las escaleras.

—Lo sé. Neddle Man—

—Recuerda. Tiene dos ataques y, a diferencia de otros, puedes vencerlo con el Gemini Laser. Escapa de sus agujas y deja de tratar de negociar. No van a hacerte caso—

Indicó Quick Man y Rock suspiró un poco.

—No puedo hacer eso. Tengo que darles una oportunidad. Son mis hermanos—

Dijo Rock cambiando al poder de Gemini Man.

—Y también son mis hermanos, pero no puedes perder ese tiempo o te podrían matar—

Replicó Top Man mientras Rock entraba.

—¡Neddle Man! —

Llamó Rock e ignoró las palabras de Quick Man y Top Man.

—¡Oh Mega Man! ¡Gran Mega Man! ¡Lo que sea que quieras decir, la respuesta es que no! ¡Ahora vuélvete un porta agujas! —

Declaró Neddle Man comenzando a disparar rápidamente mientras Rock disparaba los Gemini Laser hacia Neddle Man y estos, cuando no le llegaban, rebotaban hasta darle.

Con algunos disparos mientras esquivaba ñas agujas, Rock fue capaz de vencer a Neddle Man.

—¡Lo hice! —

Exclamó acercándose a Neddle Man para que ambos sean transportados de regreso.

—Bien, bien, bien. Rock, lo hiciste genial—

Dijo Top Man mientras él y Quick Man tomaban a Neddle Man y lo colocaban en otra mesa junto a Gemini Man.

—Gracias. ¿Y los doctores?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a todos lados. Top Man fue hacia Magnet Man para ayudarlo con Gemin Man.

—Bueno, llamaron y preguntaron por ti. Les dimos un reporte completo y dijeron que les falta poco para terminar de arreglar las cosas y que están aliviados de que podamos hacernos cargo de las cosas por ahora. También dijeron, en palabras del Dr. Wily, "Que Rock deje de preocuparse por idiotas problemas que causan los seres basados en carbono y que solo se centre en traer a sus hermanos"—

Reportó Quick Man guiando a Rock a la mesa mientras Top Man y Magnet Man seguían trabajando en Gemini Man.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho de que estén volviendo pronto. —

Dijo Rock mirando a Quick Man y Shadow Man reparándolo.

—Si. Roll fue con los doctores así que Spark Man y Hard Man están vigilando la casa y cuidando de los robots de Roll—

Informó Shadow Man tranquilamente mientras seguía reparando a Rock.

—Hard Man decidió que la mejor forma de pagar su traición era ayudar a cuidar la casa. Yo tengo la mejor idea de ayudarte en los caminos y de ayudar con Gemini Man a Magnet Man mientras Shadow Man ayuda a repararte. Eres la estrella del show después de todo—

Comentó Top Man revisando los planos de Gemini Man y comparándolo con las reparaciones que Shadow Man y Magnet Man estaban haciendo en Gemini Man.

—Creo que la idea de Top Man está bien, pero no soy muy bueno en navegar, así que ayudo con Gemini Man—

Declaró Magnet Man indicando las reparaciones que habían hecho en Gemini Man.

Rock asintió un poco sonriendo al ver a todos sus hermanos trabajando con un solo fin.

—Ahora solo falta Snake Man y están completos los robot masters. Si lo que dijo Shadow Man es correcto, tendrás que enfrentarte a los Doc Man antes de seguir avanzando—

Dijo Quick Man colocando el poder de Neddle Man en Rock y analizando el sistema de control de daños de Rock.

Rock asintió un poco mirando la pantalla.

—¿Creen que los Doc Man sean complicados? —

Preguntó Rock algo dudoso.

—Si. Yo creo que sí. Break Man puso todo de sí en hacer esta tu última batalla—

Declaró Shadow Man.

—Yo creo que fue él quien le dijo a las autoridades de su identidad para que los doctores tengan problemas y te quedes solo—

Dijo Top Man algo molesto. Al parecer no le agradaba la idea de que Break Man no cuente a sus hermanos en esto.

—Pero no me estoy quedando solo. Están conmigo y no podría hacer nada sin su ayuda. Nunca hubiera avanzado tanto sin la ayuda de Quick Man y el apoyo de Top Man, tampoco supiera siquiera la localización de los robot masters sin Shadow Man. Puedo estar tranquilo de que la casa está a salvo de todos gracias a Hard Man y Spark Man. Incluso no tengo que preocuparme de que los daños que les hice a mis hermanos sean muy grandes gracias a que Magnet Man está arreglándolos. No tendría idea de qué hacer sin ustedes. Gracias—

Declaró Rock sinceramente.

—Rock...—

Murmuró Magnet Man mirándolo fijamente.

Quick Man palmeó su hombro con una sonrisa.

—Hermano, no te abandonaríamos ni aunque te vuelvas una mente criminal determinada en dominar el mundo. Vas a derrotar a Break Man y vamos a traerlo de regreso para que lo arreglen y todo va a salir bien. ¿De acuerdo?—

Dijo Quick Man antes de soltarlo y seguir reparando su armadura.

—Eso fue muy agradable de tu parte, Rock. Gracias—

Respondió Shadow Man mirando a Rock antes de volver a su trabajo.

—Agradece que Hard Man no te escuchó, te estaría abrazando hasta quitarte algún tornillo—

Bromeó Magnet Man arreglando con mucho cuidado una parte de Gemini Man.

—Spark Man lo haría sin rechistar. Eso lo conmovería mucho—

Comentó Top Man sonriendo felizmente.

Rock reía un poco mirando a sus hermanos trabajar.

—¡Volvimos! —

Exclamó el Dr. Wily entrando junto al Dr. Light seguido de Roll.

—¡Rock! ¡No vas a creer todo lo que pasó allá!—

Exclamó Roll mientras los doctores entraban.

—¡Rock! Me alegro que estés bien y que hayas logrado traer a Neddle Man—

Dijo el Dr. Light acercándose a Rock mientras Quick Man y Shadow Man dejaban a los doctores revisar las reparaciones de Rock.

—Gracias. Quick Man y Shadow Man me repararon antes de ir por Neddle Man e hicieron un gran trabajo—

Respondió Rock mirando a los doctores trabajar. Ellos lo hacían más rápido y con más coordinación entre ambos. Tenían mucha práctica arreglándolo.

—¿En serio? Vaya, me sorprende que hayan logrado arreglarte muy bien solo con los conocimientos teóricos—

Comentó el Dr. Wily arreglando a Rock.

—¿Que pasó, Roll? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a su hermana de reojo.

Roll suspiró un poco y se sentó cerca de la mesa.

—Bueno, es una historia muy larga. Te la contaré cuando traigas a Snake Man—

Dijo Roll acariciando su cabeza levemente.

—Sé fuerte Rock. Pase lo que pase nunca te abandonaremos—

Murmuró Roll antes de que los doctores terminen.

—Listo Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras Quick Man tenía listas las coordenadas.

—¿Listo? —

Preguntó Quick Man y Rock asintió un poco antes de caminar al transportador.

—Listo—

Y con eso, Rock fue finalmente al camino de Snake Man.


	47. Snake Man

**Capítulo 46: Snake Man**

A pesar de lo interesantes que eran los bloques de color verde, los robots que venían saltando le quitaban parte del encanto al lugar.

—¿No creen que es demasiado verde?—

Preguntó Rock avanzando con cuidado.

—Rock, ¿Te has dado cuenta que no deberías apreciar el lugar?—

Cuestionó Quick Man haciendo a Rock parpadear antes de seguir.

—Yo creo que sí, es demasiado verde—

Respondió Top Man ignorando completamente a Quick Man.

—Top Man, no lo apoyes—

Replicó Quick Man indignado.

—Soy quien sufre el camino, debo apreciar por lo menos el lugar—

Respondió Rock con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor.

—Hay que darle crédito al Dr. Wily, es una muy buena canción de fondo—

Comentó Magnet Man mientras Rock asentía un poco avanzando.

—Sí, esta guerra ha tenido muy buenas canciones—

Concordó Rock sonriendo un poco avanzando.

—Una serpiente en el camino a Snake Man. Qué original—

Comentó sarcásticamente Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba y disparaba hasta que la cabeza de serpiente fue destruida.

—No esperes mucho de Snake Man, es agradable, pero no tiene un buen gusto con los colores. Gemini Man, por otro lado, es muy bueno con los colores—

Explicó Magneto Man haciendo sonreír a Rock.

—Eso se notaba en su camino. Bastante colorido, demasiados pingüinos—

Respondió Rock con una sonrisa.

Escaleras y más serpientes.

—Cuando Snake Man esté funcional y bien, deberíamos hacerle entender que tantas serpientes no son buenas—

Comentó Rock disparando a otra serpiente y subiendo otra escalera para encontrarse con una serpiente gigante.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar a que completes todo el camino antes de hacer algo respecto a Snake Man—

Dijo Top Man mientras Rock saltaba los disparos de la serpiente gigante antes de disparar en ese terreno extraño.

Una vez Rock por fin pudo derrotar a la gran serpiente, avanzó con cuidado.

—¡Arriba tuyo!—

Exclamó Quick Man haciendo a Rock mirar las cosas que le iban a caer encima y esquivarlas rápidamente antes de que lo dañen.

—¡Gracias!—

Agradeció Rock esquivando a la siguiente cosa y atacando a la serpiente antes de bajar.

—No puedo negar cuánto me agrada el fondo y los bloques, pero no me gustan las serpientes—

Dijo Rock antes de disparar casi por inercia a los robots que se acercaban a él.

—A nadie aparte de Snake Man le gustan las serpientes—

Respondió Top Man mientras Rock llegaba a la siguiente escalera.

—Es porque Snake Man fue construido de ese modo—

Intervino Shadow Man mientras Rock miraba a lo lejos un proyectil.

—¡Deja de salir de la nada para parecer misterioso!—

Exclamó Quick Man molesto haciendo reír a Rock mientras atacaba al Hammer Joe.

—No lo hago para parecer misterioso. Simplemente aparezco—

Refutó Shadow Man impasible mientras Rock avanzaba a la siguiente escalera.

—Apareces para dar un infarto a los humanos y para darme un susto a mí. Parece que esperas que te mate por la sorpresa—

Repuso Quick Man enfadado. Rock se limitaba a reír mientras disparaba al siguiente Hammer Joe.

—No es mi objetivo matar al Amo Wily o al Maestro Light. Si bien serias capaz de atacarme, pones toda tu atención en ayudar a Rock en sus caminos que no reaccionas ante estímulos externos o simplemente sabias que no iba a atacarte y por eso no reaccionaste atacándome—

Respondió Shadow Man tranquilamente mientras Rock subía las escaleras.

—¿Porque los llamas Amo Wily y Maestro Light?—

Preguntó Rock enfrentándose a la serpiente gigante de nuevo.

—Simple. El Amo Wily me encontró y me salvó, por eso es el Amo Wily. El Maestro Light fue quien contribuyó a desarrollar la tecnología para repararme y por eso es el Maestro Light—

Explicó Shadow Man como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Rock asentía avanzando y disparándole a esos robots extraños que llevan una vara para saltar.

—Eso...tiene sentido a pesar de todo—

Observó Quick Man mientras Rock avanzaba hacia las escaleras.

—No. Sigue sin tener sentido para mí—

Respondió Top Man confundido. Rock negó un poco subiendo la escalera.

—Top Man, te lo he explicado tres veces—

Dijo Shadow Man causando que Rock sonriera mirando hacia arriba de la escalera.

Al subir la segunda escalera vio un bicho robot frente a él avanzando.

—Es una lástima que no tenga las Metal Blades—

Dijo Rock retrocediendo del insecto robot.

—Podrías usar las Shadow Blades. También pueden ir hacia arriba—

Sugirió Quick Man con una sonrisa mientras Rock se detenía y cambiaba al poder de Shadow Man y atacando. Tal y como dijo Quick Man, eran efectivas hacia arriba también.

—¿Adivinaste o en serio lo sabias?—

Preguntó Rock saltando un par de veces más.

—Tengo descargados los planos de todos nuestros hermanos, incluso los raros planos de Shadow Man. Sé que puede hacer eso—

Respondió Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba de las plataformas que salían de esos tubos gigantes.

—¿En serio son tan raros?—

Preguntó Rock con curiosidad evitando esas nubes.

—Mucho, no tienes idea. Si disparas a esas nubes, se volverán una bala mucho más rápida—

Indicó Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba para dispararle a una de esas nubes y regresaba a su lugar mirando como la bala negra le rozaba para seguir saltando con cuidado.

—¿Qué clase de robot es una nube inocente y luego una bala mortal?—

Se cuestionó Rock saltando a las compuertas de Snake Man.

—Es la clase que está cerca de los robots que le disparan a una nube inocente—

Dijo Quick Man riendo un poco mientras Rock se miraba frente a las puertas de Snake Man.

—Eres hilarante, Quick Man—

Respondió Rock antes de cambiar a los datos de Needle Man.

—Recuerda. Snake Man lanza serpientes robot que pueden ir por toda clase de terrenos y atacarte. Snake Man también tiene un ataque corporal a corto rango. Aléjate de él—

Indicó Quick Man antes de que Rock cruce la puerta y se vea con Snake Man.

—¡Y deja de tratar de razonar con ellos!—

—¡Snake Man! Detente por favor—

Quick Man bufó un poco al escuchar la respuesta de Rock a su sugerencia.

—¿Y si tú te unes a Break Man?—

Sugirió Snake Man comenzando a atacar y saltando hacia Rock.

—¡Deslízate y dispara!—

Exclamó Quick Man y Rock lo hizo, viendo a Snake Man muy cerca de él y disparando el Needle Cannon.

Snake Man iba a disparar una vez más y Rock saltó de nuevo.

La batalla había sido tan difícil como supo que sería. Mucho más porque Snake Man no quería razonar.

—¡Lo logré!—

Exclamó Rock acercándose a su hermano y tomando su brazo para que ambos sean transportados.

—¡Buen trabajo Rock!—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Shadow Man tomaba a Snake Man y lo colocaba en la mesa donde había estado Gemini Man y los doctores trabajaban en Neddle Man.

—Vaya. Rock, te estás haciendo más rápido en esto—

Comentó el Dr. Wily mirando a Snake Man.

Rock sonrió un poco mientras el Dr. Light se movía a arreglar a Rock.

—Tengo bastante ayuda ahora—

Respondió Rock mirando a Quick Man revisar sus sistemas y ayudando al Dr. Light.

—Rock. Estás listo. Pero no creo que debas ir ahora mismo—

Indicó el Dr. Light mirando a Rock cuando terminó de repararlo.

—¿Porque no?—

Preguntó Rock con curiosidad.

—Primero, no sabemos dónde está Break Man. Segundo, hasta donde Shadow Man sabe, Break Man preparó más cosas en esta guerra por ser su última, por lo tanto, no podemos confiarnos. Tercero, aún no terminamos de reparar siquiera a tus hermanos. Cuarto, debes descansar antes de que regreses a esos caminos horrendos—

Explicó el Dr. Wily sin despegar la vista de los circuitos de Neddle Man.

El Dr. Light asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Exacto. Relájate un poco, Rock. Necesitarás el descanso cuando trates con Break Man—

Dijo el Dr. Light y Rock suspiró derrotado. Sus argumentos eran buenos.

—¡Vamos Rock! Quiero saber todo el problema que pasó y Roll te tiene que contar eso—

Animó Quick Man y Rock asintió un poco recordando que tenía que saber lo que pasó con los doctores.

—¡Claro!—

Exclamó Rock saliendo del laboratorio con Quick Man.

* * *

¡Y por fin hemos terminado con los robot masters!

Como saben, me estoy manteniendo con el canon, por lo tanto, sabemos bien que no nos enfrentaremos inmediatamente a Break Man.

Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar y todo lo demás. Un pequeño espacio de hiatus que me atascó durante un tiempo, pero todo está bien y arreglado.

¿Qué pasó con los doctores cuando los llamaron?

¿Qué es lo que le espera a Rock?

¿Lograrán los doctores terminar de arreglar a los robot masters antes de que Rock se vea de nuevo en la linea de fuego?

XMarkZX: Si, me demoré mucho en actualizar y lo lamento mucho. Pero no os preocupeis, aún no se van a librar de mi! Muajajaja

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	48. Doc Alert

**Capítulo 47: Doc Alert**

Rock veía a sus hermanos mucho mejor que antes. Estaban más tranquilos y cuando lo vieron, supieron que Snake Man estaba aquí y estaba a salvo.

Quick Man saludó con todos ellos bastante tranquilo y feliz hasta que Roll los encontró.

—¡Rock! ¡Eso fue bastante rápido!—

Exclamó Roll felizmente.

Rock asintió un poco, contento de pasar un rato con su hermana.

—Si. Quick Man me ayudó mucho y pude llegar pronto a Snake Man—

Dijo Rock con una sonrisa señalando a Quick Man.

—Hola. Ahora si, ¿Qué pasó con los doctores? Me quedé con la duda por un largo rato—

Preguntó Quick Man mientras Rock asentía.

Roll soltó una risa antes de indicarles que se sienten.

—Bueno, los doctores estaban ayudándote en el camino a Gemini Man cuando llamaron. El ministerio de defensa llamó preguntando por los doctores. Los llamaron de inmediato al ministerio bajo cargos de traición, terrorismo y corrupción. Cuando estaban a punto de irse fui con ellos y me dejaron ir. Ahí estaban los académicos del departamento de robótica de las universidades, el ministro de defensa y otras figuras muy importantes. Comenzaron a decir que ellos estaban acusados, como los creadores de Break Man, de todos esos cargos. Estaban muy molestos e irritados y estaban diciendo muchas cosas y castigos para los doctores. En serio me temí que hicieran eso, digo, ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros si los doctores son encerrados?—

Relataba Roll soltando un suspiro. Rock se encontró asintiendo con su hermana. No era algo que le gustaría pensar.

A pesar de lo independientes que algunos robot masters son, muchos de ellos estaban atascados por las tres leyes de la robótica y eso los ponía en una situación muy difícil. Y qué decir de la segunda generación que no tienen siquiera las tres leyes y que si alguien se enterase iban a tener muchos problemas.

—¿Y qué pasó?—

Preguntó Rock algo preocupado.

—Bueno, el Dr. Light hizo todo lo posible por convencerles que Blues no estaba hecho para eso y que las guerras eran producto de su corto circuito y que cuando lo atrapes van a repararlo. Pero no querían escucharle.

Seguían hablando y hablando hasta que el ministro de defensa dijo que iban a destruir a Break Man y encerrar a los doctores para que esto no se repita. El Dr. Wily dijo que no iban a poder hacerlo. Que el corto circuito de Blues alteró su programación original y que si tratan de acercarse, Blues va a matarlos. Que Blues no tenía las tres leyes y que iba a matarlos muy fácilmente si ellos se le acercaban y por eso tenían más posibilidades confiando en ti. Que si encierran a los doctores nadie va a poder parar a Break Man de ganar la guerra porque sin los doctores no iba a haber nadie que te repare porque nadie conoce tus planos mejor que ellos.

Finalmente, el Dr. Light dijo que ya intentaron detener a los robot masters, que son robots industriales y no pudieron, que no van a poder detener a Break Man, quien fue alterado para el ejército y tiene todos los conocimientos de las guerras de los últimos años.

Después de todo eso, los altos mandos decidieron que los doctores tenían la razón y les dieron un máximo de una semana para detener a Break Man o irían a la cárcel—

Explicó Roll finalmente con una sonrisa. En esos momentos estaba aterrada por los doctores y se aterró mucho más cuando el Dr. Wily comenzó a hablar de eso con la misma facilidad con la que hablaba de los programas de algún robot master. Temía por Rock y por todos, si Break Man era tan poderoso, temía por el bienestar de Rock.

—¿En serio Break Man es tan peligroso? —

Preguntó Quick Man con asombro. Estaba tan seguro de la victoria de Rock que nunca contempló la posibilidad de que Rock pueda ser derrotado por Break Man, después de todo, él siempre ha conocido a Break Man como el sujeto extraño que los creo a él y a sus hermanos que sabía mucho de robótica, pero nunca lo había visto pelear.

Roll negó un poco.

—Le pregunté a los doctores cuando estábamos regresando y el Dr. Wily dijo que había inventado lo de las tres leyes porque no sabían en realidad qué partes de Blues estaban afectadas. Solo lo dijo para darles miedo. El Dr. Light dijo que había entendido el objetivo del Dr. Wily y le ayudó por eso. Fue gracioso que ambos doctores, sin necesidad de hablar el uno con el otro, dieron la misma mentira a los altos mandos—

Dijo Roll bastante animada. En ese momento, el Dr. Light solo escuchó al Dr. Wily e inmediatamente supo lo que pasaba y apoyó las palabras del Dr. Wily. Esa clase de confianza es lo que más admira Roll de los doctores.

—¿Debería preocuparme que el Dr. Wily esté corrompiendo al Dr. Light o alegrarme de que ambos se conocen tan bien?—

Preguntó Rock con una sonrisa. Después de todo lo que Roll les estaba contando, era agradable saber que todo estaba bien, que podía detener a Break Man y traerlo finalmente a casa.

—Creo que la primera. El Dr. Wily es una mala influencia—

Dijo Quick Man riendo. Todo el tiempo que lleva activo le ayudan a conocer bastante de la personalidad del Dr. Wily y el Dr. Light. El Dr. Light es el agradable creador que hizo una charla magistral acerca del porqué todos deben de dejar de tratar la piromanía de Heat Man y el deseo de cortarlo todo de Metal Man como algo normal. El Dr. Wily es a quien no le importa que terminen como psicópatas porque ellos decidieron terminar así.

—O el Dr. Light simplemente conoce muy bien al Dr. Wily que ya sabe cómo va a terminar cualquier situación con él—

Bromeó Roll riendo. De todo lo que ha visto con los doctores, ambos se conocen muy bien como para saber lo que el otro piensa o como razonarán ciertas circunstancias. Esta, sin embargo, le enseñó a Roll toda la confianza que se tienen y como saben lo que piensa el otro en determinada situación.

—Seguiré manteniendo mi teoría de que el Dr. Wily es una mala influencia para todos. Digo, mira a Rock—

Dijo Quick Man señalando a Rock, quien miró a Quick Man y a Roll parpadeando.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a Quick Man con confusión.

—A veces me recuerdas más al Dr. Wily que al Dr. Light—

Bromeó Quick Man mientras Roll reía, Rock tiene que adaptarse a las guerras y usualmente el estímulo externo del Dr. Wily es más vocal que el estímulo del Dr. Light, por lo que Rock usa ese estímulo para responder en las situaciones peligrosas. es decir, con mucho sarcasmo.

—Tu eres quién sale con las ideas más extrañas—

Refutó Rock para el gusto de Roll. Rock ha tenido que ver entre ambas ideas, cuál de las dos es la más factible o que tiene más posibilidad de arreglar la situación. Usualmente, la idea de Quick Man es la más util.

—¡Esas ideas salvan tu vida!—

Repuso Quick Man sin dejar de sonreír. Roll no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapo en el momento en el que siguieron discutiendo. Le agradaba ver a Rock feliz y mucho más cuando sus hermanos son los que le ayudan a que se olvide por un momento de todo lo que tiene que cargar durante las guerras.

—Espero que el Dr. Wily haga una serie de canciones buenas para la última guerra de Break Man—

Dijo Quick Man después de finalizar su discusión con Rock.

—Si. Espero lo mismo. Las canciones, aunque son buenas, no se comparan con la de la segunda guerra. Se esmeró mucho contigo y los demás robot masters—

Comentó Rock suspirando un poco mirando a Magnet Man entrando a la sala con Top Man.

—¿Ya despertó Needle Man?—

Preguntó Rock mirando a sus hermanos.

Magnet Man asintió un poco a las palabras de Rock.

—Si. Los doctores están arreglando a Snake Man ahora mismo. Needle Man fue con Hard Man al jardín—

Dijo Magnet Man tranquilamente antes de que los doctores llamen a los robot masters de nuevo al laboratorio.

—¿Qué pasó?—

Preguntó Rock entrando al laboratorio seguido de Roll y Quick Man.

Los doctores terminaron a Snake Man y estaban mirando a la gran pantalla del laboratorio.

Snake Man estaba sentado mirando la pantalla antes de regresar a ver a sus hermanos y sonreírles un poco.

—Una señal de alerta—

Dijo el Dr. Light mientras que en la pantalla, la localización de Spark Man, Shadow Man, Neddle Man y Gemini Man cambiaba a mostrar una extraña imagen de un robot con un fondo oscuro bastante misterioso.

—Break Man ha dejado un mensaje—

Declaró el Dr. Wily mientras, en la pantalla, aparecía un mensaje.

"Ven y trata de detenernos, Mega Man"

Rock miró a sus hermanos y a los doctores antes de asentir un poco. Shadow Man se los había alertado y había dado toda la información que podía, esto solo significaba una cosa.

—Es hora de enfrentarse a los Doc Robot entonces—

* * *

Bien, ya sabemos que es lo que hicieron los doctores para librarse de todos los cargos.

Con este capítulo, comenzaremos los niveles de los Doc Man, ¿A alguien más le pareció muy largo este juego?

XMarkZX: Sipi. Ahora vienen los terribles Doc Man, demasiado desesperates...No me recuerdes ese Stage, tuve que esquivar a todos esos o dejar que me ataquen para que no me apaguen la luz D:

Gracias a todos por leer


	49. Doc Man level: Gemini

**Capítulo 48: Doc Man level: Gemini**

—¿A cuál me sugieren ir primero? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a los robots extraños en la pantalla.

—Al de Gemini Man. Si cambiaron el camino para los Doc Man, el mío sería muy peligroso por la lava, el de Needle Man no estamos seguros cuánto pudo cambiar. Gemini Man tiene más idea que yo en lo que te puede esperar con un Doc Robot—

Sugirió Shadow Man señalando a Gemini Man, quien parpadeo un poco antes de asentir.

—Los Doc Man fueron hechos para obtener las habilidades y poderes de un robot master. Uno de la segunda generación. Alteraron los caminos y los hicieron más largos—

Dijo algo serio Gemini Man. No era un secreto que él sentía un gran respeto por la segunda generación de robot masters por todo lo que pasaron desde que fueron ideados.

Rock palideció un poco al escuchar que copiaban habilidades y poderes de sus hermanos. Rock sabía que había logrado vencerlos gracias a las Metal Blades.

—De acuerdo. Pondré las coordenadas y analizaré los planos de mis hermanos para determinar exactamente con qué arma puedes derrotarlos—

Comentó Quick Man tranquilamente caminando a la computadora.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso debería haber ocho Doc Man, pero solo hay cuatro, lo que puede significar que solo son cuatro como en la tercera guerra—

Razonó el Dr. Wily mirando la computadora.

—O puede haber dos Doc Man en cada lugar—

Sugirió el Dr. Light bastante serio.

La idea de dos Doc Man con los poderes de sus hermanos era estremecedora para Rock.

—Tranquilo Rock, te ayudaremos—

Animó Quick Man con una sonrisa. Conoce bien a sus hermanos, sabe lo que pueden hacer y lo que no, pueden analizarlo.

Rock caminó al teletransportador y se vio en el camino de Gemini Man una vez más.

Avanzando, algunas cosas volvieron a su lugar como los robots pequeños y los robots que hacían llamas en el suelo.

Otras cosas cambiaron. No estaba el tapón, ni Time Man.

—Es extraño. Pasar por el mismo lugar dos veces y que en la segunda vez cambie—

Comentó Rock disparando a los huevos una vez más. Una barrida y bajar escaleras.

—Es como cuando regresas a un sitio después de muchos años—

Respondió el Dr. Light mientras Rock asentía un poco.

Más huevos y vio las compuertas.

—Pero...el camino era más largo—

Protestó Rock avanzando con cuidado hasta verse frente a ese robot.

Cuando el robot vio a Rock comenzó a emitir sonidos y una imagen de Flash Man apareció frente al robot antes de que desapareciera y el robot estuviera con el buster de Flash Man.

—¡No entres en pánico! Usa el Needle Cannon—

Indicó Quick Man haciendo que Rock asintiera un poco evadiendo los primeros ataques y cambiando al Needle Cannon.

La batalla estaba siendo complicada. El robot manejaba el poder de Flash Man tan bien como el original. Rock temía que el daño hecho por el robot fuera demasiado.

Se movía más rápido que Flash Man y no podía hacerle tanto daño con el Needle Cannon como lo hacía con las Metal Blades o el Crash Bomb. Tenía que seguir moviéndose como había hecho cuando se enfrentó a Flash Man por primera vez.

Con un ataque más, el robot fue derrotado y Rock se quedó un momento estabilizándose después de la batalla.

—Muy bien Rock. Fue genial—

Escuchó a Gemini Man y sonrió un poco acercándose al robot. El buster de Flash Man había desaparecido. Al tocarlo, la herramienta multi usos había reconocido un dato y lo tomó. No era la habilidad de Flash Man.

Rock suspiró un poco saliendo del cuarto para ver, para su sorpresa, que había más camino adelante.

—¿No puedo tener las habilidades de mis hermanos? Sería más fácil derrotarlos—

Preguntó Rock saltando un hueco y hallándose de nuevo con el agua.

—Sería maravilloso si pudiéramos darte las habilidades de la segunda generación, pero no podemos, el número de datos te sobrecargaría—

Respondió el Dr. Wily recordándole a Rock lo que ya sabía.

—¿No podríamos solo darle una habilidad? No creo que le sobrecargue tener las Metal Blades y todos sabemos que esa es el arma más poderosa de nuestra generación—

Sugirió Quick Man mientras Rock cruzaba usando el Rush Marine evitando el pez lo más posible.

—Rock tiene ahora mismo once datos. Ocho de los robot masters y los datos que le permiten usar las modalidades de Rush. Otro dato, en especial uno tan complejo como las Metal Blades, le harían más difícil el camino—

Explicó el Dr. Light para la decepción de Rock.

Una barrida y Rock estaba en una habitación con una escalera subiendo para hallar, para su sorpresa, más escaleras.

—Creo que deberías dejar de quejarte de las escaleras. Esto solo puede ser un castigo por tantas quejas—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock comenzaba a escalar y saltar.

—No. El castigo fue el camino hacia Elec Man. Nunca entenderé porqué ama tanto las escaleras—

Refutó Rock saltando una vez más disparando o esquivando a esos pequeños robots que estaban en las escaleras.

—¿Le hacen sentir más cerca del cielo? —

Preguntó tentativamente Gemini Man

—¿Entonces por qué el de Heat Man no tenía tantas caídas con lo cerca del infierno que esta? —

Preguntó retóricamente Quick Man. El sonido del papel contra el metal fue toda la respuesta que Rock tuvo antes de reír y llegar a una escalera en el suelo.

—¡Deja de hacer ese chiste por su tamaño! —

Exclamó el Dr. Wily repitiendo su acción.

—¡Dr. Wily! Deje de pegarme con ese papel en la cara, no puedo ver lo que Rock está haciendo—

Protestó Quick Man mientras Rock se veía con más escaleras.

—¡Debes dejar de hablar así de tus hermanos! Das mala influencia a los otros—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily mientras Gemini Man reía.

—Oh. No—

Dijo Rock al ver las escaleras y corriendo los cálculos.

—Salta a la plataforma, salta a la escalera de al frente tuyo y baja, salta hacia un lado y te hallarás en la escalera del final. Si esperas mucho, van a salir más robots—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock comenzó a dispararles antes de saltar, sin embargo, le hacían daño cuando no los alcanzaba o llegaban más.

Una habitación llena de agua antes de las compuertas y Rock se temió lo peor.

—Creo que ya sé quién está al otro lado de la puerta—

Murmuró Rock algo temeroso.

—Bubble Man—

Respondieron Quick Man y Rock al mismo tiempo.

—No tengo Metal Blades, ¿Cómo lo derroto? —

Preguntó Rock saltando hacia la compuerta y quedándose en el espacio entre las puertas.

—Espera, sigo analizando los planos de Bubble Man—

Dijo Quick Man desde su lado.

—¿Y si intentas el Spark Shock?—

Sugirió el Dr. Light.

—Bubble Man no tiene tanta resistencia a una carga eléctrica y el Spark Shock sería bueno si ese robot copia su Bubble Shooter—

Dijo el Dr. Wily.

—Si solo copia el arma, eso significaría que el arma es vulnerable al ataque eléctrico y sin el arma, el robot será derrotado muy fácilmente—

Explicó Quick Man.

—Además, incluso si copia más habilidades de Bubble Man, el Spark Shock es bastante potente como para dañar a cualquier robot master—

Finalizó Gemini Man.

Con todos los puntos dados, Rock cambió al poder de Spark Man y entró.

Como temía, la batalla fue difícil pero el Spark Shock si funcionó contra el Doc Man.

El problema más grande yacía, en dispararle sin que las balas o las burbujas lleguen a hacer contacto contra él. O peor aún, que el Doc Man haga contacto contra él.

Con una serie de daño que le hizo por las burbujas, Rock se mantenía disparando. Finalmente, había vencido.

—¡Lo logré! —

Exclamó Rock acercándose al Doc Man y viendo que perdió el arma de Bubble Man. Al igual que con el Doc Man que tenía el poder de Flash Man, la herramienta reconoció un dato y lo adaptó.

Rock soltó un suspiro antes de ser transportado de regreso al laboratorio.

—Muy bien Rock, lo has hecho muy bien—

Dijo el Dr. Light guiando a Rock a la mesa de trabajo donde esperaba el Dr. Wily.

Mientras ambos doctores lo reparaban, el Dr. Wily miró con curiosidad los sistemas de Rock.

—Al parecer, Blues aprendió bastante de la habilidad de la herramienta multi usos—

Comentó llamando al Dr. Light para que vea la pantalla.

—¿Qué es? —

Preguntó Rock tratando de levantar la cabeza para verlo.

—¡Es parte de una coordenada! —

Exclamó Gemini Man mirando la pantalla junto a los doctores.

—¿Coordenada? ¿Cómo en la primera guerra? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a los doctores, a Quick Man y a Gemini Man.

—Si. Pero no es toda la coordenada, es solo una parte, juntos, ambos datos dan parte de la coordenada—

Explicó el Dr. Light.

—Eso significa que solo derrotando a todos los Doc Man vamos a tener la coordenada de Break Man—

Teorizó el Dr. Wily.

—O la ubicación de Gamma—

Sugirió Gemini Man

—O la localización de Time Man y Oil Man—

Dijo finalmente Quick Man.

—Entonces cuando derrote a los Doc Man se armará la coordenada completa que podría ser Break Man, Gamma o Time Man y Oil Man.—

Finalizó Rock dejando que los doctores terminen de repararlo.

—¿Ahora por quién? —

Preguntó Quick Man en la máquina teletransportadora listo para colocar las coordenadas.

—No lo sé. ¿Por cuál me sugieren? —

Preguntó Rock desde la mesa.

—Ya que Shadow Man ya dio su sugerencia, me toca a mí. Yo sugiero que intentes con el camino de Needle Man. Es el camino más corto de esta guerra, porque los otros dos serían el de Shadow Man, que está lleno de lava, y el de Spark Man, que tenía bastantes subidas y bajadas—

Sugirió Gemini Man bastante emocionado con la situación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso—

Concedió Quick Man.

—Tiene un buen punto—

Dijo el Dr. Light.

—Entonces está decidido—

Finalizó Rock mientras Quick Man colocaba las coordenadas en la máquina y estaba reparado.

—Suerte, Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light viéndolo partir.

* * *

¡Un stage listo! Nos quedan tres mas

De todo este juego, los stages más complicados de jugar y de escribir han sido los Doc Man levels. En este punto del fic, comencé a perder la fe de seguir por la longitud del stage, sin embargo, estamos aquí, listos para el siguiente stage ¡Yaaaaay!

XMarkZX: No me digas, estuve rezando las...no-se-cuantas-veces que intente ese stage. A veces me siento mal cuando Rock lo hace tan fácil en el fic xD

Gracias a todos por leer


	50. Doc Man level: Needle

**Capítulo 49: Doc Man level: Needle**

Lo primero que Rock vio al llegar, fueron los puercoespines.

—¿Porque Needle Man adora a esos puercoespines cuando les tiene miedo a las agujas? —

Se cuestionó Rock disparándole a los puercoespines.

—Quizás son lindos o simplemente por su maravilloso sistema de defensa—

Respondió tentativamente Quick Man.

—¿También viste documentales de puercoespines? —

Preguntó Rock divertido disparándole al otro puercoespín.

—...es una larga historia—

Fue la respuesta que Rock obtuvo mientras avanzaba.

—Tenemos tiempo—

Respondió Rock disparando una vez más a otro puercoespín.

—Fui a hacer una entrega lejos. Cuando llegué no había nadie ahí y estaba puesto un documental de puercoespines y tuve que sentarme a esperar a que volvieran y vi el documental. Cuando terminó, regresaron los dueños del lugar de comer y firmaron la entrega después de hablarme una hora de lo fascinantes que son los armadillos y puercoespines. —

Relató Quick Man mientras Rock bajaba la escalera y cruzaba esas agujas retráctiles gigantes.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily que, al parecer, también ha estado escuchándolo todo.

—Hace poco, cuando estaban terminando a Spark Man—

Respondió Quick Man ignorando las risas de Rock mientras seguía esquivando esas agujas gigantes.

—Eso explica todo—

Dijo tranquilamente el Dr. Wily.

—Aunque los puercoespines sí son animales fascinantes—

Comentó el Dr. Light.

El sonido de miseria que escapó de Quick Man fue suficiente para que Rock siguiera riendo avanzando hasta una escalera en la que el Rush Coil le ayudó a llegar.

—¿Y Gemini Man?—

Preguntó Rock subiendo por la escalera.

—Spark Man le pidió ayuda con algo—

Respondió Quick Man tranquilamente.

—Rock asintió un poco antes de seguir avanzando.

Una vez llegó al final de la escalera, se vio con esos robots que lanzan un misil dirigido.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de no enfrentarme a ellos, los odio—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba al misil junto al robot.

—Yo también los odio—

Murmuró Rock llamando a Rush y subiendo a la escalera una vez más y llegando a un puercoespín robot y disparar.

—Un minuto de silencio por ese puercoespín y uno más por Rock, quien va a entrar ahora mismo por ese Doc Man—

Dijo con aire solemne Quick Man antes de que Rock cruzara las compuertas.

—¿Porque asumes que voy a morir? —

Preguntó Rock antes de entrar y ver al Doc Man con la imagen de Air Man.

—Porque son muy difíciles. —

Respondió Quick Man.

—En el caso de Air Man supongo que deberías usar el Magnet Missile—

Dijo el Dr. Wily desde su lado mientras Rock cambiaba al Magnet Missile y disparaba.

Para su gran sorpresa, los tifones de aire hacían que los magnetos cambiaran de dirección al igual que lo hacían los tornados del Air Man original cuando disparaba directo hacia los tifones. Rock temía acercarse y disparar por el daño que le hacía un ataque corporal del Doc Man. Pero no tenía opción. Tenía que hacerlo.

Al ver, con terror, que el Magnet Missile se agotaba, Rock comenzó a esquivar los ataques.

—¡Se acabó la energía del Magnet Missile! —

Exclamó Rock esquivando los tornados.

—¡El Spark Shock! ¡Lanza el Spark Shock! —

Gritó Quick Man con la misma desesperación que Rock sentía en ese momento.

Cambiando inmediatamente al dato de Spark Man, disparó varias veces hasta que el Doc Man había caído y Rock respiró profundamente al verlo derrotado.

—No puedo creer que la energía del Magnet Missile se haya acabado—

Comentó Rock acercándose al Doc Man para obtener la coordenada.

—Al menos ya tenemos una coordenada más, no todo fue en vano—

Dijo el Dr. Light con un suspiro. Había sido aterrador ver a Rock cuando se le terminó el Magnet Missile.

—¿Cómo recargaré el Magnet Missile si lo necesito en el siguiente enfrentamiento? —

Preguntó Rock avanzando con cuidado.

—Dispara a los robots pequeños. Si caen cerca de ti puedes usar sus tanques de reserva para recargar el Magnet Missile—

Respondió el Dr. Wily.

Rock asintió y comenzó a saltar y disparar para ver, con sorpresa, que, si disparaba de una forma, destruía los tanques y tenía que esperar a que apareciera otro.

—No puedo creer que el Magnet Missile y el Spark Shock hayan funcionado—

Comentó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock intentaba disparar adecuadamente.

—¿A qué se refieren con eso? —

Preguntó Rock sin detenerse.

—¿Recuerdas que fuimos construidos en nivel básico por Break Man? Resulta que muchas cosas que eran parte de los planos originales de Air Man eran a prueba del magnetismo, pero Break Man hizo a Air Man con algunas partes que lo hacían débil hacia el magnetismo debido a que no tenía los recursos de los doctores y ese Doc Man está basado en la construcción original de Break Man. Así que el Magnet Missile le afectó más. El Spark Shock es más bien por el poder eléctrico que tiene—

Explicó Quick Man para la gran curiosidad de Rock.

—Vaya, no me lo había esperado ¿Significa que el Doc Man va a tener las falencias que tenían ustedes cuando Break Man los hizo? —

Preguntó Rock curioso habiendo recargado el Magnet Missile y el Rush Jet por completo mirando lo que le esperaba al frente.

—Si. Eso significa que el Doc Man va a tener falencias—

Aseguró el Dr. Light mientras Rock subía al Rush Jet y comenzaba a esquivar a los robots y a dispararles.

—Rock, la energía de Rush se está agotando. Te sugiero que pares en una de las plataformas con esos tanques de reserva para recargarlo—

Sugirió Quick Man mientras Rock asentía y guiaba a Rush hacia la plataforma y tomaba el tanque de reserva que estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué hay tanques de reserva en un lugar como este? —

Se cuestionaba Rock mirando el lugar y disparando a los robots que se acercaban.

—Debe ser porque algunos de los robots chocan entre sí y dejan caer sus tanques ahí—

Razonó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock preparaba a Rush y seguía su camino hasta ver una escalera.

—¡Gracias Rush! —

Dijo Rock viendo al robot regresar al laboratorio.

Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a ver más plataformas y una escalera que no iba a poder llegar saltando.

Llamando a Rush una vez más, logró alcanzar la escalera y subir a ella.

Rock se detuvo cuando se vio frente a un Met gigante.

—¡Whoa!—

Exclamó Rock mirando al Met y disparando a los pequeños Mets que salían del gran Met y luego disparando al gran Met hasta que este dejó de funcionar.

—Vaya. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? El material de los cascos de los Mets si es débil en grandes cantidades—

Comentó Rock avanzando.

—Y yo que pensaba que solo era falta de financiamiento cuando hicieron tu armadura—

Respondió Quick Man haciendo bufar a Rock.

—¿En serio pensaste eso? —

Preguntó Rock saltando y disparando a una máquina antes de verse frente a un segundo Met gigante.

—Si. Digo, ¿Que otra razón tendrían para que tu armadura reciba tanto daño? —

Cuestionó Quick Man mientras Rock enfrentaba al Met gigante y este desaparecía.

—No lo sé, Quick Man. ¿No será por todas las cosas que me disparan? —

Preguntó Rock sarcásticamente saltando hasta ver las compuertas.

—En realidad parece que...oh. Rayos. Ten cuidado, en cuanto veamos a quién copió, sabremos cómo derrotarlo—

Dijo Quick Man al ver la compuerta frente a Rock.

Con un asentimiento cruzó las compuertas y se vio frente al Doc Man que activó una imagen de Crash Man.

—Rock, tranquilo, hasta donde tenemos entendido, el Hard Knuckle funciona muy bien contra el diseño de Break Man—

Informó el Dr. Light mientras Rock cambiaba al poder de Hard Man y comenzaba a disparar evadiendo las bombas.

Si bien había sido difícil con el Crash Man original, Rock descubrió que apreciaba bastante el poder de Air Man cuando vio la gran diferencia entre este Doc Man con el poder de Crash Man y sus datos del Crash Man de la segunda guerra.

Con algo de daño, Rock se vio triunfando contra ese Doc Man.

—¡Si! —

Celebró acercándose al Doc Man y adquiriendo la siguiente parte de la coordenada.

—¿Listo para regresar? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily.

—Listo—

Respondió Rock sintiendo cómo era regresado al laboratorio.

Al verse ahí, los doctores llevaron a Rock a la mesa de reparaciones con cuidado.

—Muy bien Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light comenzando a repararlo junto al Dr. Wily.

—Parecía más corto antes—

Comentó Rock sonriendo un poco mirando a Quick Man en la computadora.

—La buena noticia es que ya solo faltan cuatro Doc Man y tenemos la mitad de las coordenadas—

Dijo Quick Man quitando el dato del sistema de Rock y revisándolo por virus.

—Eso es una muy buena noticia—

Respondió Rock suspirando un poco y mirando a los doctores trabajar en él.

—¿A cuál de los dos quieres ir ahora? ¿Spark Man o Shadow Man? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily con una sonrisa mientras reparaba parte del casco de Rock.

—¿A cuál me sugieren? —

Cuestionó Rock esperando a que los doctores decidan esta vez.

—Shadow Man—

Respondieron ambos doctores al unísono antes de mirarse con mutuos gestos de horror.

—Me rehúso a sonar como tú—

Protestó el Dr. Wily pausando un momento su reparación de Rock.

—No tiene nada de malo, Albert—

Refutó el Dr. Light mientras Rock y Quick Man sonreían.

—¡Claro que sí! Luego terminaré aceptando la idiotez de la humanidad como algo bueno—

Reiteró el Dr. Wily provocando las risas de todos en la habitación.

—Dr. Wily, dudo que un par de veces que usted y el Dr. Light coincidan en lo que dicen vaya a hacerlo más tolerante a las personas o la prensa—

Dijo Rock riendo antes de que el Dr. Wily refunfuñara un poco y terminara sus reparaciones.

—Listo Rock—

Finalizó el Dr. Light sonriendo.

—¡Gracias! —

Exclamó Rock saltando de la mesa y caminando hacia el transportador.

—Dado que los doctores eligieron, ya están las coordenadas del lugar a donde fuiste por Shadow Man. Suerte, Rock—

Dijo Quick Man con una sonrisa.

—Gracias—

Respondió Rock siendo llevado por el transportador una vez más.

* * *

Cuatro Doc Man fuera y faltan cuatro

Mientras este capítulo estaba siendo escrito (meses atrás) mi hermano estaba jugando este nivel, específicamente contra el Doc Man que tiene el poder de Air Man y ambos estábamos desesperados porque estaba muy cerca de vencer al Doc Man y mi hermano estaba en pánico diciendo:

—¡Se me acabó el de Magnet Man! ¡¿que hago?!—

Y yo, en el mismo pánico solo le respondi:

—¡Spark Shot! ¡Usa el Spark Shot!—

Y funcionó. Esta es la principal razón por la que sucede este pequeño momento con Rock y Quick Man. Además, tenían que aparecer esos ítems azules que recargan las armas, ya era hora que aparecieran xD

Con este capítulo, oficialmente regresamos al mismo horario de actualizaciones de siempre.

El próximo capítulo es el 50vo ¡Yaaaaaaay!

XMarkZX: ¡Entré en estado de euforia por todo un día! ¡Fue la cosa mas bella que vi! Me emocioné demasiado con eso xD

Gracias a todos por leer


	51. Doc Man level: Shadow

**Capítulo 50: Doc Man level: Shadow**

Rock supo que estaba en el camino correcto por la iluminación y la lava. Al ver hacia abajo, no vio al robot que disparaba, pero si vio más espinas.

—No esperaba tantas espinas—

Comentó comenzando a saltar con mucho cuidado de no caer en las espinas.

—Cuidado con las espinas al final de la caída—

Dijo Quick Man haciendo a Rock ver abajo y llegar en un punto junto a las espinas.

—Eso estuvo cerca—

Comentó Rock avanzando y disparándoles a los patekys con los que se encontraba.

—Ojalá que Shadow Man no te regañe por disparar a sus mascotas—

Bromeó Quick Man haciendo reír a Rock mientras subía las escaleras.

—Espero que no. Puedo decir que fue en defensa propia—

Respondió con una risa Rock disparándole al pateky que había allí.

—No creo que eso le convenza—

Replicó Quick Man mientras Rock bajaba las escaleras y veía al gran robot que saltaba.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaban más los robots que saltaban de un solo ojo de las primeras guerras. Este...no tiene el mismo aire de peligro que el otro—

Criticó Rock disparándole al robot hasta que salto y se deslizó debajo del robot para caer.

—Rock, no sé si te has dado cuenta aún o no, pero no creo que Break Man aprecie tus críticas constructivas acerca del camino a un Doc Man—

Le recordó Quick Man haciendo que Rock bufara y siguiera disparando a los patekys.

—Yo soy el que está arriesgando su vida cruzando estos caminos, tengo derecho a criticarlos—

Respondió Rock algo molesto siguiendo hasta ver esas máquinas que apagaban todo.

—Rock, tu decidiste cruzar estos caminos arriesgando tu vida—

Observó Quick Man sonriendo un poco.

—Porque quiero salvarlos a todos. Sigo queriendo salvarlos a todos. Solo que, quisiera que los caminos fueran más lindos—

Dijo Rock avanzando lentamente

—¿Te he dicho que odio esas máquinas cegadoras? —

Preguntó Rock avanzando con cuidado y mirando cómo todo se hacía oscuro y lo único que tenía iluminación eran unas plataformas que se abrían en el medio.

—Lo sé, Rock. Lo sé—

Respondió Quick Man mientras Rock comenzaba a saltar y se vio en terreno firme.

—¿Porque no usas el Rush Jet? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily antes de que Rock siga saltando

—Porque no había pensado en eso—

Dijo Rock llamando a Rush y disparando, en el camino a esas máquinas.

—Gracias—

Finalizó Rock avanzando hasta la plataforma y despidiendo a Rush.

—¿Porque no dijeron eso antes? —

Cuestionó Quick Man antes de escuchar la risa del Dr. Light mientras Rock bajaba.

—Porque es fascinante ver todos los temas de los que conversan en el camino considerando que Rock no habla tanto aquí—

Explicó el Dr. Light mientras Rock entraba a las compuertas.

—Bueno, ahora necesitaré un poco de ayuda—

Dijo Rock mirando al Doc Man activando la imagen de Wood Man.

—Bien, según los planos originales, puedes atacar con el Needle Cannon. Recuerda que un ataque corporal te hace más daño que los otros ataques de Wood Man—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock cambiaba a la habilidad de Needle Man.

—Entendido—

Respondió Rock comenzando a disparar tratando de esquivar los ataques corporales del Doc Man, pero recibiendo los otros ataques hasta que finalmente el Doc Man fue derrotado y Rock se acercó para recibir la coordenada.

—Uno menos, falta uno—

Murmuró para sí mismo saliendo del lugar mirando al tanque de reserva que estaba allí.

—Es extraño seguir encontrando estos tanques de reserva—

Comentó Rock tomando el tanque de reserva y llenando sus niveles que bajaron durante la batalla con el Doc Man.

—No te quejes que sería peor que no los tengas y te apagues—

Reclamó Quick Man mientras Rock avanzaba y miraba a los Hammer Joes que estaban adelante.

—Sigue siendo sospechoso—

Dijo Rock disparando a los Hammer Joe esquivando sus ataques hasta que fueron desactivados.

—¿Qué crees que sea entonces? ¿Otro virus? ¿Un extraño plan de Break Man que te quiere ver vivo para derrotarte personalmente? —

Preguntó Quick Man con diversión mientras Rock miraba adelante las pequeñas plataformas con lava.

—A veces pienso que Break Man quiere que viva para poder vencerme personalmente, pero otras veces, como ahora, creo que no le importa matarme en el proceso antes siquiera de pelear uno a uno conmigo—

Reflexionó Rock comenzando a saltar y disparar con cuidado.

—Blues no está bien de sus circuitos, todo es posible ahora mismo con él—

Defendió el Dr. Light haciendo sonreír a Rock.

—Blues tiene una gran capacidad estratégica, puede que todo esto sea un plan para prepararte para su gran final—

Declaró el Dr. Wily bastante satisfecho con Blues. Era agradable saber que los doctores perdonaban a Break Man por todo lo que hizo.

—Esos robots que saltan son los más molestos—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock era golpeado por dicho robot y atinó a dispararle antes de que intente otro golpe y lo tire de la plataforma.

—En especial porque siempre regresan—

Respondió Rock saltando y disparando con mucho cuidado hasta por fin, verse lejos de esas plataformas.

—¡Dispara frente a ti! —

Exclamó Quick Man haciendo que Rock, por inercia, disparase varias veces antes de ver a un robot a milímetros de Rock listo para atacarle y hacerle caer a la lava.

—¡¿Porque había un pateky listo para asesinarme aquí?!—

Exclamó Rock recuperándose del shock.

—Por si no lo sabías Rock, Break Man quiere asesinarte—

Respondió calmadamente Quick Man mientras Rock avanzaba con cuidado hasta ver al gran robot a lo lejos.

—¿Cómo se llaman esos robots? —

Preguntó Rock acercándose con cuidado disparando las Shadow Blades para estar lejos de su rango de ataque.

—Springers gigantes—

Respondió el Dr. Light amablemente.

—No me gustan sus misiles acosadores—

Respondió Rock mirando las compuertas que le comunicaban al Doc Man.

—Eso fue más corto de lo que esperábamos—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock asentía levemente.

—Bien. Estoy listo—

Dijo Rock avanzando a las compuertas y entrando.

El Doc Man tenía la habilidad de Heat Man.

—Bien, según lo que tengo entendido de los planos, puedes usar las Shadow Blades o el Top Spin—

Indicó Quick Man mientras Rock asentía un poco y cambiaba a las Shadow Blades.

A diferencia de las Metal Blades, el rango de las Shadow Blades era menor y tenía que acercarse más. La habilidad de Heat Man de atacar volviéndose una estela de fuego que se mueve hacia Rock era muy difícil de esquivar a veces, pero Rock tenía la experiencia con sus hermanos. Había trabajado con ellos desde que fueron arreglados por los doctores.

Sin embargo, lo logró finalmente justo antes de que vuelva a atacarlo.

—¡Si! —

Exclamó Rock felizmente acercándose al Doc Man y obteniendo la tercera coordenada.

—¿Listo para volver? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock se alejaba del Doc Man asintiendo.

—Listo—

Y la tele transportación se activó.

Al llegar los doctores esperaban listos a que Rock llegara para ponerse a trabajar en él.

—Lo hiciste bien—

Dijo el Dr. Light con una sonrisa mientras Rock iba a la mesa de reparaciones.

—Aunque ahora ya no estaban ni Time Man ni Oil Man—

Observó el Dr. Wily reparando a Rock.

—Sí, me asombró que hubieran estado separados durante la primera fase de esta guerra—

Concordó el Dr. Light reparando a Rock.

—¿Porque asumen que Time Man y Oil Man estarán en el mismo lugar? —

Preguntó Rock mientras los doctores lo reparaban.

—Porque son hermanos. Ambos fueron creados al mismo tiempo y desarrollaron un apego emocional entre sí. Si Blues se hubiera llevado solo a Time Man o solo a Oil Man, el uno hubiera tratado de volver por el otro. —

Explicó el Dr. Light concentrado en su parte de las reparaciones.

—Desde antes de que se desestabilizaran, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y sus personalidades se desarrollaron como complementarias—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily mirando sus reparaciones y continuando.

—Entonces son ¿Dependientes? —

Preguntó Quick Man asistiendo al Dr. Light.

—Emocionalmente dependientes. El uno se encuentra perdido sin el otro—

Aclaró el Dr. Light tomando las herramientas que Quick Man le acercaba.

—Es por eso que Time Man estaba tan molesto con Rock cuando apareció la primera vez que llegó al camino de Gemini Man—

Reflexionó Shadow Man asistiendo al Dr. Wily.

—Estaba molesto porque lastimé a su hermano...—

Dijo Rock comprendiendo la actitud de Time Man finalmente.

—Tiene sentido. Shadow Man, ¿Dónde estabas? —

Preguntó Quick Man mirando a su hermano.

—Con mis robots obteniendo información—

Declaró Shadow Man ayudando al Dr. Wily.

—¿Los patekys? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a Shadow Man asentir.

—Si. Ellos han sido recursos invaluables para mí. Me han informado el avance de Break Man en Gamma y otras cosas. Si quieres, podrías no ir por los últimos Doc Man y podría conseguir las coordenadas—

Ofreció Shadow Man antes de que Rock negara un poco con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario. Puedo ir por los dos Doc Man que faltan y evitar que Break Man te haga daño—

Dijo Rock con toda sinceridad antes de ir al teletransportador.

Shadow Man se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza antes de ver a Rock partir.

—Suerte—

* * *

¡Feliz 50 capítulo!

Ahora estamos a un camino de obtener las coordenadas de los Doc Man y ver cual es la misteriosa coordenada

Lo más complicado en el nivel de Shadow Man cuando aparecen los Doc Man, son las espinas. ¿eran necesarias tantas espinas?

Yyyyyy presentando información nueva sobre Time Man y Oil Man, esto será importante en el futuro, ¡Tenganlo presente!

Después de mucha demora y muchos problemas, el fic "DWLN: Powered up" va a ser publicado en el periodo de tiempo entre el capítulo 53 al 60 con el fin de que todo tenga sentido con la trama de este fic.

XMarkZX: ¿Tienes idea todo lo que pasó para que este fic fuera escrito? Sacrificamos muchas vidas y mi hermano me ayudó en este punto de muchas formas, te comprendo. No creo que lo cancelen, están contando con esto para que regrese a la vida el título.

Gracias por leer


	52. Doc Man level: Spark

**Capítulo 51: Doc Man level: Spark**

Rock se vio nuevamente en el camino a Spark Man y miró hacia arriba.

—Ya no hay la escalera—

Observó antes de ver caer un pateky hacia él.

—Si Shadow Man ve esto, tengo que decirte que ellos me matarían si les dejo seguir—

Dijo antes de dispararle al robot.

—Te responsabilizaré de todos los daños a mis robots—

Fue la respuesta de Shadow Man y Rock solo suspiró llamando a Rush y saltando en él para llegar a la plataforma.

—Shadow Man, ¿quieres que les deje que me maten? —

Pregunto Rock sonriendo un poco.

—No te matarán, solo te dañarán un poco—

Respondió Shadow Man mientras Rock avanzaba a la escalera.

—Shadow Man, eso no es bueno—

La larga escalera en la que Rock tenía que subir tenía una araña robot que al verlo no dudo en bajar a atacarlo. Una Shadow Blade y pudo avanzar tranquilo por el resto de la escalera.

—Al menos ahora ya no son cosas alrededor de la escalera la que te quiere matar—

Comentó Quick Man bastante animado con la desgracia de Rock.

—No. Ahora son robots en la escalera lo que trata de matarme o peor. Hacer que caiga y tenga que subir todo de nuevo—

Respondió Rock llegando al final de la escalera y saltando.

—¿Qué clase de camino fue el de Elec Man que te dejó con tanto temor a caer y empezar de nuevo? —

Preguntó Quick Man curioso mientras Rock saltaba y disparaba a esos robots que se le acercaban volando.

—Escaleras. Escaleras. Y más escaleras—

Respondió Rock avanzando y disparando a los robots con bastante determinación.

—No olvides los saltos hacia el vacío—

Comentó el Dr. Wily haciendo que Rock haga una mueca antes de seguir disparando.

—Y los saltos hacia el vacío—

Concordó Rock saltando en esas plataformas que giraban.

—Eso lo explica todo. Tuviste una mala experiencia temprana con las escaleras y ahora tienes un trauma—

Finalizó Quick Man cuando Rock se vio en terreno sólido con una escalera hacia arriba.

—La mejor forma de acabar con un trauma es enfrentándolo—

Sugirió Shadow Man mientras Rock iba hacia las plataformas.

—Esas plataformas son increíbles a pesar de todo—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba y se movía rápidamente entre ellas hasta llegar a la escalera y subir.

Uno de esos grandes robots lanza misiles le dio la bienvenida cuando llegó al final de las escaleras.

—Cuidado detrás de ti—

Advirtió Quick Man cuando Rock derrotó finalmente al robot y dio la vuelta para ver al misil que había quedado.

Un disparo rápido evitó que el misil le diera por completo.

Una barrida y se vio en otra habitación, pero esta estaba vacía.

—No me confío en esa habitación, debe tener algo extraño o algo extraño se aproxima—

Dijo Rock mirando la habitación y un lugar por donde debe seguir con una barrida.

—Exacto. Creo que estás cerca del Doc Man. Ten cuidado. Solo quedan Metal Man y yo. Cualquiera de los dos, tienes una forma de derrotarlos—

Concordó Quick Man mientras Rock se deslizaba hasta ver las compuertas.

—Bien, estoy listo—

Murmuró Rock tomando aire y cruzando ambas compuertas.

El Doc Man que le recibió era el que tenía las Metal Blades.

—Tranquilo. Es simple. Es Metal Man, por lo tanto, Magnet Man servirá muy bien contra él—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock lanzaba el Magnet Missile y esquivaba las Metal Blades.

—¿Porque el Doc Man puede tener Metal Blades y yo no? —

Cuestionó Rock con bastante indignación esquivando los ataques del Doc Man.

—Porque deseas con mucho fervor las Metal Blades. No puedes solucionar todo con Metal Blades—

Dijo el Dr. Light comprensivamente.

—¡Si puedo! Metal Man lo soluciona todo con sus Metal Blades—

Protestó Rock disparando el Magnet Missile una vez más y el Doc Man había sido derrotado.

—Metal Man lo soluciona todo porque su trabajo consiste en cortar cosas—

Añadió Shadow Man mientras Rock respiraba un poco revisando sus niveles.

Rock se acercó para obtener la coordenada del Doc Man para seguir su camino.

—Esto solo significa una cosa—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock miraba al camino con determinación y asentía.

—Queda una coordenada para Break Man—

—El último Doc Man tiene que ser más cool—

Respondieron al mismo tiempo Rock y Quick Man. La risa del Dr. Wily fue la respuesta a esa situación.

Rock decidió avanzar con una barrida y caer. Esta vez la caída tenía espinas.

—¿Esto es más interesante para ti? Quick Man—

Preguntó retóricamente Rock bajando con cuidado de no chocar.

—Le faltan láseres—

Respondió divertido Quick Man. Rock rodó sus ojos y siguió bajando.

—No todo en estas caídas son láseres—

Replicó Rock saltando y esperando a que la carga eléctrica acabe para saltar y disparar a los robots tuerca que se acercaban.

—Pero son geniales si eres suficientemente rápido para evitarlas—

Argumentó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba a esos robots tuerca que se acercaban.

—Quick Man, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no todos somos tan rápidos como tú—

Respondió Rock mientras hacía una barrida y miraba esos cubos que caían.

—Rock, sé que nadie puede igualar mi velocidad, pero esos láseres se podían evitar con tu velocidad. Es más, creo que tú los evitaste sin necesidad de nada más que tu velocidad—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba y evitaba esos cubos que caen.

—¡Porque no tenía otra opción! El Time Stopper era de un solo disparo y tenía que guardarlo para ti—

Replicó Rock viéndose en frente de las compuertas.

—Y ahora no hay Time Stopper contra el Doc Man. Pero ya sabemos de quién tendrá el poder. Usa el Gemini Laser o las Search Snakes—

Finalizó Quick Man mientras Rock cambiaba a las Search Snakes y entraba.

Tal y como lo esperaban, el Doc Man tenía el Quick Boomerang y comenzó a atacar en cuanto la imagen de Quick Man apareció.

—No es tan rápido como yo, ten cuidado con ataques corporales—

Indicó Quick Man mientras Rock asentía y comenzaba a disparar las Search Snakes esquivando algunos ataques directos y Quick Boomerangs que eran lanzados hacia él.

Con algo de daño, Rock se levantó victorioso de la batalla.

—¡Lo logré! —

Exclamó Rock acercándose al Doc Man para obtener la última coordenada y regresar al laboratorio.

—Bien Rock, vamos a traerte de regreso, ¿Listo? —

Preguntó el Dr. Light mientras Rock asentía y era transportado de regreso.

—Listo—

Dijo Rock y se vio nuevamente en el laboratorio.

Ambos doctores lo guiaban hacia la mesa de reparaciones y Rock se permitió descansar un momento mirando a los doctores repararlo y arreglarlo.

—Rock, ya tenemos las coordenadas—

Dijo Quick Man mientras los doctores reparaban su armadura.

—¿A quién veré cuando vaya a ese lugar? —

Preguntó Rock mientras lo reparaban.

—Cualquiera de ellos, menos a Blues. Puede ser parte de las pruebas de Break Man antes de que te enfrentes a él—

Dijo el Dr. Wily terminando su parte de las reparaciones.

—No te preocupes por eso, Rock. Solo ten cuidado—

Respondió el Dr. Light terminando sus reparaciones.

—Entonces estoy listo—

Finalizó Rock levantándose de la mesa hacia el transportador.

—Tu siguiente punto de batalla es 34°41′15″N 135°30′41″E.—

Indicó Quick Man tecleando en la máquina.

—Entendido—

Dijo Rock despidiéndose de los doctores y Quick Man.

—Suerte—

* * *

¡Hemos terminado con los Doc Man!

Voy a ser sincera, los stages de los Doc Man fueron los más difíciles de escribir y mataron mi cerebro durante un largo rato donde no podia seguirle por nada de este mundo. Una semana entera se me comían solo los Doc Man stages, así que estoy muy aliviada de que haya terminado.

¿Que hallará Rock en esas coordenadas?

¿Que hallarán ustedes en esas coordenadas?

¡Gracias por leer!


	53. Time Man & Oil Man

**Capítulo 52: Time Man & Oil Man**

Rock se vio en un campo abierto con una leve elevación y, frente a él, mirándolo con enfado, estaba Time Man.

—¡Time Man! —

Exclamó Rock asombrado mirando al robot esperándolo.

—Te tardaste 3.06 segundos. Esperaba que el gran Mega Man fuera más rápido que eso—

Comentó Time Man comenzando a lanzar su ataque.

—¡Espera! No quiero pelear contigo. Podemos arreglarlo—

Exclamó Rock esquivando los ataques de Time Man.

—¡¿Crees que quiero arreglo?! ¡Quiero que te vean caer! —

Exclamó irritado Time Man disparando más ataques.

—¡Rock! No... que... ahí ...ra...o. ¡Dispara! —

Gritó Quick Man desde su lado con bastante interferencia mientras Rock esquivaba los ataques y comenzó a disparar. El lugar debe estar muy lejos como para que las señales lleguen con tanta interferencia, o puede ser incluso, una maniobra de Break Man y Time Man.

Time Man, al ver que Rock comenzó a atacar sonrió y esquivó los ataques. Rock sabía que Time Man iba a hacer eso, había hecho lo mismo en sus otras batallas. Ya se había enfrentado a él antes, tenía la determinación de derrotarlos a ambos y traerlos de regreso a los laboratorios.

Las flechas de Time Man iban directamente hacia Rock, quien al verlas saltó esquivándolas disparándole a Time Man mientras caía.

Time Man alentó el tiempo avanzando hacia Rock esquivando las balas del Buster hasta llegar hacia Rock y patearlo hacia atrás.

Cuando el tiempo llegó a su normalidad, Rock se apoyó en sus rodillas disparando rápidamente y deslizándose debajo de Time Man quien saltó evadiendo sus ataques, para verse detrás de Time Man y dispararle.

El sonido que Time Man dejó salir le indicó a Rock que logró tomar a Time Man de sorpresa. El robot se volteó mirando a Rock con ira antes alentar el tiempo y disparar más flechas corriendo hacia Rock para que las flechas lo golpeen, era una táctica sucia, pero funcionaba. Cuando el ataque llegó a Rock, el tiempo volvió a su curso y Rock siguió disparando hasta que Time Man saltó para evadirlas y se deslizó. Time Man se había volteado esperando a que Rock lo ataque por detrás de nuevo sin esperarse que Rock se deslizara a la otra dirección atacándolo directamente causando que cayera.

—Eres bueno...pero sigues siendo un modelo nuevo—

Comentó Time Man disparando sus flechas cuando Rock se acercó, parándose de un salto y disparando una vez más. Rock disparó varias veces evadiendo las flechas y acercándose a Time Man cuando este alentó el tiempo y volvió a atacar. Las flechas llegaron hacia Rock y este cayó hacia atrás cuando el tiempo volvió a su curso.

—¡Por favor! Solo quiero llevarte de regreso al laboratorio—

Pidió Rock y se deslizó hasta llegar cerca de Time Man cuando este saltó evadiendo a Rock. Cuando Rock se puso de pie, Time Man estaba aterrizando por lo que disparó varias veces más para que llegaran justo cuando bajara y le dieran. Time Man volteó jadeando para dispararle a Rock varias flechas que Rock seguía evadiendo hasta que finalmente Rock llegó a un punto bajo del terreno y comenzó a disparar rápidamente aprovechando que Time Man no podía lanzar sus flechas en una dirección inclinada.

—¡No te necesitamos! ¡Estamos bien! —

Exclamó Time Man molesto mirando a Rock.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Time Man saltó para verse frente a Rock deteniendo el tiempo y golpeándolo hasta que el tiempo regresó a su normalidad y Rock detuvo a Time Man antes de dispararle varias veces aprovechando lo cerca que estaba a él.

El robot saltó hacia atrás de Rock, cosa que aprovechó y dispararle hasta que se alejó de su rango de ataque. Rock se movió rápidamente para no perderlo de vista en caso de que quiera huir y lo vio aterrizar.

Time Man había caído de rodillas jadeando y de su brazo salían chispas.

—No.…no puede ser...yo he...me he esforzado tanto...lo siento…Oil…hermano—

Susurraba Time Man mirando al suelo antes de levantar la cabeza, fijando su mirada en Rock antes de apagarse.

—¡Time Man! —

Exclamó Rock acercándose a Time Man y revisándolo.

—Time Man, resiste por favor—

Decía Rock tratando de revisar a Time Man.

—¡Rock! Va...os a... dar...para... Time... labo...doc... rarlo... Cálma...—

Escuchó a Quick Man por el comunicador entrecortadamente y Rock supo porque parecía que estaba solo. La conexión era muy mala. No pudo escuchar los pasos que se acercaron.

—¡TIME!—

La voz destrozada que resonó en el campo vacío hizo reaccionar a Rock.

Rock levantó la cabeza para ver a Oil Man acercándose y disparándole a Rock. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillaban con desesperación. Su bufanda roja había dejado de cubrir su boca.

—¡Time Man! —

Exclamaba Oil Man acercándose a Time Man, arrodillándose a su lado mirándolo con desesperación y pánico de arriba hacia abajo.

—No, no. Time, prometiste esperarme. Prometiste que lo haríamos juntos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Íbamos a irnos lejos de todos—

Susurraba Oil Man tocando levemente el pecho de Time Man. Estaba ardiendo. Se había apagado para no sobrecalentar todos sus sistemas por lo complicado de batallar y manipular el flujo del tiempo. Suspiró un poco cerrando los ojos de su hermano antes de ver con furia a Rock.

—¡Pagarás por esto! —

Gritó antes de comenzar a atacar a Rock.

Si bien la batalla contra Time Man fue dura, la batalla contra Oil Man probaba ser mucho peor. Oil Man estaba enfadado y quería dañar a Rock. No quería escuchar razones.

Oil Man disparó su aceite directamente hacia Rock llenando todo el camino de aceite y usándolo para hacer una embestida a Rock. Con bastante experiencia de los dos enfrentamientos pasados, Rock saltó y aterrizó a espaldas de Oil Man disparando varias veces.

—¡Por favor detente! Solo llevaré a Time Man al laboratorio para que lo reparen—

Trató de explicarse Rock antes de que Oil Man lo volviera a embestir con fuerza tirándolo al suelo.

Con mucho cuidado Rock se levantó para disparar a Oil Man cuando se acercó para repetir su ataque y lo vio saltar para esquivar el ataque antes de que Rock se deslice y comenzara a dispararle por detrás.

—¡No quiero escuchar lo que tú y los doctores le harán a Time Man! ¡Estábamos bien antes de que todos ustedes aparecieran! —

Gritó Oil Man disparando su aceite una vez más hacia Rock seguido de una embestida en la que Rock esquivó con un salto y siguió disparando a pesar de no poder ver bien. El aceite había entrado a sus ojos.

Las alertas que inundaban la visión de Rock no ayudaban mucho a su situación. Sus sistemas no estaban hechos para dos batallas tan complicadas. Iba a apagarse si el daño seguía.

Al ver que Oil Man saltó sus ataques, Rock comenzó a deslizarse mirando cómo el aceite le daba más velocidad también para embestir a Oil Man cuando este aterrizó. El robot cayó y comenzó a disparar su aceite hacia Rock repetidas veces en las que Rock se salvaba a veces saltando cuando llegaban o recibía el golpe.

Oil Man se movía de un lado a otro, sin acercarse a una esquina a la que Rock no podía llegar, siempre que lo intentaba mientras lo embestía o se deslizaba, Oil Man saltaba sobre él o bloqueaba su camino.

Los niveles de Rock estaban bajos y cada ataque solo los hacía más bajos y aumentaba el daño. No sabía cuánto daño tenía Oil Man, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para que acabara.

Cuando vio a Oil Man listo para una embestida más, Rock comenzó a disparar mientras se acercaba y al llegar, saltó y aterrizó lejos de Oil Man disparándole una vez más.

Con un último disparo del buster, Oil Man cayó junto a Time Man.

—Hey hermano, nos veremos en el otro mundo si los robots tienen alma—

Susurró mientras su forma comenzaba a perderse. No podía mantener durante mucho tiempo sus moléculas unidas. Al apagarse, el aceite que formaba su cuerpo dejó a relucir un esqueleto mecánico.

En ese momento, Rock se dio cuenta que el único lugar sin una gota de aceite era donde Time Man había caído. Oil Man había peleado contra Rock tratando de no dañar a su hermano.

Un robot sobrecalentado y un robot sin cubierta externa.

Rock podía sentir que sus niveles de energía estaban tan bajos que solo atinó a caer en el suelo lleno de aceite. Las alertas aparecían una tras otra en su campo de visión.

 _Iniciando apagado de emergencia…_

—¡Rock! —

Escuchó la voz de Quick Man antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

* * *

En el juego, en este punto nos enfrentamos a Break Man, en este fic, Rock se enfrenta a Time Man y Oil Man

No sé que decir aparte del hecho de que vi esta batalla desde que comencé el segundo juego y en serio espero que les haya gustado la batalla, usualmente no las escribo, pero espero que haya quedado medianamente decente xD

Por cierto, no entren en pánico, Rock vivirá.

¿Qué les parece la imagen para el fic?

XMarkZX: Creí que me abandonaste D: Y bueno, Rock tiene razón, con las Metal Blades todo es sencillo, por eso es que los Doc Man son tan complicados, no tienes Metal Blades para cargarte a todos xD

Gracias a todos por leer


	54. Recuperación

**Capítulo 53: Recuperación**

 _*Sistemas en línea*_

 _*DWLN-001: Rock*_

 _*Estatus: *_

*Apagado*

 _*Nivel de energía: *_

 _*_ 24%*

*Cargando…*

 _*Reporte de daños: *_

*Cargando… _*_

 _*Sistema de armadura: *_

 _*_ 97% y reparando _*_

 _*Sistema óptico: *_

 _*100%*_

 _*Sistema motriz: *_

 _*98%*_

 _*Sistema de habla: *_

 _*100%*_

 _*Sistema de oído: *_

 _*100%*_

 _*Sistema de conexiones eléctricas: *_

 _*100%*_

 _*Sistema de auto lubricación de uniones: *_

 _*98% y reparando*_

 _*Sistema de Buster: *_

 _*95% y reparando*_

 _*Sistema de motores de energía: *_

 _*40% y reparando*_

 _*Sistema de reconocimiento de tiempo: *_

 _*Encendiendo*_

 _*Sistema de reconocimiento de espacio: *_

 _*Encendiendo*_

 _*Sistema de reconocimiento facial: *_

 _*Encendiendo*_

 _*Sistema de reconocimiento auditivo: *_

 _*Encendiendo*_

 _*Sistema de reconocimiento de archivos: *_

 _*Encendiendo*_

 _*...: Encendido*_

 _*Inteligencia artificial: Diseño DWLN-Rock*_

 _*Sistema de herramienta multi propósitos: *_

 _*Encendida y activada*_

 _*Habilidades adquiridas: *_

 _*Needle Cannon: 100%*_

 _*Magnet Missile: 100%*_

 _*Gemini Laser: 100%*_

 _*Hard Knuckle: 100%*_

 _*Top Spin: 100%*_

 _*Search Snake: 100%*_

 _*Shadow Blade: 100%*_

 _*Adaptador Rush Coil: 100%*_

 _*Adaptador Rush Marine: 100%*_

 _*Adaptador Rush Jet: 100%*_

 _*Reactivando protocolos*_

 _*Iniciando directrices: Tres leyes de Asimov*_

 _*Iniciando proceso de reactivación*_

 _*Reactivando...*_

 _***...***_

Rock finalmente abrió los ojos cuando todos sus sistemas estaban en línea y funcionando. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en los doctores que seguían reparándolo con asistencia de Shadow Man y Quick Man.

—¡Rock despertó! —

Anunció el Dr. Light al ver a Rock.

La gran cantidad de pasos alertó a Rock de que no estaban solos. Sus hermanos estaban allí preocupados por él.

—¿Doctores? ¿Qué pasó? —

Preguntó Rock al verlos a todos preocupados.

—Rock, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily sin perder concentración en lo que hacía.

—Estaba...peleando con Time Man y luego con Oil Man. No recuerdo más después de eso—

Respondió Rock recibiendo un suspiro aliviado de ambos doctores.

—Rock. La cantidad de daño que recibiste causó que tus sistemas se apagaran y cuando derrotaste a Oil Man te apagaste por completo—

Explicó el Dr. Light mirándolo con preocupación.

—No podíamos transportarte si no estabas consiente así que Quick Man se transportó a las coordenadas para traerte a ti, Time Man y Oil Man de regreso al laboratorio antes de que Break Man activara su propia tele transportación y se llevara a Oil Man y Time Man—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily terminando de reparar una parte de la armadura de Rock.

—Y cuando comenzaron a cargarte y todo lo demás, seguías sin despertar, todos nos temimos lo peor. Así que los doctores estaban viendo si solo era un apagado completo por la cantidad de daño o algo más—

Contó Quick Man con una sonrisa antes de que Shadow Man asintiera.

—Afortunadamente despertaste pronto y ahora sabemos que eso era una trampa de Break Man para que Time Man y Oil Man puedan pelear contra ti—

Dijo Shadow Man bastante serio.

—Así que mientras te reparaban, Shadow Man y sus robots raros consiguieron la ubicación de Break Man—

Explicó Magnet Man sacando las partes dañadas de Time Man con la ayuda de Top Man.

—Y nosotros estábamos esperando a que despertaras y decidieras que hacer—

Acabó Snake Man mientras sacaba partes dañadas de Oil Man junto a Gemini Man.

Rock asintió un poco ante todo lo que le dijeron antes de sonreírles a sus hermanos.

—Gracias—

Dijo Rock sinceramente agradecido con todos ellos.

—¿Bien? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres ir personalmente por Break Man o te ayudamos? —

Preguntó Top Man dejando de lado su trabajo.

—Bueno, debo ir por Break Man. Esta vez estoy seguro que lo derrotaré y lo traeremos a casa—

Dijo Rock con bastante determinación. Finalmente, sus sistemas estaban al 100% y sentía que podría contra los caminos escabrosos de Break Man.

Sus hermanos asintieron un poco y regresaron a sus tareas cuando los doctores terminaron.

—De acuerdo Rock. Nosotros nos quedaremos reparando y arreglando a Time Man y Oil Man. Ten mucho cuidado—

Aconsejó el Dr. Light mientras el Dr. Wily asentía un poco.

—Si bien el objetivo es traer a Blues, no serviría de nada si no te tenemos de regreso a ti también. No te sobre esfuerces ¿De acuerdo? —

Indicó el Dr. Wily mirando a Rock.

Rock asintió un poco antes de ir hacia la máquina tele transportadora.

—Bien Rock, las coordenadas que nos dio Shadow Man apuntan a un...castillo muy extraño. ¿Listo? —

Preguntó Quick Man ya tecleando las coordenadas. El castillo, en efecto era muy extraño.

—Muy bonito castillo. Un castillo con la forma del casco de Blues—

Dijo el Dr. Wily aprobando el diseño de este castillo. Aparentemente, ahora que Blues ya hizo pública su identidad real, no tenía mucho que temer.

—Listo—

Dijo Rock entrando a la máquina antes de ser transportado.

* * *

Los doctores miraban a sus dos creaciones en las mesas de reparación.

—Magnet Man, Snake Man ¿podrían ayudarnos a moverlos a mi laboratorio personal? Rock va a necesitar este espacio cuando regrese—

Pidió el Dr. Light mientras Magnet Man asentía y se llevaba a Time Man mientras Snake Man se llevaba a Oil Man.

—¿Has pensado en una forma de arreglar el sistema de moléculas de Oil Man? —

Preguntó el Dr. Light mirando de reojo al Dr. Wily, quien estaba pensativo.

—Tengo varias ideas. Ninguna en concreto, pero si mi teoría es cierta, podríamos arreglar el sistema y agregar una cubierta externa aparte para que no tenga que mantener ese sistema encendido todo el tiempo—

Murmuró el Dr. Wily mirando pensativo a los dos robots apagados.

El Dr. Light asintió antes de entrar a su laboratorio personal y ver a los dos robot masters allí.

—Gracias—

Dijo el Dr. Light antes de mirar a ambos robots.

—Considerando que nos basamos en muchas cosas de Blues para hacer a ambos. Blues pudo haberles mantenido en línea solamente con algunas modificaciones menores. Va a ser un largo camino—

Comentó el Dr. Wily conectando un cable de una computadora en una de las entradas en el cuello de Time Man

El Dr. Light asintió antes de tomar un cable y conectarlo en la entrada del cuello de Oil Man.

—Tendremos que trabajar en Oil Man primero. Si no los terminamos en el mismo momento van a entrar en pánico—

Comentó el Dr. Light mientras el Dr. Wily asentía gravemente.

—Su dependencia emocional va a volver esto mucho más complicado de lo que habíamos esperado—

Respondió el Dr. Wily antes de comenzar a revisar las partes que Snake Man y Gemini Man sacaron de Oil Man.

Si bien ambos doctores sabían que Time Man y Oil Man eran dependientes emocionalmente, tratar de arreglarlos al mismo tiempo y que despertasen al mismo momento, era muy complicado de realizar considerando que Oil Man había perdido su cubierta externa.

—Y lo más complicado de esto, es que Rock está determinado a regresar a Blues—

Comentó el Dr. Wily sacando un par de piezas de Oil Man.

—Tenemos que arreglarlos a ambos o lograr dejarlos en un punto más estable para poder terminarlos a tiempo—

Contesto el Dr. Light quitándole el aceite de algunas piezas delicadas de Oil Man.

—Lo maravilloso de esto, es que trabajamos mejor bajo presión—

Murmuró con una leve sonrisa el Dr. Wily antes de que el silencio reinara en el laboratorio mientras los doctores se esmeraban en arreglar a sus creaciones.

* * *

¡Holi!

Después de todas las turbulencias dramáticas del capítulo anterior, tenía que traerles algo tranquilo antes de ir contra el Break Castle.

Desde este punto la historia irá separándose de manera más drástica de la historia canon. Me disculpo por ello. Uno de los cambios más importantes es que el castillo de este capítulo es el castillo que se usa en el MM5 y no el castillo calavera del MM3.

Espero que no se molesten.

XMarkZX: Yaaaaaaay volviste! Naaaah, que me guste el yaoi no significa que vaya a meter eso en este fic. Tranquilo, como dije antes, esos dos son emocionalmente dependientes. Básicamente, ambos son dos partes de una misma personalidad y necesitan del otro para funcionar. Nada de yaoi xD y Siiii lo vi, ¿viste el trailer del Super Smash? Fue hermoso.

Gracias por leer


	55. Break Stage 1: Tortugas

**Capítulo 54: Break Stage 1: Tortugas**

Al verse en un terreno parecido al que encontró en el camino al Break Stage durante la segunda guerra, Rock no pudo evitar mirar a ambos lados. Tenía que asegurarse que estuviera en el lugar correcto.

—Se parece...al de la segunda guerra—

Comentó Rock avanzando con cuidado mirando al robot que lanza trompos y disparando al trompo antes de llegar al robot y dispararle.

—Un poco porque el terreno antes de llegar al castillo siempre se vuelve igual después de la construcción—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock repetía sus acciones con el otro robot trompo que hallo.

—¿Cómo es que Blues logra crear un castillo de la nada? —

Preguntó Rock avanzando con cuidado.

—Según mis memorias, los comandos de Blues tienen superioridad por sobre los otros robot masters y cuando él da una orden a un robot pequeño, este robot toma sus órdenes por sobre las ordenes ya establecidas y hacen lo que Blues les ordena. O así lo entendí yo—

Explicó Quick Man mientras Rock parpadeaba un par de veces.

—¿No crees que debiste decirnos eso antes de que esta guerra comenzara? —

Preguntó Shadow Man irritado con su hermano.

—Nadie me preguntó—

Respondió con una leve risa Quick Man mientras Rock sonreía un poco. Quick Man carece de empatía y de muchas otras cosas que le hacen creer que la información que tiene es algo que todos saben.

Una caída con una escalera y Rock se vio cayendo al agua una vez más.

—No te recomiendo el Rush Marine aquí. Solo salta—

Indicó Magnet Man mientras Rock comenzaba a saltar evitando las espinas hasta llegar al otro lado. Una subida más y Rock se vio directamente con una escalera.

—Odio las escaleras—

Comentó antes de comenzar a subir.

—¿Esperas que algún día Break Man deje de poner escaleras? Yo creo que si supiera cuanto las odias solo te pondría más—

Respondió Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba de la escalera a un lugar donde tuvo que deslizarse.

—Exacto. Por eso mismo voy a atraparlo esta vez. Así no habrá más guerras y estaremos en paz—

Concordó Rock subiendo la escalera.

—Rock, ¿Crees que deteniendo a Break Man, Time Man y Oil Man vayan a dejar de haber guerras? —

Preguntó Shadow Man algo dubitativo mientras Rock seguía subiendo.

—Espero que si—

Respondió Rock llegando al final de la escalera.

—Rock, solo quieres dejar de subir tantas escaleras, eso es todo—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba a la plataforma.

—Cada guerra tiene cosas más complicadas—

Comentó Rock deslizándose con cuidado de caer en la otra plataforma y repitiendo.

—Bueno, hasta donde sé, Break Man analiza todo lo que usó en cada paso de esta guerra y toma lo que más le gustó o lo que te traerá problemas para usarlo en sus partes. Lástima que los láseres sean tan complicados de mover y no pudo usarlos en su parte—

Explicó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba al segundo Hammer Joe.

—¿Querías que muera? Esos láseres los pasé de suerte—

Respondió Rock mientras subía la escalera y miraba los cuadros que aparecen y desaparecen.

—Odio esos cuadros. Los odio mucho—

Murmuró Rock mirando el patrón para comenzar a saltar.

—Puedes intentarlo con el Rush Jet—

Sugirió Magnet Man antes de que Rock comenzara a saltar.

—¿Y si uno de los cuadros choca con Rush? —

Preguntó Rock arriesgándose a saltar.

—Entonces Rush regresaría al laboratorio dejándote donde sea que estés—

Respondió Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba, llegaba a la plataforma y volvía a saltar.

—Prefiero intentar saltar. Mira, ya llegué—

Replicó Rock antes de ser detenido por Quick Man.

—Espera a ese cuadro que aparece debajo de donde estás. Si no te deslizas bien, vas a caer—

Explicó Quick Man antes de darle la señal para seguir. Un salto más y estaba en la escalera.

—Gracias, Quick Man—

Dijo Rock llegando a una habitación vacía donde vio las compuertas.

—Oh. Rayos—

Murmuraron Rock y Quick Man al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, Rock. Recuerda que siempre son inmunes a alguna de las armas. Tendremos que analizarlo en ese instante, pero lo haremos. ¿De acuerdo? —

Aseguró Quick Man antes de que Rock asintiera y cruzara la compuerta.

Una habitación llena de aguaw y una máquina fuera de esta que comenzaba a lanzar tortugas robot teledirigidas que rebotaban.

Rock esquivaba las tortugas y disparaba el buster con muy poco daño.

—Se mueven en bastantes direcciones, prueba las Shadow Blades—

Sugirió Quick Man y Rock cambió rápidamente a las Shadow Blades y comenzó a disparar para ver que, en efecto, hacen mucho daño a las tortugas y estas, al ser destruidas mandaban una contra señal a la máquina que la dañaba un poco.

—Si disparo a las tortugas, eso daña a la máquina—

Observó Rock antes de seguir disparando hasta que la máquina se apagó por completo. Rock se acercó a la máquina para ver si no tenía las coordenadas del otro punto en este camino.

—¿No tiene coordenadas? —

Preguntó Quick Man.

—No, no tiene nada. Es extraño—

Respondió Rock mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Y si ves las tortugas? —

Sugirió Magnet Man.

—Ya paré la tele transportación. Tienes tiempo—

Indicó Quick Man mientras Rock se acercaba a una de las tortugas. En efecto, la herramienta multi usos reconoció las coordenadas de la tortuga.

—¡Tengo las coordenadas! —

Exclamó Rock con una sonrisa.

—Bien, prepárate para regresar, Rock—

Dijo Quick Man y Rock pudo sentir la tele transportación regresándolo al laboratorio.

Al no ver a los doctores o a Time Man y Oil Man, Rock supo que los doctores estaban tratando de arreglar a ambos finalmente.

Quick Man y Shadow Man se habían quedado allí para hacer las reparaciones necesarias a Rock. Fue a la mesa y miró a sus hermanos cómo lo arreglaban. No lo hacían tan rápido como los doctores, pero lo hacían muy bien. Magnet Man le acercaba un E-tank a Rock con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Metal Man está traficando partes—

Comentó Quick Man muy divertido con la situación.

—¿Porque crees eso? —

Preguntó Rock bastante curioso. Metal Man no era malo, simplemente amaba cortar cosas.

—Porque está estudiando bastante de robótica, preguntándoles a los doctores cómo funcionan ciertos circuitos y cada que viene se lleva alguna parte que tienen de reserva para ti. Una parte a la vez. Por eso creo que Metal Man está traficando partes—

Explicó Quick Man para el asombro de Rock.

—Yo lo vi cuando estaban construyéndonos a nosotros y se veía muy determinado en aprender cómo funcionaban las piezas individuales—

Añadió Magnet Man asintiendo un poco tomando asiento en la silla de la computadora.

—¿No crees que sería por alguna otra razón? —

Preguntó Rock confundido.

—Podría estar construyendo algo—

Sugirió Shadow Man desde su lado sin detener sus reparaciones.

—¿Que podría necesitar tantas partes de robot pero no partes de la cabeza? —

Cuestionó Quick Man bastante curioso.

—¿No estará tratando de hacer lo mismo que Break Man? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a ambos robots.

—Metal Man odia a Break Man por hacernos y no terminarnos antes de enviarnos a pelear contra ti. Cree que nunca nos iba a terminar a menos que te matemos y como no lo hicimos, nos iba a desechar. Yo le he dicho que no es así, pero Metal Man cree que digo eso porque era el favorito de Break Man. Así que dudo que vaya a hacer lo mismo que Break Man—

Explicó Quick Man concentrado en su trabajo.

—Podría estar tratando de reparar algo—

Sugirió Magnet Man mirando las pantallas.

—No hay otros robots aparte de nosotros que necesiten partes tan especializadas—

Respondió Shadow Man enfocado en su trabajo.

—Bueno, hay nuevos científicos que están creando prototipos de robot masters basados en la información que los doctores dieron sobre Blues—

Comentó Rock mirando como sus hermanos lo reparaban.

—Pero son prototipos, aún no son robot masters completos y no han salido al mundo. Dudo que Metal Man esté asistiendo a alguien. No le gusta trabajar cerca de los humanos—

Replicó Quick Man algo distraído con su trabajo.

—Además, no hay más robot masters en el mundo por ahora—

Añadió Magnet Man mirando las pantallas

Rock asintió un poco y vio como sus reparaciones estaban completas.

—Bueno, podríamos preguntarle a Metal Man al final de esta guerra—

Opinó Rock levantándose de la mesa y caminando a la máquina transportadora.

—Sería una buena idea. Las coordenadas están listas. Suerte Rock—

Dijo Quick Man activando la máquina y Rock estaba listo para el siguiente paso.

* * *

¡Estamos aquí con el primer Break Stage!

Cuando pasé este punto en el juego, los Hammer Joes me mataron, pero Rock no tiene esos problemas porque es cool e invencible xD

Ah, Quick Quick Quickyty Quick! No sabes lo que está haciendo Metal Man. ¿Recuerdan que se supone que está haciendo Metal Man?

XMarkZX: ¿Tienes idea el pánico que me dio al ver ese trailer? Por lo menos a Rock lo pueden arreglar, Mario...eso ya es otro asunto. Si que fue fatal.

Gracias por leer


	56. Break Stage 2: Yellow Demon 20

**Capítulo 55: Break Stage 2: Yellow Demon 2.0**

Las plataformas que se abren en la mitad siempre han sido molestas, pero ahora mucho más cuando aumentan su número y él aparece en el medio de tres.

El saltar hasta llegar a la más alta es frustrante, pero lo consiguió.

—Rock, no te frustres con eso. Mira, ya lo lograste—

Animó Quick Man antes de que Rock viera las escaleras.

—Y.…escaleras. Esto va a ser muy feo, Quick Man. Puedo sentirlo—

Comentó Rock comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—¿Como un...sexto sentido o algo así? —

Preguntó Quick Man mientras Rock saltaba a la siguiente escalera.

—Es más bien como un...presentimiento—

Respondió Rock subiendo la escalera.

—Rock, no sé si te has dado cuenta aún, pero, eres un robot. No tienes presentimientos—

Replicó Shadow Man antes de que Rock se detenga un momento parpadee un poco y siga subiendo.

—Shadow Man, no sé si te has dado cuenta aún, pero, eres un alienígena. ¿No deberías estar tratando de conquistar el planeta? —

Comentó Rock saltando hacia el terreno sólido.

—Rock, ninguno de nosotros tendría que tener las características que tiene en cuestión de personalidad—

Declaró Quick Man divertido con la situación mientras Rock subía otra escalera.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no tenga presentimientos—

Protestó Rock mirando las plataformas verdes y al robot que se acercaba.

—Si los tienes. Pero solo salen en las guerras, en el laboratorio solo usas tus sentidos robóticos normales—

Explicó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba a las abejas que cayeron del panal y se deslizaba por las plataformas antes que salieran esos robots.

—Rock, antes de esta guerra no hablabas mucho y eras demasiado tranquilo, ahora usaste mis propias palabras en mi contra. Hay una gran diferencia—

Argumentó Shadow Man mientras Rock seguía saltando las plataformas y regresó al ver las abejas y trato de destruirlas a todas.

—Antes de esta guerra, no sabía que pudieras hablar tanto o que te preocuparas tanto por tus hermanos, ahora espiaste para los doctores solo porque quieres a tus hermanos. Hay una gran diferencia—

Reiteró Rock llegando a un punto sin las plataformas verdes y estudiando el lugar. No podría saltarlo, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Rush.

—En realidad no. Cuando eres un robot de orígenes desconocidos de miles de años de antigüedad, no esperas que te acepten tan rápidamente. Mis hermanos me aceptaron muy cordialmente desde el comienzo, ¿Esperabas que no me agraden lo suficiente como para dejar que Break Man huya con ellos? —

Dijo Shadow Man mientras Rock usaba el Rush Jet subiendo hasta donde había un tanque de reserva tirado para recargarlo. Rush consumía mucha energía en su forma Jet.

—En realidad creí que ibas a ser manipulado por Break Man junto a ellos—

Respondió Rock llegando a las compuertas y despidiendo a Rush.

—Rayos—

Murmuraron al unísono Rock y Quick Man.

—Bien, ¿Que creen que halle aquí? —

Preguntó Rock antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Si antes fue un robot de agua...no sé, ¿Alguna cosa que lance fuego? —

Sugirió Quick Man algo dudoso.

—Una masa amarilla de un ojo. O al menos espero que sea la masa amarilla de un ojo—

Dijo Shadow Man haciendo que Rock haga una mueca.

—¿Un Yellow Demon? Eso no es algo que quiera volver a ver—

Respondió Rock en las compuertas deteniéndose un momento.

—¿Yellow Demon? —

Preguntaron Quick Man y Shadow Man a la vez.

—Una especie de masa amarilla de un ojo que fue creado por el Dr. Wily y Break Man robó para usarlo en la primera guerra—

Respondió Rock entrando a la habitación para ver a un Yellow Demon.

—¡No puede ser! —

Exclamó Rock comenzando a esquivar las partes que se movían al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Cómo se destruye eso? —

Preguntó Quick Man alterado mirando a la cosa amarilla.

—La última vez fue con el poder de Elec Man, pero si Break Man lo hizo una vez...—

—Ya lo debió alterar. Espera, ese ojo es su punto débil, ¿Cierto? —

Preguntó Quick Man mientras Rock esquivaba sus ataques.

—¡Si! —

Exclamó Rock volviendo a esquivar las partes del Yellow Demon.

—¡Ataca con el Hard Knuckle! Ese ojo puede ser resistente a la electricidad, pero no a un ataque bruto—

Indicó Quick Man tecleando algo en la computadora.

Rock decidió intentarlo y cuando el Yellow Demon se armó y abrió su ojo, Rock disparó el Hard Knuckle. El ojo se trizó levemente.

—¡Si funciona! —

Exclamó Rock esquivando lo que más podía. Lo que no esperaba era que el Yellow Demon se volviera diferentes esferas que rebotaban.

—Resulta que el Hard Knuckle tiene la suficiente fuerza de choque que puede afectar hasta a una pequeña barrera de la materia amarilla del Yellow Demon. Unos cuantos golpes más y lo derrotarás—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock esquivaba las masas amarillas que rebotaban lo mejor que podía.

—¡Antes no rebotaban sus partes, solo se separaba en muchas partes y volaban hacia mí! —

Exclamó Rock mirando al Yellow Demon armado y disparando evitando por muy poco la bala que salía del ojo del Yellow Demon.

Se mantuvo en ese ritmo, con bastantes heridas, hasta que el ojo del gran monstruo se rompió y la materia amarilla cayó como agua.

—¡Si! —

Celebró Rock acercándose a los restos del Yellow Demon y tomando el ojo entre sus manos.

—¿Listo? —

Preguntó Quick Man cuando Rock asintió.

—Listo. El Dr. Wily va a querer ver a este Yellow Demon—

Dijo Rock siendo transportado junto al ojo de regreso al laboratorio.

Una vez en el laboratorio Rock dejó el ojo en un lado para ambos doctores, y fue a la mesa para que lo reparen.

—Bien Rock, haz hecho un gran trabajo—

Felicitó Quick Man mientras comenzaba a reparar a Rock junto a Shadow Man.

—Gracias Quick Man—

Respondió Rock mirando a ambos repararlo.

—Los doctores siguen trabajando en Time Man y Oil Man—

Informó Shadow Man siguiendo sus reparaciones.

—Deben ser muy complicados—

Comentó Rock pensativo.

—Son muy complicados. Tienen que estabilizarlos y arreglarlos, eso debe ser muy difícil—

Respondió Quick Man bastante concentrado en su labor.

—¿Creen que se molesten con los doctores por apagarlos?—

Preguntó Rock bastante curioso.

—Al comienzo deben estar resentidos, pero con el tiempo van a entender lo que los doctores hicieron y los perdonarán—

Reflexionó Shadow Man revisando el estado de una de las reparaciones.

—Depende de cómo se haya desarrollado su inteligencia artificial—

Razonó Quick Man concentrado en su trabajo.

—Creo que Time Man debe estar más molesto porque apagaron a Oil Man—

Comentó Rock mirando la puerta abierta. Afuera estaba Magnet Man regañando a Gemini Man mientras Snake Man se reía de él. Rock se preguntaba qué clase de situación ocurrió ahí.

—Time Man es un robot muy apegado a su hermano. De todo lo que tengo entendido y de mis pocas memorias de esos dos. Time Man y Oil Man eran un equipo. Ambos trabajaban muy bien juntos. De lo que recuerdo, ellos fueron juntos a robar todo lo necesario para el Time Stopper de Flash Man y los materiales para el Leaf Shield de Wood Man. Como viste cuando te enfrentaste a ellos, hicieron un buen trabajo robando las partes—

Explicó Quick Man bastante relajado sin desviar su atención de su trabajo.

—De los archivos de mis robots, Oil Man y Time Man tuvieron una discusión antes de que fueras por Top Man. Oil Man estaba discutiendo con Time Man porque fue a pelear contigo por su propia cuenta. Time Man le decía que, si logra eliminarte antes de que Break Man lo haga, pueden dejar a Break Man con su gran plan de venganza y ellos pueden irse lo más lejos posible de allí. Al parecer, el plan era dejar a Break Man en cuanto todos ellos logren su venganza—

Dijo Shadow Man sin despegar su atención de su trabajo.

Rock asentía un poco, pensativo.

—¿Creen que hice bien en traerlos? No querían volver y los obligué…—

Preguntó Rock con incertidumbre.

—Rock, si los dejábamos solos, iban a terminar apagándose. Las reparaciones que hizo Break Man no eran perfectas. Mira todo el tiempo que los doctores siguen tardándose en arreglarlos. Tarde o temprano iban a apagarse y alguien los hubiera hallado y usado sus partes—

Respondió Quick Man revisando el estado de sus armas y sus estadísticas.

—Es preferible tenerlos aquí, en las manos de las personas más competentes para repararlos. Cuando estén reparados, puedes hablar con ellos y explicarles el razonamiento. Si ellos quieren, pueden irse después de todo esto—

Respondió Shadow Man revisando el estado general de Rock.

—Gracias—

Dijo Rock con una leve sonrisa mirando a sus hermanos.

—De nada. Ya estas listo, Rock—

Dijo Shadow Man finalmente satisfecho con su trabajo.

—Listo. Los robots de Shadow Man nos dieron una coordenada que está sobre dónde estabas ahora y vamos a intentar ese camino. Eventualmente llegaremos a Break Man. ¿Listo? —

Informó Quick Man alejándose de Rock y colocando las coordenadas en la máquina.

—Gracias. Estoy listo. Todos los caminos en los castillos nos llevan a Break Man—

Finalizó Rock caminando hacia la máquina y siendo transportado.

* * *

¡Tenemos al Yellow Demon vencido!

Seré sincera, el Yellow Demon me mató más veces que la Wily Máquina, aunque perdí la cuenta de las veces que me mató la Wily Maquina xD

Además, Quick Man y Shadow Man nos dieron un poco de sus perspectivas de esos dos robots en reparación. ¡No sufras Rock!

XMarkZX: Auch, querían hacer enfasis en el aspecto de "villano de Metroid" creo xD Y...sip. Tenemos el Yellow Demon, un paso más cerca para la Break máquina y Gamma. Yaaaaaaaay

Gracias por leer


	57. Break Stage 3: Holo-copias

**Capítulo 56: Break Stage 3: Holo-copias**

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue una bala.

—¿En serio? —

Cuestionó mirando a su alrededor hasta ver que las balas venían de la plataforma de arriba.

—Dispara el Magnet Missile y ya—

Recomendó Quick Man mientras Rock cambiaba al poder de Magnet Man y disparaba.

—¿Sabes? Es extraño que conozcas mis armas mejor que yo—

Comentó con una sonrisa Rock mientras llamaba a Rush y saltaba hacia la plataforma avanzando hacia la escalera.

—Es porque soy quien se tiene que asegurar que llegues bien y completo al final de cada camino—

Respondió con gran satisfacción Quick Man mientras Rock subía la escalera.

—Entonces ¿cuál sería tu puesto en medio de las guerras? —

Preguntó Rock saltando a la otra plataforma y caminando a la siguiente escalera.

—Hmm. No lo sé aún—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock subía la escalera.

—¿Guía? —

Sugirió Shadow Man mientras Rock asentía un poco.

—No es guía porque significaría que conozco el camino, pero como no lo sé, estoy buscando una definición que concuerde—

Declaró Quick Man mientras Rock avanzaba hasta llegar a ver esas horribles máquinas que oscurecen el lugar antes de dispararles el Magnet Missile hasta que haya luz.

—No lo sé, ¿Navegador? Digo, navegamos el lugar, pero me ayudas en las cosas que no me doy cuenta antes—

Sugirió Rock disparando a esos robots granada hasta llegar a una caída.

—¿Navegador? Suena bien—

Respondió Quick Man mientras Rock seguía avanzando.

—Y Shadow Man sería el robot master invitado de la temporada—

Comentó Quick Man haciendo reír a Rock hasta que se vio frente a los robots que saltan.

—Siguen sin agradarme—

Dijo Rock disparando y acercándose hasta que el robot saltó y pudo hacer una barrida hasta la otra habitación.

—¿En serio? —

Se quejó Rock al ver otro robot de los que saltan.

—Mira el lado positivo, estás entre el robot que te puede pisar y una escalera—

Animó Quick Man.

—Podrías dispararles cuando abran su visor y seguir disparando saltando al mismo tiempo que ellos—

Sugirió Shadow Man mientras Rock parpadeaba y asentía saltando y disparando tal y como Shadow Man le indicó. Para su gran sorpresa, funcionó.

—Shadow Man, ¿no podías decirlo antes? —

Preguntó Rock avanzando a la escalera.

—Creí que lo sabías—

Respondió Shadow Man mientras Rock se detenía en medio de la escalera antes de suspirar.

—Para la posteridad, Quick Man, Shadow Man. Si no hemos hecho un comentario de algún tema, normalmente es porque no lo sabemos. Todos apreciamos que nos digan lo que saben—

Explicó Rock antes de seguir subiendo escuchando la afirmación de sus hermanos.

—No puede ser...—

Susurró con asombro Rock al ver las plataformas que se movían.

—Rock, no entres en pánico. Mira a la dirección en la que van y la frecuencia. Luego establece el patrón antes de saltar—

Indicó Quick Man y Rock asintió haciendo caso a sus indicaciones. Las espinas hacían esto mucho más complicado de lo que parecía.

—Hay que admitir, que esto es algo muy imaginativo—

Comentó Shadow Man mientras Rock comenzó a saltar siguiendo los cálculos que hizo y se halló en la escalera para ver cómo se repetía el peligro de la habitación anterior.

—Recuérdenme golpear a Break Man por estas habitaciones—

Murmuró Rock comenzando a saltar una vez más por las plataformas.

—Lo haremos, Rock. Lo haremos—

Aseguró Shadow Man antes de que Rock se viera en una habitación vacía con la compuerta.

—¿Listo para ver qué hay detrás de la puerta número 3? —

Dijo Quick Man haciendo sonreír a Rock un poco.

—Espero que no sea nada gigante—

Comentó Rock cruzando la puerta y ver a tres copias suyas.

—Al menos no es nada gigante—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba a una de las copias y ver que el disparo lo atravesó.

—Son holo-copias Rock. Es como la copia holográfica de Gemini Man—

Recordó Shadow Man y Rock asintió disparando a la copia frente a él esperando lo mejor. Unos disparos de las copias le daban y no le daban.

—Deberías subir a la plataforma de arriba para ver si…—

Comenzó diciendo Shadow Man antes de que Rock viera, con horror que las copias desaparecían y volvían a aparecer.

—Cambian de orden para confundirte, trata de disparar a la que tienes en frente, si atraviesa, sube antes de que cambien—

Explicó Quick Man mientras Rock asentía rápidamente y comenzaba a esquivar las balas todo lo que podía y dispararles a las copias hasta que finalmente las copias desaparecieron y en el centro, estaba un robot extraño.

Rock se acercó con la esperanza de tener las coordenadas como el Rock copia de la primera guerra. Afortunadamente, Break Man también pensó en eso y las coordenadas estaban en la copia.

—Tengo las coordenadas—

Dijo Rock con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba el tecleo de Quick Man.

—Genial Rock, vamos a traerte de regreso, ¿Listo? —

—Listo—

Y Rock se vio de regreso en el laboratorio y sonrió al ver a sus hermanos.

—Bien Rock, muy bien. Vamos a arreglarte—

Indicó Quick Man guiando a Rock a la mesa.

Rock asintió y se dejó guiar para acostarse en la mesa mirando a Quick Man y Shadow Man repararlo.

—¿La situación no les recuerda un poco a algo? —

Preguntó Rock tomando el E-tank que Quick Man le ofreció.

—¿Cuál de todas las situaciones? ¿La guerra? ¿Los enemigos? ¿Las pruebas de Break Man? —

Preguntó Quick Man reparando su parte.

—Tal vez tú lo sientes así porque has vivido esto desde la primera guerra—

Sugirió Shadow Man concentrado en su trabajo. Rock asintió un poco.

—Las pruebas se parecen un poco a las de la primera guerra. Un Yellow Demon, una máquina acuática y copias de mí. Es extraño que Break Man haga eso—

Explicó algo extrañado Rock mirando a sus hermanos trabajar.

—¿No será que su cortocircuito está friendo más partes de su cabeza que se olvidó lo que ya hizo antes? —

Sugirió Quick Man asegurándose de reparar por completo ese punto de la armadura de Rock.

—Break Man quería llevarte a un falso sentimiento de seguridad repitiéndolo para que te confíes y puedas ser derrotado por él—

Declaró Shadow Man revisando el estado de su reparación.

—Vaya, Shadow Man, no había esperado que fueras un gran espía como para saber hasta eso—

Alabó Quick Man con una sonrisa revisando la reparación y asintiendo antes de proseguir al siguiente punto.

—Tengo que darle uso a la oportunidad que el Amo Wily y el Maestro Light me dieron—

Dijo Shadow Man reparando con cuidado una parte dañada por las balas de las copias.

—Entonces no debo confiarme, entendido. Gracias Shadow Man—

Asintió Rock a las palabras de Shadow Man quedándose quieto para que sigan con las reparaciones.

—¿Qué pasó con Magnet Man? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a sus hermanos de reojo.

—Gemini Man hizo una versión holográfica de sí mismo para molestar a Snake Man hasta que él disparó una Search Snake y rompió uno de los floreros de Roll. Roll estaba muy enfadada y sacó a Snake Man junto a Gemini Man de la sala antes de decirle a Magnet Man lo que pasaba. Magnet Man, como el líder de esta generación de robot masters, tiene el trabajo de lidiar con todos los problemas que causemos y Magnet Man tuvo que regañar a Gemini Man y a Snake Man. Hace un momento se los llevó a comprar un nuevo florero para Roll—

Explicó Shadow Man mientras Quick Man asentía con una sonrisa.

—Lo más gracioso, es que seguía regañándolos por todo el camino acerca de las responsabilidades—

Comentó Quick Man sonriendo sin dejar de revisar sus reparaciones.

—Ya veo. Espero que Roll los perdone si le dan un florero nuevo—

Dijo Rock con una sonrisa antes de mirar al techo y parpadear.

—Una pregunta, si Magnet Man es el líder de la tercera generación, ¿Quiénes son los líderes de las otras dos generaciones? —

Preguntó Rock extrañado. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la cadena de mandos de sus hermanos. Asumía que todos eran parcialmente responsables de sus acciones.

—De la primera generación, es Elec Man. Aunque si él no puede ayudar en algo, Fire Man es la segunda opción—

Respondió Shadow Man tranquilamente revisando que todas las partes a reparar estén en orden.

—De mi generación…supongo que soy yo. Metal Man se rehúsa a hacerse cargo de todos nosotros. Wood Man dice que somos demasiados peligrosos como para que trate de obligarnos a hacer algo. Bubble Man simplemente se resignó a su vida y no quiere responsabilizarse de nosotros. Crash Man…¿Quién en su sano juicio le daría a Crash Man la responsabilidad de todos nosotros? Él prefiere estallarnos a todos en pedazos. Flash Man decidió que hacerse responsable implicaba no hacer bromas ni molestarnos a todos, por lo que no quiere ese cargo y decidió bañar a Wood Man en líquido inflamable. Heat Man…no quiere cargar con eso porque prefiere no ser quien les explique a los doctores porqué prendió en llamas a Wood Man. Air Man dice que nos quiere y todo lo demás, pero que no se va a hacer cargo de nosotros. Dice que, si lo cargan con ese puesto, terminará encerrado en un almacén sin deseos de salir. Como nadie quería hacerse cargo, y porque Break Man me había dejado a cargo de ellos durante la segunda guerra, pues soy el jefe de todos ellos—

Explicó Quick Man terminando sus reparaciones y obteniendo la coordenada de los sistemas de Rock.

Rock se limitó a parpadear ante las circunstancias que llevaron a Quick Man a ser el líder de su generación.

—En nuestro caso, Magnet Man es el más agradable y el más responsable y se hizo cargo de todos nosotros. Fue muy rápido y sencillo—

Añadió Shadow Man tranquilamente alejándose de Rock con sus reparaciones terminadas.

—Ya…veo—

Dijo Rock con una leve sonrisa mientras Quick Man ingresaba las coordenadas en la máquina lista para llevarlo al siguiente punto.

—¿Listo?

—Listo—

Y Rock desapareció en la máquina.

—Suerte Rock—

* * *

¡Estamos muy muy cerca a la Break Máquina!

Debo ser sincera, esas plataformas fueron traumatizantes, me daba miedo cruzarlas xD

Rock no sabia que sus hermanos tenian una cadena de mando. Pobre Rock.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	58. Fiebre de jefes: Tercera generación

**Capítulo 57: Fiebre de jefes: Tercera generación**

Rock se vio en una plataforma y miró hacia todos lados.

—Parece que esta vez son caídas—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock caía y avanzaba lentamente en la habitación vacía.

—¡Deslízate hacia al otro lado de donde ibas! —

Exclamó Quick Man y Rock lo hizo para hallarse con un cubo de restos en donde había estado antes y un robot extraño parado cerca de ahí.

—¿Qué es eso? —

Preguntó Rock saltando el siguiente cubo que lanzó.

—Un Golem de Chatarra. Está hecho de metal reciclado. Puedes atacarlo con el buster—

Informó Shadow Man mientras Rock comenzó a dispararle evadiendo los cubos que enviaba hasta que el golem cayó.

Antes de que Rock pueda avanzar, un cubo había caído sobre él y fue por pura suerte que Rock se movió rápidamente o el cubo lo hubiera aplastado.

—¡Pero lo derroté! —

Protestó Rock mirando al golem derrotado y al cubo que acaba de caer.

—Debe ser un mecanismo de reserva. Cuando el golem fue derrotado se activó el mecanismo que envió otro cubo a la dirección opuesta a donde estaba él. Es lo más posible—

Sugirió Quick Man mientras Rock miraba a todos lados avanzando hasta la escalera y bajando.

—Ten cuidado, puede repetirse esta situación—

Aconsejó Shadow Man cuando Rock se vio en una plataforma.

—De acuerdo—

Dijo Rock deslizándose hacia la otra plataforma y cayendo al suelo hacia la escalera y bajando.

—¿Otro? —

Cuestionó Rock al esquivar otro cubo que iba hacia él y mirando al golem.

—Afortunadamente ya sabes cómo derrotarlo—

Comentó Shadow Man mientras Rock repetía la misma estrategia contra el golem y se deslizaba para evitar el cubo que caía cuando el golem era derrotado.

Antes de que Rock pueda moverse, vio otro cubo yendo hacia él.

—¡¿Que?!—

Exclamó Rock sorprendido al ver a otro Golem en el mismo lugar que el otro que acababa de derrotar.

—¡Eso no es justo! Ten cuidado Rock—

Exclamó Quick Man mientras Rock comenzaba a disparar y evadir los cubos que le lanzaban.

Eventualmente el segundo golem fue derrotado y Rock, con sospecha, miraba a sus alrededores en caso de que algo se acercara o si había otro golem.

—Espero y se acaben pronto las escaleras—

Decía Rock mientras bajaba las escaleras y se hallaba deslizándose por un pasillo corto y caer, saltar un par de veces y verse frente a la compuerta.

—Veamos qué hay detrás de la puerta número cuatro—

Suspiró Rock cruzando la puerta para hallarse con un transportador.

—Creo que ya sé lo que nos espera—

Murmuró Rock entrando en la cápsula teletransportadora.

—La fiebre de jefes—

Murmuraron Rock y Quick Man al unísono cuando Rock entró a la cápsula y se vio en la habitación con ocho cápsulas.

—Bien Rock, ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? —

Preguntó Quick Man mientras Rock miraba a su alrededor.

—Siempre vamos por la derecha, vamos esta vez por la izquierda—

Sugirió Rock saltando a la cápsula transportadora y viéndose cara a cara con Snake Man.

—Bien, ya pasé esto antes. Puedo hacerlo—

Murmuró para sí mismo Rock comenzando a atacar a la copia de Snake Man con el Needle Cannon hasta que la copia fue derrotada y se quedó como Snake Man.

—Bien, faltan siete. Vamos Rock—

Animó Quick Man mientras Rock salía de la habitación y bajaba a la siguiente cápsula.

—¿Quién crees que sea? —

Preguntó Rock entrando a la cápsula esperando lo que sea.

—Bueno, yo me apuntaría por Top Man—

Dijo Quick Man pensativo.

—Hard Man, espero—

Intervino Shadow Man.

Al verse con Spark Man Rock sonrió un poco.

—Ninguno de los dos acertó—

Comentó Rock comenzando a lanzar las Shadow Blades a la copia de Spark Man.

—Bueno, no sabemos en qué clase de orden Break Man los pone—

Se quejó Quick Man mientras Rock evadía los ataques de la copia y finalmente lo venció.

—Break Man los pone al azar, supongo—

Sugirió Shadow Man mientras Rock bajaba a la siguiente cápsula.

—¿Quién crees que sea ahora, Rock? —

Preguntó Quick Man mientras Rock entraba.

—No lo sé. Espero que no sea Shadow Man—

Murmuró Rock antes de ver a Shadow Man y suspirar.

—Mira el lado bueno, tu sí acertaste—

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock usaba el Top Spin contra la copia de Shadow Man.

—¿No se supone que fingiste ser débil ante esa habilidad? —

Cuestionó Quick Man a Shadow Man.

—Lo hice. Cuando Break Man sacó una copia de mis hermanos, alteré la máquina para que la copia sea exactamente como quería—

Explicó Shadow Man mientras Rock derrotaba a la copia de Shadow Man finalmente.

—Bueno, si esa era la copia, no quiero enfrentarme a ti realmente—

Comentó Rock saliendo de la cápsula y caminando a una de las que estaban en el centro.

—Bien. Listo—

Murmuró para sí Rock entrando y mirándose con Top Man.

—¡Así que ahí estaba la copia de Top Man! —

Exclamó Quick Man mientras Rock comenzaba a disparar el Hard Knuckle y esquivaba los trompos y el ataque directo de Top Man.

—Puedes dispararle con el buster también—

Comentó Shadow Man cuando Rock esquivaba los trompos.

—En este caso, antes de que se termine el Hard Knuckle podría usar el buster—

Declaró Rock derrotando finalmente a la copia de Top Man mirando cómo cambiaba a otro robot.

—Espero que sea Magnet Man—

Comentó Shadow Man mientras Rock saltaba hacia la siguiente cápsula.

—Espero que sea Needle Man—

Dijo Quick Man y Rock sonrió antes de dar su idea.

—Espero que sea Gemini Man—

Declaró Rock antes de entrar y verse con Hard Man. Rock no pudo evitar reír.

—No creí que íbamos a fallar otra vez cuando solo quedan cuatro—

Bromeó Rock antes de dispararle con el Buster.

—Puedes atacar con el Magnet Missile también—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock esquivaba un ataque de la copia y cambiaba al Magnet Missile para disparar.

—Adivinaré, descargaste los planos de ellos también—

Razonó Rock disparando hasta que la copia fue derrotada y Hard Man no cambió.

—Exacto Rock. Tenía que prepararme—

Informó Quick Man algo divertido mientras Rock entraba a la siguiente cápsula.

—Lo gracioso sería que estuvieran en el orden en el que los comentamos nosotros—

Comentó Rock entrando para verse contra Gemini Man.

—Entonces arriba deben estar Magnet Man y Needle Man—

Aseguró Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba las Shadow Blades a Gemini Man.

—Puedes lanzar las Search Snakes o el mismo Gemini Laser también—

Informó Shadow Man mientras Rock disparaba a ambas copias.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —

Preguntó Rock con curiosidad mientras la copia de Gemini Man era derrotada.

—He estudiado a mis hermanos desde que nos conocimos, los he visto descubrir sus debilidades y fortalezas—

Explicó Shadow Man mientras Rock salía y saltaba a la siguiente cápsula.

—Eso es muy bueno de tu parte, Shadow Man—

Respondió Rock mirando a Magnet Man y activando el Spark Shot.

—Oh mira, es Magnet Man—

Comentó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba el Spark Shot y evadía los magnetos.

—Magnet Man, a pesar de ser muy fuerte, es un robot muy agradable—

Informó Shadow Man mientras Rock seguía disparando.

—Lo sé. Es muy amable con todos, pero desearía que no fuera tan fuerte—

Respondió Rock derrotando finalmente a la copia.

—Rock, eres tranquilo, callado y muy amable, pero eres muy fuerte. ¿No te has dado cuenta? —

Dijo Quick Man mientras Rock salía de la cápsula y subía a la última que quedaba.

—No soy fuerte. He llegado hasta aquí con la ayuda de todos. —

Replicó Rock sonriendo un poco entrando a la cápsula. Needle Man lo esperaba ahí.

—Me refiero Rock, a que, a pesar de todo, tú te enfrentas con todos nosotros y nos vences. Nadie te ayuda en ese momento. Eso es solo tu fortaleza—

Explicó Quick Man mientras Rock sonreía un poco antes de disparar el Gemini Laser hacia Needle Man.

—Gracias Quick Man. No sabía que me considerabas tan fuerte—

Agradeció Rock con una sonrisa finalmente derrotando a Needle Man.

—Rock, soy tu navegador, tengo que saber exactamente qué tan fuerte eres—

Respondió Quick Man mientras Rock salía de la cápsula y miraba a su alrededor y halló que detrás de una de las cápsulas se abrió una compuerta.

—Rock, espera. Regresa para asegurarnos que estas bien antes de dejar que vayas por Break Man. Si lo que Shadow Man dijo es cierto, entonces Gamma va a ser muy fuerte. Tendrás que estar al 100% para poder vencerlo—

Explicó Quick Man mientras Rock se detenía y asentía un poco.

—De acuerdo—

Dijo Rock antes de ser transportado de regreso.

Quick Man y Shadow Man lo esperaban ya listos para repararlo.

Rock caminó hacia la mesa de reparaciones y se acostó a mirar cómo sus hermanos trabajaban en él.

—Rock, has hecho un buen trabajo—

Declaró Quick Man trabajando rápidamente en Rock.

—Los doctores deben estar terminando con Oil Man y Time Man considerando que no se destruyeron durante todo este tiempo que están funcionales—

Comentó Shadow Man concentrado en su labor.

—Eso espero. Los doctores no sabían cómo arreglarlos y ahora están improvisando una forma de arreglar a esos dos. Me pregunto como irá eso—

Respondió Quick Man con una leve sonrisa sin dejar su trabajo.

Rock asintió un poco suspirando y tomando el E-tank que Quick Man le acercó mientras lo reparaba.

—Son los doctores, el Dr. Wily es bueno improvisando y el Dr. Light es muy bueno sacando ideas brillantes en los momentos en los que más se necesita—

Dijo Rock mirando a Shadow Man revisar una parte de su armadura.

—A veces olvido que, a pesar de ser muy extraños, los doctores son genios en robótica que pueden hacer lo imposible si se lo proponen—

Comentó Quick Man sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo.

—Y es por esa misma razón que el Maestro Light es la parte moral del equipo. El Amo Wily sería capaz de hacer lo que sea—

Replicó Shadow Man asintiendo un poco.

—No es un bonito pensamiento, Shadow Man—

Comentó Rock mirando con mucha sorpresa a su hermano.

—Lo es desde mi punto de vista—

Respondió Shadow Man mientras Quick Man parpadeaba un poco. Rock decidió cambiar el tema

—Se están volviendo muy buenos en esto—

Observó Rock mirando a sus hermanos.

—Bueno, hemos tenido bastante práctica y observación—

Respondió Quick Man tranquilamente.

—Sin embargo, si terminas muy herido o apagado, no tendríamos idea de cómo arreglar eso—

Refutó Shadow Man antes de terminar finalmente su parte de las reparaciones.

—Rock es suficientemente inteligente y fuerte como para no apagarse en una batalla de nuevo, ¿Cierto? —

Preguntó Quick Man terminando su parte de las reparaciones y caminando a la computadora para poner las coordenadas.

—Cierto. Voy a tener cuidado, lo prometo—

Respondió Rock caminando a la máquina transportadora listo para regresar.

—Suerte Rock—

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaan ¡Fiebre de jefes!

Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, sin embargo, he venido con buenas noticias. Ya que como se leyó antes, los doctores están muy cerca de terminar a Time y Oil Man, en dos capítulos mas o menos en realidad. Estamos en una cuenta regresiva :D

Muchas gracias por leer


	59. Break Máquina Final

**Capítulo 58: Break Máquina Final**

Rock se vio en el mismo lugar de las cápsulas de la fiebre de jefes antes de comenzar a caminar a la puerta que se abrió. A su alrededor no había nada.

—Sube, debe haber algo arriba—

Sugirió Quick Man y Rock asintió un poco saltando y llegando a la plataforma donde esperaba una cápsula.

—Bien. Estoy listo—

Murmuró Rock entrando a la cápsula y cayendo hasta encontrarse con la máquina.

—Tengo que darle puntos a Break Man. Sus máquinas nunca se parecen a la anterior—

Comentó Quick Man haciendo sonreír a Rock un poco mientras evadía las patas de la máquina y el rayo.

—No tiene una cápsula de manejo. ¿A dónde disparo? —

Preguntó Rock esquivando las grandes piernas de la máquina y el disparo.

—Según tengo entendido, el cañón es más frágil que las piernas. Dispara allí con el Hard Knuckle. Lo cargamos antes de que te fueras—

Indicó Shadow Man.

Rock asintió y comenzó a disparar hacia el cañón de la máquina con el Hard Knuckle viendo que le hacía daño, pero si saltaba mucho no le daba al cañón y si se quedaba sin saltar tampoco le daba.

—Deslízate debajo del cañón para alejarte de la máquina, trata de dar un salto leve, no con mucha fuerza y dispara en ese momento—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock asentía un poco y se deslizaba para seguir disparando.

Un disparo que dio usando el salto más bajo que podía hacer usando sus receptores para saber en dónde y cuándo disparar con cuidado de las patas de la máquina. Tenía bastantes variables ahora mismo.

—Break Man mejora sus máquinas con el fin de que ellas puedan destruirte. Ten cuidado—

Alerto Shadow Man mientras Rock esquivaba una vez más los disparos de la máquina.

—Su curso de disparo cambia cada vez, no te confíes. ¡Salta! —

Indicó Quick Man mientras Rock disparaba y saltó en el momento en el que Quick Man le avisó. Una bala había llegado a donde estaba en cuanto salto.

—¡Gracias! —

Exclamó Rock antes de seguir disparándole a la máquina. Tenía que tener cuidado con que los disparos y el aterrizaje no concuerden. Debe mantenerse saltando cuando llegue el disparo y aterrizar en el intervalo de disparos de la máquina.

Unos disparos más y la máquina fue destruida. Rock soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver las pequeñas explosiones en la máquina y se preparó para ver la siguiente fase. Sonrió al ver que el Hard Knuckle estaba en la mitad apenas.

Cuando Rock se iba a acercar a la máquina, esta comenzó a moverse y rebeló la cápsula de manejo con un robot a control remoto.

—Parece que esto aún no acaba, ten mucho cuidado Rock—

Comentó Quick Man mientras la máquina comenzaba a moverse un poco y caer sucesivamente.

Rock se deslizó rápidamente para evitar ser aplastado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —

Preguntó Rock evadiendo la máquina. Avanzaba y retrocedía limitando el espacio en el que Rock puede moverse. Solo tenía dos E-tanks y tenía que usarlos con mucho cuidado. Iba a tener que usar uno de ellos ahora mismo. Los disparos de plasma le habían dejado con un porcentaje no tan ideal considerando todo.

—Shadow Man robó los planos y estamos estudiándolos. Lanza el Magnet Missile a la cabina, pero ten cuidado de cuando lo activas. Puede esquivarlo cuando cae—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock asentía y cambiaba al Magnet Missile para saltar y disparar. Analizando los patrones de movimiento y caída de la máquina, Rock estaba muy seguro de cuando disparar el Magnet Missile hacia la máquina y hacerla explotar, tenía que tener cuidado y no desperdiciar el poder, no le quedaba mucho porcentaje de esa habilidad.

Una serie de disparos del Magnet Missile, saber cuándo accionarlo y de esquivar al robot probó ser muy eficaz. Rock podía ver las grietas en algunos puntos de la capsula de la máquina y de la máquina.

—¡Sigue Rock! Estas cerca de acabar con la máquina—

Exclamó Quick Man mientras Rock seguía su curso. Estaba cerca.

Al ver unas cuantas explosiones, Rock sonrió con alivio. La máquina fue destruida.

El robot que manejaba la máquina cayó cerca de Rock y tomó su brazo con fuerza. Rock no alcanzó a hacer mucho más que mirar con sorpresa al robot.

—¡¿Qué?!—

Exclamó Rock al ver una señal extraña en los ojos del robot. Algo había sido activado en cuanto el robot fuera derrotado. Rock fue teletransportado a un lugar desconocido.

—¡Rock! —

Gritaron Quick Man y Shadow Man antes de que Rock se viera solo frente a Gamma.

Quick Man entró en pánico comenzando a teclear rápidamente en la computadora tratando de encontrar en donde fue llevado Rock.

—¿Qué paso? —

Preguntó Shadow Man mirando la última conexión que tenían con Rock con mucha sorpresa. No se había esperado esto.

—¡Break Man activo una tele transportación remota! Creí que ya no iba a hacer eso, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Tengo que encontrar a donde envió a Rock—

Explicó Quick Man sin detenerse en su tecleo constante, tenía que enviar unos comandos a la última señal remota de Rock para tratar de encontrarlo.

—Los doctores son mucho mejores en esto que yo. Ellos saben bien cómo funciona todo dentro de Rock. Esto va a tomarnos bastante tiempo—

Comentó Quick Man con frustración. Estaba yendo todo muy bien. Si tan solo hubieran regresado a Rock antes de que ese robot lo tocara, hubieran logrado reparar su daño antes de que vaya a enfrentarse a Gamma.

—¿Qué le espera a Rock ahora mismo si esta frente a Gamma? —

Preguntó Quick Man sin dejar de ver la pantalla concentrado en su trabajo de encontrar a su hermano. Los doctores aún no terminaban con Time Man y Oil Man así que no podían pedirles ayuda hasta que los terminaran. Por lo tanto, es su obligación hallar a Rock.

—Si Break Man aún no lo termina por completo, es decir, aún no coloca la cabeza de Gamma, Rock se verá frente a Gamma con una pequeña cabeza que dispara a varias direcciones. Es el plan de contingencia en caso de que Break Man no termine la cabeza de Gamma hasta que Rock llegue. Si lo terminó, se enfrentará a la cabeza grande, esta estará manejada por Break Man personalmente, o eso es lo que tengo entendido—

Explicó Shadow Man mirando la pantalla y a Quick Man. No podía hacer más que darle la información a Quick Man considerando que no había esperado un plan de contingencia por parte de Break Man en sus robots a control remoto.

—¿Crees que Break Man decida manejar personalmente a Gamma? —

Cuestionó Quick Man. Algo en el tono de su hermano le hacía dudar. Sabía que Break Man aprendía de sus errores y eso lo volvía más peligroso con cada guerra. Estaría muy impresionado si no se sintiera tan molesto porque se llevó a Rock a enfrentarse a Gamma.

—No lo creo. Había dos robots a control remoto. Uno de ellos fue el que se llevó a Rock, sin embargo, Break Man tiende a cambiar sus planes todo el tiempo —

Respondió Shadow Man. Estaba claro lo que significaba la existencia de dos robots a control remoto.

—Bien, no falta mucho para que obtenga las coordenadas, por lo tanto, vamos a establecer contacto con Rock y esperemos que esté bien—

Finalizó Quick Man sonriendo de satisfacción al ver las coordenadas en la pantalla.

—Me asombra que lo hayas logrado. Parece que tu velocidad pudo ser mejor que las defensas de Break Man—

Comentó Shadow Man mirando con sorpresa que el tecleo incesante de Quick Man había funcionado.

—Las defensas son rápidas, pero no tanto como yo—

Respondió con orgullo Quick Man al ver lo que había logrado.

Había encontrado a Rock entre toda la seguridad y sistemas de Break Man.

* * *

¡Ha vencido a la Break Maquina!

¿Que le espera a Rock contra Gamma?

Y por favor un aplauso para Quick Man por hallar a su hermano xD

Gracias a todos por leer.


	60. Gamma

**Capítulo 59: Gamma**

—¡Gamma! —

Exclamó Rock al ver al gran robot y esa pequeña parte superior de la cabeza. Shadow Man dijo que Gamma estaba terminado, pero esa cabeza pequeña solo indicaba que Gamma aún no está terminado. O puede ser que ese sea el extraño diseño de Gamma, aunque era imposible, los doctores diseñaron a Gamma, no lo harían tan extraño.

Cuando la pequeña cabeza comenzó a hacer ruidos, Rock se dio cuenta que la cabeza no era decoración hasta que Gamma esté terminado, era una defensa más para el gran robot. Las balas comenzaron a dispararse en diferentes ángulos. Su ángulo de ataque parecía uno de los pequeños robots del camino de Shadow Man.

Rock se movió a un punto en el que las balas de la cabeza pequeña de Gamma no le dieran. Si se movía y saltaba para darle, la cabeza iba a dispararle, pero a la altura en la que estaba si podrían funcionar las Shadow Blades.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Rock comenzó a disparar las Shadow Blades esperando que le hicieran daño y, para su buena suerte, las Shadow Blades le hicieron daño. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con eso. Se le estaba terminando la cantidad de Shadow Blades que tenía y si se le terminaban antes de que la pequeña cabeza sea destruida, iba a tener problemas después. No sabía que más usar en cuanto las Shadow Blades se acabaran y no pudo regresar al laboratorio para cargar sus habilidades.

Rock se contó como un robot con mucha suerte cuando vio que la pequeña cabeza fue destruida. Aun no se le terminaban las Shadow Blades. Su reserva era muy poca.

—¡Rock! —

Exclamaron Quick Man y Shadow Man por el comunicador y Rock sonrió al escucharlos antes de mirar una gran cabeza, perfecta para Gamma, bajar y tomar el lugar de la versión pequeña.

—Rock, es bueno saber de ti. ¿Qué paso? —

Preguntó Quick Man mientras Rock miraba la cápsula en la que otro robot a control remoto debía estar operándolo.

—Una cabeza pequeña que ya me hice cargo. Hay una cabeza grande ahora mismo y no sé qué hacer—

Explicó rápidamente Rock mirando los puños que se acercaban. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de moverse lejos de su rango. Las espinas que tenían los nudillos de los puños le daban mucha desconfianza. No tenía que saber mucho de construcción de robots para saber que eso podría apagarlo. Afortunadamente, los puños se movían de una forma muy lenta que le daba tiempo a Rock de huir.

—Bien, la plataforma a tu derecha, salta hacia allá, una plataforma más y llegarás a la cabina—

Informo rápidamente Quick Man mientras los puños se movían y Rock pudo llegar a la plataforma y luego a la otra plataforma y pudo ver la cabina. No podía ver a Break Man o a un robot a control remoto, por lo que solo pudo tratar de disparar antes de que las balas de Gamma toquen a Rock.

Quick Man miraba los planos de Gamma en un lado, la batalla de Rock en otro lado de la pantalla mientras revisaba todo junto a Shadow Man buscando una forma de detener al gran robot.

—Puedes dispararle a la cabina alternando entre las plataformas o puedes disparar las Search Snakes—

Sugirió Shadow Man. Considerando el Angulo de las Search Snakes, podrían causar daño, además, era una de las habilidades que tenía en mayor porcentaje, por lo tanto, pueden ayudarle ahora mismo.

Rock asintió disparando las Search Snakes antes de escuchar la voz de Quick Man.

—¡Salta! —

Exclamo Quick Man y Rock vio con horror que las balas que salían de la boca de esta nueva cabeza de Gamma, cambiaban de ángulo y una estaba muy cerca de él.

—¡¿Por qué puede lanzar balas a tantas direcciones?!—

Cuestionó Rock aterrizando, pero cayendo de la plataforma antes de saltar al ver el gran puño de Gamma hacia él.

Subiendo nuevamente y disparando las Search Snakes una vez más a la cápsula, Rock esperaba que eso hiciera algún daño a la cabina del robot. No podía ver ningún cambio en la cabina del usuario de Gamma, por lo que no estaba seguro si esto estaba funcionando o no.

Muchas de las Search Snakes no estaban en el ángulo correcto por lo que no llegaba a la cabina o las serpientes eran interceptadas y Rock miraba con horror como las Search Snakes se agotaban lentamente.

—¿Qué haré? —

Preguntó Rock regresando a la plataforma esquivando las balas y los puños de Gamma.

—¿Qué habilidad tienes en el mayor porcentaje? —

Preguntó Quick Man escaneando a Gamma rápidamente y el porcentaje de Rock.

—¡Usa tu E-tank! —

Exclamó Shadow Man mientras Rock asentía un par de veces usando su ultimo E-tank en la plataforma esquivando los disparos de Gamma.

—Solo tengo el Top Spin completo, el resto están con menos de la mitad—

Dijo Rock esquivando los disparos.

—¡Úsalo! No perdemos nada intentándolo, si no funciona, acabaremos alguna otra habilidad—

Sugirió Quick Man mientras Rock asentía y miraba la cabina antes de cambiar al Top Spin y saltar comenzando a girar.

—¡Es un suicidio! —

Exclamó Shadow Man mirando con asombro a Rock saltar con el Top Spin y girar.

Pronto, las explosiones comenzaron a aparecer y todo tembló. Rock suspiró mientras caía de las plataformas y aterrizaba mirando la explosión con asombro.

—¿Funcionó? —

Preguntó Shadow Man mirando a la pantalla con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—Funcionó…—

Respondió Rock mirando con asombro las explosiones.

—¡Funcionó! —

Exclamó Quick Man y comenzaron a escucharse los familiares sonidos del tecleo de Quick Man que iba a activar la transportación para regresarlo finalmente al laboratorio.

—Rock, ahora vamos a…—

Comenzó a decir Shadow Man antes de detenerse en seco.

Un silbido peculiar fue escuchado por el lugar cuando el temblor paró. Rock miró a todos lados antes de fijar su vista en un lugar determinado.

Finalmente, entre los escombros, una figura apareció. Gabardina negra, pañuelo amarillo, gafas de sol y cabello oscuro. Sus pasos se avanzaban lentamente hacia Rock.

—¡Break Man! —

Exclamó Quick Man mientras Rock veía la figura avanzar. Mientras sus pasos se acercaban, la gabardina fue desechada en el suelo con un movimiento de sus brazos, mientras el pañuelo se desdoblaba en una bufanda que comenzó a ondear mientras el humo de los escombros era barrido por una ráfaga suave de aire y lentamente se rebelaba una armadura gris y roja. Rock podía ver que era similar a su armadura, era el mismo diseño de su armadura.

Cuando la figura levantó la mirada hacia Rock, un casco rojo con blanco apareció, sus gafas brillaron y Rock pudo verse reflejado en la superficie oscura de estas y a sus espaldas, colgaba un escudo rojo con blanco.

Quick Man, en el laboratorio, abría los ojos al reconocer el diseño. Nunca había sido capaz de ver las semejanzas entre Rock y el famoso Proto Man hasta ese momento. Los doctores les mostraron a Proto Man cuando se dieron cuenta que él era Break Man, pero Quick Man nunca pudo unir esa imagen al Break Man que los construyó, que hablaba repitiendo las palabras y que siempre cambiaba de parecer mientras hacía un camino. El Break Man que estaba lleno de ideas extrañas y un gran resentimiento ante la música. Break Man y el famoso Proto Man eran dos seres muy diferentes ante la percepción de Quick Man. Hasta ahora. Solo cuando Break Man apareció frente a Rock con toda su armadura, Quick Man pudo unir ambas ideas en una sola. El famoso y admirado Proto Man, el padre de la generación de robot masters, el símbolo de un nuevo mundo en el que la inclusión de los robots era una realidad. La forma física de los anhelos de los doctores era la misma pesadilla que los llenó de problemas y mala fama.

Shadow Man no podía evitar ver lo similar que son los dos robot masters. Ambos, frente a frente, listos para batallar hasta que uno de los dos caiga.

El robot construido una vez como un asistente de laboratorio que fue mejorado como un robot con habilidades militares y tácticas para poder ayudar a sus creadores a forjar el camino hacia el futuro, frente al asistente de laboratorio que decidió ser mejorado con habilidades militares para salvar a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos.

Dos robots y uno tan similar al otro. Ambos robot masters solo pudieron suspirar al ver a ambos robots y esperar lo mejor.

Finalmente, la figura se detuvo frente a Rock y el silbido terminó. Con una sonrisa de lado y uno de sus brazos cambiando a un buster, Rock finalmente se vio cara a cara con su hermano mayor. Un movimiento rápido cambió su rostro a una máscara similar a la de un Sniper Joe y un solo ojo brillaba en sus gafas.

—Por fin-fin llegaste, Mega Man—

* * *

Gamma ha sido derrotado, ¿Qué es lo que le espera a Rock frente a Break Man?

XMarkZX: Bueno, yo sufrí con el Magnet Missile hasta que fue el momento en el que todo estalló.

Gracias por leer


	61. Break Man

**Capítulo 60: Break Man**

Rock miraba por primera vez por completo al robot que es aclamado como el primer robot con una inteligencia artificial, el primer robot de batalla y el antecesor de todo robot master creado.

Era fácil imaginar cómo pudo causar tantas guerras un solo robot. En especial uno tan listo y fuerte como Blues.

—¡Blues! —

Exclamó Rock tratando de razonar con el robot.

Break Man se detuvo un momento mirando a Rock.

—¿Te atreves a llamarme-llamarme Blues después de todo-todo? ¡Yo soy Break Man! —

Exclamó Break Man disparando a Rock varias veces. Rock esquivó rápidamente los disparos manteniéndose lejos de Break Man.

—¡No tienes que hacer esto! —

Exclamó Rock tratando de razonar con Break Man, era inútil, pero debía intentarlo.

—¡Dispara Rock! Sus disparos son más potentes que los tuyos y te harán más daño si no te concentras—

Advirtió Quick Man mientras Rock escuchaba la risa de Break Man.

—¿Quieres saber-saber lo que tengo que hacer-hacer? ¡Tengo que-que destruirte! —

Decía con gran furia Break Man disparando repetidamente hacia Rock, quien esquivó dos ataques y recibió el tercero cayendo al suelo.

—¡Rock! ¡Dispara! Break Man no entenderá razones y si no disparas va a destruirte—

Indicaba con bastante desesperación Quick Man al ver las notificaciones de daño.

—¡Sé lo que-que los doctores te-te están gritando ahora! ¡Que me-me destruyas! ¡Que te vuelvas-vuelvas su máquina de guerra-guerra para desecharte! —

Exclamó Break Man acercándose a Rock sin detener sus disparos.

Rock evadía los ataques lo mejor que podía a sabiendas que no iba a resistir mucho más.

—No—

Susurró Rock levantándose una vez más y disparando con su buster, tomando a Break Man de sorpresa.

—¡Los doctores no van a desecharme! ¡Nunca te desecharon! ¡Ellos te extrañan y quieren que regreses! —

Exclamaba Rock disparando un par de veces más para ver que los disparos fueron repelidos por el escudo que tenía Break Man.

—¡Mentiras! —

Gritó Break Man mientras saltaba los disparos de Rock y aterrizaba cerca de él disparándole a su costado.

Rock dejó escapar un quejido mientras caía a causa del disparo y se deslizaba hacia Break Man causando que cayera.

—Ambos te extrañan mucho y cuando se enteraron que tú eres Break Man...—

Murmuraba Rock levantándose y acercándose a Break Man antes de verse tirado por un golpe del escudo de Blues hacia unos cuantos escombros.

—¡Ellos sabían-sabían lo que me-me estaban haciendo! ¡Ellos me convirtieron en-en su arma! —

Exclamó molesto Break Man acercándose a Rock y disparando.

—¡No te quisieron hacer su arma! ¡Tú significas mucho para ambos! —

Decía Rock evadiendo el disparo y alejándose de Break Man.

—¿Acaso crees que vas-vas a convencerme solo-solo con palabras? ¡Tonto! —

Comentó Break Man acercándose a Rock y dispararle para cuando lo evada, poder golpearlo con el escudo.

Rock cayó lejos de Break Man por el golpe y miraba a Blues acercándose.

—¿Porque te esfuerzas-esfuerzas tanto por los doctores-doctores? Ellos solo te están-están usando para que hagas-hagas su trabajo sucio—

Preguntó golpeándolo de nuevo con el escudo.

—¡No le hagas caso! ¡No te dejes llevar por lo que dice él! —

Escuchó la voz al otro lado del comunicador. Era Quick Man.

Rock tomó el escudo evitando el siguiente golpe y disparó mandando a Blues lejos de él y separándolo del escudo.

—No lo hago solo por los doctores. Lo hago también por mis hermanos. Ellos siempre me han apoyado y han estado ayudándome desde que comenzaste esto—

Explicó Rock cambiando al poder de Hard Man y disparando el Hard Knuckle varias veces.

 _Hard Man, con sus amables sonrisas y gestos agradables. Quien tenía una mirada llena de dolor al ser reparado. Todas esas agradables memorias destruidas por una terrible batalla…_

Break Man evadió algunas, pero fue golpeado por otras y se movía por la habitación disparándole a Rock usando los escombros para evitar a Rock

—¿Crees que ellos-ellos no querían esto? Ellos solo-solo van a ser usados y cuando los-los humanos se cansen de-de ellos van a ser-ser destruidos y abandonados—

Refutó Break Man evadiendo el Hard Kuckle hasta que uno de ellos le dio y cayó cerca de su escudo.

—¡Claro que no! Los doctores no les dejarán que hagan eso. ¡Tú eres el que quiso hacer eso con Metal Man y los demás! ¡Tú eres quien dejó morir a Enker! —

Exclamó Rock molesto disparando el Spark Shot viendo que el ataque rebotaba con el escudo.

 _Spark Man, con sus métodos pacíficos y una buena voluntad hacia sus hermanos. Alguien que disfruta pasar el tiempo con ellos. Quien estaba destrozado al ver todo el dolor que trajo al mundo…_

—¡Yo no dejé-dejé morir a Enker! Tú lo mataste-mataste como el monstruo-monstruo en el que te estás-estás convirtiendo—

Respondió Break Man disparando al mismo tiempo que Rock y el disparo de Break Man chocó con el Spark Shot de Rock.

 _Enker, a quien nunca más volverá a ver, quien murió creyendo en las promesas vacías de Break Man…_

—¡Tú eres el monstruo! Usaste a Time Man y Oil Man, abusaste de la confianza de los doctores y te llevaste al Yellow Demon ¡Tu heriste a todos al volverte Break Man! —

Acusó Rock disparando repetidas veces el Spark Shot hasta que se terminó y siguió disparando con el Needle Cannon.

 _Needle Man, quien era muy bueno molestando a sus hermanos, pero que realmente los quería. Quien aprendió a tejer, quien le hizo una bufanda a Shadow Man. Quien no pudo ver a Rock a los ojos después de la batalla…_

Afortunadamente, Rock logró darle un disparo cuando Break Man estaba con la guardia baja.

—¡No me acuses de lo que-que ellos y su culpa hagan! ¡Tengo que-que hacer esto! —

Respondió Break Man cubriéndose con el escudo y corriendo hacia Rock y tumbándolo con el escudo.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo! —

Refutó Rock deslizándose hacia Break Man y haciendo que caiga una vez más.

—¡Claro que sí! Ellos nunca van-van a arrepentirse de sus pecados si-si no les hago pagar primero—

Explicó Break Man levantándose y disparándole a Rock varias veces.

—Ellos ya se arrepintieron—

Respondió Rock evadiendo los disparos y lanzando el Needle Cannon hasta que se terminó.

 _El Dr. Light, quien siempre habla de Blues con una gran tristeza en su mirada y su voz._

 _El Dr. Wily, quien a veces extraña a alguien que no está allí, sorprendiéndose cuando sus palabras no fueron respondidas._

—¡Nunca lo harán! ¡Si no hiciera esto, tu-tú y tus hermanos van a morir como-como las ilusas herramientas que son! —

Gritó Break Man disparándole a Rock y mandándole hacia atrás.

—¡Nosotros somos robots! ¡No somos herramientas! —

Respondió Rock acercándose a toda velocidad hacia Break Man y tirándolo al suelo donde se veían chispas saliendo del hombro y pierna de Break Man.

—Anda. Dispara—

Susurró Break Man al ver a Rock con su buster preparado para disparar.

Rock negó levemente dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su rostro congelado en una expresión de horror.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Demuestra que-que eres el monstruo que tanto-tanto temes volverte! —

Gritó Break Man apoyándose en su brazo estable.

Rock seguía negando con pánico en su rostro. No era un monstruo. No quería volverse como Break Man. No quería lastimar a sus hermanos.

—Yo...yo no soy...no soy—

Balbuceaba Rock retrocediendo mirando a Break Man.

Imágenes de todos sus hermanos derrotados bajo su propio poder pasaban en los registros de memoria de Rock.

Todos los pequeños robots que fueron destruidos en el camino a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

 _Esos pobres Mets, Sniper Joes y máquinas destruidas después de una guerra. Los doctores reparando a todos y cada uno de ellos y haciendo el control de daños de todo lo que Rock hizo en la guerra._

Tal vez, después de todo lo que hizo, después de traer a sus hermanos heridos de regreso al laboratorio, él ayudaba a estas guerras terminándolas con la misma violencia con la que comenzaban.

 _Tal vez, estaba mal cuando pidió e buster. Tal vez, la solución era la que los doctores le ofrecieron en ese momento._

Tal vez, se está volviendo un monstruo…

—¡No eres un monstruo! —

Exclamó el Dr. Light por el comunicador deteniendo los pasos de Rock.

—Rock, no te atrevas a pensar que eres un arma o una herramienta. Eres nuestra creación, no podrías ser alguien peligroso cuando tienes un alma noble y buena—

Dijo el Dr. Light haciendo que Rock parpadee un par de veces.

—¿En serio? —

Preguntó muy levemente sin bajar el buster.

 _El Dr. Light, quien le sonríe en cada guerra en la que regresa, quien siempre tiene un gran consejo cuando lo necesita._

—¡Por supuesto! Nosotros no te hicimos con la armadura y el buster. Te la colocamos porque querías salvar a tus hermanos—

Explicó el Dr. Wily mientras Break Man se apoyaba en su escudo y se ponía de pie.

 _El Dr. Wily, quien siempre le quita la importancia de las cosas y hace todo mucho más fácil para Rock cuando comienza a sentirse mal, quien siempre levanta el ánimo cuando todo es un caos._

—¡Dispárale y termina con todas estas guerras sin sentido! —

Se escuchó una voz que hizo que Rock dudara en mantener apuntado su buster.

—¿Cut...Cut Man? —

Preguntó Rock inseguro de lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser su hermano, Cut Man estaba trabajando...

—¡Por supuesto! Es tu última batalla y debemos estar aquí para apoyarte—

Respondió Cut Man mientras que en el fondo se escuchaban muchas voces.

—¡Todos vinieron Rock! —

Exclamaba Magnet Man.

—¡No vamos a estar aquí esperado a que pierdas! —

Indicator Ice Man y Top Man.

—Nos tomamos un día libre para venir a ver esto. No nos dejes con la espera—

Comentó Elec Man mientras Rock abría los ojos sorprendido.

—Claro que no va a hacer eso, ¿No es así Rock? —

Cuestionó Gemini Man.

—¡Explótalo de la emoción, Rock! —

Exclamaron Bomb Man y Crash Man.

—Vamos Rock. Un disparo más—

Alentó Snake Man.

—Si no puedes cortarlo, un disparo va a ser suficiente, supongo—

Dijo Metal Man.

—¡Esta es la paz que tanto esperábamos! ¡Tú puedes Rock! —

Respondieron Fire Man y Bubble Man mientras Rock apretaba su puño y lo volvía a apuntar a Break Man.

—¡Vamos! ¡Es el último paso de esta guerra! —

Animó Flash Man.

—No eres un monstruo, Rock. Hazlo—

Susurró Roll.

—Rock, te he dicho tantas cosas durante las dos guerras en las que te he navegado, así que no creo que deba repetir nada de lo que he dicho antes—

Finalizó Quick Man mientras el buster de Rock comenzó a emitir una señal de alerta y a salir chispas.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Por todos ustedes y por la paz! —

Gritó Rock disparando. A diferencia de los disparos normales este fue como una estela de luz cargada que impactó directamente contra Break Man tirándolo hacia atrás chocando con fuerza contra el muro.

La fuerza del disparo envió a Rock hacia atrás chocando contra una pared con el buster quemado. Las alertas inundaban su visión antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Rock ya no supo más después de eso.

* * *

La batalla contra Break Man ha finalizado

Les informo que esto marca el fin

de la temporada 1 de este fic

No se librarán de mi tan fácilmente.

El viernes pasado "Drs. Wily-Light-bots: DWLN: Powered Up!" fue publicado, espero que les haya gustado

Por ser el final de la temporada 1, habrá un descanso entre temporadas de un mes, asi que...

¡Nos leemos el 7 de Agosto!

Gracias a todos por leer, dejar reviews, añadir a favoritos y a seguidos.


	62. Rock

_¡Les doy la bienvenida a la Segunda Temporada de Drs. Wily-Light-bots: DWLN!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 61: Rock**

—¡Rock!—

Exclamaron todos los robot masters al unísono. La imagen se había ido y la señal se perdió. Antes de que alguno pueda hacer algo, se escuchó una voz leve respondiendo algo.

—Shadow Man reportando, encontré a Break Man y a Rock. Los estoy trayendo de regreso a ambos—

La voz baja y grave de Shadow Man calló a todos los robot masters que entraron en pánico y el alivio en el rostro de todos era evidente.

—Muy bien Shadow Man. Te esperamos—

Respondió el Dr. Wily antes de que Shadow Man saliera de la sombra conjunta de Metal Man, Flash Man y Elec Man jalando a Blues de su bufanda y a Rock de su muñeca.

—¡Rock! —

—¡Blues! —

Exclamaron los doctores al mismo tiempo cada uno corriendo hacia uno de los robots para revisarlo.

—Blues está con su núcleo muy dañado—

—Rock está con su buster muy dañado—

Murmuraron al mismo tiempo antes de indicar a un robot master para que levanten a Rock y a Blues hacia las mesas de reparaciones. Inmediatamente Elec Man se movió para levantar a Rock y colocarlo en la mesa de reparaciones.

Quick Man, al ver que ninguno de sus hermanos se acercaba a Blues, bufó un poco antes de tomar a Blues con cuidado y dejarlo en la mesa de reparaciones mientras los doctores se ocupaban de reparar a Rock.

—Bien, vamos a necesitar espacio. Fuera todos—

Indicó el Dr. Wily sacando a todos los robot masters que salieron obedientemente con un gran alivio.

—Shadow Man y Quick Man se quedaron para asistir a los doctores—

Comentó Elec Man cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—No puedo creer que haya terminado—

Comentó Bubble Man sentándose en el piso junto a un sillón.

—No puedo creer que Break Man haya sido derrotado al fin—

Dijo Cut Man suspirando apoyándose en una pared.

—¿Vieron toda la batalla? No alcancé a verla toda—

Preguntó Metal Man sentándose detrás de uno de los sofás.

Algunos robot masters asintieron y otros negaron.

—¡Fue increíble! Rock al principio quería razonar con Break Man y este seguía golpeándolo—

Narró bastante excitado Top Man.

—Luego Quick Man le dijo algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión a Rock y comenzó a atacar—

Prosiguió Snake Man con una sonrisa.

—Break Man era bastante fuerte y ese escudo absorbía y repelía casi toda clase de daño—

Dijo Magnet Man bastante pensativo.

—Me pregunto de qué estará hecho ese escudo—

Reflexionó Ice Man mirando el techo.

—¡Rock entonces comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía! Algunas cosas impactaron, pero no todas —

Prosiguió Gemini Man mientras su holograma asentía varias veces.

—en ese punto ya llegaste tú—

Dijo Top Man más calmado.

—Yo me pregunto qué va a pasar con Break Man, Time Man y Oil Man—

Dijo Flash Man bastante pensativo.

—Supongo que van a ser apagados hasta que la gente se calme—

Respondió bastante serio Fire Man cruzado de brazos.

—¡Pero apagarlos sería hacerles lo mismo que ya les hicieron antes! —

Replicó Gemini Man mientras su holograma asentía y movía las manos.

—¿Estas mostrando simpatía por Break Man? —

Preguntó Bomb Man mirando mal a Gemini Man.

—¡Oye! Deja a Gemini Man en paz—

Reclamó Needle Man frunciendo un poco el ceño mirando a su hermano.

—Si hablamos de simpatía hacia Break Man deberíamos hablar primero de Quick Man—

Respondió Top Man acercándose a Gemini Man y alejándolo de loa otros robot masters.

—No metas a Quick Man en esto. Él era el favorito de Break Man y por eso no tiene resentimientos contra él—

Replicó Flash Man molesto.

—¿Ves? El mayor peligro sería él y su simpatía hacia Break Man—

Dijo Bomb Man mirando mal a Flash Man.

—Que estés enfadado aún porque te disfrazaron de gallina no es razón para que hables mal de Quick Man—

Indicó Metal Man mirando a Bomb Man con molestia.

—¡No estoy enfadado por eso! —

Respondió Bomb Man enfadado.

—Pues me pareces muy molesto—

Comentó Snake Man con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Podríamos parar de una vez? No importa cuánto discutamos, son los doctores los que van a tener que tratar con el público hagan lo que hagan con Break Man, Time Man y Oil Man—

Indicó Elec Man parando la discusión.

—De todos modos, Break Man también es nuestro hermano, lo quieran admitir o no—

Dijo Ice Man suspirando desde su asiento.

—Exacto. Los tres lo son. El DWLN-000, DWLN-00A y DWLN-00B. Todos somos Wily-Light bots. No hay razón para pelear por eso—

Observó Bubble Man desde su lugar.

—Eso no significa que me agrade ese sujeto—

Replicó Cut Man molesto.

—¿No deberíamos preocuparnos más por Rock? —

Preguntó Fire Man mientras Heat Man asentía apegándose a Ice Man.

—Rock estará bien. Los doctores no van a dejar que algo le pase a Rock—

Decía Heat Man mientras salía vapor de donde se apoyaba en Ice Man.

—Pero fue extraño que uno de ellos fue por Break Man y el otro por Rock—

Observó Wood Man que había estado ajeno a toda la charla desde el inicio.

Algunos robot masters asintieron un poco.

—Tienes razón, es extraño. Usualmente ambos van hacia Rock. Break Man debe ser muy especial para ambos—

Observó Crash Man extrañado.

Spark Man negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Aunque sea el peor de los criminales, sigue siendo la creación de los doctores y ellos lo perdonarán igual que perdonaron a todos nosotros—

Explicó Spark Man asintiendo un poco mientras sus hermanos asentían a sus palabras.

—Bueno, los doctores nos han reparado y nos defendieron cuando fuimos participes de las guerras—

Admitió Cut Man tomando la tijera en su cabeza y moviéndola un poco.

—Y también nos completaron y repararon en lugar de destruirnos cuando Break Man nos hizo de los planos robados—

Reiteró Heat Man mirando a Air Man y Wood Man asentir.

—Entonces tal vez los doctores le den una oportunidad a Break Man, Time Man y Oil Man también a pesar de las guerras—

Reflexionó Magnet Man mirando a sus hermanos y luego a la puerta del laboratorio. Roll se había quedado a ayudar con Rock.

—Por cierto, ¿Saben algo acerca del proyecto del Dr. Wily? —

Preguntó Crash Man curioso mirando a todos sus hermanos.

Toda la charla entre los robot masters paró en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió y aparecían allí Time Man y Oil Man.

—¡Time Man! —

Exclamó Flash Man levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Oil Man! —

Exclamó con una gran sonrisa Crash Man antes de moverse hacia el robot master.

—Flash Man—

Saludó Time man mirando a Flash Man acercarse.

—¡Oil Man! ¡me alegra que estés despierto y funcional! —

Dijo Crash Man sonriendo y abrazando al robot master.

—¡Hey! Detente, arruinarás mi estilo—

Se quejaba Oil Man tratando de quitarse a Crash Man de encima.

—Crash Man es así por naturaleza, no podemos controlarlo—

Explicó Flash Man mirando a Time man. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, podía verlo en buen estado, ya no estaba esa fatiga normal que veía en el todo el tiempo.

—Te vez bien—

Dijo Flash Man sonriendo un poco antes de regresar a ver a sus hermanos.

—Este es Time Man—

Explicó Flash Man sonriendo un poco.

—No creo que sea necesario advertir las consecuencias de lastimar innecesariamente a un robot master cuando los doctores están ocupados—

Comentó Heat Man sin moverse de su lugar solo mirando a Time Man.

—¡El encendedor puede hablar ahora! —

Exclamó Oil Man ya resignado a las maniobras de Crash Man.

—¡Oil! Te dije que no molestes a ninguno de los robots de aquí—

Regañó Time Man mirando a todos los robot masters en ese momento.

—Los doctores nos pidieron que les informáramos que pueden volver a sus lugares de trabajo. Que esto va a tardar mucho y tienen demasiadas cosas para reparar en ambos—

Indico Time Man picando a Flash Man quien lo sujetaba por el hombro.

—Bien, ya escucharon todos, vamos. Lo peor que podemos hacer es ocupar espacio innecesario—

Dijo Elec Man moviendo las manos para que todos dejen en paz a los nuevos robots.

—¡Nos vemos Oil Man! —

Exclamó Crash Man caminando detrás de Bomb Man y Guts Man.

—Bien, supongo que hasta pronto, Time Man—

Dijo Flash Man sonriéndole incómodamente antes de irse rápidamente.

Lentamente los robot masters se fueron alejando a excepción de la tercera generación que tenía que arreglar lo que pasará con ellos al final de esta guerra.

Antes de irse, metal Man miró a Time Man y Oil Man.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta—

Murmuró antes de irse dejando a Time Man y Oil Man sorprendidos.

—Bien, regresemos—

Indicó Time Man mirando a Oil Man antes de regresar al laboratorio donde los doctores se movían concentrados en Rock y Break Man.

—¿Viste la cantidad de hermanos que tenemos ahora? —

Preguntó Oil Man suspirando un poco.

—No son nuestros hermanos. Son el resto de creaciones de los doctores—

Respondió Time Man mirando a los doctores desde su lado.

—Anda, son nuestros hermanos. Admítelo—

Molestó Oil Man con una sonrisa picando a su hermano hasta que esté suspiró y se alejó de él.

Oil Man soltó una risa antes de seguir a su hermano. Después de todo, van a tener que hablar con todos ellos eventualmente.

Time Man se preguntaba qué clase de personalidad saldría de todas las experiencias de Break Man…

* * *

Rock fue el primero en despertar. Sus reparaciones, si bien fueron extensas, eran menos complicadas que las reparaciones de Blues.

—Hey Rock—

Saludó Quick Man sonriendo un poco y Rock parpadeo al verse abrazado por Roll.

—Hola Quick man, Roll—

Saludó Rock sonriendo al ver a sus hermanos.

—¡Mira! Rock despertó—

Dijo el Dr. Light mirando a Rock con una sonrisa acercándose a él.

—Te tardaste. Thomas estaba entrando en pánico—

Dijo el Dr. Wily acercándose a ver a Rock.

—¿Qué pasó? —

Preguntó al verlos cerca de él.

—Peleaste contra Break Man y sobrecargaste tu buster. La fuerza del disparo te tiró al otro lado de la habitación y te apagaste. Derrotaste a Break Man y te traje para que te reparen—

Explicó Shadow Man mirando a Rock desde una distancia segura. Al parecer estaba ocupado con algo y no podía acercarse.

—¡Shadow Man! —

Reprendió el Dr. Light mirando a Shadow Man.

—Tiene razón, eso es lo que pasó. Pero ya te arreglamos—

Aseguró el Dr. Wily mirando a Rock con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Rock parpadeo ante las señales que recibía de sus sistemas.

—¿Por qué el Buster es ahora parte del sistema de herramientas multi función? —

Preguntó Rock extrañado mirando su brazo.

—Porque el buster se quemó cuando lo sobrecargaste y tuvimos que arreglarlo, pero algunas de las funciones de la herramienta multi función iban a perderse si quitábamos forzosamente el buster así que tuvimos que adecuar el buster como parte del sistema de herramientas multi función para que puedas mantener el sistema sin algún percance extra—

Explicó el Dr. Light con una mirada triste. No quería que Rock se quedara como un arma y el buster en su sistema solo era una prueba fatal de que falló en protegerlo.

—así que puedes tomar el poder de Metal Man y cortar cosas cuando quieras—

Dijo el Dr. Wily palmeando el hombro de Rock.

Rock asintió un poco mirando su brazo y luego al Dr. Light y sonreírle.

—está bien. No puse atención a las alarmas del sistema y era obvio que iban a existir consecuencias por haber sobrecargado—

Aseguró Rock con una sonrisa para que el Dr. Light deje de sentirse culpable.

Había estado tan concentrado en vencer a Break Man que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y estaba bien cargar con las repercusiones de esto.

—¿Y qué pasó con Break Man? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a Quick Man y luego a Roll.

—Lo aplastó un cubo de restos—

Dijo el Dr. Wily para el horror general.

—¡Albert! Ten un poco de tacto—

Reprendió el Dr. Light mirando al Dr. Wily y luego a la expresión horrorizada de todos.

—Esa es la declaración oficial de lo que pasó con Break Man. Estamos tratando de reparar a Blues y arreglar su núcleo—

Explicó el Dr. Light calmando a Rock y a Roll.

—¡Dr. Wily! Me dio un gran susto—

Regañó Roll mirando al Dr. Wily molesta.

—Preguntaron lo que pasó con Break Man, yo se los dije. No me preguntaron qué pasó con Blues—

Replicó el Dr. Wily mientras Time Man reía levemente en una esquina del lugar.

Rock levantó la cabeza al escuchar la risa y su rostro se iluminó de alivio.

—¡Time Man! ¡Oil Man! Me alegra tanto verlos, ¿están bien? —

Preguntó Rock con una sonrisa mirando a sus nuevos hermanos.

—Si no estuviéramos bien los doctores no nos hubieran soltado—

Respondió Time Man mirando a Rock. Si bien era muy incómodo tratar con el robot master que los derrotó, Time Man estaba seguro que llegará el día en el que la incomodidad pase o él se aleje de todos para evitar situaciones como esta.

—Mejor que nuevos, mi amigo—

Respondió con una sonrisa Oil Man jalando a Time Man hacia la mesa en la que Rock estaba siendo arreglado.

—Este amargado de aquí es Time Man y yo soy Oil Man. Gusto en conocernos apropiadamente—

Dijo Oil Man sonriente. Las mejoras que los doctores hicieron habían mejorado su ánimo y estaba de un buen humor, suficiente como para tratar con tantos robots en el mismo lugar.

Rock le devolvió la sonrisa muy felizmente de ver a sus hermanos de tan buen humor. Tal vez conocerlos sea una maravillosa idea.

—Y ella es mi hermana Roll—

Dijo Rock señalando a Roll que estaba mirando atentamente a los dos nuevos robots.

—¡Amo las campanas de tu cabeza! —

Exclamó Roll señalando las campanas de la cabeza de Time Man. Time Man solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de tocar las campanas de su cabeza y asentir un poco.

—Supongo…—

Rock miró la otra mesa de reparaciones donde Blues estaba aún apagado y suspiró un poco. Esperaba que Blues sea tan agradable como Time Man y Oil Man cuando sea reparado.

—Si Rock se siente mejor, puedes salir, nosotros aún tenemos un largo trabajo con Blues—

Dijo el Dr. Light colocando su mano en la cabeza de Rock y sonriéndole.

Rock asintió un poco y salió con Roll.

Roll parecía contenta.

—Vamos Rock, todos estaban preocupados por ti y podemos visitarlos para avisarles que estás bien—

Dijo Roll bastante contenta llevando a Rock por toda la ciudad visitando a sus hermanos.

Rock estaba contento, por fin terminaron las guerras.

* * *

¡Y con esto comenzamos la segunda temporada!

Como saben, este capítulo iba a ser publicado ayer, pero sigo sin estar satisfecha con este capítulo. Sin embargo, espero que esta temporada sea de su agrado y como inicio de la temporada, les tengo una sorpresa a todos.

Y ahora quiero dar unos agradecimientos que no dí en el capitulo 60:

XMarkZX: ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y por todos tus comentarios en los capítulos. Si bien algunos no son de tu agrado, espero que te agraden los capítulos que van a venir.

Berserker Z Maijin: ¡Tienes mi gratitud por todo lo que has hecho por mi en este tiempo! Muchas de tus ideas me han ayudado mucho y espero verte por estos lares pronto. ¡Espero la continuación de tu fic!

Insanity G: ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews en el fic! Aprecio mucho cuando pasas a dejar un review y espero que los siguientes capítulos te agraden.

A todos los que han leído: Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero que esta temporada les guste y sigan apoyándola como han llevado haciendo.

Gracias a todos


	63. Epílogo (II)

**Capítulo 62: Epílogo**

—¡Light & Wily Labs anuncian el fin de Break Man! —

Anunciaban las reporteras en todos los canales cuando llegó el final de la cuarta guerra de Break Man. Las cámaras se acumulaban frente a las puertas de L&W Labs iluminando a ambos doctores con miles de flashes.

El Dr. Light con su apacible sonrisa y brillante disposición estaba listo para recibir todas las preguntas del mundo respecto a Break Man. El Dr. Wily, por otra parte, se notaba bastante cansado y molesto con el mundo sin deseos de hablar o tratar con el mundo.

—Con el final de este cuarto enfrentamiento entre fuerzas que se oponen a la paz y Mega Man, podemos anunciar orgullosamente que ha llegado el final del sujeto conocido como Break Man—

Anunciaba seriamente el Dr. Light ante las cámaras. Detrás de él una pantalla se iluminó mostrando el "rostro" de Break Man durante las guerras sacadas de los archivos de memoria de los robot masters.

—Break Man, después de ser derrotado por Mega Man, fue aplastado por ruinas que caían a toda velocidad del castillo en el que se enfrentó a Mega Man y su cuerpo fue destruido más allá del reconocimiento. Mega Man sobrecargó sus circuitos durante la batalla y se apagó durante este hecho, sin embargo, presentamos las pruebas—

Continuó el Dr. Wily mientras el Dr. Light presentaba las pruebas de que Break Man fue "destruido". Las cámaras del castillo y los pequeños robots que presenciaron el "hecho" avalaban las palabras de los doctores frente al mundo entero.

Las preguntas de la prensa no tardaron en venir.

—¿Es verdad que el famoso Proto Man es la mente maestra detrás de Break Man? —

Preguntó una de las reporteras mientras otros periodistas asentían a sus palabras.

—Break Man, como el gobierno hizo público, era la identidad que Proto Man adquirió consecuencia de un corto circuito en sus sistemas que causaron todo este desastre—

Respondió amablemente el Dr. Light presentando los "restos" de Break Man y la disección a los circuitos internos. Muchos de ellos estaban bastante fundidos.

—¿Recuperaron las partes de Break Man? —

Preguntó otro reportero con un acento extraño. Un periodista extranjero.

—Las recuperamos con el fin de entregarlas a las autoridades competentes—

Respondió con bastante cansancio y aburrimiento el Dr. Wily. No era ajeno para nadie que el Dr. Wily no trata con la prensa a menos que lo obliguen a hacerlo y que usualmente pasa su tiempo entre robots.

—¿Las autoridades tienen ahora las partes de Break Man? —

Preguntó otro reportero mientras el flash de las cámaras seguía repitiéndose ante los científicos.

—Si. Ahora mismo las partes están con las autoridades competentes—

Anunció con toda seriedad el Dr. Light. Este asunto era muy importante para él y todos lo sabían.

—¿Volverán a construir a Proto Man? Muchos de los diseños y programación de los robot masters actuales se basan en él después de todo—

Preguntó otra reportera mientras el Dr. Wily suspiraba.

—Si. Proto Man es el prototipo de todos los robot masters, sin muchos de sus sistemas y la evolución de su inteligencia artificial, sería imposible para nosotros proseguir con una nueva generación de robot masters—

Respondió el Dr. Wily mientras el Dr. Light presentaba los planos del "nuevo" Proto Man.

—¿Qué probabilidades tenemos que de este nuevo Proto Man se convierta de nuevo en Break Man? —

Preguntó otra reportera señalando los planos con desdén. Antes de que el Dr. Light pueda responder, el Dr. Wily había tomado el micrófono.

—Ninguna. Sabemos exactamente qué es lo que le pasó a Proto Man para ser Break Man, sabemos bien como evitarlo y sin las memorias de Break Man junto a una monitorización constante, podemos saber si existiera la más mínima o remota posibilidad de que Proto Man regrese a ser Break Man—

Respondió con bastante mal humor mirando con hastío a la reportera.

—¿Cuándo se presentará este nuevo Proto Man al mundo? —

Preguntó otro reportero cambiando el tema antes de que su compañera haga otra pregunta de esa índole.

—Proto Man no será presentado al público. Es un robot master cuyo propósito es desarrollar sus sistemas en el anonimato con el fin de ayudarnos a mejorar los sistemas de defensa de los robot masters—

Explicó el Dr. Light con una sonrisa. El resto de preguntas deberán ser rápidas y cortas. El Dr. Wily ya estaba a pocos pasos de perder la compostura y mandarlos a todos afuera de las puertas del laboratorio.

* * *

Detrás de las puertas del laboratorio, Rock, Roll y Quick Man esperaban ansiosos el momento en el que el Dr. Wily pierda la paciencia para que la rueda de prensa termine. Si bien a ninguno le molestaba la prensa, el tener a muchas personas en la entrada delos laboratorios es muy sobrecogedor tomando en cuenta todas las personas que estarán pidiendo que Mega Man se muestre ante el público.

—El Dr. Wily está creando resistencia a la irritación causada por la prensa. Me asombra bastante—

Comentó Quick Man mirando la pantalla. El Dr. Wily aún no perdía la paciencia. En la guerra anterior, con dos preguntas más después de que dejó de hablar ya había dado por terminada la conferencia.

—Lo sé. No sé si es algo bueno o malo—

Respondió Roll mirando a la pantalla. El Dr. Light siempre ha sido una persona que puede trabajar ante cualquier tipo de ambiente, el Dr. Wily, por otro lado, es un ser que no trabaja con otros humanos.

—Supongo que algo bueno, ya no acusarán al Dr. Wily de estar detrás de las guerras—

Dijo Rock suspirando. A pesar de todo lo que quería ayudar en las reparaciones de Blues, los doctores no le dejaron. Diciendo que ellos tenían que hacer esto y hablarlo con Blues en cuanto logren tenerlo perfecto para su encendido.

Era su hermano, Rock quería ayudar en algo con él después de ser el causante de todo el daño que tenía.

—¿Y qué pasó con Blues? —

Preguntó finalmente Rock a Quick Man mientras el sonido de la voz de los doctores hacía eco por el micrófono. Quick Man también fue sacado del lugar, pero con los pedidos de los doctores por algunas partes muy extrañas, Quick Man era el único que se acercaba al laboratorio. Los doctores se tardaron más de un mes en reparar a Blues y crear todo lo necesario para que nadie acuse a Blues de nada.

—Bueno, los doctores ahora sabían cómo repararlo y lo hicieron. Arreglaron sus circuitos internos con cuidado de no dañar su personalidad ni sus recuerdos. Cambiaron su núcleo de poder al cristal que Shadow Man robó cuando fingía estar del lado de Break Man y no le entregó a Blues para hacer a Gamma. Creo que al fin los doctores van a encenderlo hoy o mañana—

Explicó Quick Man tranquilamente. Había hablado con sus hermanos y les explicó todo lo que había pasado con Blues para evitar que algunos de sus hermanos mayores o menores tomen represalias contra Blues. Después de todo, seria sospechoso si ellos tratan de matar a la "nueva versión de Proto Man".

Rock asintió un poco. A pesar de que lo repararon por completo, no había logrado salir porque los doctores seguían evaluando a Rock y todo el daño hecho entre los raros momentos en los que no trabajaban en Blues. Afortunadamente, Oil Man y Time Man estaban en la misma situación.

—Me alegro que los doctores hayan arreglado a todos—

Comentó Roll bastante tranquila esperando que se acabe la rueda de prensa.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y los doctores regresaron.

—Odio a la estupidez universal de los humanos. En serio, Thomas, ¿Porque tenías que repetir dos veces lo que ya explicaste? —

Se quejó el Dr. Wily mirando al Dr. Light de reojo. Su mirada molesta solo enfatizaba más sus ojeras y su mal humor.

El Dr. Light sonreía y palmeaba el hombro de su amigo. A pesar de todo lo que pasaron reconstruyendo y arreglando a Blues, Albert era quien se lo tomó más personal por asuntos de su propia megalomanía en la que nada de lo que él hacía estaba mal y, por ende, que el núcleo de Blues haya estado mal era una afronta personal a su ego.

—Necesitaban estar seguros de eso, no los culpo—

Respondió el Dr. Light, él aceptó sus culpas y tendrá que hacer las paces con Blues en cuanto lo enciendan.

—Más razón aún para irnos—

Replicó el Dr. Wily palmeando la cabeza de Rock distraídamente. Estaba satisfecho que Rock esté en perfectas condiciones y aparte de la adición en el sistema multi herramientas, todo estaba bien con él.

—Podemos irnos—

Declaró el Dr. Light finalmente sonriendo mientras Roll sonreía y saltaba de su asiento con una exclamación.

—¡SI! —

* * *

Durante toda la tercera guerra, todos los robot masters habían trabajado muy duro en el proyecto de hacer habitable la isla construyendo el tan deseado Castillo Calavera del Dr. Wily y finalmente preparando el lugar para que todos los robot masters puedan pasar sus vacaciones allí. La tercera generación, con todo el tiempo libre después de ser reparados, ayudaron inmediatamente con las construcciones y la isla se volvió habitable mucho más pronto gracias a las habilidades de la tercera generación.

Al ser transportados por Roll a la isla, Rock sintió escalofríos al ver la apariencia del castillo. Se parecía a los castillos de Break Man con un diseño algo diferente.

—¿Ves? Te dije que un castillo calavera se ve increíble—

Comentó felizmente el Dr. Wily caminando hacia el castillo. A pesar del cansancio, estaba muy feliz de ver el diseño terrorífico del castillo.

—Es extraño ir hacia un castillo calavera que no trate de matarme—

Observó Rock avanzando junto a los doctores. Las memorias del segundo y tercer castillo de Break Man comparaban el diseño del castillo y notaba las diferencias a pesar de todo.

—A pesar de que Albert escogió el exterior, el interior es mucho más agradable—

Aseguró el Dr. Light caminando hacia el castillo. La isla era de Albert, por lo tanto, tenía el derecho de decidir qué clase de exterior quería. Pero solo el exterior, el Dr. Light se mostró firme en su deseo de que el interior no sea escalofriante.

Cuando Rock vio la entrada, no podía creer que el exterior se vea así de aterrador. El interior era idéntico a donde vivían en la casa del Dr. Light.

—Vaya, se ve increíble—

Murmuró asombrado Rock.

—El castillo tiene habitaciones para todos los robot master y una forma de aumentar habitaciones cuando creemos más robot masters. Tiene un laboratorio más espacioso para tratar hasta con cinco robot masters a la vez y una computadora con una pantalla de mejor resolución y mucho más grande que la anterior—

Informó el Dr. Wily bastante contento con el castillo. Los robot masters se esmeraron en el laboratorio al ver todos los inconvenientes que era tener más de siete robot masters en el mismo lugar en la casa de Thomas.

Rock y Roll miraban asombrados y divertidos el tour que los doctores hicieron por el lugar y sonrieron al ver a sus hermanos bastante cómodos. Todo estaba bastante bien en ese momento. Solo era cuestión de regresar a la casa, empacar todo y traerlo a este nuevo lugar.

—¡Y tengo más robots para limpiar todo este lugar! y los sistemas de seguridad están basados en las mejoras que quería hacerles a los sistemas de la casa—

Informó Roll con una gran sonrisa mirando a su hermano señalando los sensores que colocaron en el lugar.

Rock sonreía al ver a Roll tan feliz. Siempre era bueno verla tan contenta con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Durante el largo y tortuoso proceso en el que los doctores estaban revisándolos para que todo en sus sistemas estuvieran bien, Time Man miraba con resignación a Flash Man entrando al laboratorio antes de sonreírle y mostrarle un pequeño robot.

Los robots que estuvieron en el camino de Flash Man que disparan en movimiento parabólico.

—Tus favoritos. Cuando regresamos los caminos a la normalidad, cada uno tomó a los robots a su mando. Este pequeño quería volver contigo así que lo traje en cuanto pude—

Explicó Flash Man sonriendo y dejando al robot en las manos de Time Man.

Era el primero de su clase. Era el robot que los doctores hicieron para él antes de que comenzaran los problemas. Break Man les colocó las balas, aunque su objetivo original era de ser sensores externos para Time Man.

—Gracias—

Respondió mirando al robot conectarse con él rápidamente y las señales llegaron inmediatamente. Al parecer los doctores mejoraron la forma de conexión con los robots y la instalaron en Oil Man y él.

—¿Y Oil Man? —

Preguntó Flash Man sentándose junto a Time Man mirándolo de reojo.

—Está con los doctores. Quieren revisar su sistema de unión de moléculas y lo estaba esperando—

Respondió Time Man concentrado en el robot en sus manos.

—Los doctores no nos dejan entrar. Al parecer llevan todo este tiempo arreglando a Brea…Blues. Están revisando a Rock y a ustedes dos, pero los doctores no han salido en casi dos semanas. —

Dijo Flash Man mirando la puerta frente a él y luego a Time Man.

—Es normal. Al menos esta vez tienen que asegurarse que no vamos a tratar de matarlos o de sabotear su trabajo—

Explicó Time Man mirando la puerta.

—¿En serio lo hiciste? Creí que era una de las malas ideas a hacer—

Respondió Flash Man antes de que Time Man hiciera que su pequeño robot le dispare a Flash Man.

—¡Oye! —

Protestó Flash Man mirando molesto a Time Man.

—Me agradabas más cuando no hablabas. Regresa a ser así—

Exigió Time Man con molestia fingida mirando a Flash Man.

—¡Aprendí mi personalidad de la tuya! Es tu culpa que sea así. Hablabas demasiado—

Respondió Flash Man mirando a Time Man con diversión y altanería.

—En ese caso debes seguirme llamando Superior Time Man—

Respondió Time Man tomando a su pequeño robot en sus brazos antes de levantarse del asiento.

—Más bien, tu deberías llamarme Superior Flash Man, llevo más tiempo aquí—

Protestó Flash Man mientras Time Man sonreía de lado antes de salir de la habitación en cuanto Oil Man le indicó que iba a tardarse más tiempo.

—¡Claro que no! Yo soy más antiguo que tu—

Replicó Time Man mientras Flash Man respondía y se alejaban juntos del laboratorio.

* * *

Oil Man miraba Crash Man esperándolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y mi hermano? —

Preguntó mirando al robot master frente a él.

—Flash Man se lo llevó. Vine a buscarte, pero no salías así que decidí esperarte—

Explicó Crash Man antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Me alegro tanto que estés aquí! —

Exclamó Crash Man antes de soltarlo y levantar sus manos.

—Bueno, era obvio y… ¡Tienes manos! —

Exclamó sorprendido Oil Man mirando a Crash Man con asombro.

—¡Si! ¿no es maravilloso? Me las colocaron cuando me arreglaron después de la segunda guerra. Vamos, quiero que veas lo que hicimos. Yo ayudé con las explosiones—

Dijo Crash Man tomando la muñeca de Oil Man y jalándolo fuera del laboratorio hacia un transportador.

—¿No se supone que no debo salir de la casa? —

Preguntó Oil Man divertido con la situación sin oponer resistencia alguna.

—Nadie nos dijo nada. Los doctores están ocupados arreglando a Break Man y nadie nos ha dado la orden de no sacarlos de la isla. ¿Dónde crees que están Flash Man y Time Man? —

Preguntó Crash Man sonriendo activando la tele transportación y llegando a un castillo calavera.

—Eh, ¿Perdidos? Timey no es alguien que tenga un gran sentido de la dirección y Flash Man es basado en Timey, por lo tanto, deben estar perdidos—

Respondió Oil Man antes de ver el gran castillo frente a ellos.

—¿Y este castillo de dónde salió? Break Man no lo hizo que yo sepa—

Preguntó Oil Man antes de escuchar la risa de Crash Man.

—¡Flash Man si es malo con las direcciones! Estamos en el Castillo Calavera del Dr. Wily que hicimos todos los robot masters en la isla que el Dr. Wily tenía y nos dejó usar para esto—

Respondió Crash Man emocionado guiándolo por todo el lugar.

Oil Man no pudo evitar notar que los alrededores del castillo estaban con el terreno plano como si algo más fuese a ser construido allí-

—¿Y ese espacio? —

Preguntó Oil Man señalando el espacio por el que pasaban.

—¡Es para hacer ampliaciones del lugar y construir almacenes para cosas extras o cuando Metal Man se canse de nosotros y decida tomar un tiempo solo antes de cortarnos en pedazos! —

Exclamó Crash Man sonriendo al decirlo. Oil Man decidió que algo debía de estar mal con esa oración y con Crash Man.

—¿Metal Man tiende a cortarlos en pedazos? —

Preguntó Oil Man mirando con mucha confusión a Crash Man.

—Desarrolló una personalidad muy…psicótica. No te preocupes. Le agradas así que no tratará de cortarte…tanto—

Explicó Crash Man abriendo las puertas del castillo y entrando.

—Vamos, tengo tanto que contarte sobre nuestros hermanos—

Anunció Crash Man extendiendo su mano. Esa idea estaba bien para Oil Man.

* * *

Y con esto aclaramos todo lo necesario para movernos al siguiente juego

Para más información sobre Blues, su encendido y la mudanza a la isla, el viernes se subirá un nuevo fic referente a esos hechos: DWLN-00-12-24

Gracias a todos por leer


	64. No es Blues

**Capítulo 63: No es Blues**

A pesar de la duda que la mayoría de los robot masters tenían hacia Blues, los doctores estaban muy contentos de tenerlo de regreso.

Rock se mostraba con muchos deseos de conocer a su hermano mayor y de saber cómo es fuera de las guerras. Roll no compartía ese sentimiento. De toda la primera generación de robot masters que se mostraba recelosa de acercarse a Break Man, Elec Man era el único que trataba de acercarse a su hermano.

La segunda generación comenzó a ayudar a Time Man y Oil Man a adaptarse como parte de los DWLN. La tercera generación, gracias a toda la ayuda que recibieron por parte de los doctores y Shadow Man, ayudaron en este propósito tratando de ayudar a ambos robot masters en todo lo que pudieron.

Sin embargo, solo Quick Man, Rock y Shadow Man se mostraban con deseos de ayudar a Blues.

Para Blues, Shadow Man era molesto al no dejarle huir y traerlo de regreso cada vez que salía. Blues no tenía un buster como para dispararle y huir, así que no podía evitar molestarse con Shadow Man sin muchas acciones de parte de Blues. A Shadow Man no le importaba mucho considerando que no tenía nada que hacer a diferencia de sus hermanos. Shadow Man entendía que Blues se sentía mal por todo lo que hizo, pero tenía que entender que huir no era la respuesta y él era a quien el Amo Wily le dio ese trabajo.

Al parecer, Shadow Man y Blues tienen mucho que aprender el uno del otro.

Quick Man, por su parte, estaba teniendo una mayor cantidad de pedidos y mensajes que entregar, por lo que Top Man se ofreció a ayudarlo y entre ambos robot masters las entregas eran llevadas a cabo con perfección. Este hecho no quitaba el que Quick Man, en cada momento libre que tenía, visitaba a Blues sacándolo de la isla antes de que trate de golpear cosas con lo primero que encontraba.

Quick Man temía el momento en el que Blues decida golpear a alguien con un tubo.

Blues halló que Quick Man no lo odiaba o resentía que lo haya creado. Al parecer era el único que no lo odiaba a pesar de todo lo que hizo.

De entre todos los robot masters, Blues se imaginó que Quick Man iba a ser el más resentido de todos, la actitud de Quick Man fue una agradable sorpresa considerando que le gustaba el diseño de Quick Man y que la idea de su concepto le fascinaba. Pudo discutir bastante tranquilo las mejoras que los doctores hicieron y todas las partes que cambiaron del diseño que construyó Blues.

Era agradable poder hablar con alguien que no lo trate como un monstruo.

Rock, por otra parte, se mostraba muy contento de haber logrado salvar a Blues a pesar de que Blues lo evada por todo lo que ocurrió durante las cuatro guerras. Blues no entendía cómo Rock podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente a pesar de que es su culpa de que ahora Rock nunca va a poder separarse de su buster. Blues no sabía qué decirle a Rock o como responderle sin sonar como un ególatra.

Los consejos del Dr. Light de ser sincero y abierto no funcionarán. Así no es cómo funciona para Blues. El consejo del Dr. Wily de tomarse un tiempo y pensar qué decirle tiene una pequeña posibilidad de funcionar. Pero Blues no va a hacer eso ahora mismo.

Blues no olvidó lo que Rock dijo acerca de Enker. No puede perdonarse el haber abandonado a Enker después de todo lo que pasó.

* * *

Cuando sonó una alarma a lo largo del castillo, Blues tuvo que ser arrastrado por Shadow Man hasta el laboratorio de los doctores donde la pantalla mostraba copias de los robots de la segunda y tercera generación atacando la ciudad.

Inmediatamente todos regresaron a ver a Blues, quien estaba siendo sujeto por Shadow Man mirando la pantalla.

—¿Blues? —

Preguntó tentativamente el Dr. Light mirando al robot.

—Esto no lo hice yo. Tengo pruebas para afirmarlo. Shadow Man ha estado siguiéndome todo el tiempo y Quick Man es el único que me saca de la isla—

Respondió Blues señalando a Shadow Man y a Quick Man. Shadow Man asintió a las palabras de Blues.

—No ha salido de la isla solo o se ha acercado a alguien durante este tiempo a excepción de Quick Man, Rock y yo—

Informó Shadow Man sin soltar a Blues.

—Si no es Blues, ¿Quién es? —

Preguntó Rock mirando la destrucción. Había creído que con Blues de regreso las guerras acabarían y el mundo estaría en paz, sin embargo, al ver todo el caos, Rock se dio cuenta que no había sido una buena esperar eso.

—Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo, ¿Listo para probar el nuevo comunicador? —

Preguntó Quick Man con una sonrisa. Rock no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de Quick Man.

—Listo, supongo—

Respondió Rock mirando a los doctores antes de activar su armadura.

Quick Man sonrió tecleando en la computadora y mostrando las coordenadas de las copias.

—Bien, es como la tercera guerra. Solo hay cuatro copias. Metal Man, Crash Man, Wood Man y Air Man—

Informó Quick Man mientras los doctores revisaban todas las computadoras.

—Ya están puestas las coordenadas del Metal Man copia. No Rock, no vas a poder usar las Metal Blades contra Metal Man—

Indicó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock negaba un poco con una sonrisa e iba a la máquina que le transportaría.

Blues, con curiosidad acerca del otro lado del proceso de la guerra, se acercó para ver el camino de Rock en esta ocasión.

* * *

Bien, este es el capítulo introductorio a nuestro siguiente juego, el Mega Man II de Game Boy.

Está incluido un pequeño resumen de lo que acontece en el Fic "Drs. Wily-Light-Bots: 00-12-24" para los que no quieran leerlo.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	65. Metal Man 20

**Capítulo 64: Metal Man 2.0**

El verse en esas plataformas móviles no era nada nuevo, se imaginó que iban a estar en el camino a Metal Man, por lo que se preparó desde el comienzo.

Al llegar a un punto donde no sabía qué iba a haber después, estaba listo para saltar.

—¡Rock, no saltes como si nada al vacío! Puede haber espinas o cosas parecidas—

Regañó el Dr. Light haciendo que Rock se detenga un momento y mire abajo. En efecto, había espinas.

—Entendido, no volveré a saltar sin saber qué hay abajo—

Dijo Rock bajando con mucho cuidado de aterrizar en el lugar adecuado. Dos veces más y se vio en otra plataforma disparando a los robots engranaje y bajando.

—Este lugar tiene más caídas que el original—

Comentó Rock caminando en las plataformas.

—Al menos no son escaleras—

Animó Quick Man haciendo que Rock asintiera y avanzara.

—Afortunadamente no son escaleras. Pero si hay muchas bajadas...—

Concluía Rock con algo de dudas.

—Van a existir las escaleras—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock se veía frente a esas espinas que caían.

—¿Sabes? Nunca entenderé cómo cruzo estas cosas sin morir—

Comentó Rock con una sonrisa cruzando justo cuando subían.

—Solo te he visto cruzarlas una vez y es gracias a tus súper instintos robóticos que puedes cruzarlos—

Bromeó Quick Man con una sonrisa mientras Rock bajaba unos escalones y se veía en las plataformas móviles de nuevo.

—Mis súper instintos robóticos. Quick Man, eso es lo más agradable que me has dicho—

Bromeó Rock moviéndose en la plataforma hasta que la cosa comenzó a subir.

—¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas? Dos guerras sobreviviéndolas y no sé cómo se llaman—

Preguntó Rock avanzando y disparando a los taladros.

—Hasta donde Metal Man me dijo, se llaman Pressers—

Informó Quick Man mientras Rock avanzaba lentamente disparándoles a los taladros.

—Ten cuidado con esa caída, si saltas mucho, vas a caer hacia el vacío o hacia las espinas—

Indicó el Dr. Light mientras Rock avanzaba saltando a la plataforma y vio la plataforma delante de él.

—De acuerdo—

Confirmó Rock saltando hacia la otra plataforma.

—No olvides mirar hacia arriba por esos engranajes—

Advirtió Quick Man mientras Rock miraba cómo bajaba y comenzaba a disparar sin dejar de avanzar en contra de la plataforma. Cuando uno de ellos fue derrotado, el otro tomó su lugar y Rock seguía disparando.

Al ver la escalera, Rock suspiró y comenzó a subir.

—Tranquilo Rock, esta vez son pocas escaleras—

Animó Quick Man mientras Rock suspiraba y disparaba al Met.

—Temo de ver el camino al Crash Man copia—

Respondió Rock disparando al Met y deslizándose hacia la siguiente escalera.

—No creo que vayan a haber tantas escaleras. En el de Elec Man copia no había tantas como tu tanto te temías—

Replicó el Dr. Wily mientras Rock se deslizaba y abría los ojos al ver el engranaje cayendo frente a sí.

—¡Dispara! —

Exclamó Quick Man mientras Rock asentía y disparaba rápidamente hasta que el engranaje fue destruido y el robot cayó.

Mientras avanzaba Rock miró hacia arriba y vio más engranajes.

Comenzando a disparar antes de que comiencen a rodar, Rock siguió avanzando.

—¿Porque hay tantos engranajes? —

Preguntó Rock frunciendo el ceño disparando al siguiente engranaje.

—Bueno, Metal Man siempre se ha lamentado que no pudo poner más engranajes en su camino porque lo diseñó Break Man. Supongo que quien sea que haya hecho esto sabe que Metal Man quería poner más engranajes—

Teorizó Quick Man mientras Rock asentía un poco avanzando y disparando.

—Bueno, ya tenemos una pista. Es alguien que está cerca de nosotros y sabe esos datos—

Dijo Rock mirando las compuertas y suspirando.

—En la defensa de Blues, Metal Man no habla con él, no sabía que él quería más engranajes—

Explicó el Dr. Light mientras Rock cruzaba la primera compuerta.

—Bien, estoy listo. Esta vez sé cómo derrotarlo—

Murmuró Rock para sí mismo y cruzó la compuerta.

—Recuerda Rock. Es una copia, no es el Metal Man que apreciamos. Va a atacarte sin piedad y debes atacarlo sin pararte a hablar con él porque no puedes razonar con él. ¿De acuerdo? —

Le recordaba Quick Man mientras Rock cruzaba y comenzaba a disparar rápidamente.

—Cambió el patrón del Metal Man original—

Comentó Rock esquivando las metal Blades y disparando. Varias veces más y la copia estaba derrotada.

—¡Si! —

Exclamó Rock acercándose a la copia.

—¿Tomo el poder de la copia o el poder que tenemos en el laboratorio? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a la copia. A pesar de que era una copia, se sentía mal por hacer esto.

—Considerando que ya revisamos todos los sistemas, tal vez...—

Empezó a explicar el Dr. Light.

—...puedes venir y te colocamos las originales que tanto amas—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily y Rock asintió un poco antes de ser transportado de regreso al laboratorio.

El ver a los doctores y a Quick Man y Shadow Man esperando por él no era nada nuevo y era una vista que le agradaba. El ver a Blues concentrado en las pantallas era algo nuevo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Break Man estaba ahí, lejos de esta nueva guerra.

—Bienvenido Rock. ¿Listo para tus queridas Metal Blades? —

Preguntó el Dr. Light divertido mientras Quick Man guiaba a Rock hacia la mesa de reparaciones.

—Bastante—

Respondió Rock con una sonrisa subiendo a la mesa para que lo reparen.

Los doctores se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente arreglando a Rock mientras Quick Man cargaba las Metal Blades en Rock.

—¿Por quién irás ahora Rock? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily sin dejar de reparar a Rock.

—¿Por quién sería una buena idea? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a los tres robots masters que faltaban.

—Suponiendo que sean débiles a lo mismo que los originales, Wood Man sería una buena opción—

Indicó el Dr. Light sin dejar su trabajo.

El Dr. Wily asintió un par de veces.

—Razón por la cual solo tocaría seguir el orden que ya conocemos, Wood Man, Air Man y Crash Man—

Afirmó el Dr. Wily terminando sus reparaciones.

—Listo Rock—

Dijo el Dr. Light terminando sus reparaciones y Rock saltó de la mesa y caminó hacia la máquina tele transportadora.

—Ya están listas las coordenadas. Suerte—

Dijo Quick Man antes de que Rock desapareciera por la máquina.

* * *

¡Y con esto nos faltan tres robot masters la segunda generación!

Algo muy curioso es que casi nada cambia en las batallas con los robot masters de este juego con sus versiones de la NES a excepción de Metal Man, o eso es lo que yo sentí.

¿Quién es la mente detrás de todo esto?

Con todas las pistas de este camino la mayoría ya debe saberlo xD

Gracias a todos por leer


End file.
